Harry Potter y la Sortija de Lumiruk
by Karolyna Silver
Summary: CAPITULO 16! CAPITULO 16! LEAN! LEAAAAAAN! FINALMENTE ACTUALICÉEEEEEE! De como lo mas claro se torna oscuro... REVIEWS POR FAVORRRRRRR!
1. La sortija misteriosa

Capítulo 1: La sortija misteriosa  

Estaban en el auto de los Dursley cuando Harry estaba pensando constantemente en el beso que Hermione le había dado. ¿Qué significaría todo eso? Tal vez... no, no era posible lo que pensaba.

Al llegar a Privet Drive 4 todo estaba como antes, excepto por la chimenea, que ahora ya no estaba bloqueada. Harry estaba apunto de entrar a su habitación cuando Tío Vernon le dijo que se acercara.

- ¿Sí tío?

- Óyeme chico, hoy nosotros iremos a cenar donde mi jefe así que tú tendrás que...

- Quedarme en casa de la señora Figg – dijo Harry, desilusionado.

- No Harry, te vas a quedar aquí solo y espero que te portes bien. Cuida la casa.

Harry lo miró por unos segundos. ¿Acaso Tío Vernon se había vuelto loco? Harry pensó que las vacaciones no le habían hecho bien a los Dursley, eso tenía que ser.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Me estas diciendo que me quede yo solo aquí en su casa?

- Sí Harry – dijo Tío Vernon con una sonrisa un poco incrédula.

- Oh bien... Gracias.

Al llegar la noche los Dursley ya se estaban preparando: Dudley llevaba su mejor traje y Tía Petunia se había maquillado bastante. Tía Petunia trataba de limpiarle la boca a Dudley que la tenía llena de chocolate (ya había terminado su dieta) pero Duddley se rehusaba.

- Vamos Duddy déjame limpiarte esa boquita – decía Tía Petunia tratando esquivar las manotas de Duddley.

- ¡No! ¡Mamá, déjame en paz! – Chillaba Dudley – ¡No quiero que me toques! ¡Aún tengo mucho chocolate para desperdiciarlo! 

- Vamos Dudders, ¡hazle caso a tu mamá y no perdamos tiempo! ¡Deberías tomar ejemplo de Harry que siempre está tan callado! 

En ese momento Harry estaba viendo televisión. ¿Había oído bien o es que estaba haciéndose ilusiones? Harry se volteó de golpe. Tío Vernon estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa muy grande, Tía Petunia le decía a Dudley que no se moviera y Dudley chillaba como nunca.

Harry se quedó mirándolos hasta que por fin tía Petunia logró limpiarle el chocolate a Dudley.

Luego, tía Petunia se levantó, se acercó a Harry e hizo algo imposible de creer: se despidió con un beso de y con un Cuídate se marchó. Tío Vernon les dijo a los demás que se metieran en el auto y luego se acercó a Harry mostrándole unas llaves.

- Harry toma, éstas son las llaves de donde está tu baúl, si quieres agarrar tus cosas o leer libros de magia búscalos abajo en la alacena. Diviértete. – Estaba apunto de voltearse pero recordó – ah, y por  cierto, llegaremos muy tarde así que no nos esperes. Pórtate bien – y sin decir mas se marchó.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto aún cuando tío Vernon había cerrado la puerta. ¿Había oído bien? ¡¿Tío Vernon había dicho la palabra magia?! Sin duda alguna algo raro estaba pasando. Los Dursley, jamás, nunca habían pronunciado la palabra magia y no se habían comportado así. Harry decidió que era mejor avisarle a Sirius, o a Ron o a… Hermione. Hermione. No había pensado en ella desde que tío Vernon comenzó a comportarse raro. Así que agarró las llaves, abrió la alacena y trató de subir su baúl al cuarto, pero no pudo, así que decidió llevar el baúl hasta la sala.

Cuando lo abrió se le ocurrió ir a buscar a Hedwig y soltarla por toda la sala. Subió corriendo, abrió la jaula de Hedwig, la despertó y le dijo Vamos a volar por la sala Hedwig, no hay nadie en casa y al bajar en la sala la soltó. Harry se sentía muy feliz aunque no sabia el porqué.

Volvió a su baúl y sacó un pedazo de pergamino y su pluma y comenzó a pensar a quien le escribiría.

Su mente se fue a Sirius, donde le diría Harry realmente no sé mucho sobre los muggles pero te digo que me parece muy raro y espero que la magia no esté involucrada en esto. Luego lo pensó dos veces y decidió que Sirius no sería de gran ayuda. Pensó en lo que diría Ron y Vaya Harry tal vez es porque le tienen tanto miedo a Sirius que decidieron tratarte como ser humano o debe ser que entendieron que con un mago no deben meterse. De todos modos veré cual es la opinión de mi padre. Harry pensó un segundo. Tal vez era mejor pensar en alguien más. Entonces pensó en esa chica que le había besado en la mejilla antes de irse…Hermione. ¿Qué diría Hermione al respecto? Harry jamás pensé que los Dursley podrían ser gentiles... de todos modos consultaré mi libro _Estudios de los muggles atraves de los tiempos a ver si encuentro algo pero tal vez tu también deberías averiguar un poco. Harry pensó en ella constantemente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba pesando tanto en ella? Harry no lograba entenderlo, o más bien, no quería entenderlo._

Después de unos minutos Harry decidió escribirle a Hermione, aunque era algo muy raro ya que en caso de ayuda siempre pedía consejos a Ron a mas aún a Sirius.

Tal vez no solo por el motivo de los Dursley, Harry deseaba escribirle a Hermione. 

Empezó con Querida Hermione pero se detuvo. ¿Querida Hermione? El nunca había empezado una carta a Hermione así. En fin, continuó:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Sé que es muy pronto para escribirnos pero necesito tu ayuda._

_Sabes, cuando llegué a casa los Dursley se estaban comportando raro. Tío Vernon me trata casi como a Duddley y tía Petunia es más amable. Hoy ellos tenían una cena con el jefe de tío Vernon y en vez de dejarme donde la señora Figg me dejó en la casa y me permitió sacar mi baúl y mis libros de magia. Y depaso, tía Petunia me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo Cuídate._

_¿Acaso debo preocuparme por eso? ¡¿O crees que me estoy volviendo loco?!_

_                                                            Harry_

_PD: ese beso que me diste en la estación... ¿qué significó?         _

Harry la leyó y leyó una y otra vez hasta que decidió que estaba muy bien. Pero,  ¿qué pensaría con respecto a lo del beso? Bueno solo podría esperar su respuesta a ver como reaccionaba.

Cuando se volteó para decirle a Hedwig que viniera a buscar la carta para Hermione, dejó caer la pluma y el pergamino. Hedwig había hecho la sala un desastre. Muchas plumas por el piso habían caído y había migajas de pan, maíz y harina. Hedwig parecía satisfecha con lo que había comido y estaba tirada en el sillón favorito de tío Vernon. Pero lo que Harry no notó es que también había hecho caer el jarrón favorito de tía Petunia que le había regalado tía Marge en su cumpleaños. Al darse cuenta, Harry atrapó a Hedwig y le dijo ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto Hedwig?! ¡Mira lo que has provocado! ¡Ahora tendré que limpiarlo todo yo solo! Y mira, ¡has tumbado el jarrón favorito de tía Petunia! ¿Qué dirá al respecto? ¡Dios que haré!. Después de oír eso, parecía que Hedwig estaba apunto de llorar, pero antes de eso Harry la posó en una silla y agarró otro pedazo de pergamino y escribió: 

Noticia de última hora: cómo dejé volar a Hedwig por la sala, ¡está todo sucio y lleno de migajas de pan, maíz y harina! ¡Depaso rompió el jarrón favorito de tía Petunia! Ahora si que estoy perdido, me enterraran vivo a pesar de su comportamiento.                                                Harry PD: ¡no quiero limpiar todo esto! ¡Es muy difícil y no puedo utilizar magia! Enrolló el pergamino, agarró a Hedwig que estaba haciendo unos ruidos extraños y con frialdad dijo Llévale esto a Hermione y tráeme la respuesta. Hedwig, que estaba emitiendo pequeños sollozos, extendió la pata y luego echó a volar los más rápido posible para alejarse de Harry. 

Cuando Hedwig se alejó lo bastante para desaparecer de la vista, Harry se volteó y pensó por donde debía comenzar. Empezó con recoger las plumas de Hedwig que estaba apunto de botar, pero luego decidió que le serian útil para la escuela. Luego agarró la aspiradora y empezó a aspirar el piso, la alfombra, los muebles y los sillones, hasta la mesa. Cuando finalmente quitó las ultimas migajas de pan del sillón favorito de tío Vernon, dejó la aspiradora en su lugar y se tomó un descanso. Pensó que ya no faltaba mas nada, y feliz del trabajo que hizo, echó un vistazo al reloj y notó que eran las 9:30 PM. Pero mientras estaba bebiendo un vaso con jugo de naranja, se recordó que aún tenía algo por hacer: arreglar el jarrón de tía Petunia.

Terminó su jugo y fue donde se había caído el jarrón. Estaba hecho añicos y no había posibilidad de repararlo. Harry se  imaginó a tía Petunia cuando vería su querido jarrón destrozado y el modo en que lo iban a castigar: quitándole su baúl.

Harry no quería eso. Se agachó y agarró los pedazos de jarrón, los puso en la mesa de la sala y fue a buscar la Pega Loca. No quería que le decomisaran sus cosas así que haría lo que fuera para evitarlo.

Cuando regresó empezó a pegar pieza por pieza con mucha delicadez guiándose por los dibujos. Cuando casi estaba terminando, notó que le faltaban tres piezas y se agachó para buscarlas.  No solo las encontró, sino que también encontró algo mas, una sortija.

Era plateada por el borde exterior y dorada por el interior. Parecía ser muy antigua pues, al verla mejor, se podía notar lo rasgada que estaba en el borde interior. Pero no era un rasgo... más bien era una inscripción, una especie de símbolo. Y Harry lo notó. Dejó caer la sortija y evitó gritar. Era imposible, que, en la casa de los Dursley, estuviera una sortija, muy antigua, con la Marca Tenebrosa.

Aquello no podía ser cierto. Harry se tranquilizó, se armó de valor y la volvió a agarrar. La Marca Tenebrosa había desaparecido. ¿Había sido imaginación de Harry? ¿Había visto en serio la Marca Tenebrosa? No podía ser cierto, y entonces volvió a mirar la sortija con cuidado por si acaso seguía ahí. Pero esta vez no había ni Marca Tenebrosa ni nada. Solo brillaba lo bastante como para hacer que Harry cerrara los ojos. De pronto Harry se preguntó como era que tía Petunia tuviera algo tan antiguo y valioso en su casa. O más bien, que hacía la sortija en el jarrón. 

En fin, Harry se guardó la sortija en el bolsillo de la camisa y terminó de pegar los pedazos al jarrón.

El jarrón no quedó muy bien. Tía Petunia se daría cuenta en cuanto lo viera. Era su fin, lo presentía. 

Cuando Harry puso el jarrón en su lugar se dio cuenta que era muy tarde para estar despierto. ¿Pero qué importaba? Al fin y al cabo le habían dejado hacer lo que le daba la gana y ya era un muchacho de catorce y podía quedarse despierto hasta tarde. Pero Harry tenía sueno y no podía mantenerse de pie. Cerró su baúl e, increíblemente logró subirlo hasta su cuarto aún estando cansado. Al llegar al cuarto, dejó su baúl en el primer rincón que encontró, se echó a la cama pero algo pequeño y circular le lastimo el pecho. Era la sortija. Se había olvidado de que la tenía ahí. Entonces la examinó  otra vez y decidió guardarla en el baúl. Y fue cuando se le ocurrió. 

Corrió hasta el baúl, agarró pluma y pergamino y empezó a escribir:

_Querido Sirius:_

_¿Cómo estas? Yo muy bien, o mejor dicho, demasiado bien. Los Dursley se están comportando muy raro: me tratan muy gentilmente. Hoy salieron a cenar y me dejaron solo en casa. Entonces aproveché y liberé a Hedwig que hizo un desastre en toda la casa. Yo tuve que limpiar todo y, cuando iba a arreglar el jarrón roto de tía Petunia, encontré una sortija muy extraña y antigua. Es dorada por dentro y plateada por fuera. Cuando la examiné bien noté que tenía la Marca Tenebrosa en la parte dorada y la dejé caer. La volví a agarrar y ya no estaba. ¿Crees que mejor deba destruirla o guardármela?_

_                                                                 Harry_

_PD: salúdame a Buckbeak. Y por cierto, Hedwig no está así que te enviaré la carta cuando regrese._

Enrolló el pergamino y lo guardó en el baúl junto la sortija. Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que esa sortija ya la había visto antes.


	2. Entre cartas y misterios

Capítulo 2: Entre cartas y misterios 

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó con el corazón en la mano. Sabía que tía Petunia lo castigaría de algún modo por lo del jarrón y lo mas seguro era que le confiscara sus cosas. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió lo mas lento posible. Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

El lugar que siempre ocupaba Harry tenía finalmente una vajilla decente. Normalmente a Harry le servían comida en un plato pequeño de madera y en un vaso desgastado de cuando Duddley tenía cinco años de Mickey Mouse, pero ahora tenía un plato de cerámica fina como el de tío Vernon y un vaso de vidrio con un dibujo de una ave azul que parecía ser un risueño con una cinta rosa. Finalmente salió tía Petunia con una bandeja llena de queso y jamón serrano. Al ver a Harry le sonrió y le dijo que se sentara, ya que Harry se había quedado parado en la entrada de la puerta al comedor, boquiabierto. Se sentó y tío Vernon, que ya estaba sentado leyendo su diario, le mostró la cara y con una sonrisa le dio los buenos días. 

- Buenos días – balbuceó Harry. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran así en casa Dursley.

- Querido, ¿quieres tostadas? - Dijo tía Petunia. Harry asintió, asombrado.

- Emm... ¿se sienten bien? – Dijo Harry, sin aguantarse.

- ¿Nosotros? – Dijo tío Vernon, bajando el diario para ver a Harry – Nosotros nos sentimos de maravilla -.

- Sí Harry, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Dijo tía Petunia, que se estaba poniendo un par de tostadas en su plato.

- Por... por nada – dijo Harry. De repente sus ojos se posaron encima de la chimenea, donde había dejado el jarrón el día anterior, que ahora no estaba. – Tía Petunia, ¿dónde está el jarrón que te regaló tía Marge? –

- ¿Ese jarrón? – Dijo tía Petunia, indicando la bolsa de la basura – lo boté. Estaba roto.

- Pero... pero si era tu favorito... ¿por qué lo botaste? – Dijo Harry, pero decidió no haberlo hecho porque se recordó que el que lo había roto había sido prácticamente él. 

- Pues – dijo tía Petunia bajando la voz y acercándose a Harry para que solo él pudiera oírla – lo boté porque era horroroso. Nunca me gustó, y por suerte tuve el pretexto de botarlo gracias a que estaba roto. – Pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa – dijo alzando la voz hasta obtener el tono normal – querido, porqué no  me cuentas sobre cómo te fue en la escuela de magia... ¡o tal vez podrías hablarnos sobre tus amigos! -.

- ¿Mis... mis amigos? – Balbuceó Harry. Tía Petunia asintió sonriendo. Aquello que decía tía Petunia era imposible. ¡No podía ser! – Bueno... se llaman Hermione y Ron. Son mis mejores amigos. Están en la misma casa que yo – dijo Harry inseguro.

- ¿Casa, Harry? ¿Podrías explicarnos eso? – Dijo Tío Vernon dejando el diario aparte y sirviendo huevo revuelto en su plato con un par de tostadas.

- Eh... bueno los alumnos de primer año siempre tienen que ser seleccionados en casas antes de entrar a Hog... al colegio. Las casas son... - se detuvo. Luego dijo – ¡¿están seguros de que quieren que siga?!

- Por supuesto, ¿por qué no? – Dijo tío Vernon – Tenemos interés en eso. Ojalá Petunia hubiera sido también una bruja. Lastima que no le tocó -.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamó Harry. ¡Era imposible!

- En fin Harry, ¿qué hacen con los de primer año? – Dijo tía Petunia que parecía perder la paciencia.

- Eh... – a Harry se le había olvidado. Estaba entrando en trance. No podía creerlo. De repente oyó un picoteo que provenía desde la ventana de su cuarto. – Bueno son seleccionados por el Sombrero Seleccionador, que examinará sus mentes y luego los enviará a la casa indicada. Las casas son: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Yo soy de Gryffindor. Y la escuela se llama Hogwarts. Ya terminé, con permiso – dijo y se marchó a su cuarto.

- ¡Hedwig! – Dijo Harry, al ver Hedwig volar cerca. Abrió la ventana y la llamó. Ella fue enseguida y se posó en su cama depositando un rollo de pergamino. Harry lo agarró rápidamente, se sentó y abrió la carta. Era de Hermione. Decía:

_Querido Harry:_

_Realmente no tengo idea de lo que les pueda estar pasando. De todos modos consulté mi libro de Los muggles y sus misterios __pero nada relacionado con ese cambio apareció en él. También les pedí a mis padres su opinión y los dos me dijeron que ellos no entendían de magia. Lo más probable es que no me hayan entendido._

_En fin, que más da si se comportan de ese modo, es mejor ¿no crees?_

_Por lo de Hedwig te digo que cuando llegó sollozaba mucho y no lograba parar. Yo traté de consolarla, pero por lo que logré entender gracias a mi libro de Criaturas Mágicas y sus lenguajes __es que pensó que tu no la querías más y que te buscarías una mejor que ella. Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad._

_Con respecto a lo del beso... ¡ay Harry, que niño eres! ¡Ahora ya somos grandes y despedirnos de esa manera es normal! Ay, los hombres..._

_Por cierto quería preguntarte, ya que tus tíos están comportándose de esa manera, ¿por qué no aprovechas y nos invitas a mí y a Ron? Es una gran idea, en serio quiero conocer tu casa y apuesto que Ron también. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Nos invitas? Envíame la respuesta en cuanto hayas pedido el permiso (sin permiso no voy, ¡así qué quiero la firma de tus tíos!)._

_Espero tu respuesta._

_                                           Besos,_

_                                                     Hermione_

Después de leer la carta Harry se quedó inmóvil. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Podía aprovechar éste momento de trance de sus tíos para invitar a sus amigos.

Se volteó para ver a Hedwig, que estaba tan exhausta que no podía ni abrir los ojos o mover las alas. Harry se acercó, le dio un beso en la cabeza con un Te perdono y se fue corriendo.


	3. La llegada de Hermione

Capítulo 3: La llegada de Hermione

Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala. En un sillón del medio estaba Dudley viendo televisión y en el otro sillón estaba tío Vernon, leyendo un libro. Harry se acercó lentamente, temiendo de él aunque estuviera en trance. Tío Vernon lo miró y sonrió.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece muchacho? – Dijo.

- Emm... bueno, acabo de recibir una lechu... una carta de mi amiga Hermione y ella sugirió de pasar varias semanas aquí, celebrar mi cumpleaños juntos... – tragó saliva –  y quedarse aquí por el resto de las vacaciones.

- No sé Harry, tendríamos q... – pero tío Vernon fue interrumpido.

- ¿Van a venir los amigos de Harry? – Dijo tía Petunia desde la cocina. Luego se asomó con un plato en la mano – Vernon, ¿pero que estás diciendo? Claro que pueden venir querido – le dijo a Harry con una sonrisa – cuando quieran, están en su casa – y regresó a la cocina.

- Pero Petunia – gritó tío Vernon – ¡no hay suficiente espacio!

- No importa querido, organizaremos las cosas – gritó tía Petunia.

- Bueno... – dijo tío Vernon con tono de resignación – está bien. Pueden venir cuando quieran. Pero aún falta mucho para tu cumpleaños, así que vendrán quince días antes.

Harry no podía creerlo. Sus mejores amigos iban a quedarse el resto de las vacaciones en su casa y los Dursley le habían dado permiso. De pronto se recordó. Le dijo a tío Vernon Ya vuelvo y subió y bajó las escaleras como un rayo.

- Tío... – dijo jadeando Harry – tienes que... firmar... aquí o mi amiga Hermione no vendrá.

- Está bien. ¿Tienes una pluma?

- Sí, toma – y Harry le dio una pluma que Hedwig había tirado y un tintero. Ya estaba acostumbrándose a que tío Vernon actuara diferente.

- Listo.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa enorme y subió corriendo.

Al subir notó que Hedwig se había recuperado y que estaba esperando a que le sirvieran un poco de agua. Harry agarró su vaso de agua y le versó un poco en su plato. Le volvió a besar en la cabeza y a Harry le pareció que Hedwig enrojecía. 

Luego agarró el pergamino donde Hermione le había escrito y detrás le escribió:

_Querida Hermi:_

_Mi tío me dejó invitarlos a que pasaran las ultimas semanas aquí conmigo, pero tendrán que venir quince días antes de mi cumpleaños, así tendrán que esperarse. ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de avisarle a Ron? Y si de algún modo no puede, dile que me envíe una lechuza._

_                                                       Harry_

PD: ok, ya entendí lo del beso, ¡pero no me digas niño! 

Enrolló el pergamino de Hermione y luego el de la firma y los apoyó en el escritorio, donde estaba la carta para Sirius. Entonces la agarró, la enrolló y la puso junto a las otras. Luego recordó lo que decía la carta de Sirius y abrió el baúl para buscar la sortija, pero a mitad de camino se frenó. No tenía ganas de preocuparse por algo ya que estaba muy feliz.

*

Las semanas que pasaron le parecieron siglos a Harry. No veía la hora de pasar su cumpleaños con Ron y Hermione y de poder verlos.

Mientras tanto, después del permiso de tío Vernon, Harry le mandó las cartas a Sirius y a Hermione, pero no había recibido alguna respuesta. Entonces, un jueves por la mañana, Hedwig llegó por la ventana de la cocina, haciendo que tía Petunia se asustara.

Harry corrió hasta la cocina, preparó un vaso de agua para tía Petunia y se fue a su cuarto. La carta era de Hermione y decía:

Está bien Harry, mis padres me permitieron ir a tu casa y a Ron también, pero él llegará un día más tarde porque su padre está un poco ocupado en el Ministerio (¡parece que un muggle vio sus tazas bailar!). En fin, yo llegaré puntual como a las cinco de la tarde. ¿Está bien? Así que nos vemos dentro de una semana.                                                                                                                                 Besos,                                                                       Hermione 

Harry se puso muy contento. Pasaría un día solo con Hermione... sí, prácticamente solos. Y entonces fue un picoteo lo que le hizo volver a la realidad. Hedwig tenía otra carta y era de Sirius. La abrió y decía:

Disculpa Harry pero creo que no puedo ayudarte con esto, pero te aconsejo que la mantengas lejos de ti lo más posible. Es muy peligroso andar con algo que te haya hecho ver la Marca Tenebrosa. No sé Harry, pero trata de no meterte en otros líos.

                                                        Sirius

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció en un segundo. A Harry le enfadaba mucho que la gente pensara que se metía en líos aproposito cuando en vez era todo lo contrario: los líos lo buscaban a él.

*

Los días siguientes pasaron muy rápido y por suerte Harry no los sintió. El día en que Hermione vendría ya había llegado.

- ¿Cuándo viene, querido? – Dijo tía Petunia, acomodando las almohadas de los sillones.

- Debería estar por llegar – dijo Harry, mirando su reloj que marcaban las cuatro y cincuentitres de la tarde.

- Espero que no le pase nada con el tiempo que hay – gruñó tío Vernon que tenía razón. Afuera estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y el viento soplaba con violencia.

- No creo que Hermione llegue tarde. Ella siempre es puntual pero con este tiempo... – Harry tragó saliva – Bueno, ya llegará.

Y como por arte de magia el timbre sonó apenas Harry terminó de hablar.

- ¡Finalmente! – Dijo tía Petunia y fue corriendo a abrirle la puerta. Cuando la abrió, Hermione estaba encapuchada; su padre estaba arrastrando el baúl y la madre traía... ¿una jaula? Harry pensó que era de Crookshanks pero luego se dio cuenta que era muy pequeña para él, cosa que le extrañó – ¡Adelante! ¡Adelante! Pasen, déjenme ayudarle con los abrigos...

- ¡Hola Harry! – Dijo Hermione sonriendo y acercándose a Harry para darle un beso, lo cual éste enrojeció bruscamente – ¿Cómo estás? 

- Bi-bien... – dijo Harry enrojeciendo cada vez más –  Mal tiempo, ¿eh? 

- Sí... Crookshanks estaba muy inquieto – dijo Hermione, buscando algo en sus bolsillos.

- ¿Crookshanks? ¿Trajiste a Crookshanks? – dijo Harry poniéndose nervioso y tragando saliva. 

- ¡Claro! No lo iba a dejar en casa por todo el año – dijo asombrada.

- Sí, claro, tienes razón... – dijo Harry, enrojeciendo de nuevo. 

Tía Petunia había hecho entrar a los padres de Hermione para que se tomaran un té caliente antes de regresar a casa y ellos habían aceptado. Al parecer de Harry, tío Vernon y tía Petunia se estaban llevando muy bien con los padres de Hermione y parecían compartir los mismos gustos. 

Harry y Hermione estaban ahí sentados viéndolos hasta que Hermione dijo Vamos a tu habitación.

Subiendo se asomaron en el cuarto de Dudley jugando con su Game Cube adquirido el año pasado. Cuando Hermione lo vio le dijo a Harry con una sonrisa Preséntamelo y Harry llamó a Dudley.

- Dudley ella es una amiga de mi colegio, Hermione Granger – dijo y Dudley puso en pausa su Game Cube, se paró, estrechó la mano de Hermione con un Mucho gusto y regresó a su juego. 

- Siempre es así cuando está jugando – dijo Harry en un susurro – no quiere que le interrumpan.

Llegaron a la habitación y a Hermione le encantó.

- Bonita. Realmente muy cómoda – dijo sentándose en la cama.

- Si tú lo dices... – dijo Harry sentándose junto a ella y observando el abrigo que tenía Hermione en las manos – Oye, ¿qué traes en el abrigo?

- Oh vaya, hasta que te diste cuenta – dijo abriendo el abrigo – he querido mostrártela desde que llegué – y del abrigo salió lo que parecía una pelusa con alas, pero era una lechuza como la de Ron. – Es linda ¿verdad?

Hermione tenía razón. La lechuza era pequeña, sí, pero tenía un color muy bonito. Era dorada y a la misma vez plateada. Por abajo tenía todo el pecho dorado y del resto era plateado. Sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico, y de pronto Harry se recordó... se recordó de la sortija.

- Es muy linda – dijo Harry – tiene un color muy especial.

- Sí, lo mismo pienso yo, por eso la elegí –  dijo Hermione contemplándola – creo que se llevará muy bien con Pigw... – pero fue interrumpida por tía Petunia.

- Querida, baja, tus padres ya se van – gritó.

- ¡Ya vamos! – Gritó Hermione y agarró a Harry por la mano. Harry nunca la había sentido. La tenía tan suave...

Bajaron y Hermione besó tantas veces a sus padres que Harry pensó que no se irían hasta después de media noche. Terminó de besar a su madre y luego le dijo algo en el oído y la madre asintió.

Harry se acercó y se despidió. La señora Granger lo abrazó lo bastante hasta decir basta y el señor Granger los saludó como a un hombre, le dijo Cuídala muy bien y Hermione enrojecida dijo ¡Papá! y con una sonrisa el señor Granger se marchó cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Hermione, aún enrojecida, le dijo a Harry que si podían subir y subieron.


	4. Un sueno extrano

Capítulo 4: Un sueño extraño

A Hermione tía Petunia le estaba buscando un lugar cómodo para dormir, pero no encontraba, pues el cuarto de los huéspedes estaba llenos de juguetes de Dudley y la alacena no era para invitados, entonces fue cuando tío Vernon dijo Tendrá que dormir con Harry en el mismo cuarto. Abajo en la alacena aún tenemos un colchón que podría utilizar uno de los dos.

Mientras tío Vernon buscaba el colchón abajo en la alacena y tía Petunia preparaba dos vasos con leche, Harry y Hermione buscaban su pijama. Cuando Harry estaba apunto de irse al baño para cambiarse, Hermione lo agarró del brazo.

- Harry, mira, te tengo que decir algo – dijo con ojos llorones – a mi no me gusta dormir abajo me da... me da miedo...

- Bueno entonces yo dormiré abajo – dijo Harry, como si lo encontrara lógico.

- No... pero es que tampoco me gusta dormir arriba en casa ajena – dijo enrojeciendo. Harry no sabía que hacer – y bueno, se me ocurrió de que tú podrías poner tu colchón abajo así yo me sentiría más segura.

- Bueno... está bien, dile a mi tío que él lo bajará.

Mientras Hermione estaba en el cuarto de Harry cambiándose, éste estaba en el baño haciendo lo mismo. La idea de que Hermione durmiera con él en el mismo cuarto, muy juntos, le resonaba en la cabeza. Estaba pensando en Hermione no como una amiga, sino como una muchacha cualquiera que le podría gustar y eso estaba mal, muy mal.

Después de lavarse los dientes, Harry regresó al cuarto y vio que todo estaba listo. Los vasos con leche estaban en su escritorio, las sábanas para Hermione también y la cama de Harry ya estaba abajo, con Hermione al lado. 

- Aún es muy temprano – dijo viendo su reloj – son las ocho y media – luego miró la jaula de Hedwig – ¿Dónde está Hedwig?

- Donde Sirius – dijo Harry cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

- ¿Cómo está? – Dijo Hermione mientras Harry se sentaba frente a ella en posición de indio.

- Muy bien y parece que Buckbeak también. 

- Ah – dijo Hermione agarrando su lechuza – aún no le pongo un nombre. ¿Qué me sugieres? 

- Eh... no soy muy bueno en esto, el nombre de Hedwig lo saqué del libro Una historia de la magia en los libros de primer año.

- ¿En serio? ¡Oh gracias Harry, me diste una buena idea! – Dijo y, como era de esperarse, sacó un libro muy grueso del baúl que estaba cerca de ella – Mmh... ¿qué tal Clomick? – Y antes de que Harry dijera algo negó con la cabeza. Parecía que estaba hablando para ella sola – ¿Rusag? No... ¡oh ya sé! ¡Ginasyld! Parece que fue una bruja muy importante en 1725... ¡sí, así se quedará! – a Harry no le parecía muy malo pero tampoco era la séptima maravilla.

- No está nada mal – dijo, y Hermione puso a Ginasyld en la jaula.

- Oye, ¿dónde está Crookshanks? – Dijo Harry, buscándolo con los ojos.

- Aquí – dijo Hermione sacando a Crookshanks de debajo de las sábanas – está muy cansado.

- Bueno déjalo dormir entonces – dijo Harry, agarrando una de las almohadas que eran de Dudley y que él nunca utilizaba – aquí estará cómodo – y le pasó la almohada – Hermione agarró a Crookshanks que estaba medio dormido y lo apoyó en la almohada.

- Aún es muy temprano, sólo pasó media hora y yo normalmente me duermo como a las nueve y media, diez – dijo Hermione que estaba moviendo los pies.

- Sí... tienes razón – dijo Harry mirando a cualquier lado con tal de no mirar las piernas de Hermione.

- Oye Harry dime una cosa: ¿aún te sigue gustando Cho Chang? – Cho Chang. Harry no había pensado en ella desde que había regresado de Hogwarts.

- Eh... bueno... no tanto. Ya no tengo oportunidad con ella, después de lo de Cedric.

- Sí, cierto. ¿Y no estás interesado en alguien más?

- No. Por el momento no...

- Ah... ¿sabes quién me parece lindo? Seamus Finnigan. Es muy tierno. Su modo de ser me gusta. Realmente sería muy bueno que tú me ayudaras, Harry.

- ¿Ayudarte en qué? – Dijo Harry que sin saber porqué le vino un ataque de rabia. 

- Bueno, ustedes están en la misma habitación, ¿no? Bueno, tú podrías hablarle sobre mí y...

- Lo siento Hermi, pero él ya está interesado en otra – mintió Harry. No quería que Hermione se interesara en alguien.

- Oh... – dijo Hermione con tono de resignación.

- Además, ¿tú no tienes a Krum? – Dijo Harry, tratando de ocultar su enfado.

- Yo corté con él hace días y le dije que no podía ir a visitarlo. Me costó mucho hacerlo.

- Oh ya veo – dijo Harry poniéndose más feliz pero a la vez mostrando un sentimiento de compasión. – ¿Y cómo lo tomó?

- Aún no me ha llegado su respuesta pero le dije que estaría aquí – de pronto en la cara triste de Hermione apareció una sonrisa – Je, ¿quién crees que le guste a Ron? – Dijo viendo a Ginasyld – ¿Padma Patil? Je, no quisiera estar en el puesto de Padma.

Y en ese momento los dos estallaron en carcajadas, cuando de pronto tía Petunia tocó la puerta; la dejaron pasar y con un beso a los dos dijo Buenas noches y se marchó.

- Realmente ha sido un gran cambio para ti, ¿no Harry? – Dijo Hermione apenas tía Petunia cerró la puerta.

- Sí y aún me sigo preguntando qué les pasó. 

- Mmh... ni idea. Oye y por cierto – dijo Hermione bajando la voz – ¿Ningún rastro de tú-sabes-quien?

- ¿Quién?

- Tú-sabes-quien.

- ¿Voldemort? No, no ha sucedido nada por suerte. Sabes, tú y Ron, por lo menos, deberían llamarlo por su nombre.

- Harry ten en cuenta que nos es difícil y más aún después de lo que pasó – dijo Hermione en tono razonable.

- Pues a mí me parece ridículo que le sigan diciendo así.

- Bueno Harry, haré todo lo posible por llamarlo así. 

- Ah, ya que me vino en la mente, ¿liberaste a Rita Skeeter?

- No, aún no. Sé que debía liberarla apenas llegara a Londres, pero lo pensé mejor – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa malévola – tengo miedo que para vengarse de lo que le hice escriba algo extravagante de mí y de ti – y se alzó para buscar a Rita Skeeter en su baúl. Cuando sacó el pote donde estaba, Harry noto que, aún siendo un escarabajo, su rostro estaba pálido y tenía el maquillaje regado por toda la cara. Apenas vio a Harry, se alarmó toda como tratando de escapar.

- La pobre ha estado tan decaída en estos días – dijo Hermione en tono sarcástico – teme que le vaya a hacer otra sacudida – y los dos estallaron en carcajadas. Luego Hermione puso el pote en el escritorio de Harry y se sentó.

- Por cierto... ¿quién es la chica que le gusta a Seamus? – Dijo con un leve tono de rabia en su voz.

- Eh... – Harry no sabía qué decir. De pronto recordó el baile del año pasado pero no sabía con quien había ido Seamus así que dijo – No lo sé.

- Oh vamos Harry, sé que tú lo sabes y no me vas a mentir porque yo soy tu buena amiga – dijo Hermione acercándose a él – anda dime – dijo sonriendo y casi haciendo que Harry se hundiera en el colchón.

- En serio Hermi, ¡no sé quien es! – Dijo Harry tratando de no caer hacia atrás pero era demasiado tarde. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hermione se había acercado tanto a Harry que se había caído en parte encima de él pero parecía ser que Hermione no se había dado cuenta.

- Anda dime – decía acercándose al rostro de Harry – yo sé que tú lo sabes. No me lo puedes ocultar.

- Emmh... Hermi... n-no lo sé ¡te lo juro! – Dijo Harry con los brazos bloqueados por las manos de la chica, enrojecido – ... ¡en serio! – Gritó.

De alguna manera Hermione se había caído completamente encima de Harry y sus labios habían hecho contacto. Por unos segundos eso los desconcertó, y fue cuando Hermione se separó que se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía.

- Dis... discúlpame... – dijo Hermione, enrojecida con la mano en la boca, lejos de Harry, atónita.

- Tranquila – dijo Harry, notando que también él estaba enrojeciendo.

- Bueno, mejor vamos a dormir... – dijo Hermione que ya se estaba cubriendo con las sábanas.

- Sí... – dijo Harry apagando la luz.

- Buenas noches Harry.

- Buenas noches, Hermione – dijo Harry, sumergiéndose en las sábanas de su cama.

Mientras que Harry finalmente se acomodaba en su cama, Hermione trataba de no pensar en aquel breve beso. En verdad, Harry no se estaba acomodando, sino que el ambiente era tan tenso que no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Trató varias veces de dormirse con la rutina de siempre (contar ovejas) pero se dio cuenta de que eso eran sólo mentiras. Hermione, en vez, no quería moverse para no hacer ver a Harry que estaba despierta, aunque ella tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. Al final, fue Hermione que logró dormirse primero, pues se dijo que lo del beso no significaba nada. 

Pero Harry aún no lograba dormirse. Intentó de todas las maneras posibles, hasta que al fin, cuando dejó de pensar en lo que ocurriría al día siguiente, se durmió.

Y fue cuando Harry se durmió profundamente que tuvo un extraño sueño. 

En él, había una habitación enorme, muy larga y ancha, de dimensiones extremadamente grandes. Pero en esa habitación no habían muebles o sillones o algo que lo hiciera parecer a una sala. Las paredes, el techo y el piso eran de piedra y el ambiente era frío y tétrico; sólo unas antorchas puestas en cada una de las esquinas hacía que esa habitación tuviera algo de calidez, pero no la suficiente. Y luego, al final de la enorme habitación, había un espejo... el Espejo de Oesed.

En el fondo de la habitación habían dos personas: Ron y Hermione. Hermione estaba agachada a la izquierda de Ron, que estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados... parecía muerto. Pero no sólo ellos dos estaban en la habitación... sino que también estaba Harry, en medio de toda la habitación, viendo el Espejo de Oesed, o almenos así parecía. 

El rostro de Harry no era el mismo: tenía sangre en toda la frente, los ojos estaban hinchados y muy rojos de tanto llorar, las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas. Su rostro hacía notar una rabia mezclada con dolor y tristeza, un odio, un desprecio por alguien y una depresión enorme. Estaba ahí, con su varita más empuñada que nunca, su cabellera desordenada y sucia, su cicatriz que le ardía más que la última vez... más que con Voldemort. Vigilaba con los ojos toda la habitación, con unos ojos llenos de rabia, sus lágrimas aumentando cada vez más, empuñando la varita y aguantándose las ganas de atacar.

De repente apareció una mujer de frente al espejo, con el cabello largo hasta la cintura, color dorado, recogido en una media cola. Llevaba una túnica blanca como la nieve y brillaba tanto cuanto ella: brillaba más que la luna, tenía luz propia, una luz cegadora. La mujer flotaba y su esplendor se reflejaba en el espejo. Y entonces la mujer se volteó lentamente, haciendo notar a Harry un rostro lleno de tristeza y dolor, con lágrimas que se deslizaban lentamente por las mejillas. Harry, al ver esto, dejó caer su varita y cayó de rodillas, las lágrimas que continuaban a deslizarles por las mejillas...

Se agarró la cabeza apoyada al piso con las manos y empezó a lamentarse de algo que había hecho. Le dolía el corazón, sentía que el alma era arrebatada lenta y dolorosamente. Luego, alzó la cabeza aún agarrada con las manos y notó que en realidad la mujer era una muchacha que aparentaba al menos catorce o quince años, y que las lágrimas brillaban como la luna.

La muchacha se acercaba lentamente a Harry, flotando en medio del aire, sus manos que trataban de agarrar a Harry lo antes posible. Harry se soltó la cabeza, se alzó de nuevo, cogió su varita y la empuñó de nuevo con la misma fuerza que antes pero sin rabia. Parecía haber detectado algo en la chica.

Cuando la chica estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Harry, éste la atacó con un hechizo y la chica desapareció, esfumándose en el aire y haciendo aparecer la figura de alguien muy conocido... Voldemort.

En ese momento Harry se levantó con el corazón en la mano. La cicatriz le ardía como nunca y sentía que de un momento a otro la cabeza se le rompería en dos. Miró por todos lados en busca de algo que hubiera cambiado, pero su habitación estaba intacta. Miró a Hermione, que estaba al lado suyo con las sábanas que la cubrían hasta la cintura, el rostro vuelto hacia el lado de Harry. Con sólo ver Hermione, el dolor que Harry sentía en la cicatriz disminuyó y la causa del porque estaba despierto la olvidó por completo, así que apoyó su cabeza en su brazo derecho y fijó Hermione de pies a cabeza, con una sonrisa en la cara. Entonces, llevó su mano izquierda al rostro de Hermione y acarició su mejilla suavemente para que no se despertara. Luego, acercó su rostro al de Hermione y la besó en los labios tiernamente, sin poder aguantarse.


	5. Travesuras a Privet Drive

Capítulo 5: Travesuras a Privet Drive

La mañana siguiente fue muy tensa para Harry. Para empezar, cuando fue al baño, se chocó con Hermione y ésta sólo se limitó a decir Buenos días ruborizándose y yéndose a la habitación de Harry sin decir más; luego, cuando regresó a la habitación, vio el pote de Rita Skeeter, y ésta parecía más feliz que nunca y Harry pensó que era por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, cosa que le hizo pensar que Rita saldría del pote en cualquier momento. Y para finalizar, mientras desayunaban, Harry trataba de hacer conversación con Hermione, pero ésta respondía con breves oraciones. Sólo cuando Harry oyó un ruido extraño provenir de las ventanas de sala, dejó de intentar formar un diálogo con Hermione. Se comió el pedazo de pan que le quedaba y fue corriendo a abrir la ventana del centro de la sala. Cuando la abrió, una pequeña lechuza entró dejando plumas por todos lados, sin quedarse quieta. Harry supo que era Pigwidgeon. 

Intentó varias veces agarrarla, pero Pig no se quedaba en paz y volaba por toda la sala, hasta que finalmente, con la ayuda de tío Vernon, pudo sujetarlo. Se dirigió a la escalera y cuando estaba por subir le dijo a Hermione, con tono de rabia Si quieres leer la carta, sube después de comer y se marchó.

Cuando finalmente puso a Pig en la jaula de Hedwig, abrió el pergamino, se sentó en la cama de Hermione y leyó:

_Harry llegaré hoy a las dos y media en el modo muggle así que no temas por lo del año pasado._

_                                                                       Ron_

- ¿Cuándo llegará? – Dijo la voz de Hermione a las espaldas de Harry, cerrando la puerta y sentándose junto a Harry.

- A las dos y media. – Dijo Harry, pasándole la carta a Hermione – Ah, y como te estaba diciendo antes, ¿quieres pasear conmigo por Privet Drive? Te podría mostrar el mini-centro comercial.

- ¡¿Hay un centro comercial?! – Dijo Hermione, parándose de golpe, mirando radiante a Harry – ¡Claro que iré! ¡Ya me visto! – Y agarró algo de ropa y se fue al baño.

- Ay, hembras... – dijo Harry riéndose y cogiendo la ropa que iba a ponerse.

Cuando ya Harry estaba preparado para irse y Hermione estaba agarrando su cartera, un picoteo en la ventana los asustó. Era Hedwig, que traía la respuesta de Sirius.

- ¡Hedwig! – Dijo Harry abriendo la ventana – Finalmente... – y Hedwig aterrizó en la cama de Harry, cansada. Harry agarró la carta de Sirius y leyó. Él le había dicho que no se preocupara, que tenía la sortija bien apartada.

_Espero que lo que me hayas dicho es verdad, en estos tiempos uno tiene que estar alerta de lo que pase a nuestro alrededor, y esa sortija no me agrada mucho. Si te es posible, déshazte de ella por favor._

_                                                                                   Sirius_

_PD: ya advertí a Dumbledore de esto._

- ¿Qué es eso de la sortija? ¿Por qué tienes que tener cuidado? – dijo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo, que había leído la carta desde el hombro de Harry. Él no tuvo alternativa y le tuvo que explicar todo.

- Harry, yo no me fío de esa sortija... será mejor que le hagas caso a Sirius y no corras ese riesgo– dijo Hermione cuando Harry terminó de contarle todo.

- Hermi, no la voy a botar. Aunque la botara, la sortija asecharía, ¿no? Es decir, hay algo en esa sortija que me es familiar... y en todo caso no veo la razón de avisarle a Dumbledore cuando en esta semana no me ha pasado nada.

- Tal vez quiso preguntarle sobre la sortija, a ver si sabía algo.

- Mmh... bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos, o no tendremos tiempo de ver los negocios – dijo Harry y a Hermione le brillaron los ojos.

Bajaron a toda velocidad las escaleras y cuando ya Hermione cerró la puerta, Harry empezó a caminar hacia la derecha, mostrando una calle llena de casas. Caminaron varias cuadras y Hermione empezaba a impacientarse, cosa que le preocupó a Harry, pensando que no se recordaría el lugar. Pero apenas dieron la vuelta a la derecha, una pequeña plaza circular con una fuente en el medio y varios negocios en el fondo apareció enfrente de los dos, cosa que Hermione apreció bastante.

- ¡Vaya, que hermoso lugar! – Dijo Hermione, corriendo hacia la fuente – ¡De seguro hay varios negocios interesantes!

- Sí Herm – dijo Harry y empezaron a pasear viendo los negocios.

Mientras Hermione admiraba los negocios, Harry la miraba sin poder despegar sus ojos de ella. Los ojos de Harry demostraban una ternura muy grande, un sentimiento muy tierno y revelaban el amor que sentía por la chica. De repente, ésta se volteó y notó que Harry la miraba.

- Harry... ¿te pasa algo? – Dijo Hermione, enrojeciendo.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? – dijo Harry, regresando de la realidad – No... nada – y aceleró el paso hasta que se chocó con una chica de cabello largo.

- Lo siento... no vi por donde iba – dijo la chica del cabello largo recojiendo los libros que se le habían caído.

- No, fue mi culpa – dijo Harry, haciendo una pila de los libros que había agarrado y se fue, Hermione que seguía viendo a la chica.

- Al menos se los podías dar en las manos – dijo Hermione, cuando ya estuvieron lo bastante lejos de la chica.

- Es que no quería quedarme más – dijo Harry, rojo de la pena. Luego apuntó un lugar que decía "Heladería Fudge" – Ven, vamos allá, que hacen unos helados deliciosos, bueno, almenos lo hacían hace cuatro años.

- ¿Fudge? Je je je – dijo Hermione mientras hacían la fila – Ahora el Ministro de la Magia pensará que fundaste una heladería en su nombre, para halabarlo – y se puso a reír como loca.

- ¡Ya Hermione, todos te miran! – Le susurró Harry en el oído mientras que la gente de la fila los miraba extrañados.

- Sí bueno... – dijo Hermione, enrojeciendo y calmándose – ¿Qué vamos a pedir? ¿Qué tal un Banana Split Sweetheart? 

- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo Harry, atónito.

- Banana Split Sweetheart. ¡Parece delicioso! – Dijo Hermione, viendo las opciones del menú.

- Eh... Sí, está bien – dijo Harry, aún atónito.

Cuando Hermione pagó el helado, se fueron a sentar en una mesa cerca de la fuente. Harry se preguntaba por qué Hermione había comprado ese en especial y no otro en promoción. Pensó que tal vez Hermione estaba enamorada de él... pero luego se percató de que no podía ser. 

La verdad el helado que habían comprado se veía delicioso. Llevaba helado de mantecado, fresa y chocolate, con crema encima y dos bananas a los extremos del plato en forma de corazón. También tenía regado chocolates Hershey's Kisses y cuatro cerezas y fresas en cada punto de crema... pero Harry no comía. Mantenía su cuchara en la mano y se hacía como si comía, pero estaba muy ocupado fijando los labios de Hermione.

Y sólo fue cuando Hermione se llevó la cuchara a la boca que Harry miró hacia otra dirección. De repente, empezó a ver una chica de cabello largo que pasaba por ahí. Por un momento pensó que era la chica con quien se había topado, pero luego notó que ésta era mayor, y que tenía reflejos plateados. Después, la chica vio a Harry y se dirigió hacia él... entonces, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de querer hacer algo extravagante para impresionarla...

- ¡Harry! – Dijo la chica, que ya había llegado a su mesa. Y con tan sólo ver su rostro, Harry se dio cuenta. La chica de reflejos plateados y cabello largo era Fleur Delacour.

- ¡Fleur! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿En Privet Drive?! – Dijo Harry alzándose de golpe, haciendo que Hermione y Fleur se asustaran.

- Estoy de gira en tour privado – dijo Fleur, sentándose junto a Hermione.

- Vaya Fleur, no pensaba verte aquí... – dijo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo. A Hermione no le seguía simpatizando mucho que digamos.

- Estoy haciendo un curso de inglés y he mejorado bastante – dijo Fleur con una gran sonrisa, ignorando la rabia de Hermione, que poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

- ¡Se nota! – Dijo Harry, que ya se había sentado – Y dime, ¿cómo es que el tour va hasta en lugares menos populares como este?

- Es... – dijo Fleur bajando la voz – es un tour mágico. Va por toda Gran Bretaña.

- Ya – dijo Hermione, la rabia se le iba desapareciendo y una sonrisa iba apareciendo en su rostro.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Me están esperando los del tour. ¡Adiós! – Y le guiñó el ojo a Hermione, que hizo lo mismo. Después todos se saludaron con la mano.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo y viendo a Hermione fijamente en los ojos.

- Nosotras nos entendemos – dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa, viendo hacia el lugar por donde se había ido Fleur.

- ¿No era que no te simpatizaba? – Dijo Harry, pero Hermione lo ignoró y éste hizo lo mismo.

Iban por la mitad y aún así quien había comido más era Hermione. Harry comía lentamente, pues esta vez no estaba fijando Hermione, sino que se estaba recordando del sueño que había tenido esa noche y de que significaba. ¿Era sólo un sueño como cualquier otro? ¿O era una premonición, como decía la profesora Trelawney? ¿O tal vez era algo que había sucedido? No, no podía ser porque en el sueño aparecían él y sus dos mejores amigos, aunque se veía tan real...

Entonces fue Hermione quien apartó todos esos pensamientos de la mente de Harry, introduciéndole una cereza dulcemente en la boca, que Harry aceptó como por instinto. Éste, en vez de pedirle una explicación se acercó más al rostro de Hermione, la cual hizo lo mismo. Estaban muy cerca, sus labios iban a rozarse dentro de pocos segundos pero Hermione puso una fresa en medio de sus labios, cosa que hizo enfadar a Harry.

- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – Exclamó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¿Hacer qué? – Dijo Hermione asombrada.

- ¡Apartarte de mí!

- ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! – Exclamó Hermione.

- ¡¡Ay, nada!! – Dijo Harry, cruzando los brazos – ¿Podrías apurarte con ese helado? Quiero irme.

- ¡¡Si tan sólo me ayudaras!! – Dijo Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Cuando ya terminaron todo no vieron ningún negocio y decidieron irse a casa, o más bien, Harry lo decidió. A mitad camino Hermione se paró y Harry se volteó, algo incrédulo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó normalmente.

- ¡YO quiero saber QUÉ te pasa a ti!

- ¿De qué hablas? – Dijo Harry avanzando hacia Hermione que estaba a un metro de distancia.

- Mira, sé claro y por favor dime qué demonios te pasaba a ti en el centro comercial.

- Nada que te importe.

- Ok, ahora me respondes de esa manera. Genial.

- Eh... Hermi, mejor vámonos.

- No, no quiero regresar a casa. Llévame a otro lugar, no tengo ganas de regresar tan pronto.

- ¿A otro lugar? – Dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza, sin que le picara. De repente sonrió – Está bien, sígueme. Te va a encantar – y agarró a Hermione por la mano.

Se regresaron por las mismas calles que habían pasado antes y cuando llegaron a la casa Dursley, la dejaron atrás y siguieron adelante, hasta en una calle ciega que tenía un muro de madera alto cuatro metros, constituido por tablas. Aquí Harry soltó a Hermione y empezó a estudiar el muro, tabla por tabla.

- Si este lugar me debiese gustar, entonces las ratas podrían ser mis peluches – dijo Hermione, viendo unas ratas y cucarachas muertas en el piso.

- Sólo espérate un momento y ya verás – dijo Harry, viendo con curiosidad una tabla más allá a la derecha del centro del muro. Entonces empujó la tabla que miraba y esta giró, dando paso libre para que una persona entrara – ¡Ven Herm! ¡Ya la encontré!

Hermione, que no tenía idea de lo que decía Harry, llegó donde él y éste le insinuó a que pasara por la tabla, y después de que Hermione entrara, él también entró.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida. Habían entrado en un jardín inmenso con vista a una colina, ideal para ir de día de campo o para relajarse un poco. En el medio había unas pancas donde sentarse y Harry las señaló, pero Hermione, aún admirando el paisaje, prefirió sentarse en el césped.

- ¡Vaya Harry! ¡¡Tú sí que sabes de lugares preciosos!! – Dijo Hermione, la rabia desaparecida – ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

- Un día, cuando yo tenía almenos siete años, Dudley y su banda me querían pegar porque había osado darle una bofetada a uno de ellos, así que salí de la casa y empecé a correr sin darme cuenta a donde iba, y cuando llegué a esta calle ciega, me paralicé todo y empecé a buscar una tabla floja hasta que la encontré y entré.

- De seguro no la abriste por tu cuenta...

- Sí, yo también pienso que eran esos síntomas que teníamos todos nosotros antes de saber que éramos magos...

- Y dime... – dijo Hermione acercándose a Harry y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro – ¿Dudley y su banda te encontraron al final?

- No, de esa me salvé por suerte – dijo Harry, acariciando la abundante melena de Hermione.

Luego ésta alzó su cabeza y fijó Harry con una mirada intensa, el cual besó a Hermione, sin que ésta se desistiera. Al contrario, la chica se dejó caer mientras besaba a Harry, pero cuando éste empezó a bajar sus manos hasta la cintura de Hermione, ésta lo apartó de ella y se alzó rápidamente, muy enrojecida.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Dijo Harry, pero notando la cara de enfado de Hermione le respondió – Ah... son las dos y diez.

- ¡Harry, Ron va a llegar dentro de veinte minutos! ¡Hay que preparar todo! – Chilló Hermione, alzándose de golpe pero Harry evitó que prosiguiera.

- Sí Herm, veinte minutos. Tenemos tiempo de sobra...

- No Harry, tenemos que irnos – dijo Hermione con un tono de voz muy severo, que puso fin a la discusión.

Después de salir del jardín y poner la tabla como debía ser, Harry y Hermione se encaminaron hacia la casa Dursley. Aunque la casa estuviera sólo a unas cuadras, el ambiente tenso que había entre los dos la hacía más lejos que nunca. Seguían caminando y ninguno de los dos osaba decir algo, pues temían que el otro le respondiera mal y no querían iniciar otra pelea; pero al final, Harry tomó del brazo a Hermione y habló.

- ¿Por qué te separaste de mí sin ninguna razón? – Dijo, viendo fijamente el rostro impresionado de Hermione.

- ¿Separarme? – Dijo Hermione, soltándose bruscamente de Harry. Éste la fijó con rabia.

- Sí, allá en el jardín – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo – ¿Acaso te hice algo?

- No me hiciste nada – dijo Hermione con un leve tono de desprecio en su voz. Luego se volvió y empezó a caminar.

- ¿Entonces por qué te separaste? – Dijo Harry, siguiendo a Hermione a pasos rápidos – ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¡¡Porque no quería seguir ahí!! – Dijo Hermione, volteándose de golpe y viendo a Harry, ostinada – ¡¡Teníamos que buscar a Ron!! – Luego vio el reloj – Y ya faltan diez minutos para que llegue – y siguió caminando.

- ¡¡¡Me importa un pepino de Ron!!! – Gritó Harry deteniéndose y asustando a Hermione, quien se detuvo a su vez – ¡¡Quiero saber si tú me amas o no!!

A esto Hermione le miró estupefacta, como si Harry estuviera loco. Luego bajó la cabeza y miró el suelo sin osar mirar en los ojos a Harry, quien estaba esperando una respuesta, todo rojo. A veces, Hermione hacía unas muecas con la boca y con la cara, como si estuviera en un examen y no supiera la respuesta. Luego fue Harry quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Entonces? – Dijo fijando la cabeza de Hermione, que aún estaba baja.

- Eh... – dijo Hermione, alzando la cabeza y mirando a Harry. Su mirada era sincera aunque su rostro demostraba confusión total – Harry, yo de veras no sé... – esta vez se llevó una mano a la boca y bajó los ojos enrojecida – nosotros somos un trío. Somos tres amigos y lo que está pasando entre nosotros no debería suceder, porque si no, nuestro trío se romperá. Realmente no sé si te quiero o no...

- Hermi... – dijo Harry acariciando la mejilla izquierda de la chica dulcemente – si Ron en verdad es nuestro amigo entonces entenderá nuestra situación.

- No Harry. – Dijo Hermione quitando la mano de Harry de su mejilla, sonriéndole – Lo siento, pero no.


	6. El trio se reune

Capítulo 6: El trío se reúne

Harry miraba a Hermione fijamente con una expresión de incredibilidad cuando oyeron una explosión que provenía de la vuelta de la esquina. Como de instinto, se separaron y fueron hacia donde se había oído la explosión. Mientras caminaban, oían voces conocidas.

- ¡Bah! ¡Estos autos muggles! – Dijo la voz enfadada de un hombre.

- Arthur, tranquilo, de seguro Harry sabrá como repararlo... – dijo la voz de una mujer.

- ¿Ya supiste cuál es la casa de Harry, mamá? – Dijo la voz de una chica un poco lejos de las otras y Harry supo que era la familia Weasley.

Apenas llegaron donde estaba la familia Weasley se quedaron estupefactos. Los Weasley habían llegado en un auto muy viejo, lleno de rasgos por todos lados, la pintura desgastada, todo cubierto de fango. Y lo peor, era que en donde se situaba la batería y demás, estaba rodeado de un líquido negro muy espeso que Harry supuso que era gasolina.

- Eh... ¿señor Weasley? Hola, ¿cómo está? ¿Tiene algún problema con su auto? – Dijo Harry tratando de no absorber todo ese olor a gasolina.

- ¡Hola Harry! Bueno... verás... el Ministerio nos dio este auto para poder traer a Ron hasta acá y nos dijo que si dejara de andar tendríamos que ponerle algo de esa _galosina en el hueco del auto y yo buscaba pero no encontraba, abrí esto y vi dos huecos, así que le puse la __galosina encima y..._

- Provocó una explosión. – Concluyó Hermione que tenía los brazos cruzados en desaprobación. El señor Weasley la miró con pánico, como si lo estuviera a punto de atacar – Señor Weasley – dijo Hermione yendo hacia él y agarrando el pote de gasolina – la gasolina tiene que introducirla en este orificio. ¿Lo ve? Y lo introduce así de esta manera...

Mientras Hermione llenaba el auto de gasolina, Harry se apresuraba a saludar la señora Weasley, luego Hermione que dejó al señor Weasley con la gasolina. Cuando finalmente terminó, Fred y George salieron del auto, seguidos por Ginny.

- Hola Harry, hola Hermione – dijo Fred que le había crecido el pelo en forma de casco.

- ¿Qué tal? – Dijo George, que se lo había dejado crecer idéntico a Fred.

- Bien, gracias. – Dijo Harry estrechándole la mano a los gemelos – Veo que han crecido – y tenía razón. Los gemelos ya eran 1.83 metros, cosa que hacía sentir a Harry más pequeño de lo que era. 

- Hemos practicado bastante Quidditch y eso nos ayuda – dijo Fred, que se hizo de parte para que Ginny pudiera saludar a Hermione.

- ¿Y dónde está Ron? Se supone que es él que debería venir – dijo ésta última con una sonrisita.

- Déjame ver si ya se deshizo de nuestra Scary Spider – dijo George y abrió la puerta del auto. Luego, quien salió del auto después de George, era un Ron Weasley totalmente cambiado.

Se había cambiado el corte de pelo al estilo "pinchos" y las pecas, increíblemente, habían totalmente desaparecido. Ahora se vestía como todo un muggle a la moda: llevaba una camisa mangas largas marca Quicksilver de color gris y las letras "Quicksilver Style" en plateado y dorado. Tenía pantalones muy anchos color negro y en el bolsillo izquierdo llevaba una cadena. También había crecido mucho.

- Que demonios... – dijo Hermione mirando a Ron de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Ron? ¿Eres tú mi amigo Ron? – Dijo Harry, midiendo la altura de Ron.

- ¡Vaya, es increíble como no me reconocen! – Dijo éste último estrechando la mano de Harry – ¿Cómo están? – Y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione, cosa que la hizo enrojecer y le dio un ataque de celos a Harry.

- Bien, estabamos paseando por estos alrededores... – dijo Hermione, que miraba a Ron fijamente. Harry notó que la mirada de Hermione demostraba una dulzura inmensa, cosa que lo molestó.

- ¿Cómo hacen a crecer tanto? – Dijo Harry interrumpiendo la mirada de Hermione.

- Creo que es por el Quidditch – dijo Ron – Nos la pasamos jugando. Este año pienso entrar en el equipo ya que Wood no está.

- ¿Vas a entrar? – Dijo Hermione – ¡Qué bien!

- Yo también pienso entrar – dijo la voz de una chica detrás de George. Era Ginny – Pienso tomar también yo el puesto de Wood.

- ¡¿Tú?! – Dijeron Fred y George al unísono – Si tomas su puesto vamos a perder de seguro.

- No son ustedes quienes deciden. – Dijo Ginny enfadada – Ninguno de los dos es capitán. Yo haré la prueba de todos modos.

- Es cierto. – Dijo Hermione pensativa – Este año tienen que elegir el capitán.

- Ya veremos eso – dijo Harry.

- Bueno chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo el señor Weasley arrastrando el baúl de Ron – Tengo que regresar el auto al Ministerio antes de las cuatro.

- Está bien – dijeron Fred, George y Ginny al unísono – ¡Adiós chicos!

- Nos vemos en Hogwarts – dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione al unísono – ¡Hasta luego señor y señora Weasley! 

Luego de que cerraron todos las puertas el señor Weasley echó a andar el auto (lo había reparado con magia) y se alejaron rápidamente.

El trío empezó a caminar hacia la casa Dursley (Ron y Harry cargando el baúl por ambos extremos y Hermione que los guiaba) y entre ellos había un silencio muy incómodo. Harry y Hermione ahora veían a Ron como un extraño y no osaban decirle algo, aunque al final Harry habló.

- ¿Cómo es que te hiciste ese cambio?

- Vaya, pensaba que no me lo ibas a preguntar. Verás, este verano me di cuenta que necesitaba cambiar estilo, así que empecé a buscar algo que me llamara la atención. Todas las mañanas le quitaba el periódico a mi padre y veía las fotos de muggles y en que modo se vestían. Luego buscaba también algo sobre la moda de los magos. Al final decidí la ropa muggle.

- ¿Y cómo te quitaste las pecas? – Dijo Hermione con tono de desaprobación.

- Eso lo hizo mi madre, ya que ni Percy ni mi padre podían. Ha tenido mucho trabajo en estos días, o más bien, todo el verano ha estado ocupado tanto como mi padre. Saben, el Ministerio está pensando en elegir un nuevo Ministro.

- ¡¿En serio?! – Dijo Harry muy impresionado y tratando de aguantar el dolor del brazo – Ya era hora, ese tipo no hace nada bueno, sólo mantiene una buena reputación para quedarse con el puesto.

- Sí, menos mal que ya se dieron cuenta – dijo Hermione. – Espero que elijan a alguien sensato.

- Están pensando en elegir a un tal Burns del Departamento Contra la Magia Negra o algo así, según lo que me dice mi padre – dijo Ron.

- Sólo espero que cumpla con su deber de Ministro de la Magia – dijo Harry sin poder aguantar el dolor y alegrándose de que ya hubieran llegado a la casa – ¡Aquí es! – Y soltó el baúl de golpe.

Tocaron el timbre y cuando tía Petunia abrió abrazó tanto a Ron que le sonaron algunos huesos. Luego llamó a tío Vernon para que llevara el baúl de Ron a la habitación de Harry, y cuando tío Vernon llegó, este se limitó a agarrar el baúl y llevarlo arriba.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi tío? – Dijo Harry a tía Petunia mientras entraban.

- No lo sé querido – dijo tía Petunia haciéndole señas a Hermione y Ron para que se sentaran en la sala, llevándose a Harry a la cocina – Pero creo que está enfadado porque tu amigo está aquí.

- ¿Por qué se molestaría por Ron? – Dijo Harry incrédulo.

- No sé, pero será mejor que hables con él.

- Bueno, lo haré más tarde porque ahora debo llevar a Ron arriba – dijo Harry y se marchó.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Harry, Hermione le dijo que tía Petunia le había dicho de irse al cuarto de huéspedes, libre de juguetes de Dudley.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Dijo Harry tirándose en la cama - ¡Yo quería que te quedaras aquí!

- Lo siento – dijo Hermione con un tono de desilusión – pero tu tía dijo que es mejor así.

- ¿En que sentido? – Dijo Harry mirando extrañado a Hermione e ignorando los ronroneos de Crookshanks.

- Bueno ya sabes... – dijo Hermione pero viendo la cara de Harry le explicó – tú eres un hombre y yo una mujer y bueno, estar juntos en una habitación...

- ¡¡Oh, por Dios!! – Dijo Harry alzándose de golpe – Iré a hablar con tía Petunia – y se marchó cerrando la puerta muy fuerte.

- ¿Por qué Harry quería quedarse contigo? – Dijo Ron que había escuchado todo sentado al lado de Harry con Crookshanks que lo miraba.

- Bueno... verás Ron, en este último día pasaron varias cosas... – dijo Hermione, tratando de evitar la mirada de Ron.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? – Dijo este último alzándose y yendo donde Hermione que estaba cerca de la puerta.

- Eh... – dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza cuando Ron ya estuvo enfrente de ella – pues... no sé como decírtelo.

- ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? – Dijo Ron subiendo la cabeza de Hermione con la punta del dedo y acercándose al rostro.

Pero no pasó lo que se esperaba; Crookshanks, que no le agradaba Ron, lo atacó en las piernas haciendo que se cayera. Hermione, que estaba enfrente de Ron, fue agarrada de la mano por este último, cayéndose también ella (encima de Ron) y pegando un grito por el susto.

Y para más, en ese momento llegó Harry que fue sorprendido por la escenita montada de Ron y Hermione: sin pensar un segundo más, Harry levantó a Hermione llevándosela fuera del cuarto y dejando a Ron en el piso.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo ustedes dos ahí dentro?! – Gritó Harry aún agarrando el brazo derecho de Hermione.

- ¡Déjame explicarte! ¡¡No es lo que tú crees!! – exclamó Hermione soltándose violentamente de Harry – Estabamos hablando cuando Crookshanks atacó a Ron en las piernas y nos caímos... hasta creo que le hice daño en sus partes íntimas...

- ¡¡¡Me importa nada de Ron!!! – Dijo Harry dándole un puño a la pared – Es sólo que me percaté de como lo mirabas y tenía miedo de perderte... – luego volteó la cabeza de un lado, muy baja.

- Harry, yo... no pasó nada, te lo juro – dijo Hermione fijando el perfil de Harry. Luego miró a la puerta y Harry se percató de que Ron había escuchado todo.

Después de que Ron los había visto, tuvieron que explicarlo todo. Entraron a la habitación de Harry y se sentaron en las camas, Ron en la de Harry y los otros dos en la de Hermione. Ésta empezó a explicar y dejó el final a Harry.

- ...y fue cuando oímos la explosión que no volvimos a hablar de eso – concluyó Harry, fijando a Hermione con leve rabia.

Pero Ron no decía nada. Miraba al vacío, como si meditara sobre lo que le acababan de decir sus dos mejores amigos. Luego habló.

- ¿Que no te gustaba Cho Chang de Ravenclaw? 

- Ya no me gusta, pues después de lo de Cedric... no creo que tenga oportunidad – dijo Harry con la cabeza baja. Todos hicieron un minuto de silencio.

- Cierto – dijo Ron. Luego se volvió a Hermione, el entrecejo un poco fruncido – ¿Y tú, Hermione? ¿Que hay de Krum?

- Corté con él hace unos días. Aún espe... – pero fue interrumpida por el picoteo de una lechuza muy grande, que estaba en la ventana de Harry.

- ¿De quién será esa lechuza? – Dijo Ron, viendo a Harry que abría la ventana y agarraba la lechuza. La lechuza era de un color negro muy oscuro y sólo tenía leves rayas amarillas arriba de los ojos.

- ¡Y hablando del rey de Roma! – Dijo Harry, quitándole la carta y viendo el exterior – Aquí dice "From Viktor" – y empezó a abrirla.

- ¡¡Dámela!! – Exclamó Hermione y le quitó la carta a Harry bruscamente, para luego sentarse – ¡¡¡No te metas en lo que no debes!!!

- ¡Perdón! – Gritó Harry cerrando la ventana y sentándose junto a Ron. Hermione empezó a leer en su mente y cada vez que leía ensanchaba los ojos, boquiabierta – ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Ron al fin.

- No pasa nada – dijo Hermione guardando la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y apoyando la cabeza en sus manos.

- Déjame ver esa carta – dijo Harry tratando de quitarle la carta del bolsillo. Se la quitó sin ningún problema, pues la chica estaba muy desconcertada – A ver...

Abrió la carta y leyó a voz alta.

_Parra mi amada Herr-mioni:_

_Jamásh penssé que me enamorraría de una chica como tú y que me dolerría tanto olvidarla. Ssiempre que iba a la biblioteca trataba de hablarrte pero no lo logrraba ya que tus amigos están alrededorr tuyo siempre. Y cvando ffinalmente pude invitarrte al baile, fue el mejorr momento de mis vida. Perro no, tú de segurro aceptaste sólo porr qve yo ero mucho famoso y penshaste que te convenía. Y también en la shegunda prrueba no hiciste caso a mí quien te sacó del lago, sino que vas a hablar con amigos tuyo. Yo, Viktor Krum, té qviere tanto y tú me pagas de esha manerra. Penssé que habría encontrrado la shica justa pero no fue ashí. Encontré otro dolorr._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_                                              Viktor Krum_

_Siemprre te seré de apoyo y si necesitash un hombrro donde llorrar te estaré esperando..._

Ni Ron ni Harry dijeron algo al respecto después de que Harry leyó la carta. Todos estaban en silencio menos Hermione, que lloraba con las manos en los ojos. Al final Ron habló.

- ¡Ese cretino! No le hagas caso Herm, es un tonto que no te merece.

- Sí Hermi, Ron tiene razón. Ya verás que pronto te olvidarás de él y encontrarás a alguien más – dijo Harry, sentándose junto a Hermione y abrazándola de buen amigo. Ésta en vez lloró cada vez más y Harry y Ron se miraban sin saber que hacer. Luego Ron decidió ir por un vaso de agua.

- Es que... es que... yo... no quería... que sucediera... esto – sollozaba Hermione – yo... corté con él... por que... por que pensé que... sería mejor así... es decir – se quitó una mano de la cara y Harry notó que la tenía muy roja – él está... está muy lejos... y vernos sería difícil... y yo no podría... no podría mantener esa... esa relación... además – se quitó la otra y apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás, Harry que la miraba – él es mayor que yo... tiene... tiene cuatro años más... no podría... no debería estar con él – y en ese momento entró Ron con una jarra con agua y un vaso.

- Toma esto – dijo, y le dio el vaso con agua. 

Para que Hermione se tranquilizara tubo que tomar por lo menos seis vasos de agua. Cuando se terminó el sexto vaso, Hermione dijo que tenían que arreglar las cosas de Ron y llevar las suyas al cuarto de huéspedes, así que el resto de la tarde fue utilizada para arreglar las cosas, la cual hizo que Harry ordenara su habitación y encontrara varias cosas que había perdido. Al llegar la hora de la cena, los tres amigos bajaron corriendo la escalera y se sentaron en la mesa muy hambrientos. Según ellos, habían trabajado mucho ordenando sus cosas y eso les daba hambre. 

Después de una rápida cena, subieron a sus habitaciones y se pusieron el pijama. Al final, decidieron charlar un poco en el cuarto de Harry.

- ¿Le has escrito a Sirius, Harry? – Dijo Hermione mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba al lado de los dos chicos.

- ¡Cierto! ¡Ya se me olvidaba! – Exclamó Harry dándose una palmada en la frente. Luego agarró pluma y pergamino y se puso boca abajo para poder escribir – ¿Qué le digo?

- No sé – dijo Hermione acariciando Crookshanks, que en toda la tarde había estado en el jardín – podrías enviarle la sortija y así él podría examinarla de cerca.

- ¡¿De qué hablan?! – Dijo Ron que por segunda vez lo habían ignorado.

- Disculpa Ron, se me olvidó decirte – dijo Harry con una media sonrisa y le explicó todo sobre la sortija.

- Y... ¿Y dónde está ahora la sortija? – Dijo Ron con leve miedo en su voz.

- Allá – dijo Harry tranquilamente señalando su baúl. A esto, Ron se puso encima de la cama de Harry, que la habían vuelto a subir mientras arreglaban todo.

- Esta noche dormiré en un lugar lejos de tu baúl, ¿ok? – Dijo Ron viendo con recelo el baúl de Harry. A esto Harry y Hermione se rieron un poco.

- ¿Quieres verla? Es muy linda – dijo Harry abriendo el baúl.

- Yo sí quiero verla – dijo Hermione acercándose a Harry.

- Tiene un color como el de Ginasyld – dijo Harry, buscando con impaciencia en el baúl.

- ¿Ginasyld? ¿Quién es Ginasyld? – Dijo Ron, bajando de la cama.

- Ya te la muestro – dijo Hermione y fue a buscar a Ginasyld en su habitación.

- Vale no la encuentro... – dijo Harry sacando varias cosas de su baúl – ¡no pudo haberse ido hasta el fondo!

- Bah... – dijo Ron, viendo lo que sacaba Harry de su baúl – espero que se quede en donde está.

- Listo – dijo Hermione entrando con Ginasyld en su mano izquierda – agárrala – y se la dio a Ron.

- Es realmente linda – dijo Ron acariciando la diminuta cabeza de Ginasyld – es una como Pig, veo.

- Sí. Y hablando de Pig, ¿dónde está? – Dijo Hermione ordenando las cosas que Harry sacaba con violencia del baúl.

- Está con mis padres. – Dijo Ron, viendo como Harry metía mitad de su cuerpo en el baúl – Mi padre la necesita por algunos días así que se la tuve que prestar, pues de Errol no nos podemos fiar más.

- ¡¡Ajá!! ¡¡¡La encontré!!! – Exclamó Harry saliendo del baúl con varias plumas en la cabeza y con aire de triunfo –  Ten – y se la dio a Hermione en la mano. Ésta la agarró con delicadeza y mucha precaución como si fuera un cristal muy fácil de romper. Luego se acercó la sortija al ojo tratando de examinar el interior pero sólo se percató de que era color dorado – Tiene el mismo color que Ginasyld – dijo al fin.

- Lo sé y me pregunto si es causa del destino o pura coincidencia – dijo Harry quitándose las plumas de la cabeza.

- ¡A ver! – Dijo Ron quitándole la sortija a Hermione y examinándola con recelo – Es igual que Ginasyld. Tal vez haga algo si la ponemos en su cabeza – y la apoyó encima de la cabeza de Ginasyld, sonriendo.

- ¡Dios, pero que niño! – Dijo Hermione quitándole la lechuza a Ron y agarrando la sortija. Luego apoyó a Ginasyld en el escritorio junto a Hedwig y la lechuza enorme de Krum. Al verla, la agarró y la apoyó en su mano con una mirada deprimida – Me preguntó como se llamará.

A esto Harry y Ron se paralizaron. No habían hablado de Krum en toda la tarde.

- Boh – dijo Harry poniendo todas sus cosas en el baúl.

- De seguro un nombre búlgaro – dijo Ron ayudando a Harry, los dos sin osar mirar a Hermione.

Pero Hermione no decía nada. Solo acariciaba dulcemente la lechuza enorme y peluda de Krum y la miraba fijamente. Su mirada seguía siendo deprimida pero a la vez tierna. Luego dejó la lechuza en su lugar, puso la sortija en la mano de Harry muy suavemente, le dijo tiernamente Dásela a Sirius y luego agarró de nuevo la lechuza y se sentó en la cama de Harry.

- Harry, creo que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto – le susurró Ron mientras ponía un libro de Transfiguraciones en el baúl.

- ¡Oh, no me digas! – Susurró sarcástico Harry metiendo finalmente su Firebolt en el baúl y su uniforme – Déjamelo a mí – y agarró la pluma y el pergamino para después ir donde Hermione, Ron que se dirigía al baño.

- Eh... ¿Herm? Oye, ¿me ayudas con la carta de Sirius? – Dijo Harry mirando como Hermione fijaba la lechuza de Krum y la acariciaba suavemente.

- Es muy delicada e ingenua, esa chica... tiene todo el poder... – susurró Hermione con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando la cara de Hermione que palidecía cada vez más.

- Será fácil... no te preocupes... – y esta vez Hermione empezó a temblar.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Hermione? ¡¿Hermi?! ¡¡Despierta!! – Exclamó Harry y sacudió bruscamente a Hermione, haciendo que la lechuza de Krum echara a volar por toda la habitación.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¡Harry!! ¡¡¡Me haces daño!!! – Gritó Hermione y se soltó de Harry muy bruscamente. 

- Pero Hermione, ¡¡estabas diciendo cosas sin sentido!! ¡¡Y mírate!! ¡¡¡Estás muy pálida y antes empezaste a temblar!!! – Exclamó Harry alzándose de golpe.

- ¡¡Niños!! ¡¡¡Niños!!! ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué gritan?! – Gritó tía Petunia entrando por la puerta muy alarmada, seguida por tío Vernon y Ron. La lechuza de Krum se había posado en la mano de Ron.

- No pasa nada tía, ¡está bien! – Dijo Harry tratando de calmar a tía Petunia y mostrándole que Hermione estaba en perfectas condiciones.

- Entonces, ¿por qué gritaban? – Dijo Ron detrás de tía Petunia los puños muy cerrados (la lechuza la había apoyado en el escritorio).

- E-es porque v-vi algo que m-me asustó... – dijo Hermione alzándose de la cama en forma de que todos se callaran – Creo que exageré las cosas, disculpen – y miró a tía Petunia con mirada ingenua.

- Bien querida, no lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo tía Petunia llevándose una mano al pecho y suspirando – igualmente es mejor que ya te vayas a dormir. Y ustedes también – lanzó una mirada asesina a Harry.

- S-sí tía – dijo Harry arreglando las sábanas de su cama y sentándose.

- Bien. Buenas noches. – Y se fue sin decir más junto a tío Vernon.

- Harry, ¿ahora sí me puedes explicar qué es lo que te pasaba? – Dijo Hermione sentándose junto a él con cara de ostinación, Ron parado frente a ella. Entonces Harry los miró y luego contó lo poco que había sucedido y que había causado tanto problema.

- ¿En serio me puse así? – dijo Hermione, impresionada – Vale, estoy perdiendo la cordura...

- Lo que me preocupa en realidad es por qué hiciste eso y qué significa – dijo Harry muy pensativo.

- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con...? – Dijo Ron de repente, igual de pensativo. Luego los tres se miraron, con aire de miedo.

- N-no puede ser – dijo Hermione apoyando su cabeza en las manos, los codos en sus rodillas.

- ¡Es imposible! – Dijo Harry en la misma posición que Hermione pero con una sola mano.

- Bueno, no digo que sea verdad – dijo Ron de brazos cruzados con menos expresión de miedo en su rostro – es solo una suposición.

- Chicos será mejor tener mucho cuidado en estos días, más bien, creo que no estaremos al seguro hasta que no lleguemos a Hogwarts – dijo Harry alzándose  agarrando la pluma y el pergamino donde iba a escribir a Sirius. Los otros dos asintieron con aire preocupado.

- ¿Crees que sucederán cosas como estas en los siguientes días? – Dijo Ron buscando el tintero para Harry que ya se había acomodado en su escritorio.

- Es posible – dijo Harry agarrando el tintero que le daba Ron – tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos.

- Vaya... lo que está pasando es increíble... – dijo Hermione que se había sentado al lado de Harry, la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio con una mirada hastiada y preocupada – jamás pensé que Voldemort regresaría... primero lo del... – de repente levantó la cabeza y se llevó las dos manos a la boca. Harry la miró extrañado y dejó de escribir – ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo.

- Pro... pronuncié su nombre – dijo Hermione aún con las manos en la boca muy desconcertada.

- ¡¡Ay!! – Dijo Harry soltando la pluma – Ya te lo dije, Hermi. ¡No tienes por qué preocuparte! ¡Grita su nombre! ¡VOLDEMORT! 

- ¡¡Harry!! ¡¡¡Basta!!! – Dijeron al unísono Hermione y Ron, éste último estaba arreglando sus cosas para dormir.

- Sorry... – dijo Harry regresando a la carta de Sirius, enrojecido. Después de terminarla, agarró a Hedwig, le ató la carta y esta salió por la ventana perdiéndose de vista en la oscura noche – Espero que esta vez nos sea de ayuda, no como... – de repente Harry se dio una palmada en la cabeza que sonó muy duro – ¡¡¡La sortija!!! ¡¡Se me olvidó enviársela!! ¡¡¡Qué tonto soy!!! – Luego agarró la sortija, la miró por un momento y dijo en un susurro – De todos modos no tenía ganas de dársela... – luego pensó Cuando la encontré sentí que ya la había visto antes... que había sido mía... bueno, no exactamente... pero sentí que ya la había visto... como si hubiera encontrado algo realmente valioso que se me había perdido... cada vez que la tengo en mi mano mis pensamientos se confunden... se olvidan... quizá que significa... tal vez... 

- ¡Harry! – Le gritaron Hermione y Ron al unísono. Harry se había parado encima de su escritorio.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Dijo Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos viendo a todos lados – Creo que mejor vamos a dormir... – luego se bajó poco a poco, dándose cuenta que le había venido un gran dolor de cabeza.

- Sí, ya son las diez. – dijo Hermione bostezando – Buenas noches Harry, Ron – y le dio un beso a los dos. 

- Bye bye – dijeron estos últimos.

- Yawn... ¡qué sueño! – Dijo Ron estirándose cuando Hermione ya se había ido y acostándose en su cama, que estaba en el piso.

- Sí... – dijo Harry acostándose él también y quitándose los lentes.

- Je, mañana será un gran día – dijo Ron parándose de nuevo para apagar la luz.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Dijo Harry, volteándose hacia el lado de Ron.

- Verás... Fred y George me han enseñado varias cosas en este verano – dijo Ron y Harry pensó que sonreía malévolamente – y podríamos utilizarlas para divertirnos con los muggles.

- Por mí está bien, con tal de que no involucre la magia. Pero no creo que a Hermione le guste la idea...

- Ya... – dijo Ron con un tono fastidiado – ¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de ella? Es increíble...

- No lo sé. De repente me empezó a gustar... desde el día en que regresé de Hogwarts.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso?

- Pues, la verdad es que fue ella quien me hizo enamorarme. ¿Recuerdas que me dio un beso en la mejilla en la estación King's Cross? 

- No, no me di cuenta.

- Pues así fue exactamente y sabes, creo que a Krum no se lo dio.

- Bah. Todo esto me parece raro. 

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues primero, digámoslo así, te seduce dándote un beso y haciéndose la Julieta y luego dice que no te ama. ¡Qué mujer más rara!

- Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo. Aunque creo que sí me ama sólo que no lo quiere aceptar porque somos un "trío" – dijo Harry, la última palabra con el tono de voz de Hermione.

- Yo también pienso lo mismo. Jamás pensé que uno de nosotros se enamoraría del otro.

- ¡Oh por Dios, no me digas que tú también piensas eso! – Exclamó Harry tratando de no alzar la voz.

- Harry, nosotros somos un trío desde el primer año. Es decir, llevábamos apenas un día de conocidos y nos volvimos amigos. Luego, a los dos meses, Hermione se volvió nuestra amiga y así nos volvimos un trío. Llevamos ya cuatro años de amistad. Hemos peleado y reconciliado, hemos llorado y reído juntos. Creo que somos los mejores amigos que puedan existir en toda la historia de Hogwarts. 

- Sí pero eso no significa que uno de nosotros no se pueda enamorar del otro. – Dijo Harry poniéndose boca arriba – Mira mis padres, eran grandes amigos, y se terminaron por casar.

- En eso tienes razón – dijo Ron con voz pensativa – pero no sé Harry, creo que tu amor por Hermione podría destruir este trío, y yo no quiero que eso suceda. Ustedes son mis mejores amigos: yo siempre me he sentido solo, con tantos hermanos, tu madre no podría ponerte mucha atención, sobretodo con unos hermanos como Fred y George. 

- Almenos tú tienes padre y madre – dijo Harry, sin pensar lo que decía. Lo que acababa de decir Ron lo había desconcertado.

- Sí Harry, los tengo, pero casi nunca tienen tiempo para prestarme atención. Por eso es que ya desde el segundo año me quedo siempre para la Navidad, pues no tengo ganas de aburrirme en un viaje con ellos.

- Mira Ron – dijo Harry en tono amenazador arreglando su almohada y acostándose otra vez – es mejor que dejes de hablar así de tus padres. Tu madre es una persona muy gentil, demasiado buena, y siempre llena de afecto a la gente. Y tu padre, cada vez que alguien tiene un problema lo bastante grave, sin duda te ayuda y siempre cumple con su trabajo de padre. Tus hermanos, mientras tanto, son todos diferentes y cada uno tiene sus ventajas, hasta Percy. No sé por qué te quejas de una familia así de buena y gentil. ¡Quisiera yo tener una así!... 

- Umh...

- Bueno, mejor vamos a dormir. Y piensa en lo que te dije – dijo Harry y alrededor de media hora los dos ya dormían profundamente.


	7. La Auror y los Gigantes

Capítulo 7: La Auror y los Gigantes

Al día siguiente Harry y Ron se despertaron alrededor de las diez treinta. Hermione, en vez, se había despertado como a las nueve y había ayudado a tía Petunia a hacer el desayuno. Cuando finalmente Harry y Ron se levantaron, fueron abajo y vieron lo que había preparado Hermione: omelette con queso amarillo y jamón.

- Lo preparó ella sola mientras yo arreglaba la mesa – dijo tía Petunia muy feliz y orgullosa de Hermione y se comió un poco de la omelette. Luego dijo – ¡Está exquisito!

- No es para tanto... – dijo Hermione muy enrojecida probando un poco de su propio omelette.

- No creo que sea peligroso, si la que lo preparó lo está comiendo – dijo Harry sirviéndose un poco de todo, y riéndose junto a todos. Luego Dudley empezó a hablar diciendo que ya había llegado a la etapa final en el juego de Luigi's Mansion y que de seguro lo pasaría en pocas horas. Después tío Vernon empezó a hablar de su trabajo y a quejarse de las entradas del mes, diciendo que eran muy bajas. Desde el externo, viendo por la ventana, parecían una familia feliz.

El timbre sonó. Tía Petunia se disculpó un momento y fue a abrir la puerta. Era el cartero que traía el correo. Tía Petunia agarró las cartas y luego regresó a la mesa.

- Facturas, facturas, facturas, publicidad, publicidad, facturas, publicidad... ¿La revista Hacker Nintendo? – Dijo tía Petunia y miró a Dudley.

- L-la pedí yo... tranquila, la pagué con mis ahorros – dijo Dudley intranquilo, agarrando la revista.

- Umh... publicidad, publicidad, Hogwarts... oh, para ti, querido.

- ¿Hogwarts? – Dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione al unísono. Harry agarró la carta y la abrió.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_El director de La Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts lo ha solicitado en el siguiente mensaje:_

_Querido Harry, Sirius me ha informado de todo lo sucedido en los sucesivos días y me he percatado de que ese dolor en la cicatriz pueda ser una señal, como la última vez. También me habló de la sortija y, si me es posible, quisiera saber si me la podrías enviar para poder examinarla. Del resto, quisiera pedirte un favor. Sé que cerca de tu casa debería vivir la señora Arabella Figg, una bruja que desde hace tiempo se retiró de su puesto como profesora, aquí en Hogwarts. Si la puedes encontrar por favor dile que necesito hablarle urgentemente. De lo contrario, avísame si no la encuentras._

_                                                              Atentamente,_

_                                                                                         Director Dumbledore_

_Ps: en estos momentos las lechuzas no las estamos utilizando por que están siendo revisadas._

- ¿Arabella Figg? – Dijo Hermione, terminando su omelette con un poco de tostada.

- ¿La señora Figg? ¿Una bruja? No lo puedo creer... ¡Entonces sabía todo sobre mí y nunca me dijo nada en catorce años! – Dijo Harry con leve rabia en su voz poniendo la carta en su bolsillo izquierdo. Luego se alzó y dijo que estaba lleno.

- Umh... ¿Por qué estarán revisando las lechuzas? – Dijo Ron, comiendo tostada con algo de mantequilla y queso, pensativo.

Al terminar el desayuno, el trío se vistió y se preparó para salir. Ron sonreía maliciosamente, pues tenía los bolsillos de sus pantalones anchos color verde oliva repletos de "Sortilegios Weasley". Hermione lo miraba con una mirada de_ eso-no-se-hace y con leve rabia. Harry, en  vez, estaba pensando muy seriamente en lo que dijo Dumbledore, mientras iban a casa de la señora Figg._

- Siempre pensé que era extraña – dijo al fin, mientras Ron contaba cuantas Golosinas Explosivas que tenía, Hermione que lo miraba con desaprobación – pero jamás me imaginé que fuera una bruja... bien, ya llegamos. – Y sonó el timbre.

Después de unos minutos y otras dos sonadas de timbre la señora Figg abrió la puerta. Llevaba una dormilona y tenía los rollos en la cabeza.

- ¡Oh! ¡El pequeño Harry! ¡Que agradable visita! ¿Qué se te ofrece, querido? ¿Te quedas conmigo otra vez? – exclamó sonriente la señora Figg con una voz muy aguda.

- No, esta vez no, señora Figg. He sido enviado por el director de Hogwarts, el profesor Dumbledore – dijo Harry. A esto, la sonrisa de la señora Figg desapareció. En su lugar, se mordió el labio inferior y luego, con aire de compasión, dijo – Entren, queridos.

La casa, adentro, era diferente de como la recordaba Harry. Ya no había más olor a cebolla sino que olía muy bien y ya las fotos de gatos no estaban. Los sillones estaban puestos en diferente posición y el color de las paredes había cambiado.

- Siéntense por favor – dijo la señora Figg sentándose en un sillón aparte, mientras que el trío se sentaba en el más grande – ¿qué quiere Albus esta vez?

- M-me dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted – dijo Harry sin aliento – que es urgente.

- ¿Podría ver la carta? – Dijo la señora Figg. Harry la miró. No podía darle la carta, pues hablaba de Sirius – ¿Qué sucede?

- L-lo que pasa es que en esa carta hablan d-de algo que usted no puede saber... – dijo Harry con miedo.

- Si es de Sirius Black, no importa. Sé toda la verdad. Sé que tú te mantienes en contacto con él, al igual que Dumbledore.

- ¡¿Có-cómo lo sabe?! – Dijo Harry parándose de golpe.

- Querido, no hay por qué alarmarse. Arabella Figg sabe de todo. Yo era una Auror. Tenía un poder especial, que hoy en día aún tengo. El poder de ver lo que hacen los demás. Tipo esas que se hacen pasar por "adivinas" del futuro y que ven en una bola de cristal. Pero yo, en cambio, no tengo ninguna bola de cristal. Las imágenes me vienen a la mente, así de repente. Sé la verdad sobre Sirius, que yo creía un asesino, sé la verdad sobre Pettigrew, sobre Snape.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡¿Nos la podría decir?! – dijo Ron apartando su mirada de uno de los Sortilegios. La señora Figg rió.

- Hay muchas cosas sobre Snape que ustedes y otros más no conocen. Hasta el mismo Lucius Malfoy, no lo conoce tan bien como cree.

- ¿Malfoy y Snape se conocen? – Dijo Hermione de repente.

- Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que se conocieron en Hogwarts, el primer día se hicieron amigos. Siempre estaban juntos, y tenían muchos secretos, aunque Snape fuera un año mayor que él. Y aún así Lucius no lo conoce tan bien.

- Bueno... ya que sabe todo, aquí tiene la carta – dijo Harry sacándose la carta. La señora Figg la leyó rápidamente y se la devolvió a Harry – Umh... me lo temía. Sabía que este día llegaría.

- ¿Saber qué? ¿Qué día? – dijo Harry.

- Ah, querido, aún no sabes nada. Te falta mucho que aprender.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros.

- Yo quiero saber por qué nunca me dijo nada. Siempre que venía, más de una vez al año, usted me hablaba de sus gatos y me daba esa horrible torta. Pero nunca, jamás se le ocurrió hablar de mis padres, de mi fama o de Voldemort – dijo Harry enfadado.

- Je je, por eso es que hago mal las tortas, por que soy una bruja.

- ¡Responda por favor!

- No te dije nada porque sabía que todo debía venir a su debido tiempo. Si te lo hubiera dicho antes de ir a Hogwarts hubieras creído que podías transformar a tu familia en sapos o cosas así. Además, si te hablara de Hogwarts, no esperarías ni un minuto para irte y tus tíos te aborrecerían más.

- ¡Si usted me decía de tener todo en secreto yo no hubiera dicho nada y hubiera esperado pacientemente mis once años y la carta para ir a Hogwarts! ¡¡Lo que me dijo no es excusa!!

- Pues, en verdad, me era prohibido por Albus decirte algo al respecto. Él pensaba que tus tíos te dirían todo y que por eso yo no debía meterme. Pero yo sabía que ellos te lo ocultarían todo, y aún así...

- ... Se guardó el secreto – concluyó Hermione.

- Exacto. Pensaba que diciéndoselo actuaría mal.

- Bueno lo hecho, hecho está – dijo Harry parándose y volviéndose hacia la puerta, como ofendido o enfadado – y no hay nada para repararlo. Escríbale a Dumbledore cuanto antes, no quiero que piense que soy un irresponsable. Vámonos chicos.

- Discúlpame, Potter. No quise desobedecer a Albus...

- ¡¡Sí, pero prefirió ocultarme la verdad sobre mis padres!! – Exclamó Harry abriendo la puerta, seguidos por Ron y Hermione.

- Potter, ¡lo siento! – Dijo la señora Figg parándose – Sólo te digo... ten cuidado con la sortija. Es muy peligrosa y lo mejor que puedes hacer es dársela a Albus. – a esto, Harry se paralizó. Se volvió y vio a la señora Figg, desconcertado – Eso no le concierne – dijo al fin y se fue junto con los otros.

Después de lo ocurrido, se dirigieron al mini-centro comercial de Privet Drive. Esta vez, sí entraron a las tiendas, sobre todo Hermione, que se paraba en cada tienda de ropa o de cosméticos.

- Estos _comíticos... – dijo Ron examinando una crema suavizante Nívea – son tan raros... ¿a qué sirven?_

- A hacer jovenes a las mujeres y hacerlas ver más ridículas – dijo Harry malicioso que estaba viendo una afeitadora.

- Ay, pero que niño... mira Ron, sirven para hacer ver más bonitas a las chicas y que su cutis siempre quede intacto y hermoso. – Dijo Hermione poniendo en su cesta de compras un lápiz labial rosado claro.

- Sí, y también más plástico – dijo Harry y a esto todos rieron, incluso Hermione.

- Bueno, voy a pagar. Espérenme aquí. – Dijo Hermione y se fue a la caja para pagar.

- Las chicas... quien las entiende. – Dijo Ron acercándose a Harry que ahora examinaba una espuma para afeitar – ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

- ¿Ah? ¿E-esto? No nada... – dijo Harry enrojeciendo y poniendo la afeitadora y la espuma en su lugar.

En cada tienda que iban, Ron siempre dejaba unos cuantos Sortilegios por ahí para que los muggles los agarraran. Increíblemente, muchos muggles caían en la trampa de los Sortilegios, y se podía ver varia gente gritando desesperada por que de repente le salían plumas de pájaro o les crecía la lengua. En la última tienda, por ejemplo, almenos cinco personas fueron víctimas de los Sortilegios. Ron se divertía de lo lindo y reía como loco, Hermione en vez estaba muy furiosa y casi le decía sus cuatro cosas a Ron, y Harry, mientras, se resignaba a la situación. Luego, entraron a una tienda de juguetes y Ron, entre unos caramelos que decía ¡Agarre uno! ¡Gratis!, puso un Sortilegio masticable. Un niño, alrededor de cuatro años, lo iba a agarrar, pero Hermione agarró el Sortilegio antes y el niño pudo agarrar uno normal y corriente. Ron se enfureció, y cuando todos estuvieron afuera, empezaron a discutir.

- ¿Qué pretendes, Hermione? – Dijo Ron.

- ¡Ya me harté de tus bromas! ¡¡Estás causando demasiado alboroto!! ¡¡¡Si el Ministerio se entera, estarás en problemas y te podrían expulsar de Hogwarts!!! – Exclamó Hermione, tirando a la basura todos los Sortilegios que Ron tenía en la mano.

- ¡Oh... la señorita Granger tiene miedo de que me expulsen de Hogwarts!... ¿o querrá decir que NOS expulsen de Hogwarts?

- ¡A mi no me tendrían por qué expulsar! ¡Yo no he hecho nada de indecente! – gritó Hermione sin percatarse de la gente que empezaba a mirarlos extrañados. Harry hacía de todo como para hacer ver que no los conocía.

- Ya... ¡se me olvidaba que no pueden expulsar a la Sabelotodo Granger! ¡¿Dime, ya eres Prefecta con altos honores?! – Gritó Ron a su vez.

- Eres un inepto... ¡¡Te odio!! ¡¡¡No me hables más nunca en tu vida!!! – gritó Hermione muy fuerte y rompió un llanto. Harry esta vez agarró a los dos por el brazo muy fuertemente y se los llevó a mala gana fuera del mini-centro comercial, en un lugar alejado y apartado de todo.

- ¡¡La próxima vez dense cuenta en donde están y luego pónganse a pelear!! ¡Es increíble! ¡¡¡Y no solo aquí, sino siempre!!! ¡En Hogwarts, en las clases hasta en el Expreso! No puedo creerlo de veras... – exclamó Harry muy enfadado de brazos cruzados. Ron y Hermione sintieron un sentimiento de culpa muy grande.

- Lo sentimos. – Dijeron al unísono – No nos damos cuenta de lo que hacemos.

- Eso lo noté hace cuatro años. – Dijo Harry aún enfadado – Y por favor Hermione no llores por tonterías – Hermione se secó los ojos enrojecida – y quisiera saber algo que me llamó la atención. ¿Eres Prefecta?

Hubo un silencio repentino. Harry y Ron fijaban a Hermione intensamente, esta con la cabeza baja.

- No lo sé, pero hay muchas posibilidades de que me llegue una carta diciendo que si quiero ser Prefecta.

- ¿Y tú qué vas a responder? – Dijo Ron, el entrecejo fruncido.

- Creo... creo que aceptaré... – dijo Hermione, esperándose lo peor.

- Me lo suponía – dijo Ron – creo que botaré los Sortilegios... no quiero que una Prefecta los vea...

- ¡¡Ni siquiera lo soy!! – Gritó Hermione con una voz muy aguda – ¡Te odio Ronald Weasley! ¡¡Ojalá no te hubiera conocido!! – y se fue corriendo, las lágrimas que le deslizaban por las mejillas. Harry vio como se dirigía hacia casa Dursley y luego se volvió para ver a Ron. Estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado a una pared. Notó después que Harry lo miraba como _mira-lo-que-hiciste y volteó su cara para un lado._

- Sólo dije lo que pensaba al respecto, y lo que digo es verdad. Si se vuelve Prefecta no sé como nuestra amistad podrá continuar. Primero tú, que te enamoras de ella, y luego esto. Yo ya me esperaba esto pero no pensé que Hermione quisiera aceptar. Estará con los prefectos, comerá con ellos, se juntará con ellos y a nosotros... nos dejará solos. ¿Dime Harry, qué piensas tú de esto? – Y se volvió hacia Harry.

- Pienso... que deberíamos dejarla hacer lo que quiera. Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiere y nosotros no somos quienes para decirle que no puede. Si se alejará de nosotros, bueno, siempre tendremos presente en nuestros corazones lo buena y gentil que fue con nosotros, hasta también lo fría y dura que fue. Yo sé que podemos superarlo. ¿Hemos superado cosas más duras que esto, no? ¡Esto es como un simple juego, Ron!

- Tienes razón, Harry. No somos nadie para decir que debe hacer nuestra querida Hermi. – dijo Ron y se levantó para poder irse con Harry a casa Dursley y disculparse con Hermione.

Cuando llegaron, supieron por tía Petunia que Hermione había llegado con la cara muy roja y que había decidido tomar un baño. A Ron le vino la idea de ponerle algo en su cama para que cuando regresara lo encontrara. Pero el problema era qué cosa le podrían dar.

- ¿No tienes algo por ahí que nos sirva? Hermione ya va a salir... – dijo Ron que estaba junto con Harry en la puerta de su habitación.

- Ni idea. Dale una carta, es lo único que se me ocurre.

- Entonces mejor no le damos nada y nos disculpamos cuando ya salga.

- Disculpa, ¿NOS? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto? – dijo Harry indignado, y en ese momento salió Hermione del baño. Llevaba una bata puesta y cuando se percató de que Harry la estaba mirando se fue corriendo a su habitación. A esto Harry enrojeció violentamente.

- Oh Dios mío... – dijo Ron cuando notó que Harry y Hermione habían enrojecido – ¡esto es el colmo! Bueno, esperemos un poco para luego hablar con ella. – así que esperaron unos cinco minutos y luego tocaron la puerta de Hermione.

- Herm... ¿podemos pasar? – Dijo Ron tocando la puerta.

- U-un momento... – dijo Hermione detrás de la puerta. Después abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar, la expresión de su rostro muy frío.

- Eh... Hermione, discúlpanos. Fuimos unos egoístas al decirte eso.

- Emm... ¿FUIMOS? – Dijo Harry.

- Nunca pensamos en tus sentimientos y te herimos ciegamente.

- ¿HERIMOS?

- Por eso, te pedimos disculpas por lo sucedido. No volveremos a meternos en tus asuntos.

- ¿PEDIMOS? Oye Ron, ¡yo no tengo nada que ver en esto! – exclamó Harry.

- Ron, en realidad lo que me dolió fue que ustedes no entiendan lo duro que es para mí tomar una decisión tan importante.

- ¿No ENTENDEMOS? – Dijo Harry finalmente percatándose de que lo ignoraban completamente.

- Verás, desde el año pasado la profesora Mcgonagall me dijo que las posibilidades de que sería Prefecta eran de 97% y eso me puso muy feliz. Pero luego pensé en ustedes, en que dirían, y si era justo abandonarlos. Entonces hoy ustedes vienen y me dicen esto.

- ¿VIENEN? ¡¿ÓIGAN, ME PODRÍAN PRESTAR ATENCIÓN?! ¡HERM, YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER EN ESTO! ¡YO NO DIJE NI UNA PALABRA! Bah, mejor me voy... – dijo Harry y se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Ron y Hermione suspiraron. Luego se vieron a los ojos y al mismo tiempo dijeron Lo siento.

- No, yo lo siento. – dijo Ron levantándose de la cama – Fui un idiota en no pensar en lo que tú sentías.

- No, yo lo siento por no entender tu modo de pensar. Discúlpame. – dijo Hermione.

- Bueno, dejémoslo hasta aquí. Ahora, ya que no está Harry, quería preguntarte algo – dijo Ron con una mirada inquisidora y alzándose.

- Dime... – dijo Hermione un poco inquieta y esperándose lo mejor.

- Respóndeme con la verdad: ¿Te gusta Harry? – Dijo Ron con la mirada penetrante. Hermione se volvió de espaldas.

- Realmente no estoy segura. Puede que sí, pero no podría saberlo. Yo digo que somos un trío, y este trío no se puede romper.

- Lo mismo digo yo, pero Harry no quiere entenderlo. A veces creo que es un poco inmaduro.

- Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo. Pero vamos a darle un tiempo. De seguro madurará.

- Otra cosa...

- Dime – dijo Hermione volteándose para ver a Ron. Este se había vuelto a sentar.

- ¿Qué le compraste a Harry como regalo? Falta una semana para su cumpleaños. – a esto Hermione sonrió malévolamente.

- Ji ji, ¡ya lo verás! ¿Y tú?

- Si tú no me dices yo no te digo – dijo Ron con una sonrisa también malévola. Hermione se le acercó.

- _Ah, voi due siete come dei fratellini! Vi voglio tanto bene!! – Dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza de Ron._

- ¿Dónde aprendiste italiano? – Dijo Ron asombrado, parándose junto a Hermione.

- Mi madre me enseñó un poco antes de venir aquí. – Dijo Hermione llevándose a Ron afuera, con una sonrisa en la cara – Ahora vamos donde Harry. – Fueron al cuarto de Harry y ahí estaba él, leyendo lo que parecía un periódico. Se le acercaron y lo sacudieron un poco, ya que no les hacía caso a sus llamados.

- ¿Eh? Hola... Hermione, esto llegó mientras ustedes hablaban – dijo y le pasó el periódico. Era el Daily Prophet.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Chilló Hermione y empezó a leer en voz alta.

                                           _APARECEN LOS GIGANTES_

_En una de las montañas de Snowdon, en estos últimos días, unos magos alpinistas que andaban por ahí explorando han encontrado huellas de dimensiones extremadamente grandes - Laura Skeeter, enviado especial__. Según ellos, que conocen las montañas de Snowdon como la palma de su mano, dicen que nunca habían visto algo similar en años. Al encontrar estas huellas, decidieron llamar a expertos en la materia, para ver qué tipo de huellas eran. Cuando los expertos la examinaron, dijeron que eran exactamente huellas de Gigantes, cosa que alarmó a todos. _

_Según todos nosotros, los Gigantes habían desaparecido por completo, a excepción de algunos escondidos en las montañas de toda Gran Bretaña. Ahora, con este nuevo descubrimiento, tememos lo peor: no solo porque no sabemos que son capaces de hacer, sino por qué han salido de su guarida y a dónde se dirigen. Todos piensan que esté relacionado con lo sucedido hace un mes._

_Quien-ustedes-saben ha hecho su aparición en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, en la última prueba. Hubo una muerte, la muerte del joven estudiante de diecisiete años de Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory. Aún no sabemos cómo haya muerto, pero sabemos que fue asesinado por quien-ustedes-saben. Y el joven Harry Potter, de catorce años, se enfrentó a quien-ustedes-saben, salvándose por tocar un Transportador, que era la Copa de los Tres Magos. Muchos acontecimientos extraños sucedieron en Hogwarts en todo el año, algunos salieron a la luz gracias a Rita Skeeter, pero los más importantes están bajo la protección de Albus Dumbledore._

_Y regresando al tema de los Gigantes, es posible que estos hayan salido de su guarida para aliarse con el Señor Oscuro y juntar sus fuerzas. Uno nunca sabe lo que podrían hacer esas bestias y que tan poderosas son._

Ron y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos. Harry en vez se veía muy desanimado.

- ¡¿Cómo supo todo eso?! – Dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Harry boquiabierta.

- ¡¿Y quién es esa Laura Skeeter?! – Dijo Ron, sentándose igual que Hermione.

- Argh – dijo Hermione y se levantó para irse a su cuarto. Al rato volvió con un pote y un insecto adentro. Se sentó y miró al pote con rabia y le enseñó el Daily Profhet, donde salía el artículo de Laura y una foto de las huellas en primera página. – ¡¿Quién es Laura Skeeter?! – Dijo y el insecto no habló. Al oír ese nombre se estremeció y empezó a golpear el pote con las patas, en signo de protesta. – Está bien, te dejaré salir. – dijo Hermione con recelo. Destapó lentamente el pote y el insecto salió rápidamente. En un momento se transformó en una Rita Skeeter nunca antes visto. Estaba toda maltrecha, parecía no haber dormido en días y el maquillaje estaba todo horrible. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sacó su varita y volvió a ser la Rita de siempre, ordenada y bien maquillada.

- Repito, ¿quién es Laura Skeeter? – Dijo Hermione con una rabia parecida a cuando le dio la bofetada a Malfoy. Harry y Ron le temían cuando se ponía de ese modo.

- Es mi hermana. Siempre ha querido mi puesto en el Daily Profhet, pero nunca lo ha conseguido gracias a que mis historias eran mejores que las suyas. Pero gracias a que tú, chiquilla insolente, me has tenido encarcelada en ese pote, ha podido tomar mi puesto sin ninguna preocupación. De seguro inventó una historia al jefe del Daily Profhet diciendo que me había retirado o algo por el estilo. Debe haberse ofrecido, entonces.

- ¿A tu hermana no le importa dónde estés? – Dijo Ron asombrado.

- No lo creo, jamás nos llevamos bien. – Dijo Rita con leve tristeza en su voz.

- Bien, ya no necesitamos tu ayuda. Regresa al pote. – Dijo Hermione abriendo de nuevo el pote.

- Oh no no no, ¡no lograrás ponerme de nuevo en ese pote! – Dijo Rita sacando su varita.

- ¿Ah no? Pues, sé muchos hechizos que te harían cambiar de idea... – dijo Hermione, levantándose y sacando su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón azul claro. Esto sorprendió mucho a Harry y Ron, ya que no pensaban que Hermione llevara su varita consigo, y también les preocupaba que Hermione estuviera hablando en serio: si hiciese magia, podrían expulsarla de Hogwarts.

- Argh – dijo Rita entre dientes. Parecía que esa misma situación hubiera pasado antes. Se guardó la varita en su túnica verde con cara de rabia. – ¿Podría almenos ver lo que dijo la estúpida de mi hermana en el Daily Profhet?

- Eh... sí. – Dijo Hermione  extrañada y le dio el periódico. Cada vez que Rita leía una línea más sonreía maliciosamente. – Laura no sabe hacer un artículo. – Dijo – El jefe la despedirá de seguro. – Le entregó el periódico a Hermione y se transformó en un escarabajo de mala gana. Luego entró en el pote y pareció que se puso a meditar.

- Bueno ya tenemos un nuevo enemigo – dijo Ron ostinadamente – espero que no sea tan fastidiosa como la Rita.

- Yo me preocupo más sobre los Gigantes – dijo Hermione.

- Yo en vez me preocupo de como hizo a saber lo sucedido – dijo Harry con tristeza y cansancio. Sus ojos verde esmeralda veían solo las imágenes de lo que había sucedido en el enfrentamiento con Voldemort. El cuerpo de Cedric que yacía a unos metros de la Copa... Colagusano amputándose la mano... el nuevo cuerpo de Voldemort... los Mortífagos... el campo de energía... el canto del fénix... su padre, su madre... todo volvía en un segundo. Ron y Hermione no sabían qué decir.

- Bue-bueno, ¿qué tal si salimos a dar un paseo? ¡Pondríamos muchos Sortilegios Weasley en todos lados para reírnos un poco! – dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio.

- ¡Sí! ¡Buena idea, Ron! ¡¡Vamos Harry, y así también le mostramos a Ron tu lugar secreto!! – dijo Hermione poniéndose enfrente de Harry.

- No chicos – dijo Harry volteando su cabeza a un lado – debo mandarle una respuesta a Dumbledore y entregarle la sortija. – Se alzó y luego fue al escritorio para buscar la sortija. Como no la encontraba, se puso a buscarla por todos lares.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – Dijo Ron viendo como Harry buscaba de un lado a otro.

- La sortija... no la encuentro. ¿No la has visto, Ron? ¿Tú, Hermione? 

- No – dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono. Harry continuó buscando, con Ron y Hermione que se preocupaban, hasta que alfin con una cara pálida como de miedo miró en los ojos a sus amigos.

- Chicos... creo que he perdido la sortija.


	8. El mejor cumple de Harry

Capítulo 8: El mejor cumpleaños de Harry

Los días pasaron y la sortija no aparecía. La semana pasó muy lenta, pues, Hermione obligó a Ron y Harry a hacer los deberes, ya que estaban atrasados en los estudios, y no tenían muchos ánimos para salir (aunque le mostraron a Ron el lugar secreto). Harry se veía un poco deprimido y muy preocupado, pues no sabía si Dumbledore le creería que la sortija había desaparecido. Tal vez pensaría que Harry era un irresponsable, que no le quería hacer ver la sortija ya que pensaría que de seguro era una pérdida de tiempo. Harry le había escrito hacía tres días sobre lo sucedido y sobre Arabella Figg, pero no había recibido respuesta alguna. Ron y Hermione, en vez, trataban de animarlo en cualquier modo.

- ¡Oye, Harry! ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños? – decía Hermione, cada vez que todos caían en silencio, pero Harry solo se limitaba a decir Lo que sea, pues no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, fuese cual fuese el tema de conversación.

Los días sucesivos a los anteriores siguieron su rumbo normalmente, y pronto ya faltaba un día para el cumpleaños de Harry. Harry, como siempre, no se esperaba nada de los Dursley.

- Como siempre, se olvidarán de mi cumpleaños, aunque hayan cambiado – dijo Harry mientras jugaba póker con sus amigos, después de una larga mañana haciendo deberes.

- No lo creo. ¿Qué tienes, Ron? – dijo Hermione ordenando sus cartas.

- Doble par. – Dijo Ron mostrando su doble par de K y J – Estos juegos muggles son muy aburridos.

- Sí pero almenos no te gritan o te hacen perder mientras juegas – dijo Harry cambiado dos cartas por otras de la paca.

- Tienes razón. Pero Harry, no importa si tus tíos no hacen nada mañana, con tal, ¡estamos nosotros! ¡Iríamos al mini-centro comercial, nos compraríamos el helado más grande de esa heladería que me contaste, luego iríamos de nuevo al lugar secreto y comeríamos ahí y luego te compraríamos una torta para cantar cumpleaños, como hacen los muggles! – Dijo Ron cambiado una carta al igual que Harry.

- ¿Acaso los magos festejan diferentemente los cumpleaños? – Dijo Harry, percatándose de que, después de casi cinco años, aún no sabía mucho sobre la magia y su mundo.

- Es totalmente diferente. Los únicos invitados son familiares muy cercanos y lo que se hace ahí es increíble. Todos, incluso los más pequeños y los más ancianos, juegan en los concursos que se presentan en la fiesta. Concursos de magia, obviamente. Es muy divertido, y al final de la fiesta, todos los invitados adultos lanzan un hechizo de chispas en el aire que indica el nombre del festejado y luego todas las chispas van cayendo como lluvia.

- Debe de ser lindo un cumpleaños así – dijo Hermione mostrando su triple de K y sonriendo maliciosamente. – Déjenme ver sus cartas, a ver si le ganan a esto.

- Es realmente divertido, créeme. ¡Ja, triple as! – dijo Ron mostrando alegremente sus cartas – ¿Tú qué tienes, Harry?

- Me hubiera gustado que mis padres me celebraran un cumpleaños así. Hubiera sido muy divertido transcurrir una vida de mago... ajá, les gané. ¡Escalera! – Dijo Harry, mostrando su escalera del diez al as. Hermione y Ron se quedaron mudos. No sólo por las cartas que había mostrado Harry, sino por lo que había dicho.

- Bueno, no siempre se gana. – Dijo Ron tirando sus cartas y estirándose –  ¿Qué otros juegos tienes, Harry?

- No sé, pregúntale a Dudley – dijo Harry tirando las cartas a su vez.

- Bueno, podemos jugar "Kiss Me" – dijo Hermione revolviendo las cartas.

- ¡¿Ah?! – Dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono, enrojeciendo rápidamente.

- ¿No saben jugar? Pensé que tú sabrías, Harry. Bueno, cada uno agarra cuatro cartas, y de la paca también se agarran cuatro y se disponen en el piso junto a la paca. Luego, si uno de ustedes tiene una o dos en su mazo una que salga en las que se han dispuesto en el piso, la puede cambiar con la que prefiera, pero antes de que alguien más la agarre. Si no hay ninguna persona interesada en alguna carta, las cartas dispuestas en el piso se ponen a un lado y se vuelven "basura". Cuando finalmente en tu mazo tienes cuatro cartas de mismo numero o letra, tú debes decir "Kiss Me" antes que alguien te diga "corte". También en la jugada puedes decir "corte" a alguien, para ver qué tipo de cartas tiene en su mazo, aunque solo te puede mostrar dos.

- Ah ya... – dijeron Harry y Ron aliviados, Ron mucho más que Harry. A Harry el juego lo había desilusionado.

- Bueno yo no sabía del juego ya que nunca tuve amigos que me lo enseñaran y los Dursley jamás me enseñaban algo – dijo Harry. Luego tía Petunia los llamó para que bajaran a merendar y bajaron.

- ¿Terminaron todos sus deberes? – Dijo tío Vernon con su periódico de siempre, pero vespertino.

- Sí, sólo nos falta uno, que es de Pociones. – Dijo Harry, mientras veía a Dudley que se devoraba su pedazo de pastel de limón – ¿Cómo sigues en el juego de Luigi's Mansion, Dudley?

- Perfecto. Encontré la llave que me faltaba para entrar en la habitación del último monstruo.

- Bien. ¿Supiste dónde estaba la llave con ayuda de la revista?

- Sí... – dijo Dudley mirando intranquilo como tía Petunia lo fijaba con desaprobación mientras traía los pasteles.

- Tengan queridos – dijo tía Petunia entregándole los pequeños platos al trío. Los amigos de Harry empezaron a comer educadamente, pero Harry ni probó bocado. De repente fijó un momento a la familia Dursley, quien le había criado dura y fríamente por once largos años, antes de ir a Hogwarts. ¿Qué les había pasado? ¿Por qué se comportaban de ese modo? ¿Tendría que ver la magia en todo esto? ¿Tal vez... la sortija?

- Harry, querido – dijo tía Petunia fijándolo desconcertada – ¿no quieres comer?

- ¿Ah? Sí tía Petunia, claro... – y empezó a comer.

*

La noche llegó sin que nadie se diera cuenta mientras el trío terminaba los deberes de Pociones. Snape había dado lo máximo de deberes como para hacer entrar en colapso a cualquiera, incluso Hermione. No lograba entender qué poción se obtenía con cuatro ojos de dragón,  una cola de unicornio,  tres colmillos de vampiro, dos alas de murciélago, un poco de baba de araña (difícil de extraer) y pus bien líquido de rana.

- Snape de seguro pensó que este sería el momento en el cual se podría vengar de la huida de Sirius – dijo Ron, tan nervioso como Hermione, que se exprimía el cerebro buscando la palabra exacta.

- ¡Cállate que no me dejas concentrar! – Gritó Hermione haciendo sobresaltar a los dos amigos.

- Creo que ya lo sé – dijo Harry un poco temeroso de como reaccionaría Hermione.

- ¿Cuál, cuál? – Exclamó Hermione acercándose a Harry tanto que lo hizo hundir en su silla.

- Grophius. – Dijo Harry alejando a Hermione de su rostro – Sirve para envenenar una persona por un tiempo prolongado y luego cuando despierta puede adaptar el aspecto de cualquier cosa, incluso un insecto.

- Umh... podría ser posible. Para ver... – dijo Hermione y sacó un libro de su baúl, que debía ser de pociones. Buscó la letra G en el índice y ahí encontró la poción Grophius, con los mismos ingredientes que había dado Snape. La poción, en el libro, tenía un espacio muy pequeño y era difícil notarlo.

- Con razón Snape nos dio esa poción para examinar. Nos tomó mucho encontrar todas las pociones – dijo Ron soltando su pluma y estirándose. Harry y Hermione lo miraron. Lo único que había hecho era escribir las recetas de varias pociones, y en vez ellos dos habían utilizado todas sus capacidades para encontrar y entender varias cosas difíciles.

- Tú no hiciste nada – dijo Hermione con leve desprecio.

- Hermione tiene razón, Ron. La próxima vez trabaja como nosotros y ahí sí podrás decir que trabajaste.

- Sí claro, tú solo le das la razón a Hermione porque ella te gusta de morir – dijo Ron un poco enfadado sonándose los dedos. Hermione volvió su rostro enrojecido a un lado como para buscar un pergamino y Harry miró hacia la puerta, igual de enrojecido (Ron estaba en medio de los dos, en el escritorio).

- E-eso no es cierto. Lo digo porque es verdad. Que me guste Hermione no tiene nada que ver.

- Sí, claro... – dijo Ron con sonrisa malévola mirando su perfil – no ves la hora de darle un buen be...

- ¡¿Ron, me harías el favor de escribir la descripción de la poción?! – Exclamó Hermione de repente, apoyando muy bruscamente el libro de Pociones y el pergamino – ¡¡Y hazlo para nosotros tres, a ver si te dignas de hacer algo!! – Ron la miró un segundo y vio que estaba tan roja como un tomate. Luego observó a Harry, que también estaba rojo aunque un poco menos y que fijaba a Hermione impresionado. Los dos se quedaron mirando por un momento, Ron que miraba una vez a Harry otra a Hermione, y sólo cuando dijo Vale, ya lo copio los dos volvieron a sus libros, haciendo como si leían.

*

La cena de aquella noche estuvo un poco tensa. El trío no hablaba entre sí, y si los Dursley le preguntaban algo sólo uno respondía a la vez. Aunque esta vez los Dursley no hablaron mucho. Más bien, parecían un poco fríos y distantes. Esto no incomodó a Harry del todo, pues, por ya catorce años los Dursley lo habían tratado así, o mejor dicho, peor.

Después de comer regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Harry no se esperaba que Hermione vendría también esa noche, de seguro estaba muy apenada. Ron también parecía pensar lo mismo, así que le dijo a Harry que iría a hablar con Hermione.

Harry se quedó solo en su cuarto. Pasaron varios minutos y Ron no regresaba, así que Harry, por milésima vez, buscó la sortija.

Se sentó en su cama y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado la noche que había desaparecido. Primero lo de Hermione, luego él montado encima del escritorio, y después... la apoyó en el escritorio. Empezó a buscar, aún por milésima vez, alrededor del escritorio. Buscó también, debajo del armario, y nada que aparecía. Harry se preguntaba cada vez más qué había pasado con la sortija, y por qué no la conseguía. Luego se puso a pensar sobre la Marca Tenebrosa que había aparecido en el interior de ella. En realidad, la Marca no era tan diminuta para una sortija medio delgada, y era notable. Aunque, ahora que pensaba, la calavera era diferente a la de siempre. Más bien, no parecía una calavera, sino el rostro de alguien, alguien lleno de odio, de rabia y furia...

Harry buscó adentro del armario, aunque era inútil, ahí no podía estar. Metió la cabeza y buscó entre la ropa. Toco el fondo con las manos esperando encontrar algo circular y delgado. A continuación se le cayeron los lentes. Harry los agarró y trato de examinarlos tratando de notar que no se hubiera roto nada (inútilmente, pues veía borroso). Se los puso y sintió algo caliente en la frente. Se la tocó y estaba toda sudada, luego tocó su cicatriz y estaba normalmente tibia. Sacó la cabeza del armario y lo cerró. Regresó a su cama y se acostó. Ron aún no volvía y eso le fastidiaba. ¿Qué tanto estaría hablando con Hermione? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Acaso en realidad Ron tenía que decirle algo sin que él no supiera?

Se alzó de golpe y fue hacia la puerta. Por un momento se retractó y decidió abrirla lentamente, para ver si lograba escuchar algo sin que lo notaran.

- ¿Crees que sea bueno? – Dijo la voz de Hermione.

- Estupendo, buena elección. Nos divertiremos bastante con esto, je je – dijo la voz de Ron, maliciosa.

- Bueno, creo que tenemos todo listo. Yo estoy cansada y dentro de poco nos tenemos que levantar.

- Sí. Buenas noches Hermione – dijo la voz de Ron y pareció darle un beso a Hermione. Harry cerró la puerta lentamente antes de que Ron saliera del cuarto de Hermione y se acostó rápidamente en su cama, agarrando un libro que había en su comodín. Al los pocos minutos Ron regresó.

- Dijo que tenía sueño y que no quería venir – dijo cerrando la puerta.

- Ok, está bien – dijo Harry que estaba volteado hacia el otro lado haciendo como si leía. Cerró el libro y se quitó los lentes, los apoyó en el comodín y luego se volvió al otro lado, Ron que iba a apagar la luz.

- Buenas noches Harry – dijo Ron cuando ya apagó y se acostó en su cama.

- Que duermas bien – dijo Harry volviéndose al otro lado. Estaba luchando contra la tentación de preguntarle de qué estaban hablando. Se volteaba a un lado, luego a otro lado. Calma, calma se decía mañana sabrás que es. Dentro de poco tendrás quince años Harry, y debes lucir bien, sin ojeras. No siempre se cumplen quince años.

*

Harry se sobresaltó. Abrió rápidamente los ojos y pegó un grito. Alguien había gritado muy fuerte y lo había despertado bruscamente. La luz de la habitación estaba encendida y Harry sólo podía detectar dos figuras, un al lado de su cama otra enfrente. Buscó muy nervioso sus lentes y se los puso en un segundo. Delante de él estaba Ron con sonrisa burlona y a su lado estaba Hermione muy sonriente.

La habitación había cambiado levemente. Harry vio un cartel que decía "Happy Birthday Harry". En su escritorio había dos regalos. Uno un poco pequeño y envuelto ordenadamente mientras el otro era de dimensiones más grandes y envuelto extrañamente. Harry pensó que ese era de Ron y el otro de Hermione. Se acostó de nuevo y se arropó con las sábanas ya que no aguantaba el resplandor de la luz.

- ¡Harry! ¡Despierta! ¡¡Ya tienes quince años!! – Exclamó Hermione y le quitó completamente las sábanas tirándolas al suelo. Luego Ron lo agarró por los hombros y lo apoyó junto a la pared. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados. Quería dormir, no le importaba si ya tenía quince años, estaba muy cansado y lo único que quería era sus sábanas y que lo dejaran en paz.

Ron lo sacudía pero Harry lo rechazaba y exclamaba que lo dejara en paz, mientras se acostaba de nuevo y se acurrucaba por el frío. De repente entraron cuatro lechuzas de diferentes dimensiones y colores y se apoyaron en la cama de Harry. Tres de ellas traían un paquete casi del mismo tamaño cada uno pero la otra, que era parecida a la melena de Hermione, traía solo una carta. Harry supuso que era de Hogwarts.

Sólo entonces cuando las lechuzas empezaron a reclamar agua Harry se despertó completamente. Hermione le había quitado los paquetes y la carta y los había puesto en el escritorio mientras que Ron le daba de tomar a las lechuzas. Dos de las lechuzas eran Hedwig y Pig y protestaban por comida junto las otras lechuzas, Pig más que todas.

Harry se levantó a mala gana y fue al escritorio a ver sus paquetes. Ron y Hermione le dejaron algo de comida a las lechuzas y se sentaron en la cama desordenada de Harry, muy sonrientes.

- ¡Ábrelos Harry! – Dijo Hermione con impaciencia. Harry aún no estaba del todo despierto pero agarró el más grande que encontró. Era de Hagrid. Harry temía que fuera la nueva edición del libro Monstruo o que fuera una de sus especialidades de la cocina. Pero nada de eso había en el paquete: adentro había algunas cosas insignificantes tales como un reloj muy elegante pero muy antiguo, o unos lentes rotos y cosas así y también muchos papeles que parecían ser exámenes o documentos de hacía vario tiempo. Entre todas estas cosas había una carta firmada "Hagrid". Harry la abrió y en ella encontró un collar con un broche pequeño color esmeralda, en forma de corazón. Harry lo mantuvo en la mano y abrió la carta de Hagrid.

_¡Hola Harry! Sé que estás pensando que me volví loco al mandarte todas esas cosas insignificantes pero la verdad es que tienen un gran valor: son cosas de tus padres._

_Las he estado coleccionando desde tu segundo año pero no quise dártelas hasta que tuviera lo suficiente, pero a fin de cuentas no obtuve mucho. Lo que más obtuve, y con muchas súplicas, fueron examenes de cuando ellos estudiaban en Hogwarts o mensajes que se escribían entre sí durante las lecciones y que venían sorprendidos. Es una suerte que los profesores de Hogwarts no tengan tanta memoria como para botar todas estas cosas insignificantes y dejarlas en el reporte del alumno. El resto de lo que te mandé me lo dieron personas que estudiaban con ellos, sobretodo personas que estaban enamorados de uno de los dos y que guardaban cualquier cosa, sea un reloj o unos lentes._

_El broche, en vez, es algo que encontré yo personalmente. Mientras te sacaba de entre los escombros, encontré junto a ti ese broche y me lo guardé. Justo en este verano, que estaba ordenando mi cabaña, lo encontré y decidí dártelo como regalo. Ábrelo y verás qué hay en el interior. _

_                                                                                       Hagrid_

Harry dobló la carta y se acercó a sus amigos para que la leyeran. Se sentó junto a Hermione y empezó a examinar todas las cosas que había en el paquete. Cada cosa llevaba algo escrito en un papel como "pluma de James" o "lazo de Lily" y los exámenes se sabía de quien era ya que tenían el nombre.

Harry le pasó el paquete a Ron y Hermione para que vieran las cosas y agarró el broche que tenía en la mano derecha. Buscó la forma de abrirlo pero no lo logró así que le pidió ayuda a Hermione.

- Déjame ver...  – dijo Hermione dejando un tintero vacío de Lily en el paquete y agarrando el broche – aquí debe de haber un botón o algo así... – luego encontró, como ella dijo, un pequeño botón en el lado derecho y lo oprimió. El broche finalmente se abrió.

- Gracias – dijo Harry y agarró el broche junto las manos de Hermione. Los dos se enrojecieron lentamente aún agarrados del broche y se miraron. Por unos segundos a los chicos les latía bien fuerte el corazón, sobretodo a Hermione. Y sólo cuando Ron le puso un cosmético enfrente de la cara, soltó bruscamente el broche.

- Dime Herm, ¿qué es esto? – Dijo Ron.

- Es un disolvente... vaya, entonces tu mamá se pintaba las uñas, Harry – dijo Hermione burlona viendo a Harry. 

Harry sólo asintió con una sonrisa. Se volvió para ver el broche y lo abrió. Lo que vio lo desconcertó. Adentro había, en el lado izquierdo, la foto de su padre que sonreía felizmente y al otro lado estaba su madre, tan linda como siempre. Al rato apareció de la nada, en el puesto de las fotos, dos fotos diferentes. En vez de la foto de James, ahora salían James y Lily jugando con Harry en un parque y donde iba la foto de Lily ahora había una foto de los tres en el jardín de su casa. La familia se veía muy alegre y como las fotos se movían se podía sentir el amor y el cariño que había entre todos.

Harry cerró el broche y se puso el collar. De repente, sintió como una energía positiva lo llenaba por todo el cuerpo, y sintió como si su madre lo protegiera de nuevo.

Fue al escritorio y agarró todos los regalos. El siguiente fue de Sirius, que le regaló un reloj nuevo de marca y algunos dulces. Luego el de la señora Weasley, que le había regalado una cinta deportiva color azul con un dibujo de una snitch y las letras "H P" a cada lado de la snitch y una torta hecha en casa.

- ¿Por qué tu mamá me manda tortas? ¿Acaso no era que no festejaban con tortas? – preguntó Harry a Ron.

- ¡Claro que sí festejamos con tortas! Sólo que diferentemente de los muggles – dijo Ron que estaba comiendo unas galletas de Sirius.

- ¡Oye no te comas eso! ¡¡Son de Harry!! – dijo Hermione quitándole los dulces a Ron.

- Claro, eso es porq... – dijo Ron pero viendo la cara de Hermione se calló.

- Harry, abre nuestros regalos – dijo Hermione volviéndose a Harry. Harry ya estaba abriendo el de Ron.

- Ron, ¿quién te enseñó a envolver regalos? – Dijo Harry luchando con trozos de cinta adhesiva.

- Nadie... – dijo Ron enrojecido probándose la cinta deportiva de Harry.

- ¿Otra vez? – Dijo Hermione quitándole la cinta deportiva y apartando el resto de los regalos. Finalmente Harry pudo desenvolver el regalo de Ron y así lo abrió.

Harry quedó impresionado. Adentro había varios libros sobre quidditch y una colección de los Chudley Cannons.

- ¡Ron, esto es increíble! ¡Gracias de veras! – exclamó Harry viendo todo lo que le había regalado su amigo.

- No es nada – dijo Ron y las orejas se le enrojecieron levemente.

- Bueno, veamos esto – dijo Harry agarrando una caja diminuta. Llevaba una nota y decía "Hermione".

Harry miró a Hermione un momento y ésta le devolvió la mirada. Luego empezó a desenvolver la diminuta caja con mucho cuidado. Finalmente la desenvolvió y abrió la caja. Adentro había algo dorado muy pequeño con alas y varias rayas por todos lados. El objeto era una snitch. Harry cerró de golpe la caja.

- ¿Estás loca? No quiero ir a buscar una snitch por toda la habitación.

- Ja ja – rió Hermione – yo siempre tomo precauciones, Harry. Está atada mágicamente. La compré en Diagon Alley antes de venir. Ah, y por cierto, lee lo que dice – Harry abrió la caja y agarró la snitch. En medio de las dos alas, en color plateado reluciente, estaba la firma de Viktor Krum.

- Oh – dijo Harry un poco deprimido.

- Esta snitch es firmada oficialmente por Viktor. En realidad no lo vi firmarla, pero te aseguro que esa la letra es de él. – Prosiguió Hermione – Esta snitch no es como todas. Con un hechizo la puedes "activar" y con otro "desactivar". Para activarla debes decir _Volitare y para desactivarla __Finem Afferre. ¿Entendido?_

- Sí, captado.

- ¿Me regalas una a mí también en mi cumpleaños? – Dijo Ron envidiando la snitch de Harry.

- Claro Ron. Ah Harry, también tengo algo más – dijo Hermione agarrando algo de debajo de la cama – toma. – Y le dio a Harry un libro que decía "Cuidado especial de la Firebolt".

- Gracias chicos... me gustaron los regalos. – Dijo Harry llevando todos los regalos a su escritorio y mientras los llevaba se le cayó una carta, que era de Sirius. Luego la recogió y la puso en el escritorio – Mañana la leeré y también la de Hogwarts. Ahora vamos a dormir, ¿sí? Tengo mucho sueño.

- Sí – dijo Hermione levantándose – buenas noches – y besó a Ron. Luego se dirigió a Harry.

- Buenas noches Herm – dijo Harry y le dio un beso.

- Feliz cumpleaños, que duerman bien – dijo Hermione y se fue apagando la luz.

- Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Dijo Ron que ya estaba en su cama.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Harry acostándose.

- ¿Por qué no le dices a Hermione que te dé almenos un beso en tu cumpleaños? 

- No podría. Aprovecharme sólo porque es mi cumpleaños le enfadaría y yo no quiero eso.

- Bueno – dijo Ron decepcionado – yo sólo quería ver que tan rojos se ponían si se besaban, ja ja ja.

- Estúpido – dijo Harry y le dio un golpe con su almohada.

- Ok, ok, ¡ya! Buenas noches... – dijo Ron y rápidamente se durmieron.

*

Al parecer de Harry, la mañana llegó muy rápido. Por alguna sensación extraña, se sentía feliz por su cumpleaños, cosa que nunca había probado.

Tocó la puerta de Hermione junto con Ron y como no respondía entraron. Hermione dormía muy profundamente y estaba volteada hacia el otro lado, tapada por las sábanas. Harry y Ron se echaron una mirada maliciosa y rápidamente le quitaron las sábanas y le gritaron al oído muy fuerte: ¡BUENOS DÍAS SABELOTODO GRANGER!.

Hermione pegó un grito. Tía Petunia preguntó gritando qué había pasado y Ron y Harry un poco asustados dijeron que había sido sólo una broma.

Hermione se paró y vio muy enfadada y roja a Harry y Ron pero de todos modos le dio el beso de buenos días a los dos y le dijo muy sonriente a Harry Feliz cumpleaños.

Bajaron y se sentaron en la mesa. Los Dursley se veían un poco fríos mientras desayunaban y cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban por irse después de terminar, una voz grave y profunda los detuvo.

- Harry espera un segundo – dijo tío Vernon muy frío y duro, fijando los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry.

- Tenemos que hablar contigo – dijo tía Petunia, igual que tío Vernon. Dudley estaba ahí sentado viendo a sus padres con impaciencia.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Harry sentándose de nuevo al igual que sus amigos. Se había sentido tan feliz esa madrugada y los Dursley, raramente, le hablaban de esa manera.

- Pues verás... – dijo tío Vernon sacando algo de su bolsillo y cambiado tono de voz – hoy es tu quinceavo cumpleaños y en estos últimos catorce años no te hemos dado un regalo sincero. Por eso te regalamos, con todo nuestro amor, quinientos cincuenta esterlinas. – Luego puso un paquete de billetes amarrados con una liga. Harry se quedó petrificado, al igual que Hermione. Ron, en vez, no entendía mucho que tanto valor tendrían quinientos cincuenta esterlinas. Los Dursley miraban a Harry con ternura. Tía Petunia fue a la cocina y regresó enseguida, con un pastel de chocolate y vainilla en un plato.

- Vernon, trae los platos y los cubiertos, y tú Dudley ayuda a tu padre. Harry, tú picarás la torta – dijo sonriente.

Después Harry picó la torta y pidió un deseo. El deseo de que esa felicidad continuara por siempre, que Sirius pudiera demostrar su inocencia, que Voldemort finalmente desapareciera de la faz de la tierra y no volviera nunca más...

*

Después de la pequeña fiesta salieron para ir al mini-centro comercial. Harry había agarrado un poco de su dinero, veinte esterlinas. Mientras caminaban, Harry, a la cabeza del grupo, contaba el dinero una y otra vez mientras Ron y Hermione se susurraban cosas a sus espaldas.

- Diez... quince... y veinte. – Se repetía Harry una y otra vez.

- No Ron, eso es un poco exagerado. Necesitas aprender de los muggles, deberías meterte en clases de Estudios Muggles, para ver si entiendes – le susurraba Hermione a Ron mirando de reojo a Harry de vez en cuando.

- Pero sería divertido – dijo Ron con sonrisa maliciosa viendo algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul marino.

- He dicho no y punto – Dijo Hermione poniendo fin a la conversación cuando llegaron al mini-centro. – Harry, ¿por dónde quieres comenzar?

- Bueno... querría ir solo a un negocio, si puedo... – dijo Harry un poco temeroso de lo que pensaran sus amigos.

- ¡Ok! – Dijo Ron y agarró a Hermione por la mano – Nos vemos luego – y se apartó en una mesa.

Harry se dirigió lo más discreto posible a la tienda de cosméticos en donde habían ido la otra vez él y sus amigos. Entró, fue directamente al lugar donde estaba lo que quería comprar y se dirigió a la caja. Obviamente, quería comprar la afeitadora que había visto la otra vez junto a la espuma de afeitar. El bello facial ya estaba saliendo. La adolescencia se hacía notar cada vez más.

Mientras esperaba en la fila un poco tenso, notó algo que le interesó a su lado izquierdo. Ahí, había varias cosas para el pelo, shampoo, enjuague, etc. Pero había algo en especial que le interesó. Se fijó en un frasco de plástico de abajo, un poco escondido, que decía "Fijador Potente: no más rebeldía". Harry tentó a no agarrarlo, pero alargó su mano y lo agarró. Leyó lo que decía y las instrucciones. Decidió comprarlo.

Saliendo del negocio, se dirigió no donde Ron y Hermione, sino a un negocio de deporte. A Harry le gustaba mucho el quidditch, era cierto, pero no había olvidado su pasión por el fútbol. Entró y se fijó en las franelas oficiales de distintos equipos de todo el mundo. Había muchas más franelas de Inglaterra, obviamente, pero eso no era lo que le interesaba a Harry. Lo que quería él era un balón de fútbol, para poder llevarlo a Hogwarts y poderle enseñar a sus amigos a jugar, con la ayuda de Dean Thomas. Agarró uno que le parecía el más común y lo llevó a la caja. Costaba ocho esterlinas. Él ya había gastado tres en lo otro, pero aún así pagó. Tan solo le quedaban nueve esterlinas. Después de eso se dirigió donde sus amigos y les mostró el balón.

- ¿Por qué los hombres sólo viven para deporte, deporte y más deporte? – dijo Hermione examinando el balón y luego dándoselo a Ron.

- ¿Por qué las mujeres solo piensan en cosméticos, cosméticos y más cosméticos? – dijo Harry burlón apartando una mosca de su cara. Hermione se enrojeció.

- ¿Qué tiene de divertido esto? Ni siquiera se mueve – dijo Ron echando al aire el balón de fútbol.

- Dámelo un momento, Ron. Te enseñaré – dijo Harry y agarró del aire el balón. Luego se paró de la mesa y se puso a un lado. Empezó a pasarse con los pies el balón y a hacer maniobras con él. – ¿Lo ves? – dijo con el balón entre los pies – Y los jugadores se lo pasan para anotar goal con una patada – luego empezó a maniobrarlo con la rodilla.

- Sí, ya sé, me lo explicó Dean hace tiempo – dijo Ron viendo la bolsa de Harry, en donde estaba la afeitadora, la espuma y el enjuague – pero no le veo gracia.

- Y yo que pensé que eras como tu padre – dijo Hermione burlona. – Chicos, voy a buscar algo de tomar. ¿Qué quieren?

- Limonada frapé – dijo Harry sentándose un poco exausto.

- Yo... este... agua – dijo Ron, no sabiendo bien los tipos de refrescos y bebidas muggles. Luego Hermione se dirigió a la "Heladería Fudge" a comprar las bebidas. Ron miró a Harry. Parecía muy cansado. – ¿Qué sucede Harry?

- No lo sé – dijo Harry un poco jadeando. Le latía muy rápido el corazón, y sólo había hecho un poco de ejercicio.

- Bueno, ya vienen las bebidas... – dijo Ron mirando un poco extrañado a Harry.

- Sí... – dijo Harry y de repente, por un segundo, sintió arder la cicatriz. Pero se la tocó y estaba normal. Sacudió su cabeza diciéndose Alucinaciones y pocos minutos después llegó Hermione con las bebidas.

- Ron, tu agua – dijo Hermione y le dio la botella – Harry, tu limonada – le dio la limonada a Harry. Se sentó y luego Ron y Harry notaron una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – dijo Ron y se le contagió la sonrisa.

- Sí, ¿por qué? – dijo Harry igual que Ron, mirando a Hermione. Ésta estalló en una carcajada tratando de tragar lo que estaba tomando. A Harry y Ron se les contagió la risa también sin saber por qué. Cualquier persona que los veía pensaba que eran muy amigos, y era verdad. Ese trío era incomparable.

*

Después de calmarse, Ron y Harry le preguntaron a Hermione de qué se reía. Ella dijo Nada – ja ja – nada... y los chicos no quisieron insistir, porque aún seguían contagiados de la risa, al igual que Hermione.

Terminaron y finalmente dieron otra vuelta por el mini-centro y luego se marcharon. Al salir, Ron y Hermione detuvieron a Harry y lo llevaron al lugar apartado donde ellos se habían peleado.

- Eh Harry... – comenzó Ron buscando algo en sus bolsillos.

- Bueno, verás, quicimos darte algo más como regalo – dijo Hermione burlona.

- ¿Ah? – dijo Harry extrañado.

- Toma – dijo Ron y le hizo ver algo muy raro a Harry. En las manos de Ron había una cajita abierta, y adentro había algo líquido en un frasco esférico. Era azul eléctrico y violeta fosforescente y era muy espeso.

- ¿Qué... qué es eso? – preguntó Harry con un poco de asco.

- _Caeruleum Perfidus – _dijo Hermione dándole el frasco – tan sólo frota un poco en tu mano.

- ¿Me puedo fiar de que no es un Sortilegio Weasley y que no me cambiará la mano de por vida en algo repugnante? – dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo. Sus amigos asintieron. Harry, con mucha desconfianza, tocó el líquido y lo sintió muy frío. Luego sacó su mano derecha y la vio un segundo. Por un momento no pasó nada, pero de repente todo se tornó azul.

- ¡Chamos, chamos! ¿Qué me hicieron? ¡Veo todo azul! ¡Incluso ustedes! – exclamó Harry poniendo el frasco en el piso y tratando de limpiarse el líquido de la mano. Sus amigos soltaban carcajas como ninguna otra.

- Es que... ja ja ja... ¡estás todo azul! ¡Ja ja ja! – gritaba Ron inclinado tratando de mantenerse en pie. Hermione estaba echada al piso y lloraba de la risa.

- Ha... ja ja ja... Harry allá... ja ja... allá hay agua, límpiate... ja ja ja ja ja... ¡la mano! Ja ja ja – exclamó Hermione. Harry muy extrañado fue hasta el balde de agua en la esquina del lugar pero no se lavó la mano. Delante de él había un espejo medio roto y podía ver su reflejo. Hasta él mismo estallaría en carcajadas con esa figura.

Harry estaba todo azul, era cierto. Pero en su cara no salía él, si no la de Malfoy con cara de pez y como una sirena con pintura labial azul. También salía una corona encima de la cabeza, y en vez de diamantes salían Crabbe y Goyle como sirenas. Harry se lavó la mano rápidamente y luego se vio de nuevo; finalmente el desastre había desaparecido de su rostro con un cambio rápido.

Se volvió hacia sus amigos y vio que los dos estaban echados al suelo, aún riendo. A Harry no le pareció muy gracioso el chiste y quería reprocharles, pero tuvo una mejor idea. Embarró las manos de Ron y de Hermione con el Caeruleum Perfidus y vio la transformación de los amigos. Aquel espectáculo era increíble y fue una suerte de que hubieran elegido ese lugar apartado. Ron se transformó en Draco y Lucius al igual que Harry y Hermione en Pansy Parkinson. Harry no pudo contener la risa, y estalló en muchas carcajadas. Ron y Hermione se vieron y fueron corriendo al balde para limpiarse las manos con cierto enojo. Se limpiaron y se volvieron a Harry. Éste estaba echado al suelo, llorando de risa y quedándose ronco. Ron y Hermione se le acercaron, lo alzaron y trataron de calmarlo.

- Harry... Harry... ¡Harry! – dijo Ron tratando de calmar a Harry sacudiendolo. Hermione hacía lo mismo.

- Es... ja ja... es que se... ja ja ja... veían tan... ja ja ja ja... ridículos... ¡ja ja ja ja ja! – dijo Harry tapándose su rostro rojo rojo del delirio – ¡Qué cómico! ¡Gracias! ¡Ja ja ja, me gustó mucho la broma! ¡Ja ja ja ja! – exclamó Harry bien fuerte.

Sin duda ese había sido el mejor cumpleaños de Harry.


	9. De regreso a Hogwarts, la escuela de rie...

Capítulo 9: De regreso a Hogwarts, la escuela del riesgo mortal

Las semanas siguientes al cumpleaños fueron placenteras. La señora Weasley se ofreció para comprar todos los útiles y demás para el año que seguía, y por suerte no pedían el traje de gala.

- ¡Sí, este año no hay baile! – había dicho Ron entusiasmado cuando había leído la carta de los útiles – No quería ir con ese horrible traje otra vez – a Harry le había parecido extraño: Fred y George le habían prometido que le comprarían un traje nuevo a Ron. Había pensado que tal vez querían comprarselo en Hogsmeade. Pero lo que era más raro es que en la lista decía que llevaran, si podían, ropa muggle.

Harry también había tenido que responder a la carta que Sirius había mandado en su cumpleaños:

_Hola Harry, como ya sabía que tu reloj se había dañado en la segunda prueba, quise darte este reloj como regalo de cumpleaños. Logré comprarlo con la ayuda de Remus, él fue a comprarlo por mí, y sí, en estos momentos me encuentro en casa de él, ya que me está ayudando en la búsqueda de Mundungus Fletcher. Que yo sepa, ya tú avisaste a Arabella Figg, ¿no es así? Sé que tienes mucha curiosidad por saber qué es lo que estamos haciendo, pero por el momento no te lo podemos decir, aunque pronto lo sabrás._

_Trata de no dañar el reloj._

_                                                                             Sirius_

Harry le había dicho que utilizaría bien el reloj y también le había dicho sobre cómo había pasado su cumpleaños con Ron y Hermione, y que había sido muy divertido.

Pero algo le turbaba a Harry, Hermione había estado muy extraña unos días depués del cumpleaños, y parecía muy deprimida hasta el día en que Harry y Ron quisieron hablar con ella.

- Hermi, te has comportado muy raro estos días – le había dicho Ron mientras entraban en la habitación de Hermione, ésta que había estado arreglando sus cosas.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así? – había dicho Harry de brazos cruzados apoyado al marco de la puerta, el entrecejo fruncido. Hermione los había mirado un segundo.

- Verán... – había dicho Hermione cabizbaja – me ha llegado la carta de la petición de ser Prefecta, hace unos varios días. Aún no he respondido...

- Oh... – habían dicho Harry y Ron al unísono, esta vez la expresión había cambiado de enfado a confusión.

- Piénsalo bien, Herm – había dicho Ron al fin, después de un silencio muy prolongado e incómodo, y se había marchado.

- No sé que hacer... – había dicho Hermione con algunas lágrimas que se le habían deslizado por su rostro, sentándose en la cama – ¡No sé que hacer!

- Hermi, nosotros no podemos ayudarte – le había dicho Harry sentándose a su lado y mirándola con compasión – es tu desición. Si es un cargo para ti, entonces no lo hagas, pero si lo quieres hacer y no lo haces por nosotros, entonces eres una tonta y no haces caso a lo que tú quieres. Piénsalo, anda – y se había ido dejando a Hermione sola.

*

El día de ir a la estación King's Cross había llegado inesperadamente. Eran las diez y tres de la mañana cuando todos comían apuradamente el desayuno.

Al terminarlo, tío Vernon, Harry, Ron y con algo de ayuda de Dudley, pusieron los tres baules atrás en el auto y finalmente, todos menos tía Petunia y Dudley, entraron al auto y se marcharon (Dudley no podía ir porque ocuparía demasiado espacio y tía Petunia no quería dejarlo solo).

Al llegar se percataron de que muchos muggles habían esa mañana en la estación y que sería difícil pasar inadvertidos através de la colunmna.

- El señor Weasley me enseñó un truco el año pasado – dijo Harry yendo hacia la colunma – de seguro también lo sabes tú, Ron – se apoyó en ella junto a la carreta (que habían agarrado rápidamente al llegar) y mientras pasaba un branco de turistas se deslizó y atravesó la colunma rápidamente. Más tarde, Ron y Hermione hicieron lo mismo.

Este año el Expreso de Hogwarts se veía muy vacío. Había muchas madres y niños nuevos, sí, pero no como lo recordaban los tres amigos. Antes de que el tren partiera, los últimos diez minutos, se encontraron con Fred, George, Ginny y la señora Weasley.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Finalmente! Estaba apunto de mandar sus útiles con Fred y George – dijo la señora Weasley abrazando y besando al trío cuando los vio llegar.

- Sí mamá, que bien... – dijo Ron tratando de detener el ataque de besos de su madre.

- No quería que Fred tuviera tu ropa muggle, querido... descubrí que quería hacer algo con ella – dijo la señora Weasley y miró a Fred con furia.

- Mamá, sólo quería darle un_ toque_ a la ropa – dijo Fred burlón.

- Claro, claro. ¡Oh chicos, faltan cinco minutos! – dijo la señora Weasley viendo el reloj del andén 9 ¾ .

Todos fueron corriendo al Expreso y subieron los baules, ahora más pesados con los nuevos útiles, y empezaron a buscar un vagón. Fred y George no tuvieron que buscar mucho porque se sentaron con Lee Jordan y Susan Jordan, la hermana de Lee que comenzaba ese año. A Hermione le dio lástima dejar a la pobre Susan con esos chicos tremendos, pero no tuvo opción. Finalmente, encontraron un vagón vacío al final del Expreso, pero un tanto sucio. Se sentaron y se acomodaron, Crookshanks al lado de Hermione y las tres lechuzas en sus jaulas, durmiendo  tranquilamente (Pig de milagro).

El paisaje era hermoso. Ni una nube se veía en el cielo azul claro y los prados eran abundantes. El sol era ardiente, sí, pero no molestaba, más bien uno se sentía protegido.

Pero el calor fue aumentando a medida que aumentaban las horas de viaje, y finalmente la señora de los dulces llegó con su carrito repleto. Esta vez no quisieron agarrar ningunas Ranas de Chocolates porque les daría más sed y no era apropiado para el clima. En vez, agarraron un paquete de Grageas Bertie Bott, tres jugos de calabaza y varias empanadas de calabazas. 

- Mi carrito sigue lleno aunque haya recorrido todo el Expreso – dijo la señora mientras le daba el vuelto a Hermione – este año, me parece, habrá poca gente – echó una mirada incompresible de definir a Harry. Luego se volvió al pasillo – Espero que las cosas no empeoren – y se fue.

Después de terminar su almuerzo, entre charlas y demás, Harry decidió echar un vistazo al Expreso. Le había entrado curiosidad cuando la señora del carrito había dicho que no había mucha gente. Se disculpó con sus amigos y salió del vagón.

Por cada vagón que iba asomaba un poco sus ojos a la ventanilla y contaba cuantas personas había. Parecían ser muchas, pero de seguro los años anteriores habían habido más. Luego pasó por el vagón de Fred y George y conoció a la hermana de Lee, Susan, que resultó ser muy simpática y nada de tímida. Tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros agarrado en trenzas y sus ojos eran color café.

Continuó con su búsqueda y se detuvo a unos metros de un vagón semi abierto. Se acercó más y escuchó atentamente, para intentar identificar quien iba adentro.

- Tu hermana es encantadora, Cho. Se ve tan linda cuando duerme. Y no es tan tímida como tú – dijo la voz de una chica soltando una risita.

- Sí, je... Nia es una chica muy valiente y no le teme a nada. Más bien, esta mañana no se veía tan nerviosa como yo en mi primer día. Quería conocer gente nueva. Jamás pensé que llegara a ser bruja, Clarissa.

- Pero, ¿por qué no la dejaste estar en un vagón con chicos nuevos como ella? – preguntó Clarissa.

- No lo sé, Claris. Creo que es por miedo. No quiero dejarla sola.

- ¿Miedo de qué? ¿Acaso...?

- Pues, de quién más, sino de Harry Potter. Desde que ha pisado pie en Hogwarts, cada año pasa algo. Sí, ya sé que fue en Hogwarts y no en el Expreso, pero me acuerdo que el año en que yo debía comenzar cuarto, los Dementores estuvieron en el Expreso y fueron de vagón en vagón. ¿Te recuerdas? Fue bastante horrible, recordar lo de mi padre... 

- Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. Ese hielo que uno sentía de repente por toda la sangre... cómo olvidarlo.

- Por eso, empecé a tenerle cierta distancia y aborrecimiento. No dormiré en paz hasta que Potter no se haya ido de aquí. Pero lamentablemente sólo me quedan dos años en Hogwarts para proteger a Nia, y ella estará un año sin mi protección, el séptimo año de él.

- Pero tranquila, aún falta para que te separes de Nia – dijo Clarissa. 

- Sí pero... como olvidar a Cedric... Cedric... – dijo Cho con la voz aguda y muy baja. Harry se asomó y vio en el pálido rostro de Cho una lágrima caer.

- Ya, ya... tranquila... – dijo Clarissa y se volvió a la puerta – Oh, dejé la puerta abierta – Harry se alejó rápidamente y Clarissa, una chica de pelo marrón y ondulado con ojos azul eléctrico, cerró la puerta.

Harry se quedó atónito con lo acabado de oir. Entonces Cho, desde su cuarto año, había sentido un cierto odio por él y por eso era tan distante. Pero Cho era muy engañosa: se hacía la simpática con Harry, algunas veces, pero de seguro que era por lástima. La lástima de que él fuera huérfano y que viviera como un muggle. Pero el único sentimiento, la única razón que lo salvaba de un despecho, era el amor que tenía por Hermione. En ese momento agradecía haberse enamorado de Hermione en las vacaciones y de olvidar a Cho por completo. Si no, escuchar que el amor de su vida lo odiaba, sería un desastre. El corazón se le haría pedazos.

Después siguió recorriendo el pasillo y encontró a varias personas: Katie Bell, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown. Luego en otro vagón encontró a Ginny junto a Colin y Dennis Creevey. Y, a la mitad del pasillo, vio el vagón de Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle junto Pansy Parkinson y otras amigas. Se recordó de lo sucedido en su cumpleaños y evitó reir.

Al final del pasillo encontró unos vagones vacíos y otros medio llenos. La señora tenía razón: este año habían menos. Harry lamentaba no haberlos notado antes, pues estaban mucho más limpios y espaciosos que el suyo. Y en el último vagón, que estaba cerca de la cabina, habían una mujer mayor y una chica, las cuales no pudo notar bien porque tenían cortinas por dentro semi trasparentes. Las dos féminas parecían tener una discución.

Al terminar su paseo, se percató de que había estado caminando hora y media por el pasillo y regresó lo antes posible a su vagón, aunque aún faltaba dos horas y algo. Llegó y encontró a Ron semi dormido con la cabeza apoyada al vidrio y a Hermione con la cabeza hacia atrás. Harry se sentó a su lado y, muy cariñosamente, hizo apoyar la cabeza de la chica en su hombro, haciendo este lo mismo. Se durmió rápidamente y sin dificultad, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían llegado a la estación de Hogsmeade.

*

Agarraron sus cosas y se montaron en los carruajes con caballos invisibles. Esta vez les tocó los tres solos, y el viaje fue corto y silencioso: extrañamente todos estaban cansados y no tenían ganas de hablar.

Entraron directamente a la Sala del Comedor y se sentaron, Harry en el medio de los dos. Solo en ese momento empezaron a hablar animadamente con los otros, Hermione con Parvati y Lavender que estaban enfrente suyo, y Harry y Ron con Dean y Seamus. Como era de suponerse, Ron empezó a desesperarse y a reclamar de que almenos unos aperitivos deberían poner mientras se esperaba la Selección de los de primer año.

Harry hechó un vistazo a la mesa de los profesores. Todos estaban ahí, menos la profesora Mcgonagall, y sólo dos personas eran nuevas. Una mujer mayor de media edad y una chica, más o menos de su edad. Harry no la lograba notar bien, estaba muy lejos de la mesa, pero podía notar que se veía muy seria, como la mujer mayor.

Entonces, la puerta que daba al vestíbulo, se abrió. La profesora Mcgonagall y su grupo de chicos de primero entraron siguiéndola. Ese año, al parecer de Harry, eran menos que los del año pasado. Los chicos se quedaron frente a la mesa de los profesores y la profesora Mcgonagall fue por el taburete y el Sombrero Seleccionador. Lo apoyó y este empezó a cantar.

_Soy el Sombrero Seleccionador,_

_Soy un viejo con buen humor._

_A una casa te seleccionaré_

_Cuando tu mente examinaré._

_Fui creado de la nada,_

_Por dos magos y dos "hadas"._

_En Gryffindor tocarás_

_Si tú valiente serás._

_Hufflepuff será en la cual_

_Demuestres tu pontencial._

_Ravenclaw muy sabia e inteligente_

_Sólo seria es esa gente._

_Y Slytherin, siempre al mando,_

_Es imposible que no salgas ganando._

_Todas las casas que he nombrado,_

_¡Harán de ti una gran bruja o mago!_

Hubo un gran "¡Oooohh!" de los primeros y toda la sala estalló en aplausos. Pero este año la canción había sido corta y Harry se preguntaba por qué. La profesora se acercó al sombrero y desenrolló el pergamino con la lista de los recién llegados.

- ¡Boldstar, Matt! – un chico de pelo muy claro se acercó al sombrero con paso desicivo. Se sentó, se puso el sombrero, y en medio minuto el chico fue elegido en Slytherin.

- ¡Chang, Nia! – Harry por fin pudo saber como era la hermana de Cho. Era del todo diferente a ella, se veía más elegante y femenina y su pelo era bien largo y muy liso. Se sentó con mucha confianza en el taburete con el Sombrero y este, después de varios minutos, la eligió en Ravenclaw.

- ¡Connor, Sarah! – la chica parecía ser muy coqueta a pesar de su corta edad. Increíblemente fue elegida en Ravenclaw.

- ¡Dickens, John! – el chico fue elegido en Hufflepuff apenas se puso el Sombrero.

Continuaron así y muchos chicos fueron a Slytherin (Ron pensaba que habían saboteado el sombrero). Por el momento, sólo Fuster Lina había sido seleccionada en Gryffindor. Pronto llegaron a la G.

- ¡Gratter, Himery! – exclamó la profesora McGonagall. Los que podían ver, sin voltearse, a los chicos de primero, se sorprendieron. La chica era un tanto peculiar: su pelo era de color negro como el de Harry y su estilo era como el de Hermione. La chica tenía los dientes un tanto largos y sus ojos eran color verde esmeralda. La expresión de la cara era la réplica de la de Hermione, al igual que los labios. Muchas personas fijaban a Harry y Hermione muy impresionados y otros hasta aguantaban la risa.

La chica se acercó al Sombrero lentamente. La profesora empezaba a ostinarse y con una mirada de furia hizo que Himery se apurara. El sombrero tardó unos pocos segundos. ¡GRYFFINDOR! exclamó. Los de la mesa de Gryffindor estallaron en aplausos. Las otras mesas miraban a la nueva chica muy sorprendidos y sobretodo en Slytherin se burlaban maliciosamente. La selección prosiguió.

- ¡Hawkins, George! – se acercó un chico muy alto y sonriente y un silbido del lado de Fred y George sonó. Tal vez George le quería animar y desearle que entrara en Gryffindor, pero el muchacho tocó en Hufflepuff. Luego la hermana de Lee, Susan, que tocó en Gryffindor; Lorrens, Mary, en Gryffindor también; Miller, Bradley en Ravenclaw; Newman, Katherine en Slytherin; Noiles, Adam en Slytherin; O'Hagerty, Jennifer en Slytherin; Owens, Floyd en Gryffindor; Patch, Marianne en Hufflepuff; Richardson, Frank en Ravenclaw; Scott, Ralph en Gryffindor; Sharp, William en Slytherin; Tibbets, Britany en Hufflepuff y finalmente Warner, Barbara en Slytherin (también hubieron otros aparte estos).

- Bien – dijo el profesor Dumbledore poniendo fin al ruido del comedor – quiero felicitar y agradecer a los chicos primer año por estar aquí. Les digo que Hogwarts está llena de secretos: nunca se sabe que puede encontrar uno en cada habitación. El bosque está prohibido para todo alumno, y si alguno de ustedes entra, puede asegurarse la propia muerte a menos que no ocurra un milagro. – los de primer año se inquietaron mucho pero tan sólo con una sonrisa de Dumbledore les fue suficiente para calmarse – Y, como era de esperarse, quiero que le den la bienvenida a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: ¡Anne Miark!

Todos aplaudieron, incluso los de Slytherin. La mujer que Harry había notado desde lejos se hizo notar mejor. Tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros un poco ondulado y rubio. Sus ojos eran de un azul claro y era muy alta, aunque no llegaba tanto como Dumbledore. Era muy linda y se veía dulce. En ese momento sonreía mucho, pero cuando regresó a su puesto junto a la chica de antes se puso muy seria. Parecía decirle algo ya repetido a la chica, porque ésta se veía ostinada.

- Y también quiero decirles – dijo Dumbledore fuerte para que se callaran – que, ya que la profesora Miark se ha ofrecido a enseñar en esta escuela, su hija también viene con ella. ¡Déjenme presentarles a Karolyn Vingel!

Los aplausos no fueron tan pronunciados como antes. La chica pasó al lado de Dumbledore y apenas sonrió. Era realmente linda: su cabello era largo hasta la cintura y levemente ondulado de color castaño claro, parecido al bronce o al dorado y estaba agarrado en una media cola (no tenía flequillo). Sus ojos eran color marron claro y era alta. 

- Oh vaya... – dijeron Parvati, Lavender y Hermione al unísono. Su expresión no demostraba agrado, como la mayoría de las chicas. En vez, casi todos los chicos de tercer año para arriba se quedaron mirándola atónitos. Ron, Seamus y Dean casi babeaban. Pero Harry la miraba de otra manera, parecía haberla visto antes...

- ¡Hermi, Hermi! – dijo Harry impresionado jalando la manga de la túnica de Hermione – ¿Que no es esa con la que tropecé en el mini-centro de Privet Drive? ¡Sabes, el día en que debía venir Ron! ¿No es la misma?

- Ay Harry... – dijo Hermione soltándose de Harry. Luego miró la chica un segundo – no lo sé, no la noté bien. Pero a mi también me parece haberla visto...

- ¡Sí es ella Herm! ¡Es increíble! ¡En Privet Drive! – dijo Harry pero cuando notó que Dumbledore estaba por hablar se calló.

- Bien bien – dijo Dumbledore agarrando de entrebrazo a Karolyn Vingel – veo que ya han agarrado en simpatía a Karolyn – un bullido vino de algunas chicas y un fuerte "¡Sí!" que se sobreponía al bullido vino de los chicos – pues ahora será seleccionada en una casa – Dumbledore señaló a Karolyn el camino y ella se dirigió al Sombrero Seleccionador. Mientras se dirigía al taburete con fastidio escondido detrás de una sonrisa, la mayoría de los chicos de diferentes casas cruzaba sus dedos y decían "Aquí, aquí".

Karolyn Vingel se sentó en el taburete sin expresión de ostinación ni de alegría: ahora estaba completamente seria. Agarró el sombrero con delicadeza (los chicos que observaban cada detalle) y se lo puso.

- Vaya, vaya – dijo el sombrero cuando la chica se acomodó en el taburete –una atrasada en el programa.

- Cállate y dime en que casa debo ir – dijo la voz aguda pero un poco fría de Karolyn con la boca semi abierta para que no la notaran los demás – mi madre me estuvo fastidiando con esto todo el viaje.

- Oh vaya – dijo el sombrero burlón – tenemos a una rebelde. Tu mente está llena de información, Karolyn Vingel. Veo que esta no es la primera vez que cambias de escuela.

- Sí ya sé, muévete por favor – la voz de Karolyn trató de ser dulce – no quiero esperar mucho tiempo.

- Pero esto me tomará tiempo – dijo el sombrero – tienes las cualidades de todas las casas. Bueno, de Hufflepuff no tanto, no es que te gusta trabajar mucho, aunque cuando quieres hacer algo lo logras. Pero eres valiente, cualidad de Gryffindor, aunque muy inteligente, como los de Ravenclaw, pero siempre quieres obtener lo que anhelas, y así son en Slytherin. Pero tus experiencias en la vida han sido bastantes, la mayoría tristes...

- ¿Te quieres apurar? ¡Me estoy cansando de esto! – dijo Karolyn tratando de calmar sus nervios.

- Ah, y también nerviosa cuando no obtienes lo que buscas. – dijo el sombrero.

Karolyn siguió discutiendo con el sombrero disimuladamente por muchos minutos. Pasaron los cinco minutos y la sala fijaba sus ojos en Karolyn sin apartarlos. Ron ya estaba perdiendo simpatía por Karolyn porque le hacía perder tiempo y su estómago resonaba de hambre. La sala también empezaba a desesperarse, incluso los profesores.

Y fue sólo después de nueve minutos que Karolyn se rindió y se acomodó en el taburete, de piernas cruzadas, esperando la asignación de su casa. Fuiste muy difícil de elegir, Karolyn dijo finalmente el sombrero, luego de dos minutos más tienes todas las cualidades de las casas, pero solo una resalta más que todas. Estarás en...

- ¡SLYTHERIN! – gritó el sombrero rompiendo los tímpanos de Karolyn y haciendo que la sala estallara en aplausos. La chica tiró el sombrero encima del taburete y feliz de quitárselo murmurando Por fin se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin. Muchos aplausos estruendos vinieron de aquella mesa y bullidos de decepción vinieron de los chicos de las otras mesas. Las chicas no dijeron nada, pero prefirieron quedarse con el gusto.

Karolyn se sentó en la parte más apartada de la mesa, desistiendo la invitacion de muchos chicos de Slytherin, y eso que era difícil, habían varios muy guapos. Pero Karolyn prefería estar sola: ya había pasado por varias escuelas de magia, aunque no tan importantes como las de Durmstang o Beauxbatons, si no unas pequeñas como la Aetas Vernus en Roma (Italia), donde la madre enseñaba Adivinación y en Madrid (España), aunque sólo por un mes, la madre enseñaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por eso prefería no hacerse amistades con nadie para no tener que llorar cuando se aleje de ellas.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? – dijo la voz de una chica. Karolyn se volvió a su derecha y vio a una chica con el pelo marrón largo hasta los hombros y ojos verdes bien claros. Su pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola muy alta y sonreía mucho.

- Cumplí quince hace ocho días – dijo Karolyn indiferente picando su empanada de calabaza – ¿y tú?

- Yo cumplí quince en junio – dijo la chica y se acercó a Karolyn, ya que estaba a tres sillas de distancia (los chicos no quisieron acercarsele, a pesar de todo eran un poco tímidos) – me llamo Lalienne Labett, Laly para mis amigos. Mucho gusto – y le tendió la mano. Karolyn la miró.

- Mucho gusto – le apretó la mano y por primera vez en días mostró una sonrisa sincera.

Mientras tanto, en las otras mesas, el tema principal de conversación entre los chicos era Karolyn Vingel. Una de estas mesas tenía una pequeña pelea con respecto a ella.

- Es demasiado linda – repetía Ron una y otra vez mientras se llenaba la boca de comida. Las chicas ahí alrededor se estaban cansando.

- Sí Ron, ya lo sabemos – dijo Harry también cansado. Desde que Karolyn había sido seleccionada en Slytherin, se quejaba de que al sombrero lo habían hechizado, pero aún así, junto a Seamus y a Dean, seguía elogiándola.

- Tú no tienes derecho a decir eso Harry. Ya tú tienes a quien amar – dijo Ron imitando a Hermione. Ésta se rió sarcásticamente.

- ¿Quién te gusta, Harry? – dijeron Parvati y Lavander rápidamente fijando a Harry.

- Sí, ¿quién? – dijeron Seamus y Dean igual que las chicas. El trío se puso muy nervioso pero Harry mantuvo la calma – Es un secreto – dijo guiñando el ojo izquierdo y sonriendo. Los cuatro amigos le insistieron pero al final no lograron convencerlo. Hermione se quedó muy callada en todo el resto de la cena.

*

Terminaron de comer y cada casa se encaminó a su Sala Común. De repente Hermione no estuvo más detrás de Ron y Harry y ellos se temían lo peor: había aceptado el cargo de Prefecta.

Llegaron al cuadro de la Señora Gorda y había "tráfico" para entrar. Los de primero estaban adelante y el resto no tenía orden. Trataron de acercarse para ver actuar a Hermione pero lo que encontraron adelante los sorprendió. En vez de Hermione, estaban, muy sonrientes, Seamus Finnigan y Lavander Brown.

- Chicos, ¿por qué no me esperaron? – dijo Hermione tratando de ponerse al lado de Harry.

- Tú... no... ¿acaso...? – dijo Ron viendo a Hermione incrédulo y apuntando a Lavander que estaba ordenando los de primero en fila de chicos y chicas.

- Luego te cuento – dijo Hermione con recentimiento.

- ¡Muy bien todos! Este año la contraseña de la casa es... – dijo Seamus.

- ¡_Estrella de mar_! – completó Lavander y la Señora Gorda abrió su cuadro. Todos los de primero entraron emocionados a la sala a diferencia de los otros, que ya la habían visto muchas veces.

- Los chicos de primero síganme y las chicas sigan a la Prefecta Lavander – dijo Seamus tomando con empeño su trabajo. Los chicos siguieron a Seamus y fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Harry y Ron fueron al suyo, esta vez con Dean.

- ¡Ah! ¡Finalmente! – dijo Harry muy exausto y tirándose en la cama – Podría hasta dormir con esta misma ropa.

- Yo también – dijo Ron quitándose los zapatos.

- ¡Uff! ¡Qué día! Óigan chicos... ¿y Neville? – dijo Dean. Los tres se alzaron y se miraron. El baúl de Neville no estaba y, ahora que lo pensaban, no se había hecho ver en la cena o en el viaje.

- ¿Por qué no habrá venido? – dijo Ron extrañado. Dean y Harry lo miraron.

- Por qué crees, tonto. Por la situcación de tú-sabes-qu... – dijo Dean pero al rato se calló. Harry miraba al vacío. Se sentía pésimo: por culpa de él un chico no habría asistido a Hogwarts este año, y quien sabía cuantos más. Y no solo, tal vez por eso no habían tantos chicos nuevos de primer año. La sola idea le hizo sentir que se le revolvía las salchichas y el pavo. Prefirió vestirse para luego dormirse, los amigos haciendo lo mismo. A los quince minutos Seamus había llegado, muy cansado.

- No pensé que ser Prefecto diera tanto esfuerzo – dijo mientras se cambiaba – y eso que no son tantos como yo imaginé – a Harry le vino dolor de estómago. Ya era cierto, mitad de los estudiantes faltarían a Hogwarts este año.

*

Mientras tanto, en la Casa de Slytherin, se oía una animada conversación provenir de un dormitorio de chicas.

- ... Y este nuevo esmalte me lo regaló mi madre por las buenas notas – dijo Pansy Parkinson desde su cama mostrando a sus amigas un esmalte de uñas sin color – parece como si no tuviera color, pero uno se lo aplica en la uña y elige el color. Es realmente divertido.

- A mí mi madre me dio esta receta para rizar el pelo – dijo Laly Labett, de la cama enfrente a Pansy, mostrando un pergamino con algo escrito – es realmente fácil, y Snape de seguro nos dará los ingredientes que queremos, ¡ji ji! – se volvió hacia una cama a su lado, abriendo las cortinas – ¿y tú, Karolyn? ¿Qué te regalaron en tu cumpleaños? – esto pareció molestar a Pansy, aún no le entraba en simpatía a Karolyn.

- Debe estar dormida – dijo Millicent Bulstrode, de la cama enfrente a Karolyn, con cierto desprecio en su voz. Laly metió la cabeza através de las cortinas.

- ¿No quieres charlar un rato? – susurró Laly simulando que sacudía a Karolyn.

- No. Estoy cansada – susurró cortante y fría Karolyn y una cierta tristeza en su voz se dejó notar. Laly decidió no insistir, aún no conocía bien a Karolyn, pero ya la consideraba una buena amiga. Pensó que Karolyn debía tener un pasado triste, un pasado muy duro y frío para ella. Pero no quería averiguarlo, hasta que no obtuviera la completa confianza de Karolyn.

*

No sólo en la casa de Slytherin algunas chicas estaban charlando, sino que también en Gryffindor un dormitorio con chicas del quinto año hablaba animadamente.

- ¿No ven lo lindo que se ha vuelto Seamus? – dijo Lavander que estaba acomodándose para poder ver a todas sus compañeras de habitación: Parvati Patil enfrente suyo y Hermione Granger al lado de Parvati.

- ¡Tienes razón! Y también Harry está más alto y guapo, ¿no crees Hermione? – dijo Parvati muy emocionada. A esto, Hermione, que estaba agarrando su vaso de agua, se paralizó.

- No lo sé – dijo Hermione y tomó un poco luego de un momento – no lo he notado.

- Claro tú estás acostumbrada a verlo igual porque siempre estás con él y no lo _ves_ como nosotras – dijo Lavander burlona y echando una mirada a Parvati.

- Por cierto chicas, ¿saben por qué todos miraron a Harry y a mí cuando la tal Himery Gratter fue llamada? – dijo Hermione cambiando completamente el tema. Lavander y Parvati la miraron un momento y luego soltaron una risa inocente.

- ¿Aún no lo entiendes? – dijo Parvati aguantando su risita.

- ¿Entender qué?

- Hermione, la chica es idéntica a ti y a Harry. Tu mismo tipo de pelo, el rostro, la expresión... la única diferencia es que tiene los ojos verde esmeralda y pelo negro. Yo me dije "así será la hija de Harry y Hermione en el futuro" – dijo Lavander entre risas.

- Bueno, sí. Esa peculiaridad de los ojos verde esmeralda la había notado – dijo Hermione pensativa – y me pareció como Harry. Pero como no noté su rostro no me di cuenta...

- Esa tal Vingel no me cae bien – dijo Parvati de pronto con desprecio. Lavander cambió su sonrisa por un entrecejo fruncido. Hermione dejó de sonreir.

- Se pronuncia Vinyel, como dijo el profesor Dumbledore, y al igual que mi apellido, Granyer – dijo Hermione sin importancia.

- Bah, como sea – dijo Lavander – se ve que es una presumida y mucho más si es de Slytherin.

- ¿Pero por qué subestiman tanto a los de Slytherin? ¿Qué tan diferentes son? ¡Son estudiantes de Hogwarts como nosotras! – exclamó Hermione con enfado. Las chicas la miraron. Parvati le puso una mano en la frente.

- Hermione, ¿te sientes bien? – dijo Lavander mientras Parvati tocaba también su frente – ¡Acabas de hablar a favor de Slytherin!

- Sí, ¿qué te pasa? No tienes fiebre – dijo Parvati incrédula quitando la mano de su frente y de la de Hermione. Esta volvió su cabeza al suelo.

- No sé que pasó – dijo Hermione – de repente me dio algo. Me vino como una rabia y furia y sentí mucho dolor aquí – señaló su pecho.

- No nos asustes – dijeron Parvati y Lavander al unísono.

- En serio... sentí que algo frío me atravesaba – dijo Hermione.

- Bueno será mejor que dormamos – dijo Lavander y se puso en posición normal – buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – dijeron Hermione y Parvati.


	10. Clases de Slytherin y Gryffindor

Capítulo 10: Clases de Slytherin y Gryffindor

Esa mañana todos se levantaron de buen humor. Habían dormido bien y se sentían relajados. Pero esa mañana comenzarían las clases y había que despertarse temprano para anotar los horarios.

- ¿Qué tenemos para la primera hora? – dijo Ron a Hermione mientras desayunaban. Hermione lo miró con cierto enfado.

- Por qué no buscas tu horario – dijo y empezó a comer. Ron no le paró y agarró su horario.

- Oh no... – dijo Ron al ver que en la primera hora tenían Transfiguraciones con Slytherin y después dos horas de Pociones también con Slytherin y Adivinación (intercambiando por Aritmancia) – comenzamos mal el año – y se sirvió unas tocinetas y algo de pan. Al rato llegó Harry.

- Ron, no me esperaste – dijo somnoliento y sentándose junto a Hermione – yawn... ¿qué tenemos a primera hora?

- Transfiguraciones con Slytherin – dijo Hermione sirviendose pan con mermelada y notó que Harry ya se notaba desanimado – pero tranquilos,  la Sabelotodo Granger obtendrá puntos para Gryffindor. Los de Slytherin no pueden ganarme – y se puso en pose de superheroina. El trío se rió.

- Hey Weasley, veo que has cambiado mucho. Veo que lograste pagar una peluquería indecente de muggles – dijo una voz fría que arrastraba las sílabas. Draco Malfoy y sus seguaces habían llegado.

- Sí, y gracias al dinero que obtuvo mi padre cuando descubrió el escondite secreto en tu casa – dijo Ron volviéndose hacia Malfoy y sonriendo. Luego se volvió otra vez y siguió comiendo. Harry y Hermione aguantaron la risa y se limitaron a sonreir. Malfoy se sorprendió mucho y con desprecio regresó a su mesa sentándose en los primeros puestos. Al final de la mesa, un poco apartadas, estaban Karolyn Vingel y Laly Labett.

- ¿Cómo dormiste esta noche? – dijo esta última mordiendo su pedazo de pan y mantequilla con omelette.

- Bien – dijo Karolyn cortante comiendo su omelette. Laly la miró un segundo aún masticando. Luego le pasó el pergamino con el horario.

- Iniciaremos con Transfiguraciones junto a Gryffindor y luego dos horas de Pociones, también con ellos – dijo Laly mientras Karolyn leía el horario – la que enseña Transfiguraciones es la profesora Mcgonagall y es jefa de la casa Gryffindor, y el profesor de Pociones es Snape, él siempre favorece a Slytherin ya que es jefe de nuestra casa.

- ¿Nos favorece? ¿Por qué? Me parece injusto para las otras casas – dijo Karolyn fijando a Laly incrédula. Laly sonrió maliciosamente.

- Nuestra casa es la mejor – dijo Laly – nadie nos puede superar. Hemos ganado la copa por siete años seguidos, pero la cadena se rompió hace dos años, cuando Gryffindor ganó – esta última frase la dijo con asco.

- Eso es ser engreida – dijo Karolyn indiferente – esta escuela me está pareciendo muy rara. Empezando por ese sombrero – hechó una mirada ostinada al lugar donde había estado el sombrero – que tradiciones más raras. La Aetas Vernus era mejor, eramos dividos por año de estudio y no en casas y no había ningún sombrero o fantasma que elija – miró al Barón Sanguinario y siguió comiendo. A Laly no le gustó ese comentario pero decidió no darle importancia. Sabía que muy pero muy a fondo existía una chica muy dulce en Karolyn, y estaba dispuesta a conocerla.

*

A unos minutos para la primera lección del año, el trío terminó su desayuno y fue corriendo a buscar los libros. Fueron a sus habitaciones, agarraron los libros y salieron del retrato como un rayo. Ron se adelantó bastante y Harry y Hermione se quedaron atrás. Estaban en dirección a la clase, al igual que varias personas en el pasillo, cuando Harry se tropezó con alguien.

- Disculpa – dijo muy apresurado (Hermione se estaba adelantando) y echó a correr. Pero no pudo proseguir mucho cuando un estruendo grito de llanto le rompió los tímpanos. Se volvió y vio que una chica con lentes, pelo negro y rizado estaba en el suelo llorando. Hermione regresó para ver qué había sucedido, al igual que la gente que estaba en los alrededores.

- ¡Buaaaahhhhhhh! – lloraba gritando la pequeña con las manos en los ojos. Sus libros estaban todos fuera de su bolso, rodeándola.

- Lo... lo siento, ¿sí? Disculpa... – dijo Harry acercándose a la pequeña y tratando de calmarla. Esta en vez, lloró aún más fuerte. Hermione se acercó.

- Vamos linda, ¡cálmate! – dijo esta muy nerviosa porque llegaría tarde – Vamos, déjame ver esos ojos... – y le quitó la mano de los ojos y también los lentes. Harry y Hermione la fijaron: era Himery Gratter. Sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban llenos de lágrimas y su cara muy idéntica a cuando Hermione se enojaba o lloraba. Harry y Hermione quedaron secos.

El escándalo se prolungó por todo el pasillo y mucha gente estaba alrededor de Harry, Hermione y Himery.  Muchos reían sin control, sobretodo gente de Slytherin.

- ¡Pero que linda familia! – dijeron unos cuantos de séptimo.

- ¡Potter, qué le has hecho a Granger en todo el año! ¡Ja ja ja! – dijo uno de Hufflepuff. Harry los miraba con rabia y vergüenza y Hermione trataba de calmar a la pequeña.

- Él me empujó y caí al suelo. Por su culpa llegaré tarde mi primer día – dijo Himery entre sollozos. Luego abrazó a Hermione con ternura ocultando su rostro en el pecho. Toda la gente presente (más bien los chicos) emitieron un gran "¡Uhhhhhhhhy!" y empezaron a burlarse, Harry que discutía con ellos.

Pero Hermione no le paraba a eso. Cuando Himery la abrazó de aquella manera tan dulce, sintió un sentimiento muy dulce en el corazón. Sintió alegría y a la vez calidéz y apretaba más a Himery a su pecho. Ese acto se veía muy materno. Pero luego Himery la soltó y ya no lloraba más, si no que sonreía cálidamente. Recogió sus cosas y se fue corriendo (los chicos al rededor se estaban yendo también) dejando a Hermione agachada y a Harry mirándola desconcertado.

- Nos quitarán más puntos si no te mueves – dijo Harry agarrando su bolso y el de Hermione. Esta veía al vacío hacia donde se había ido Himery y luego se paró y se encaminó a la clase de Transfiguraciones junto a Harry, sonriendo alegremente.

- No puedo ni quitar puntos ya que nadie los ha ganado aún – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall cuando Harry y Hermione entraron en el aula. Los dos chicos se sentaron solos al final del aula, ya que no habían notado a Ron.

- Bien, prosigamos. Página trece, Potter y Granger. – continuó Mcgonagall rodeando los pupitres y los chicos abrieron sus libros – Al final de la lección me darán sus deberes de las vacaciones, ¿entendido? – los chicos asintieron.

- Muy bien este año comenzaremos a transfigurar partes del cuerpo humano – dijo Mcgonagall – ¿alguien me puede decir cuales son las partes iniciales? – Hermione, por supuesto, levantó la mano. Pero no era la única, una chica unos pupitres más adelante la había levantado también.

- ¿Vingel? – dijo la profesora. Hermione bajó su mano deprimida.

- Se comienza por los dedos de las manos – dijo Karolyn sonriente – porque son los que tienen menos riesgos de efectos secundarios.

- Muy bien. Tres puntos para Slytherin. ¿Pero iniciar por los dedos nos favorece del todo? – Hermione levantó la mano otra vez, mucho más alta que antes. La profesora estaba por darle la palabra cuando Karolyn habló.

- No, por qué si por alguna razón no se desvía el hechizo, puede causar graves daños en las manos de quien lo efectúa – todos los chicos la miraron radiante. Hermione empezó a enojarse.

- Correcto señorita Vingel. Cinco puntos para Slytherin – dijo la profesora con recentimiento.

La clase prosiguió con el intervento continuo de Karolyn y Hermione. Malfoy y a veces Pansy le restregaban en cara a los de Gryffindor las capacidades de Karolyn. Al terminar la lección Slytherin había ganado veintitres puntos y Gryffindor diecinueve.

- La próxima vez nos ponemos en los primeros pupitres, ¿ok? No quiero ser humillada otra vez por esa patética Vingel – dijo Hermione al terminar la lección (ya  había entregado los deberes junto a Harry).

- Granger, te he subestimado. Deberías conocer mejor a la gente antes de insultarla – dijo una voz semi aguda detrás de Hermione: era Karolyn. Esta era seguida por varios chicos y a su lado había una chica junto a un pelirrojo: Ron.

- ¡Ron! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Vente! – exclamó Hermione y lo agarró fuerte por un brazo atrayéndolo a ella. Hermione se había puesto roja de la furia.

- Pero déjalo, no es propiedad tuya, ¿oh sí? – dijo Karolyn maliciosamente con los chicos que la rodeaban, perdidos en otro mundo.

- Es mi amigo y no quiero que se vuelva más estúpido gracias a ti – dijo Hermione apartando a Ron.

- ¡Ja! ¡Me rio! Bueno, yo me marcho – dijo Karolyn y se puso adelante de Harry, seguida por los chicos – Oh, Harry Potter, quien derrotó al Señor Oscuro – luego lo examinó de pies a cabeza – me da lástima que andes con ella. Adiós – y le dio un beso en la mejilla, marchándose con su branco de fanáticos y su amiga Laly, que parecía muy divertida con lo ocurrido. Harry se puso todo rojo y Hermione lo miró con mirada de fuego. Ron seguía en su mundo, y cuando Hermione le dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas, despertó. Este se estaba dirigiendo al comedor, pero luego se detuvo.

- ¿Dónde tengo que ir? – preguntó muy extrañado. Hermione se dirigió a las mazmorras sola y Harry se quedó ahí parado, junto a Ron, en medio del pasillo.

*

Sólo habían pasado diez minutos y ya Karolyn empezaba a bombardear a Snape de respuestas. Este, muy orgulloso de la chica, estaba favoreciendo mucho a Slytherin. Karolyn seguía contraria a esto, pero, de algun modo, le gustaba ver felices a sus compañeros de casa. Ya estaba tomando en simpatía a Draco Malfoy, con el cual se había sentado al lado en esta clase, y que hablaba animadamente cuando Snape copiaba ingredientes en la pizarra.

- ¿Acaso te estudiaste todos los libros como la Granger durante las vacaciones? – le preguntó Malfoy mientras copiaban los ingredientes de la Poción Anti-Stress.

- Mi madre me obligó a leer dos veces cada capítulo de las materias, según ella, más importantes– dijo Karolyn con fastidio. Terminaron de escribir la receta y empezaron a hacer la poción.

- Veo que Vingel está simpatizando con Malfoy – dijo Hermione observando cada acto de Karolyn con rabia. Ron también la observaba tal cual a Hermione.

- ¿Qué intenta ese idiota? – dijo Ron picando su tallo de Planta Carnivora marchita.

- Parece que Malfoy fue flechado por cupido – susurró Harry burlón y Hermione y Ron intentaron aguantarse la risa. Snape pasó por ese lado y fijó al trío, que al verlo se había paralizado del todo.

- Potter, no te atrevas a interrumpir mi clase en los minutos que quedan – dijo Snape frío y tétrico fijando a Harry que echaba saliva de Dragón Griego en su caldero. Karolyn llamó a Snape y este, cambiando su tetricidad a felicidad, se dirigió a ella.

- ¿Sí, señorita Vingel? 

- ¿Cómo corto la Planta Carnivora? Labett prefirió no ayudarme, para que aprendiera – dijo Karolyn con fastidio. Snape le echó una mirada "dulce" y luego miró a Malfoy con cierta picardía discreta que estaba mezclando saliva de Dragón Griego con Sangre de Falsa Coral en un pote.

- Señor Malfoy, ayude a Vingel por favor – dijo y le pasó el cuchillo a Malfoy. Este, dejó el pote aparte y tomó el cuchillo, indiferente.

- De acuerdo – dijo. Se acercó más a Karolyn y esta se ruborizó levemente. El corazón le latía fuerte. Algo que no había sentido antes se presentó en su corazón.

*

Mientras tanto, en clases de Encantamientos, Himery Gratter estaba siendo examinada por el profesor Flitwick con el hechizo de Wingardium Leviosa.

Esta estaba muy nerviosa y no lograba concentrarse. Pero el profesor Flitwick, para darle ánimo a tan pequeña dulzura, interrumpía a los compañeros que se reían. Finalmente Himery puso toda la confianza en sí, y lo intentó. Con los ojos apretados y los puños cerrados, Himery hizo llegar su pluma color plateado brillante hasta el techo haciéndola salir luego por la ventana. De repente, sintió que su energía vital había disminuido rápidamente y se dejó caer. La cicatriz a media luna que tenía en el pecho le dolió sólo un poco. Había utilizado exageradamente sus fuerzas y se sentía algo mal. Nia Chang, que le simpatizaba la chica, se acercó para ayudarla, preocupada. De todos modos, el profesor Flitwick le dio un diez.

*

En la clase de Pociones, Karolyn parecía divertirse bastante junto a los de Slytherin, en especial con Malfoy. Después de cortar la Planata Carnivora, este la ayudó en todo, con el muy obvio consentimiento de Snape. Ron estaba que explotaba de un momento a otro y Hermione veía a todos los de Slytherin con  muchísima rabia. Harry, en vez, tenía a alguien más de quien preocuparse: Snape.

En toda la clase había estado advirtiendolo de que este año sería mucho más duro para él, y que si se metía en otro lío que lo relacionara, no dudaría en utilizar todas sus capacidades para vengarse. Pero Harry se hacía el indiferente, absorbía toda esa rabia y se la tragaba, para no complacer a Snape, como había pasado ya antes.

Y como de milagro la campana de la tercera hora sonó. Harry recogió los ingredientes y guardó todo en su bolso, los amigos que hacían lo mismo.

- ¿Qué clase te toca ahora? – dijo Draco a Karolyn, recogiendo sus cosas lo más lento posible. 

- Encantamientos – dijo Karolyn, guardando sus cosas con rapidez. Draco, notando que Karolyn se apuraba, hizo lo mismo.

- Yo también – dijo cerrando su bolso. Karolyn solo se limitó a sonreir y salió corriendo, su amiga Laly que la esperaba en la puerta de la mazmorra. No quería llegar tarde a su segunda clase. Draco empezó a seguirla pero de repente oyó unas voces a su espalda.

- Señor Malfoy esperenos – dijo Crabbe poniendo en desorden las Plantas Carnivoras en su bolso.

- Sí, sólo un momento – dijo Goyle que estaba aplastando sus cosas en su bolso. A Draco le vino algo al estómago. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que Crabbe y Goyle eran unos estorbos. Se limitó a saludarlos y fue corriendo a la clase de Encantamientos.

Cuando llegó, el profesor no había llegado aún y eso lo alivió. No quería quedar mal por culpa de dos cabeza hueca. Buscó con los ojos a Karolyn y Laly y notó que estaban rodeadas por chicos de Hufflepuff y Slytherin y no quedaba ningún puesto cerca de ellas, sobretodo de Karolyn. Finalmente, Draco notó uno arriba de ella, y fue corriendo hasta él. A los pocos minutos llegaron Crabbe y Goyle, al parecer enfadados. Fueron hasta Draco y se sentaron a los lados. Este ya se estaba cansando de ellos.

*

Casi nadie estaba en la clase de Adivinación. Extrañamente las cortinas estaban abiertas y no había fuego en la chimenea, como siempre. Harry y Ron habían llegado con mucha anticipación y se pusieron a bromear sobre qué verían este año en la materia. Harry propuso a que la profesora Trelawney examinaría las profecías del Sol matutino y que tipo de consecuencias traería en cada día. Ron, en vez, pensó que la profesora Trelawney quería adivinar el futuro de alguien intentandolo sin la energía del fuego. Muchas otras opciones habían, y hacían reir a todos los presentes, incluso Parvati y Lavander, que adoraban la materia. Esa lección les tocaba con los de Ravenclaw.

- ¡Muy buenos días, prodigios del mañana! – exclamó una voz muy aguda y entusiasta que provenía de la entrada al salón. La profesora Trelawney había llegado.

- ¿Quién me puede decir con qué empezaremos este año? – dijo animadamente. Todos se quedaron atónitos: ¿Trelawney hablando con mayor tono de voz y radiante de felicidad? Una chica de Ravenclaw alzó la mano. La profesora la indicó entusiasta.

- El primer capítulo del libro trata de lo que nos pueden predecir los animales através de sus instintos.

- ¡Oh, muy bien Bright! ¿O prefieres que te diga Sally? – la chica la miró extrañada sin responder – Ok, Sally será.

La profesora Trelawney estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana. A Harry lo llamaba por su nombre e, increíblemente, no le había predecido su muerte. Pero lo que sí hizo fue examinar muy seriamente la herida en la cual Colagusano le había cortado para extraer la sangre y dársela a su amo. Después de verla no dio ningún comentario y siguió con la lección, cambiando de nuevo su estado de ánimo al precedente.

La siguiente clase era una hora de Herbología que, como todos los años, les tocaba con Hufflepuff.

- Hola Ernie – dijo Harry cuando vio a Ernie Mcmillan sentado en una mesa. Este lo saludó con un seco Hola y no se volvió a mirarlo. Hermione se fue a sentar junto con Hannah.

- ¿Dónde está Justin Finch-Fletchley? – dijo Ron buscando a Justin entre los Hufflepuff. Ernie lo miró muy fijamente.

- No vino este año a Hogwarts – dijo muy seco y en cierto modo con rabia. Harry y Ron se miraron. La teoría era cierta: varios chicos habían faltado a Hogwarts.

La clase de Herbología fue muy corta pero pesada. Ernie casi no hablaba y si lo hacía hablaba muy secamente. Harry pensó que la mayoría de los Hufflepuffs lo odiarían por la muerte de Cedric. Aunque el profesor Dumbledore hubiese aclarado que Voldemort había sido el que había asesinado a Cedric y no que había muerto en el torneo, los chicos pensaban que Harry había hecho que Cedric se encontrara con obstáculos en su camino y que estos lo habían asesinado. Todos estos pensamientos le daban dolor de estómago. De seguro no tendría hambre en el almuerzo.

*

Finalmente llegó el almuerzo. Este año la Sala del Comedor no se veía tan llena como en otros años. Laly Labett estaba entrando por la puerta, junto a su amiga Karolyn Vingel, seguida por varios chicos.

- Karolyn, Karolyn, ¿te puedo llamar así, verdad? – dijo un chico del cuarto año.

- Dime Vingel, ¿te gustan los chocolates o las galletas? – le preguntaba una y otra vez un chico muy guapo de Ravenclaw.

- Ella prefiere las Cervezas de Mantequilla – exclamó Laly. Ya estaba cansada de todos esos chicos que seguían a su amiga hasta para ir al baño, y no los soportaba más. Se llevó a Karolyn hasta la mesa de Slytherin y se sentaron.

- Que increíble eres – dijo Laly cuando se sentaron y empezaron a servirse – pobres chicos, están ilusionados contigo.

- Déjalos soñar – dijo Karolyn sin importancia.

- ¿Pero no te interesa alguno? Ese chico de Ravenclaw, el de los chocolates, no está nada mal – dijo Laly tomando jugo de calabaza. Karolyn la miró.

- Probablemente no me quede más de un año aquí – dijo fijando a su amiga – siempre cambio de escuela ya que mi madre no encuentra ninguna fija – luego echó un vistazo a la mesa de Ravenclaw – y, según lo que me contó Draco, el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras nunca ha sido fijo.

- ¿Draco, eh? – dijo Laly con picardía – Veo que le tienes mucha confianza y sólo se conocieron hace unas horas.

- ¿D-de qué hablas? – balbuceó Karolyn atragantandose con su pedazo de carne. Laly le dio rápidamente el jugo y la chica pudo tragar.

- Ja ja – dijo Laly señalando la cara roja de Karolyn – más roja imposible.

- Tenemos que ver quién será el capitán y el Guardián – dijo Harry. Fred y George y también Lee se habían sentado junto al trío y hablaban sobre cuando harían las pruebas para Guardián.

- Sí – dijo George sirviéndose un poco de ensalada.

- ¿Ginny sigue con la idea de entrar en el equipo? – preguntó Hermione. los gemelos asintieron con fastidio.

- Piensa que lo puede lograr, y, tenemos que admitirlo, es buena – dijo Fred – le hicimos una prueba para ver si paraba nuestros goles y paró ocho de diez.

- Bueno, si ella resulta buena, entrará – dijo Hermione – no porque sea más pequeña no puede lograrlo.

- ¡Ja! Quiero verla parar los goles de Katie o de Angelina – dijo George. Hermione lo miró con enfado.

- ¿Y si yo me postulara, chicos? – dijo Ron. Los chicos lo miraron.

- ¿Con qué escoba? – dijo Fred burlón. A Ron se le enrojecieron las orejas. De repente, Harry se recordó de algo y se levantó llevándose con él a los gemelos.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – dijo Fred.

- Chicos, vi que ustedes no le han comprado a Ron su traje de gala.

- Verás, ya que no se necesitaba traje este año decidimos no comprarle nada – dijo George con mucha confianza. Harry los miró malicioso.

- Bueno, pero tienen que darle algo. Y por eso, les pido que le regalen una escoba nueva, ¿ok? No pido lo mejor, pero que almenos sea buena, de calidad. – dijo y se marchó. Los gemelos se miraron con preocupación.

- ¿Qué les dijiste a Fred y George? – preguntó Ron. Harry no le dio importancia y se dirigió con la mirada a Hermione.

- Eh Herm, ¿por qué no te hiciste prefecta? – preguntó. Hermione suspiró y luego lo miró.

- Pues, me puse a pensar, en los puntos que debría quitarles, no podría ayudarles en nada, y luego quitar puntos a mi propia casa – hizo una pausa y como recordando qué tantos puntos deberían haberles quitado por todas las cosas hechas en los ultimos cuatro años – no podría, muy duro – los chicos la miraron con una gran sonrisa y luego se le abalanzaron, sonriendo y atrayendo la atención de todos.

*

Unos metros más allá en la mesa de Gryffindor, unas chicas de primero contaban exaltadas lo que había sucedido en su primer día.

- La magia es increíble, jamás pensé que fuera tan divertida – exclamó Susan Jordan a sus amigas.

- Sí, me agradó mucho Encantamientos – dijo Lina Fuster.

- A mí no – dijo con recelo Himery – esa materia no es del todo divertida. No veo la hora de la clase de vuelo, debe ser bien genial. Sería genial estar en el equipo de Quidditch – las chicas la miraron.

- ¿Quidditch? No aceptan chicos del primer año – dijo Lina.

- Además, Quidditch no es para mujeres, es más de chico – dijo Susan.

- Pues si no lo sabes han abido muchas mujeres en equipos de Quidditch. Si te leyeras algo sobre eso, sabrías. – dijo Himery.

- Yo pienso que Quidditch es algo más masculino – dijo Lina – una mujer jugando se ve... rara.

- Bueno a mí me encanta, sobretodo el puesto de Guardián, o mucho mejor, Buscador. He oído que Harry Potter es el Buscador de nuestra casa y que es muy bueno – las chicas no le estaban haciendo caso. Himery dejó de hablar y siguió pensando en sus sueños de Quidditch.

*

Las clases de la tarde eran dos horas de Vuelo y al final, en la noche, Astrología, así que en el tiempo libre decidieron ir a visitar a Hagrid, que no lo habían visto en el comedor el día de llegada y no lo lograron notar en la estación. 

La clase de Vuelo esta vez fue fácil, ya que eran sólo los de Gryffindor: la profesora Hooch estaba enseñando como pulir bien la esoba para que la madera nunca se arruinara y como limpiar las cerdas. Harry lo sabía ya por un intro del libro de "Cuida tu escoba" y le era fácil. 

Después de eso regresaron a la torre para dejar sus cosas y Harry notó que una lechuza había traído una nota para él. Pero decidió leerla más tarde, pues quería ver a Hagrid y agradecerle de su regalo de cumpleaños.

Atraversaron los jardines de Hogwarts y luego llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Ron fue quien tocó la puerta y, después de mucho, con los ladridos de Fang, Hagrid apareció. Tenía ojeras, estaba todo rojo, e, icreíblemente, tenía el pelo corto y la barba también. El trío se quedó atónito con esta imágen nueva de Hagrid y este, con expresión de tristeza, los hizo pasar. Los chicos entraron, algo inseguros, seguidos por el exaltado Fang.

- Emm... hola – dijo Harry apenas el trío se acomodó en el sillón más grande. Hagrid no respondió y fue a la cocina a traer algo de tomar. Los chicos se miraron.

- Hagrid que bien te queda ese corte – dijo Ron en tono hipócritamente feliz. Los chicos lo miraron como _no-digas-nada._ Pero Hagrid se volteó y lo miró como con compasión y dejó notar, por un momento, una lágrima deslizar por sus mejillas rojas. Hermione se alzó y fue donde él.

- Hagrid, ¿te sientes bien? – luego lo agarró por un brazo – ¿qué te pasa?

- Ha vuelto – dijo estallando en un llanto parecido a la vez que Rita Skeeter había escrito que era Medio Gigante – ¡ya salió!

- ¿Quién? – dijeron Ron y Harry acercándose a la mesa donde Hagrid se acababa de sentar.

- ¿Qué no leyeron el artículo de los Gigantes? – dijo Hagrid mojando toda la mesa con sus lágrimas – este, de Laura Skeeter – luego sacó el artículo de los Gigantes de su chaqueta y lo puso a un lado de la mesa. Los chicos se miraron.

- La única noticia de mi madre antes de que se fuera – prosiguió Hagrid en sollozos – es que se había dirigido a las montañas de Snowdon. Posiblemente está en ese grupo de Gigantes que han salido a la luz – luego hizo como si acariciaba una melena invisible en su espalda. Aún no se acostumbraba al cambio. Después se puso en posición de reposo y sollozó cada vez más.

- No creo que tu madre esté en ese grupo – dijo Hermione yendo a buscar algo de tomar. Por fin encontró un poco de Cerveza de Mantequilla y sirvió cuatro copas.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Es una Gigante – dijo Hagrid levantando la cabeza y agarrando la copa que le daba Hermione, los chicos hacían lo mismo y se habían sentado.

- ¿Y eso qué? – dijo Harry bebiendo un poco – Fue madre, ¿no?

- Sí, pero muy mala, y dejó a su familia, sin dejar rastro – dijo Ron mirando el vacío. Los tres, incluso Hagrid, lo miraron, Harry y Hermione con furia.

- Emmh Hagrid, recuestate un poco, se nota que no has dormido mucho – dijo Harry indicando a Hagrid su cama y mirando de reojo a Ron con furia. Hagrid se dirigió a su cama, que estaba a unos metros, y Hermione se acercó a Ron.

- ¡¿Ron, eres gafo o te la das?! – susurró Hermione viéndolo con mucha rabia – ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ¡Hagrid está muy delicado ahora!

- Lo siento – dijo Ron cabizbajo.

- La próxima vez cuenta hasta diez antes de hablar – le susurró Harry – siempre metes la pata – esta vez Ron se enojó tanto que al alzarse de golpe hizo caer la silla.

- ¡Está bien, ya capté todo! – gritó Ron furioso – ¡Digo cualquier cosa y ustedes me tratan así! ¡No sé qué les pasa, pareciera que se hubieran puesto encontra mía! ¡Me largo! – y luego salió de la cabaña dando un portazo.

- ¡Ya me harté, me cansé! – exclamaba Ron mientras se dirigía al castillo – ¡Están jugando con el fuego! ¡Nuestra amistad no durará mucho si siguen así!

- Ay Dios – dijo Hermione viendo desde la ventana a Ron que se marchaba – cometimos un error bien grande.

- Como sea – dijo Harry mirando al vacío su copa – desde ayer que me parece que está perdido en la luna. No lo entiendo... antes no eramos así – su voz se oyó muy triste. Hermione se acercó a la cama de Hagrid y este ya estaba dormido a pesar de los gritos de Ron (había bebido mucho en estos días). Luego fue donde Harry y se sentó a su lado.

- Todo ha cambiado – prosiguió este último poniendose en posición de reposo pero sin ocultar su rostro – absolutamente todo.

- Creo que este año será el peor de todos – dijo la chica observando a Hagrid. Harry alzó su cabeza y la miró – mis padres casi no me enviaban a Hogwarts y tuve que pedirle una autorisación escrita a la profesora Mcgonagall para asegurar a mis padres de que este año serían más precabidos en todo – luego se dirigió a Harry con lágrimas en sus ojos. 

Harry fijó con compación y mucho cariño a su querida amiga, su compañera, su Hermione. Le acercó una mano al rostro y le secó suavemente las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Hermione agarró su mano y la apretó bien fuerte, como en busca de fuerza. La chica fijaba los ojos verde esmeralda de su amigo y luego cerraba los suyos para después acercar su rostro a la mano de Harry. Este acercó el suyo al de la chica, le besó en la mejilla y luego la abrazó fuertemente. Hermione agradeció profundamente este abrazo, lo necesitaba, especialmente de su mejor amigo Harry.

- Todo va a estar bien – susurró Harry, apretándola más hacia él – no te preocupes...

- Pero Voldemort... ha vuelto – susurraba muy bajo Hermione con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su amigo, sollozando – es capaz...

- Tranquila – dijo Harry soltándose de su amiga y luego fijandola profundamente – si te llegara a pasar algo... – luego le agarró las manos – yo estaré contigo. Si mueres... yo moriré contigo. Jamás te dejaré, Hermi. Te amo.

A estas palabras Hermione se conmovió del todo. Su amor por Harry cambiaba rápidamente de mejor amigo a amor posible, pero su conciencia lo impedía cada vez más. Sus sentimientos estaban dividos en dos y eso le dolía bastante.

*

La clase de Historia de la Magia estaba por terminar. Karolyn, a diferencia de todos, estaba muy atenta a esa clase. Laly estaba comenzando a pensar que Karolyn era un poco extraña. La campana finalmente sonó y todos los alumnos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw salieron de la clase.

- ¿Cómo puede interesarte Historia de la Magia? – dijo Laly apenas se habían alejado de la clase, bostezando – No la aguanto.

- La historia es muy interesante e importante Laly – dijo Karolyn mientras se dirigían a su casa, en las mazmorras – deberías prestarle atención.

- No lo lograría – dijo Laly bajando las escaleras – me duermo.

- Bueno como quieras. – llegaron a la pared de piedra que dirigía a su casa – _Serpiente de hielo _– dijo y entraron a la Sala Común. En los sillones color gris piedra estaban sentados Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson. A Karolyn le latió fuerte el corazón.

- Voy a dormir un poco, ¿vienes? – dijo Laly fijando a Karolyn que miraba de vez en cuando a Draco y a Pansy, que estaban hablando. Karolyn le dijo que no, quería repasar el libro de Encantamientos, y luego notó que Pansy se estaba yendo. Laly la saludó y se apresuró a ir junto a Pansy a su habitación.

Karolyn se dirigió a un sillón grande que estaba al lado de Draco y luego puso su bolso al lado. Draco, que estaba arreglando sus libros miró a Karolyn sacar su libro de Encantamientos.

- ¿Qué tal tu primer día? – le preguntó sacando una revista de _Quidditch y Escobas _de su bolso.

- ¡Muy bien! Me gustó mucho Encantamientos. – luego le hizo ver el libro – El profesor Flitwick es muy divertido.

- Yo prefiero Pociones o las clases de Vuelo – dijo Draco haciendo ver su revista. Karolyn le sonrió y Draco se enrojeció levemente – ¿Cómo enseña tu madre? – dijo después, aunque pensando que ese no era un gran tema de conversación. Karolyn, en vez, suspiró y puso su libro a un lado.

- Depende – dijo como recordando las clases que daba su madre – hay veces que si yo estoy en la clase trata a todos muy fríamente. Pero del resto es muy dulce.

- Ya veo. ¿No eres sangre sucia, o sí? – le preguntó de repente. Karolyn lo miró muy extrañada.

- ¿Qué significa?

- Alguien con padres muggle – dijo Draco con cierto asco – pero tú no lo puedes ser, tu madre es bruja.

- Ah – dijo Karolyn – no, no lo soy. Pero mi padre es muggle.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Draco apartándose un poco y con asco noto no sólo en su voz, sino que también en su expresion de la cara y ojos. A Karolyn esta mirada le intimidó.

- Ja ja claro que no – dijo negando con las manos muy nerviosa. Draco se alivió y mostró una sonrisa – es broma. 

- ¿Y dónde está? ¿Por qué no vino con ustedes? – preguntó Draco. Karolyn dejó de sonreir y su expresión pareció triste.

- Bueno, mejor te cuento todo. El primer esposo de mi madre era un muggle y con él tuvo una hija. A los cinco años de edad de la niña, se divorciaron y mi madre tuvo que mantener con lo poco que ganaba a ella y a su hija. Luego se casó con un mago y me tuvieron a mí. Cuando yo tenía como un año, una noche de primavera, el Señor Oscuro se presentó en nuestra casa... mi padre estaba en la sala hablando con un señor y entonces de repente se oyó una explosión. Mi madre, mi hermana y yo, estabamos en la cocina y luego mi madre se asoma. Cuando vio todo eso, nos agarró a mí en brazos y a mi hermana por la mano y se fue corriendo. El Señor Oscuro destruyó toda la casa y luego se esfumó, sin encontrarnos...

- Oh... – dijo Draco. Notó que Karolyn tenía la cara entre sus manos, con los codos apoyados a las rodillas. Draco se acercó y le quitó una mano de la cara, para descubrir un rostro inundado de lágrimas silenciosas.

- Sé que prácticamente no lo conocí – dijo Karolyn apoyando su cabeza en las piernas – pero mi madre lloró mucho por él y me transmitió esas angustias – Draco se sintió fatal. Si Karolyn llegase a descubrir que su padre, Lucius Malfoy, era un Mortígago, Karolyn lo odiaría de por vida y él no quería que eso pasara.

- No te pongas así – dijo Draco sentándose al lado de Karolyn en el mismo sillón y apartando el bolso – lo que pasó, pasó. No puedes hacer nada.

- Lo sé – dijo Karolyn subiendo su cabeza y secándose los ojos – pero me duele. Me siento horrible. Y, lo que más me impresiona, es que haya tocado aquí en Slytherin, de donde salió el Señor Oscuro.

- El sombrero debió tener su razón – dijo Draco – de seguro quiso que conocieras gente de gran valor, no como Potter, Weasley o Granger.

- Ese sombrero me cayó mal – dijo Karolyn recordando el tiempo que le hizo perder el sombrero – pero Harry Potter no me cae mal y Ronald Weasley no lo conozco bien. Pero Hermione Granger me parece rara...

- Eso es porque es sangre sucia.

- Eso no tiene que ver. Sólo que no sé, como que le caí mal y parece odiarme. Pero no creo que sea mala persona, y es divertido fastidiarla – Draco la fijó impresionado. Nunca pensó que alguien de Slytherin encontrara simpatía por alguien de otra casa, en especial de Gryffindor.

- No pensé que tuvieras simpatía por una sangre sucia, Karolyn – dijo Draco.

- Disculpa Draco – dijo Karolyn como imponiendo respeto – pero no quiero que le digas a alguien tipo la Granger sangre sucia enfrente mio. – luego agarró su libro de Encantamientos y lo puso en su bolso – Puede haber personas como ella aquí mismo en Slytherin sin que tú lo sepas y de seguro livias muy bien con ellas – luego agarró su bolso y se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas, dejando a Draco perplejo. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, ella se sentía enfadada y a la vez mal, porque había mentido a Draco sobre su padre, que era muggle, y sobre su hermana, que en realidad era hija de un mago.

*

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la Sala del Comedor después de hacer los poco deberes que le habían mandado para la semana. Se habían quedado con Hagrid sólo unos tres cuartos de hora más y se habían dirigido a la torre de Gryffindor (Ron no se había hecho ver por todo el resto de la tarde).

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor notaron que Ron estaba junto a Fred, George, Dean y Seamus, en la punta de la mesa. Por un momento Ron desvió su mirada a Hermione y Harry, pero luego la quitó. Harry sintió que esta frialdad duraría mucho más que la última, el año pasado. Harry y Hermione fueron caminando hasta la otra punta de la mesa, el lado contrario, apartados de todos y eso provocó las miradas furtivas de muchos Gryffindors y algunos de otras casas. Cuando finalmente se sentaron, empezaron a servirse y de repente una niña con un taburete se sentó entre los dos. Los chicos voltearon para ver quién era y notaron los rizos de Himery.

- ¡Hola! – dijo alegremente Himery haciéndose más espacio entre los dos chicos – ¿Van a comer papas fritas? Si no, déjenmelas – dijo y se sirvió una gran cantidad de papas fritas. A Harry le sorprendió mucho, pues a él le encantaban también.

- Dime niña, ¿quién eres? – dijo Harry impresionado por la actitud de la chica. Esta, que estaba comiendo sus papas con algo de carne, tragó rápidamente y dejó sus cubiertos posados en el plato. Se limpió la boca y agarró la mano de Harry y la balanceó fuerte.

- Disculpa Harry Potter, soy Himery Gratter, mucho gusto – dejó de balancear la mano de Harry y se dirigió a Hermione haciendo lo mismo – mucho gusto también, Hermione Granger.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – dijo esta cuando la chica dejó de balancearle la mano – Ok el de Harry pero...

- Sé que eres la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts – dijo Himery muy sonriente agarrando su vaso con Coca-Cola – estás en la nueva edición de _Historia de Hogwarts_ – luego tomó un sorbo y siguió comiendo. Hermione se enrojeció tanto que estaba casi del color del tomate de su ensalada.__

- ¿A-ah sí? N-nunca lo había pensado... – dijo Hermione balbuceando. Luego le vino un remordimiento de conciencia, la Mcgonagall de seguro estaría muy deprimida porque ella no había querido ser Prefecta.__

- Pero Gratter ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Harry mientras comía. La chica volvió a tragar rápido y luego habló.__

- Sé que eres Buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor – dijo Himery volviéndose a Harry – y me han dicho que eres muy bueno. Quería hablar contigo porque... – de repente se enrojeció – quería que me hablaras de quidditch. – Harry la miró un momento. Luego sonrió.__

- Somos de la misma casa – dijo Harry dando dos palmaditas en la espalda de la chiquilla – puedes buscarme allá cuando quieras – la chica lo miró y sonrió bastante. Se paró, agarró su taburete y se despidió.__

- Bye Gratter – dijo Hermione salúdandola con la mano.__

- Himery está bien, para los dos – dijo y se alejó arrastrando el taburete.__

*

Al terminar la cena, que había sido a las seis y media, Harry y Hermione decidieron ir a dar un paseo por los jardines de Hogwarts. Ahí, se encontraron con Parvati y con su hermana y un poco de amigas, y se les unieron. 

- Que lindos se veían en la cena. – dijeron las gemelas, en una de tantas conversaciones – Himery es una chica encantadora.

- ¿Sí verdad? – dijo Hermione.__

- Me parece increíble que le interese el quidditch – dijo Harry – es una chica de primero y quiere que le hable sobre mi puesto como Buscador.__

- Consejo paterno – dijo Lavander en tono de burla. Luego miró su reloj – oh chicos, me tengo que ir, los veo luego – y se marchó hacia el castillo. Hermione la miró y pensó que en ese momento podía ser ella la que iba corriendo. Suspiró y luego miró hacia la entrada a los jardines.__

- ¡Qué linda es esa niña! – dijeron las amigas de Padma indicando a Nia, que venía con su hermana Cho. A Harry le vino algo en el estómago: ahora sentía un poco de rabia por Cho, ya que había dicho de todo sobre él, cuando él no era quien provocaba las cosas. __

- ¿Cómo se llama? – dijeron en coro varias amigas de Padma cuando habían ido al encuentro de las hermanas Chang.__

- Nia – dijo Cho con su hermana que estaba detrás de ella – ¿que no la vieron en la selección? – las chicas se miraron.__

- No le paramos a eso – dijeron. Harry, Hermione y Parvati eran los únicos que no habían ido en su encuentro. A Parvati no le simpatizaba Cho, Harry ni de broma hablaría con ella, y Hermione, por alguna extraña razón, le empezaba a tener rencor. Mientras, Padma y sus amigas jugaban con Nia, que no era tan tímida, y Cho las miraba. De repente echó una mirada hacia los jardines, y notó en una banca de ellos a Harry, junto a dos chicas. Ese pelo negro azabache y rebelde, esos ojos verde esmeralda, y esa cicatriz... eran inconfundibles. Cho esperó sólo unos minutos un poco nerviosa mirando de reojo a Harry (este hablaba con Parvati y Hermione, sin darle la mínima importancia a Cho) para luego irse. El estar cerca de Harry Potter, el causante de problemas cada año, el que hablaba el Párcel, le daba mucho miedo y quería irse lo más pronto posible. Luego, se disculpó con las chicas, les dijo que podrían jugar con ella en la casa de Ravenclaw y se fue corriendo agarrando a Nia.__

- ¡Cho! ¡Cho! ¡Déjame! ¿Por qué nos vamos? – protestaba Nia de camino al castillo.__

- Porque no podemos estar cerca de Potter, Nia, es muy peligroso, ese es el por qué – dijo Cho alejándose lo más posible.__

*

Se había hecho tarde y Hagrid, que andaba de ambulando por ahí, mandó a todos a regresar al castillo. Harry y Hermione dejaron ir adelante a las chicas y esperaron para hablar con Hagrid.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – dijo Hermione.__

- Sí, gracias.__

- ¿Por qué nos vamos tan temprano? El año pasado podíamos quedarnos hasta las nueve y ahora mira, son apenas las ocho quince – protestó Harry.__

- Seguridad, Harry. Este año tenemos que estar más seguros, hasta que él no caiga definitivamente. Pero ya es hora de irse, ¡andando! – luego empujó a los chicos hasta la puerta lo cual le reservó varios pasos a los dos.__

Subieron y se fueron directamente donde la Señora Gorda. Dijeron la contraseña y entraron, descubriendo que la Sala Común estaba repleta de chicos de primero y segundo. Entre ellos estaba Himery, en el asiento más apartado, con un libro, tratando de concentrarse con tanto escándalo. Miró quien había entrado y cuando notó a Harry y Hermione corrió donde ellos.

- ¡Potter! ¡Potter! ¡¿Ya puedes, sí?! ¿Verdad? – exclamaba Himery mientras daba unos brinquitos enfrente de Harry con el libro en la mano.

- Prefiero que me digas Harry – dijo este último agarrando los hombros de Himery para que se calmara. Himery dejó de moverse, sonrojada – y bueno, aún no tengo sueño, puedo hablarte de quidditch – la chica se emocionó y empezó otra vez a dar brinquitos de alegría y Hermione prefirió retirarse a su cama.__

- Me voy, tengo un poco de sueño – dijo esta y luego se inclinó hacia Harry, que se había sentado en la silla – buenas noches – de repente Harry desvió un poco su rostro y su boca fue a dar con la de Hermione. Esta la retiró inmediatamente toda roja y se dirigió rápidamente a su dormitorio. Todos los chicos de segundo, incluso algunos de primero, dieron un "¡Eso!" prolongado y Harry se tornó todo rojo, con Himery a su lado que lo miraba.__

- ¿Están casados? – preguntó con mucha inocencia.__

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Niña, pero qué dices! – exclamó Harry muy alarmado.__

- Mis primos me han dicho que cuando la gente se besa es porque se quieren mucho y se van a casar.__

- ¡Yo no estoy casado con ella! – exclamó Harry en un tono muy alto – Pero la quiero mucho – bajó su tono – y ese beso fue por accidente, no intencional.__

- ¿Que ella no te quiere? – dijo Himery con el labio inferior hacia fuera.__

- Sólo como amigo... para ella no soy más que un amigo...__

- Entonces, ¿por qué te acaba de besar? – preguntó Himery. Harry la miró incrédulo.__

- No fue intencional. Ya te lo dije.__

- No fue intencional de parte TUYA. ¿Lo hizo apropósito?__

- No lo creo.__

- ¿Por qué?__

- Porque no le gusto.__

- ¿Por qué?__

- Porque me ve sólo como un amigo.__

- ¿Por qué? – repetía Himery.__

- Porque piensa que nuestro trío no se puede romper – Harry empezaba a desesperarse.__

- ¿Por qué?__

- ¡Ay Himery, no lo sé! – dijo Harry colmandose la paciencia – Bueno ya, comencemos a hablar de quidditch.__

- ¡Sí! Este libro lo agarré de la biblioteca – dijo Himery y le dio el libro. Harry lo agarró y notó que era _Quidditch através de los tiempos_, el mismo que había agarrado en su primer año. Harry empezaba a notar que esa niña tenía ciertas cualidades y gustos parecidos a los de él, y eso en cierta forma le hacía sentir un sentimiento que jamás había notado: la paternidad.__


	11. Tan fria como el hielo cuan ardiente com...

Capítulo 11: Tan fría como el hielo cuan ardiente como el fuego

El jueves llegó y ya el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor se estaba reuniendo en el campo de quidditch para elegir al nuevo capitán.

- Henos aquí, en un nuevo año – dijo Fred cuando todo el equipo (excepto Oliver Wood) estaba en el campo – este año tendremos que ganar la copa, cueste lo que nos cueste, tenemos que borrar esa mala reputación que tuvimos cuando perdimos contra Hufflepuff dos años atrás...

- Deja de imitar a Oliver, Fred – dijo Angelina imponiendo respeto y con algo de tristeza. Sentía mucha nostalgia por Oliver, le amaba, pero jamás había logrado decírselo. Y dos años atrás, la noche en la cual Harry había descubrido la identidad de Pettigrew, lo había encontrado en la sala común de Gryffindor, sentado leyendo un libro de tácticas de quidditch y le había confesado su amor. Pero él no pudo corresponderle, tenía a alguien más, la cual no quería revelar la identidad. Y por esto, Angelina quedó muy mal, pero aún no lograba quitárselo de la mente, lo amaba.

- Bueno, tenemos que elegir un capitán – dijo Alicia Spinnet sentada en el suelo. Los chicos hicieron lo mismo, era mejor si estaban sentados – ¿quién se postula para candidato?

- Yo – dijo Angelina. Estaba dispuesta a seguir los pasos de su amor platónico.

- ¿Nadie más?

- Y yo – dijo Fred. Los chicos lo miraron.

- Emh... ¿es otra broma verdad?

- No.

- Bueno, quién vota por Fred – solo Harry y Angelina levantaron la mano.

- ¿Por Angelina? – todos la levantaron, incluso Fred – Será Angelina entonces.

- Ja ja, en realidad no quería serlo – dijo Fred riendo – quería ver que tanto me estimaban – e hizo como si lloraba. Todos se rieron.

- Bien – dijo Angelina alzándose. Luego vio que los demás no lo hacían entonces movió los brazos de arriba a abajo insinuando a que se levantaran – este año será duro, se los aseguro. Parece que Hufflepuff ya tiene un nuevo Buscador, y he escuchado que es muy fuerte, un gran descubrimiento. Luego de Slytherin no hay de qué preocuparnos, solo por las trampas, pues el Buscador es pésimo. Y de Ravenclaw, siguen con Chang, esa chica es muy talentosa, así que pon atención Harry y no te dejes llevar – indicó a Harry. Este frunció su entrecejo, ruborizado.

- Ya no me gusta – dijo cruzando los brazos – yo le hubiera ganado en ese partido si no hubieran aparecido los Dementores...

- Sí claro – dijo George – tuviste compasión por ella, en el partido.

- Bueno chicos – exclamó Angelina en voz alta – aún no estamos listos. Necesitamos un Guardián, y rápido. Harry, que yo sepa tú amigo Dean Thomas dibuja bien, él podría ayudarnos a hacer los anuncios para el puesto de Guardián. Que esten listos antes del lunes, si es posible – Angelina miró su reloj, ya eran las seis y media de la tarde – bueno ya pueden irse. Harry, ya sabes – y todos se dirigieron a la casa de Gryffindor. Harry esperaba no encontrarse con Ron, pues aún estaban enojados.

*

En ese momento, Laly y Karolyn estaban en la biblioteca haciendo su tarea de Pociones.

- Qué lástima que siempre tengamos Pociones con Gryffindor. – dijo Laly, cortando su última Planta Babeante – Gracias a ellos tenemos tareas pesadas, pues Snape quiere torturarlos – Karolyn dejó de escribir la poción en su cuaderno.

- Eso es injusto – dijo Karolyn muy fríamente con voz aguda – ¡injusto!

- Pero Karolyn, qué te importa, ni siquiera eres de Gryffindor.

- No me importa. No sé, pero hablaré con algún profesor sobre esto – luego empezó a guardar sus cosas.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Donde el profesor Flitwick – Karolyn ya se estaba alzando – voy a hablar de esto con él y también quiero preguntarle algo sobre unos encatamientos que no me he aprendido bien...

- Karolyn si haces eso, te aseguro que amiga mia ya no serás – dijo Laly agarrando sus cosas también y alzándose. Karolyn la miró por un momento muy fijamente a los ojos. Hablaba en serio. Sus ojos hacían notar aquello que le acababa de advertir.

- ¿Y tú que sabes? – se armó de valor Karolyn – ¿Acaso te crees la única chica quién pueda ser mi amiga?

- ¡Silencio niñas! – exclamó la señora de la biblioteca. Las chicas salieron de la biblioteca, en dirección a las escaleras.

- Pienso que si sigues con ese modo de ser jamás encontrarás un verdadero amigo y te quedarás sola por siempre. – dijo Laly muy severamente – Ah, y toma tu anillo, – le lanzó el objeto a Karolyn – tranquila, no te lo volveré a pedir prestado así que no te preocupes por obtener mi amistad de ese modo – luego se fue corriendo por las escaleras en dirección a las mazmorras.

Karolyn dejó caer su bolso por un momento, pensando. Se quedó mirando el suelo y luego volvió a agarrar el bolso para después encaminarse a un lugar sin rumbo. Se dirigió sin saber al corredor del tercer piso, el que estaba prohibido cinco años atrás. La chica sostenía el objeto que Laly le había regresado. El que le dijera "anillo" a ese objeto, le fastidiaba, ella prefería que le dijeran "sortija", y es que el objeto era de color plateado por fuera, color dorado por dentro y algo delgado...

Karolyn se detuvo cuando llegó a las escaleras del tercer piso. Ahí habían muchas personas y no quería estar rodeada de gente en ese momento. Dean y Ron estaban a unos escalones en las escaleras y cuando notaron a Karolyn decidieron conversar con ella.

- Hola Vingel – dijo Ron acercándose a la chica que estaba observando la sortija – ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Estabas yendo a la biblioteca? – dijo Dean notando el bolso de Karolyn. Esta aún no respondía; seguía fijando la sortija que tenía en la mano, como si nadie le estuviera hablando y fuera ella sola en el mundo.

- _Sólo un poco más... más tiempo... más fuerzas... más sangre... – _dijo Karolyn con voz grave y profunda, los ojos como bloqueados por una gran niebla, del punto de vista de la chica.

- ¿Eh? – dijeron Ron y Dean notando que la chica se había arrodillado. Se inclinaron un poco y empezaron a llamarla. Varios chicos (admiradores de Karolyn) habían notado la presencia de ella y habían ido en su contra.

- ¡Hola Karolyn! ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo Kevin Nicholson, de cuarto año. Luego, como la chica no respondía, le pasó la mano enfrente de los ojos, agitándola de arriba a abajo. La chica empezaba a empalidecer.

- _Me vengaré... me vengaré de todos... todos morirán..._ – dijo Karolyn totalmente pálida, siempre con la voz grave y profunda. Su piel estaba tan fría como el agua del lago. 

De un momento a otro Karolyn desplomó su cuerpo en el suelo, desmayada. Dean y Ron reaccionaron rápidamente y trataron de hacerla volver en sí. Como no lo lograron, entre los dos llevaron a la chica lo más rápido posible a la enfermería, seguidos por los admiradores. Cuando llegaron, Karolyn estaba más fría aún y si no fuera por su melena dorada y cobre, se podría decir que era un muerto viviente.

*

- Este se ve lindo, Hermione – dijo Parvati en el baño de las chicas, la torre Gryffindor – ¿dónde lo compraste?

- En un mini-centro comercial, en casa de Harry – dijo Hermione probando varias sombras. Lavander y Parvati miraron a Hermione.

- Ay Hermione – dijo Parvati como en sentido de advertencia, viendo unos cuantos cosméticos – si sigues así...

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Hermione eligiendo el color violeta para sus sombras.

- ¿Y eso que andabas en casa de Harry? – dijo Lavander probando una pintura de labios, con picardía. Luego se miró al espejo y pensó que no era bueno – Bah, las muggles si se complican maquillándose...

- Bueno, él me invitó en las vacaciones, además estaba Ron – las chicas dejaron de maquillarse y soltaron una risita. Luego regresaron a lo de antes.

- Ron ha cambiado bastante – dijo Parvati – no he dicho nada porque pensé que era una broma.

- Y no está nada mal... – dijo Lavander – ah, y Harry no se queda atrás – Hermione la miró con rabia. Luego alguien abrió la puerta del baño y las chicas temieron los peor: si era la profesora Mcgonagall, era su fin.

- Hola chicas – dijo Ginny, cerrando la puerta. Tenía un bolso en la mano – ¿qué hacen?

- Oh Ginger – dijo Lavander con la mano en el pecho – pensabamos que era la Mcgonagall.

- Sí Ginny, toca la puerta antes – dijo Hermione. Ginny se disculpó y se puso al lado de Lavander, al extremo de los lavamanos (el orden es de izquierda a derecha: Hermione, Parvati, Lavander y Ginny).

- Chicas, ¿me ayudan con algo? – dijo Ginny ruborizandose – Necesito su ayuda... – luego agarró su bolso y sacó varios frascos con líquidos y polvos, de todos los colores.

- Sí Ginny, dinos – dijo Parvati yendo donde Ginny junto a Hermione. Ginny les mostró los frascos y Parvati y Lavander captaron al instante a qué servían.

- Oh vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo Parvati con picardía – ¿quién es el afortunado?

- Colin Creevey... – dijo Ginny cabizbaja y muy enrojecida. Hermione estaba confundida, ¿que no le gustaba Harry?

- Ginny – le dijo Hermione al oído mientras Parvati y Lavander examinaban los frascos – ¿no era que te gustaba Harry? – Ginny la miró triste.

- Renuncié a él – susurró Ginny – no tengo oportunidad con él... jamás me hará caso...

- ¡Pero no deberías renunciar! – susurró Hermione, percatandose de lo que decía. Se había traicionado diciendo aquello, pues ella no estaba segura si ahora amaba a Harry.

- Créeme, no importa – dijo Ginny subiendo su tono.

- Bueno Ginny, ya logramos hacer algo – dijo Lavander enseñandole un frasco con líquido color rojo y rosado.

- Gracias – dijo Ginny tomando el frasco.

- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Hermione.

- Cierto – dijo Lavander – tú eres hija de muggles, no puedes saber.

- Mira – dijo Parvati, mostrándole un frasco con un polvo-granizo color azul – cada frasco como este representa algo. Este, por ejemplo, es una sombra. Entonces se agarra un frasco vacío y se versa un poco de la sombra – luego agarró otro frasco color rosado – luego si quieres la pintura de labios versas el líquido que lo represente y así se va mezclando el tipo de maquillaje para el rostro. Y hay también cosas para rizar cabello, para...

- ¿En serio? – dijo Hermione viendo los frascos – ¡Si hay para rizar debe haber para alizar!

- No tengo Herm – dijo Ginny recojiendo sus cosas – y te digo que es difícil de conseguir.

- Ah... 

- Bueno Ginny ahí hay una nota donde está todo lo que pusimos – dijo Lavander – si no te parece bien, puedes crear el tuyo.

- Tranquilas chicas, confío en sus gustos – dijo Ginny y se apresuró a salir del baño.

La chica se dirigió rápidamente a su dormitorio, tratando de no encontrarse con nadie en el camino. Su dormitorio era el más alejado al baño de chicas, y en cierta manera estaba nerviosa. Luego se topó con unas chicas de sexto año, de Gryffindor.

- Lo siento – dijo Ginny, apresurandose a alejarse, pero la mano de una de las chicas se posó en su hombro, deteniéndola.

- Vaya, vaya – dijo la chica volteando a Ginny, para poderla ver – una chica de cuarto – luego al notar su pelo pelirojo sonrió maliciosamente – una Weasley, obviamente – después, ya que era varios centímetros más alta que Ginny, se agachó para mirarle a los ojos, Ginny se estaba enojando, pues la muchacha le apretaba mucho el hombro – Ginger Weasley, si no me equivoco – regresó a su compostura normal – me llamo Elena Smith, y te advierto que te mantengas alejada de mí. Si no... – luego le soltó el brazo bruscamente, y con las risas de sus amigas se alejó, dejando a una Ginny muy enojada y adolorida.

*

Harry había regresado a su dormitorio sin encontrar a nadie. En la sala común no habían más que chicos de primero y tercero, y no tenía ganas de estar con ellos, pues no le simpatizaban mucho los menores. De rara manera podía simpatizar con Himery, pues la chica era muy buena oyente y sólo interrumpía algunas veces, porque no entendía ciertas cosas (obviamente hablando de las "clases" de quidditch). Todas las noches, alrededor de las ocho y algo, se ponía en la sala común y hablaba sobre las varias cosas del libro con ella. Pero había algunas veces que Himery era fastidiosa, pues durante el almuerzo o el desayuno, varias veces iba a comer junto a él y Hermione, y eso hacía que la gente se riera. Harry finalmente había captado que él, Hermione y Himery eran vistos como "la familia del año" por el increíble parecido que tenía la niña de los dos. Pero, ¿qué más daba si la gente se reía de ellos? Con tal, siempre había algún pretexto para que se burlaran de él y sus amigos, así que todo ese asunto daba igual.

La carta que le había llegado el primer día era de Neville. Esta decía:

_¡Hola Harry! _

_Es Neville Longbottom, desde mi casa. Este año mi abuela no me ha dejado ir, dice que es muy peligroso ir a Hogwarts con todo lo que ha pasado en este último año, y que si es necesario mi abuelo y ella pueden enseñarme magia o pueden conseguirme un tutor. Bueno, regresando al punto sólo quiero que avises a la profesora Sprout de que mi planta está floreciendo óptimamente y que pronto dará sus frutos. Bueno, espero que me hagas aquel favor. Gracias._

Harry había leído la carta al día posterior de llegada y sólo cuando encontró la profesora Sprout en los pasillos pudo darle la noticia. La profesora en ese entonces había sonreido levemente y luego se había alejado a sus jardines. A Harry le había parecido que la profesora estuviese triste, quien sabía por qué. Pero después de eso le había respondido a Neville, diciendo que ya había dado el mensaje.

De repente se oyeron unos pasos afuera de la habitación donde estaba Harry y Ron entró, muy alarmado.

- ¡A Karolyn le ha pasado algo! – exclamó Ron con su increíble voz grave, un poco sudado – ¿dónde está Seamus? – luego se detuvo un poco y vio a Harry, que estaba tirado en su cama, con uno de los libros de los Chuddley Canons en la mano. 

- No lo sé – dijo Harry regresando al libro que el amigo le había regalado – debe estar por ahí, haciendo sus deberes de Prefecto.

- Ah ok – dijo Ron secándose el cuello – bueno me largo – dijo y cerró la puerta muy fuerte.

Harry miró hacia la puerta por unos segundos. Luego se sentó y dio un grande suspiro. En ese momento se sintió mal y recordó lo que le había dicho Hermione el año pasado, cuando él y Ron estaban peleados. Por el momento quiso ir a buscar a Hermione, quería hablarle. En esos días la chica había estado un poco distante. Practicamente la única persona con quien podía mantener un diálogo firme era Himery. Pero Harry no quería hablar con la pequeña, quería hablar con Hermione, su amada Hermione, quería desahogarse, desahogar todo lo que pudiera,  sólo a ella. Aunque sabía que jamás le correspondería, el estar con ella le hacía sentir feliz, relajado, comprendido.

Harry dejó su libro y salió de su habitación, para luego encontrarse con Colin Creevey.

- ¡Hola Harry! – dijo Colin. Harry notó que el chico había crecido bastante y que tan sólo le llevaba tres cuartos de cabeza.

- Hola Colin – dijo Harry yendo hacia las escaleras – ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Bueno... – Colin enrojeció – iba al Gran Comedor, tenía hambre.

- Oh, está bien – dijo Harry y le hizo paso al chico – buen provecho.

- ¡Bye! – dijo el chico y salió rápidamente por el retrato de la señora Gorda.

Harry ahora no sabía qué hacer. ¿Esperaría a Hermione para comer? Luego se dirigió a uno de los sillones de la sala. Pasaron unos minutos y la chica no salía. Diez... trece... quince y el chico ya estaba empezando a perder la lucha contra la curiosidad de entrar en el dormitorio de las chicas. Se levantó y se dirigió al dormitorio. Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando Hermione y otras chicas la abrieron. Hemione se quedó impresionada al ver a Harry en la puerta y las otras chicas (Parvati y Lavander) rieron.

- ¿Con que tienes a tu Romeo esperando, eh? Ji ji – rió Lavander. Harry se puso a un lado de la puerta un poco enfadado.

- Ay Hermi, ay Hermi... te tengo de reojo – dijo Parvati con "seriedad" y se alejó junto a Lavander, pasando por el retrato.

Ahora sólo ellos dos habían quedado en toda la Sala Común.

- Harry, ¿qué ibas a hacer? – dijo Hermione de brazos cruzados.

- Te iba a buscar – dijo Harry, un poco enrojecido. Hermione soltó los brazos y se dirigió al sillón más cómodo de todos. Harry la siguió y se sentó en el sillón más grande, a su lado.

- Sabes tenemos que inventar un método para poder comunicarnos – dijo Hermione – tipo las lechuzas.

- Sí, en eso estaba pensando – dijo Harry estirándose – ¿no sabes algún truco que nos pueda servir?

- No sé – dijo Hermione – tendría que ver. ¿Ron sigue molesto, no?

- Sí... – dijo Harry. Luego se acordó de lo que había dicho, cuando había entrado – sabes, hace media hora me dijo que a Karolyn Vingel le había sucedido algo. Quien sabe que...

- Bueno – dijo Hermione seriamente – eso no me incumbe – luego se alzó – ¿vamos a cenar? – Harry  observó un momento, de pies a cabeza, aquella figura tan hermosa. Le hubiera gustado verla otra vez con los mismos pantalones pegados, las franelas de tiritas o con su pijama. Pero lamentablemente tenía que conformarse con la pesada túnica negra de Hogwarts.

- Herm, antes quisiera hablar contigo – dijo Harry – ven siéntate – Hermione lo miró un momento extrañada y luego se sentó a su lado. El corazón le empezó a latir fuerte.

- Dime Harry.

- Bueno... en estos días te he visto un poco distante – dijo Harry y fijó profundamente los ojos de Hermione. 

- ¿A-ah sí? – dijo Hermione intimidada por la mirada verde esmeralda de Harry – No sé por qué lo dices...

- No te hagas la tonta, Hermi. ¿Qué pasa?

- No me pasa nada.

- No mientas, dime la verdad – dijo Harry acercando su rostro al de Hermione.

- Que no pasa nada – dijo Hermione evitando aquella mirada inquisodora y tratando de no ver esos labios tan provocativos.

- Que sí – dijo Harry. Sus labios estaban a sólo unos centímetros. Cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro, que se hacía cada vez más sofocada por el ardiente calor de los dos.

- ¡Nada! – exclamó Hermione, volviendo su rostro al otro lado. Harry miró la suave mejilla de Hermione y luego se alejó. Su mirada ahora estaba fijada en el fuego, que danzaba ardiente. Hermione lo miró triste. Aún no estaba segura de su amor por él.

- Lo siento... – dijo. Harry la miró.

- ¿En qué? Yo debo disculparme, siempre hago todo a mi modo, y te obligo a lo que no quieres. Perdoname.

- Harry yo... – dijo Hermione volviéndose a él. Este le seguía mirando – y-yo no estoy segura de que... – tragó saliva – dequemegustes...

- ¿Cómo? 

- ¡No estoy segura de amarte o no! – exclamó. Harry le sonrió.

- Está bien Herm – luego se paró – no tienes que decir eso para hacerme sentir mejor – luego le tendió la mano izquierda, arrodillandose románticamente – ¿vamos a cenar? – la chica lo miró unos segundos y sintiéndose muy halagada aceptó la mano, con la suya derecha. Salieron del retrato aún con la mano agarrada. No se soltaron hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, donde se sentaron junto a Fred y George.

*

- Laly, Laly – dijo Pansy Parkinson, que estaba a su lado, en la mesa de Slytherin – ¿te enteraste? Parece que Vingel está en la enfermería – Laly la miró preocupada. Desde que se había peleado con ella no la había vuelto a ver.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Laly sin poder concentrarse en su comida. Pansy tomó su agua y luego habló.

- Parece que más o menos hace una hora se desmayó, en las escaleras que conducen al tercer piso.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Laly parándose.

- Sí, parece que el pobretón Weasley y alguien más la llevaron hasta allá – Laly sintió un gran sentimiento de culpa. Se paró, y sin decir más nada se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

- Bah – dijo Pansy y siguió comiendo.

Cuando Laly llegó a la enfermería notó que mucha gente estaba ahí, como en una fila. Ya que Karolyn se había vuelto tan popular el escándolo de que se había desmayado se había esparcido rápidamente.

- Permiso, permiso – dijo Laly entre la gente. Pero como no podía pasar se limitó a hablar con un chico de Ravenclaw, de sexto año – ¿No sabes cómo está?

- Lo que sé es que le ha subido la temperatura otra vez – dijo el muchacho, que estaba de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Se le había bajado? – dijo Laly con sentimiento de culpa.

- Sí, algunos amigos me dijeron que estaba fría como el hielo – luego le tendió la mano – Steve Nicholson – Laly le estrechó la mano – Lalienne Labett – dijo.

La fila no avanzaba. Madame Pomfrey no quería que nadie entrara y los había mandado a regresarse a todos, a que comieran. La mayoría (chicos) se alejó, pues aún no habían comido y tenían mucha hambre. Pero Laly y Steve se quedaron y trataron de convencer a madame Pomfrey.

- Se siente muy débil, no pueden entrar – dijo empujándolos fuera de la enfermería – vayan a comer.

- No tengo hambre – proclamó Steve empujando a madame Pomfrey para que lo dejara pasar. Madame Pomfrey cayó al suelo y Laly, sorprendida, fue tras Steve. Cuando entraron vieron a Karolyn en la cama, dormida.

- Está dormida – dijo Steve – ¡y bien pálida!

- Sí – susurró Laly acercándose a Karolyn. Luego le agarró la mano izquierda – Lo siento – una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla derecha. Luego sintió algo frío y circular bajo la palma de Karolyn...

- Es el anillo – lo agarró Laly. Steve quiso ver que era.

- Es delgada pero a la vez gruesa... – dijo – que linda sortija, tiene un bonito  color.

- Sí – dijo Laly – ese anillo lo había encontrado Karolyn en el Expreso y yo se lo pedí prestado, pero luego se lo devolví.

- Es una sortija, no un anillo.

- Ay, como sea – Steve le regresó la sortija a Laly y ésta se la guardó en el bolsillo, sentándose al borde de la cama. Luego Laly se extrañó de que Steve estuviera ahí. Después lo miró bien; miró bien los ojos celestes del muchacho, ese pelo negro bien corto y liso, esos brackets en los dientes, esa piel bronceada...

- Hey, ¿que no eres tú el del otro día? ¿El que le preguntó a Karolyn si le gustaban los chocolates o las galletas?

- Ese mismo – dijo Steve sentándose en una de las sillas.

- ¿Te interesa mucho Karolyn? – Steve desvió la mirada hacia la puerta.

- Algo...

- Ah... – luego Steve vio que madame Pomfrey venía junto al profesor Flitwick – ¡Escondete tras las cortinas! – le susurró a Laly y ésta, sin entender nada, se dirigió a las cortinas, mientras Steve se paraba.

- ¡Es intolerable! ¡Me empujó como si nada! – exclamó Pomfrey yendo donde Steve – Ah, ¡míralo ahí! ¡De seguro la chicuela se acaba de ir!

- ¿Qué sucede Steve? ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? – preguntó Flitwick. A Steve, que era tan alto, no le servía bajar la cabeza, pues Flitwick podía mirarlo, así que miró hacia las cortinas, donde Laly no se notaba.

- Profesor... yo quería visitar a Vingel y madame Pomfrey no me dejaba – enrojeció levemente – así que... la empujé, señor.

- Steve – dijo Flitwick, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro – no vamos bien. Si sigues así, es capaz de que te expulsen de Hogwarts – luego se dirigió a Pomfrey – Poppy, discúlpelo, no volverá a pasar.

- Eso espero – dijo Pomfrey, con furia. Luego Flitwick y Steve se dirigieron fuera de la enfermeria, este que miraba de reojo las cortinas. Cuando finalmente se fueron, madame Pomfrey se dirigió al baño y ahí fue cuando Laly tuvo la oportunidad de escapar.

*

Más tarde como a las ocho Harry explicaba a Himery una de las jugadas del 1976. Hermione no se había retirado a su dormitorio, si no que se había quedado junto a Harry, leyendo un libro. De repente, entró Ron por el retrato junto a Dean. Harry recordó entonces lo de los anuncios.

- Espera un momento, Himery – dijo Harry y se dirigió hacia Dean, que iba al dormitorio – ¡Dean! ¡Oye! ¿Puedes venir un momento? – Dean fue donde Harry, curioso, haciendo que Ron se acercara también.

- Dime Harry.

- Mira, este año necesitamos un nuevo Guardián, y Angelina quisiera que tú hicieras los carteles de anuncio. Si no puedes, sólo dime, yo...

- ¡Oh vaya! No Harry, ¡tranquilo! ¡Los haré lo más pronto posible! ¿Para cuándo los necesitas? – Dean parecía emocionado. Finalmente sus capacidades artísticas serían notables por todo el colegio, y no sólo en los partidos de quidditch con los carteles de Gryffindor.

- Antes del lunes, please.

- Está bien, los haré entonces en el fin de semana – dijo Dean y se dirigió a su habitación. Ron en vez se quedó ahí, mirándo a él y a Hermione, para luego fijar a Himery, que jugaba con una pelotica. 

- Idiota – dijo y se fue corriendo a la habitación. Himery se volvió hacia Harry.

- ¿Qué sucede, papi? – dijo.

- Nada hija, nada, es sólo que... – luego miró a Himery, que lo miraba con sus ojos engrandecidos por los lentes – ¡¿Papi?!

- ¿Hija? – dijo Himery, yendo donde Harry – Harry, anda a dormir, ¿sí? – se puso de puntillas y trató de tocar la frente de Harry, sin lograrlo. Este había crecido bastante.

- Himery, ¿que no me dijiste papi? – dijo Harry. Luego miró a Hermione – ¿que no me dijo papi?

- Boh, no oí – dijo Hermione encojiéndose de hombros y regresando a su libro, pero mirando de reojo a Himery.

- Ay... – Harry se rascó la cabeza sin que le picara. Himery le sonrió con muchísima inocencia. Harry la fijó y se agachó, para mirarla directamente.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – le dijo con seriedad, con una pierna arrodillada y otra apoyada en su pie, con el brazo izquierdo apoyada en esta. Himery se puso de igual posición, con el entrecejo fruncido. Hermione la veía divertida.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – imitó Himery.

- No me imites.

- No me imites.

- Ah pues...

- Ah pues...

- Himery, si sigues, no más clases de quidditch – dijo Harry, parándose.

- Himery, si sigues, no más clases de quidditch – Himery se alzó y se puso las manos en la cintura, aún con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Hermione, ayúdame, has que la niña deje de imitarme... – Harry se refirió a Hermione con enfado, indicando a la pequeña.

- Hermione, ayúdame, has que la niña deje de imitarme... – dijo Himery en la misma posición que Harry. Este la agarró por los brazos y le hizo cosquillas.

- ¡Harry, Harry, basta! Ja ja ja ja – exclamó Himery con su típica voz dulce pero aguda. Hermione reía y Harry también maliciosamente. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo cuando... de un momento a otro, sintió como si un viento bien frío pasara através de su pecho y lo helara hasta el alma, y sobre sus oídos oyó una voz tan fría como el hielo cuan ardiente como el fuego: La Sortija....

*

- Ginny, desde el año pasado siento algo por ti... – Colin estaba junto a Ginny en los jardines de Hogwarts, en una panca muy apartada – y cuando fuiste al baile con Neville... bueno... me dio rabia por no tener la oportunidad de invitarte... – Colin estaba tan rojo como las rosas del jardín. Ginny le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Colin le sonrió a su vez.

Ginny tenía un buen candidato; el chico no era tan mal, su pelo rubio le sentaba muy bien, también esa piel medio bronceada, esos ojos marrones oscuros... no era un candidato de despreciar. Ella estaba maquillada muy bien gracias a los consejos de Lavander y Parvati y también se había rizado el pelo. Le quedaba bien y a la luz de la luna su color cobrizo se reflejaba en su mayor esplendor. Colin no podía resistirse a esa chica. Le gustaba. La quería. Pero Ginny no sabía que hacer. Seguía enamorada de Harry... pero a la vez le simpatizaba Colin. Estaba confundida. Se sentía mal, se sentía perra, impura...

Y de la nada un viento frío y escalofríante sopló por alrededor de los chicos y varias lianas con espinas se enrollaron en los cuerpos de ellos, quienes gritaban de dolor, con las lianas que se deslizaban lentamente por las pieles cortando cada centímetro de ellas... el viento sopló fuerte y se escucharon dos palabras: ...de Lumiruk....

*

Karolyn despertó de su largo sueño, o más bien, pesadilla. Soñó con la muerte de su padre... su padre, un simple muggle, gentil, buenmozo y caballero había sido asesinado injustamente por el Gran Señor de las Tinieblas...

Luego se miró alrededor. No estaba en su casa, no estaba en su dormitorio, no estaba en su cama... si no que estaba en una cama de mantas blancas como la nieve y muy limpias. Karolyn se secó las lágrimas delicadamente con ellas y luego vio a su izquierda, para ver si había un vaso de agua. No lo encontró. Se alzó no sólo para buscar, si no más bien para encontrar a alguien que le explicara el por qué estaba en la enfermeria. Fue a la cama que estaba dividida por unas cortinas y no encontró a nadie. La luna que se veía por la ventana reflejaba el color de su pelo más que el sol, y hacía que Karolyn pareciera una diosa caminando en la noche por los pasillos de la enfermería. Cuando Karolyn salió de ella, un viento frío y a la vez ardiente se difundió por todo su cuerpo, hasta penetrar en su mente. Karolyn se arrodilló con las manos en la cabeza, el rostro tapado por su larga melena. Sus traumas, sus miedos, sus rabias aumentaban cada vez que ese viento se difundía hasta llegar al alma. 

...está aquí... resonaba repetidamente una voz en la mente de Karolyn ...y será mía....

*

Draco no podía dormir. Pensaba en Karolyn, en lo que le había sucedido. Se sentía horrible, no había tenido el descaro de visitarla. Draco se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos: amaba a Karolyn. Su primera vez a los quince años se había enamorado, aunque el año pasado había sentido una cierta atracción hacia Pansy, pero más nada. 

Draco se volvió boca arriba, viendo hacia el techo de su litera, con las manos en la nuca. Karolyn... Karolyn... de seguro para ella él era sólo uno más del montón. Se sintió sobrado. Cerró los ojos y de repente un dulce aroma se asomó por toda la cama. Ese aroma le recordaba algo... alguien... quién sabía qué, pero era agradable. Una melodía llegó hasta sus oídos. Se sintió bien y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se durmió, con la mano de su líder en su mejilla...


	12. Amor y misterio

Holass!!! ^-^ como andan?? Jeje finalmente el cap 12, equivalente al 14.

Bueno, primero quería hablar de algunas cosas.

-Please, a mi querido Steve Nicholson, no pronuncien su apellido como se escribe, sino Nicolson, q es como se dice (y su nombre Stiv, pliz)!!

-Bueno, esa broma de Disclaimer... para q lo ponen?? Si ya todos sabemos que no nos pertenece nada de HP, entonces es tonto ponerlo (claro, todo segun mi punto de vista).

-Finalmente, en este menudo cap largo^^, se hablara un poco de Anne Miark.

-Trataré de que el proximo cap sea + emocionante y q lo publiq + rapido (lo sé, me tardo mucho... =P) 

-Si quieren poner reviews, haganlo, si no, me da igual. Ya no me importa nada, haré caso omiso a todos los comentarios, buenos o malos, tan solo los leeré y no responderé, tal vez una o dos veces, pues estoy tan harta de todo que ya, me rindo, saco la bandera blanca para todas y todos.

Bueno, les doy paso a la lectura del cap, no esta tan emocionante q digamos, en sentido de la pareja h/hr, + bien me concentré en Karolyn mucho + q todo, en cierto modo.

Buena lectura amigos d fanfiction!!! ^______________^ kisses!!

[VIVA EL FEMINISMO, FUERA LOS MACHISTAS!! =P...]

Capítulo 12: Amor y misterio

- ¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – Rubeus Hagrid estaba en su cabaña cenando junto con su perro cuando oyó ese grito provenir de los jardines. Pronto dejó su comida en el plato y agarró la escopeta, dejando a Fang aterrado.

Se dirigió rápidamente a los jardines siguiendo los gritos, para después encontrarse con Ginger Weasley y Colin Creevey llenos de sangre y cortadas. Cuando notó que unas lianas con espinas eran quienes les estaban cortando, vio el nucleo de ellas y disparó varias veces para que soltaran a los muchachos. A continuación, las lianas empezaron a soltar muy lentamente a los chicos, sin dejar de cortarles. Al final, cayeron al suelo y Hagrid corrió donde ellos para luego cargarlos y llevarlos lo más pronto posible a la enfermería.

Hagrid abrió con dificultad la puerta del castillo. La chaqueta, en la parte de los brazos, estaba ya toda cubierta por la sangre que aún derramaban los chicos, inconscientes. Subió lo más pronto posible al segundo piso dirigiéndose a la enfermería.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede? ¿Por qué no hay profesores vigilando? ¡Son apenas cinco para las nueve! – susurraba Hagrid cuando finalmente estaba en el pasillo de la enfermería. Pero al acercarse más encontró a alguien tirado en el suelo. Era Karolyn Vingel. Hagrid temió lo peor, ya eran tres personas que encontraba en peligro (bueno, Karolyn ni tanto en peligro). 

¿Qué pasa con los profesores? ¿Dónde están? ¡Debería haber guardia todas las noches! Hagrid pensaba todo esto mientras apoyaba en donde fuese a los chicos de Gryffindor. Luego fue donde Karolyn y al agarrarla la sintió helada, muy helada. La señora Pomfrey apareció en la enfermería y pegó un estruendo grito al notar aquellos niños chorreando sangre.

*

Anne Miark se encontraba en su despacho, el más apartado de todos, en el cuarto piso. El despacho no era el mismo que el de los precedentes profesores, pues la profesora Trelawney había sentido "energías negativas" en él y que tal vez por eso los profesores no duraban más de un año.

Pero a la profesora Miark no le importaba eso. Le daba igual si tenía que estar en el otro despacho o quedarse en ese. Aunque ese despacho le gustaba, estaba ya decorado a su medida y con sus gustos: en el escritorio habían piedras de todo tipo, esas de que dan energías positivas, también un árbol brasilero, hechos con las mismas piedras y pequeño, y fotos de sus dos queridas hijas y una de ella y su difunto marido. El resto de la habitación no tenía nada de especial, tan sólo ese tipo de cuadros primaverales que le gustaban tanto, que había traido de Italia. Le recordaban mucho a la Aetas Vernus, la escuela que había ido a enseñar por dos años. Esa escuela era una réplica de los jardines de Hogwarts; la entrada estaba compuesta por un arca de flores, con los jardines que resaltaban al entrar. Era hermosa esa escuela.

En ese momento la profesora Miark no lograba concentrarse en su trabajo. Tenía que prepararse en unas materias del séptimo año, ir preparando los TIMOS a los de sexto y cosas así, aunque estuvieran a inicios del curso. Pero algo le molestaba, le inquietaba. Esa tarde se había enterado de que su hija se había desmayado en las escaleras del tercer piso, y que gracias a unos chicos de Gryffindor que había sido llevada a la enfermería. La noticia la había sabido rápidamente y se había dirigido sin pensarlo dos veces donde su hija. Cuando había llegado, había visto a su hija tendida en una cama toda pálida y al parecer con la piel fría, con muchos chicos alrededor suyo, de diferentes tamaños y edades. La señora Pomfrey había sacado a los chicos y la había dejado junto a su hija, que se encontraba durmiendo. Pero luego de unos minutos se había dirigido a su despacho, tratando de calmarse.

También habían otras cosas que pasaban por su mente como las situaciones que le había contado el profesor Dumbledore antes de que aceptara el puesto como profesora. A ella le habían contado cada una de las cosas sucedidas en Hogwarts los últimos cuatro años: el problema de la piedra filosofal... la cámara secreta y el Basilisco... Sirius Black en Hogwarts... el enfrentamiento de Harry Potter contra el Señor Tenebroso... le habían dicho todo y por esto todas las noches no se sentía segura, aunque los profesores andaran de guardia, especialmente esa noche.

También le impresionaba el hecho de que Karolyn había quedado en la casa Slytherin, de donde había salido el Señor Tenebroso. Temía que su hija pudiera volverse uno de esos... Mortífagos que seguían al Señor Tenebroso, gracias al tipo de personas que había en aquella casa.

Ella también creía en el regreso de Voldemort. Sabía que Dumbledore no era ninguna persona que mentía así no más, y le creía. Por eso temía tanto estar en esa escuela, la escuela de riesgo mortal, pero ni modo, era lo único que tenía para poder mantener a su hija y a ella.

Anne se levantó y cerró los libros que estaba repasando. Se dirigió a su habitación, que estaba junto al despacho, dividida por una puerta. Abrió la puerta y finalmente se dirigió a su cama, para dormir intranquilamente. En realidad le extrañaba que tuviera tanto sueño a esa hora, las nueve quince...

*

- ¡Dios mio! ¡Hagrid, vaya a llamar al profesor Dumbledore, rápido! – madame Pomfrey estaba toda nerviosa buscando lo que fuese para tapar esas heridas. Las camas blancas ya estaban de un rojo carmesí por la sangre, aunque por suerte los chicos no derramaban más gracias a un hechizo anti derramante que había puesto madame Pomfrey, pero aún así eso no era suficiente. Las heridas eran profundas y peligrosas.

- Sí madame Pomfrey – gruñó Hagrid mirando de reojo a los tres chicos. Karolyn estaba tendida en una cama apartada, por suerte durmiendo.

Hagrid se dirigió corriendo hasta el tercer piso para ir al despacho de Dumbledore. Al llegar bramó la contraseña (Calabazas hervidas) y entró bruscamente. Cuando entró, notó que más allá en el escritorio de adentro, se situaba Dumbledore y McGonagall junto al Ministro de la Magia y otro mago del Ministerio.

- ¿Pero qué...? – la profesora McGonagall se había parado de su silla yendo donde Hagrid, para preguntar el por qué de su brusca entrada.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! – bramó Hagrid pasando por al lado de la McGonagall y yendo donde Dumbledore, que se había parado y lo miraba preocupado – ¡¡Unos chicos de Gryffindor han sido atacados y ahora están en la enfermería!! – Fudge miraba a Hagrid con cierto asco y el otro mago parecía confundido y a la vez preocupado. Dumbledore echó una miraba más preocupada a la chaqueta manchada de Hagrid. Se disculpó con Fudge y el mago y se fue corriendo con Hagrid directo a la enfermería, dejando a McGonagall con los otros dos hombres.

- Dios mio... – dijo McGonagall sentándose en un sillón de la sala, con una mano en la cabeza – ¡¿Qué habrá pasado?!

- Disculpe profesora... ¿tardará mucho el director Dumbledore? – preguntó el mago, acercándose a la profesora. Ésta lo miró con mucha preocupación.

- Es lo más probable, señor McClean – se limitó a decir McGonagall. Luego se paró. – Será mejor que vayamos todos a la enfermería, no es bueno estar solos en estos tiempos... – dicho esto insinuó a todos los presentes de seguirla, cerrando la puerta. Fawkes, la fénix, había visto toda la escena.

Fawkes se situaba en la ventana donde Harry Potter la había encontrado su primera vez. Sus ojos... se veían raros. Tenían un color rojo... rojo como la sangre, y parecían llenos de rabia. En esos días la fénix se había estado comportando muy raro; soltaba plumas, aleteaba sin control, chillaba como nunca.

Entonces fue cuando un humo plateado y dorado apareció de la nada y la envolvió, sin que la fénix pudiera escapar... o más bien, haciendo que la fénix no escapara. Aleteaba y cantaba, una melodía maravillosa, capaz de encantar a cualquiera. Pero no era la misma que las otras veces, no lo era. Esta era diferente: no daba ningún sentimiento de paz ni de tranquilidad, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Esa melodía... hacía sentir que el peligro no estaba lejos, que la muerte se acercaba cada vez más, sin pararse ni una vez.

Y en un momento, un momento inexplicablemente breve, el humo plateado y dorado se esfumó, junto a la fénix que una vez había sido fiel a Albus Dumbledore.

*

- ¡Harry, Harry! – dijo Himery agitando una mano enfrente de la cara de Harry. Este, que estaba tendido en el sillón más grande de la Sala Común, abrió los ojos. Se sentía un poco mareado y notó un dolor insoportable en su frente. 

- ¿Qué... qué pasó? – Harry no podía ver bien ya que no tenía los lentes puestos. Luego se puso una mano en la cabeza.

- Te desmallaste hace unos quince minutos y no despertabas – dijo Hermione que estaba dándole los lentes.

- ¿Así como así? – dijo Harry y Himery le puso un pañuelo mojado e la frente.

- Sí – Hermione se sentó en un sillón al lado – ¿No te viene a la mente el por qué?

- No... sólo recuerdo que... que oí una voz extraña... y sentí algo bien helado y escalofríante – señaló su pecho.

- Umh... – Hermione le puso una mano en la frente, debajo del pañuelo, y luego en el cuello. Harry ni podía enrojecerse por el dolor de cabeza – No estás caliente...

- Pero me duele horriblemente la cabeza – Harry se sentó en el sillón, haciendo que el pañuelo se le cayera. – La cicatriz también me arde.

- Harry – Himery agarró el pañuelo y se molestó, poniéndolo en la mesa – Es mejor que vayas a dormir. Toma esta pastilla – le dio una diminuta pastilla y el dúo la miró extrañada – es contra el dolor de cabeza, tonto.

- Himery... – Hermione le pasó un vaso de agua a Harry – ¿acaso eres hija de muggles?

- No Hermione. Mis dos padres eran magos, pero mi madre era hija de dos muggles y mi padre hijo de dos magos, aunque su madre era hija de muggles... – Himery pareció triste al contar eso, mientras acomodaba unas cosas de su bolso de Quidditch.

- ¿Eran?

- Sí, eran. Murieron jóvenes, por un simple error... – Himery miró al dúo con una extraña ira en sus ojos – un error que yo jamás cometiría.

- ¿Y con quién vives? – le preguntó Harry, curioso.

- Con mis primos, que ya son mayores. Están estudiando para médicos.

- Entonces son muggles... – dijo Harry tocando su frente.

- Sí – Himery mostró una extraña sonrisa que a Hermione le pareció malévola.

- ¡Ay! ¡Aaayyy! ¡Dueeleee! – Harry sintió como si su cabeza se estuviera partiendo en dos. El dolor era increíblemente fuerte.

- Harry, ¿no es mejor que vayas arriba a descansar? – dijo Hermione y paró a Harry dirigiéndolo a las escaleras, agarrada de él por el brazo. Sabía que era la cicatriz lo que le dolía, pero prefirió no comentarlo.

- Sí, pero yo puedo solo, Herm – Harry le sonrió burlonamente a Hermione y esta le soltó el brazo, sonrojada. Harry subió las escaleras saludando a las chicas. Luego, la chica se dirigió a los sillones, con Himery que aún no se iba. Después le vino algo en la mente.

- Himery – dijo Hermione sentándose junto a ella. Himery la observó – ¿Por qué le dijiste "papi" a Harry? – Himery sonrió pícaramente.

- Ji ji ji, ¿fue gracioso, no? Ji ji, no te diré – Himery le sonrió a Hermione, ésta la miró extraña y acto seguido Himery le pellizcó la nariz sacando la lengua – ¡¡Byess!! – Himery agarró su bolso y se fue corriendo al dormitorio de las chicas, sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿Pero qué demonios le sucede...?  – Hermione se acariciaba su nariz dolida – Au...

*

- ¡Hey, Lalienne! – Laly estaba sentada enfrente de su comodín, peinándose el corto pelo acabado de lavar – ¡Ven acá!

- Ay, ¿qué tengo que hacer? Limpié todo antes de salir del baño... – Laly se dirigió donde Pansy, que estaba apenas afuera de la habitación, al parecer aterrorizada.

- No no, escucha. Escucha con cuidado... ¿no lo oyes? – Pansy se dirigió hacia la puerta que dirigía a la Sala Común, seguida por la curiosa Laly. Los dormitorios, en vez que en la casa Gryffindor, se situaban en el mismo piso que la Sala.

- No oigo nada – susurró Laly, pensando que Pansy había llegado al colmo de la locura. Pero de repente empezó a oir un llanto, no, más bien un grito que cada vez se oía más, y más, y más...

Varios chicos se asomaron de la puerta del otro dormitorio, alarmados. Entre ellos estaba Draco Malfoy. Este había dormido tan sólo unos pocos minutos, pues algunos amigos le habían dicho que era muy pronto para ir a cama (y era verdad, apenas eran las nueve y veinte).

- ¿También oyen eso, chicas...? – dijo un chico de cuarto bien pálido y rapado, al parecer terrorizado.

- Sí... – dijo Millicent Bulstrode que apareció de la nada por detrás de Laly, haciendo que todos los presentes en la sala se sobresaltaran.

- Mill, no vuelvas a hacer eso por favor... – dijo Laly suspirando con una mano en el pecho.

- Sí, ya es mucho con tu rostro... – dijo Blaise Zabini, bromeando. Crabbe y Goyle se rieron torpemente.

- ¿Todos ustedes han oído eso, verdad? – dijo Draco – ¿Podrían dejar la burla? – al decir esto, el llanto y el grito se hicieron más auditivos y los Slytherins se asustaron como sendas gallinas.

- Chicos... ¿no es mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras habitaciones y que tratemos de dormir? – Pansy no escondió su horror al decir esto – Estar en la sala me da escalofrío...

- Sí, Parkinson tiene razón... es mejor que nos vayamos – dijo el chico de cuarto y se dirgió a su habitación. El resto de la gente también se regresaba, igual Laly, pero luego Draco le agarró por el brazo izquierdo.

- Eh Lalienne, ¿cómo está Karolyn? – Draco le preguntó con tono preocupado y Laly sonrió levemente.

- No se ha despertado desde el momento en que se desmayó – Laly luego sonrió pícaramente – que raro, Draco, que tú te preocupes por alguien... ¿te gusta, verdad? – la cara habitualmente pálida de Draco se tornó en un rojo claro.

- Nada que ver... – dijo Draco y Laly se cruzó de brazos con expresión irónica – no lo creo... – Laly soltó una risita.

- Ji ji, es impresionante que Draco Malfoy, el chico más frío de toda Hogwarts, ¡se haya enamorado! – exclamó Laly en un susurro pícaro. Draco frunció el ceño, le fastidiaba que la gente pensara que él era de piedra. Aunque bueno, no se alejaba de la realidad... después se recordó de algo.

- Hey Lalienne... ¿no le habrás dicho a Karolyn sobre... bueno, lo que mi padre fue o sí? – preguntó y Laly se puso muy seria.

- No soy demente, Draco – susurró Laly fríamente – si Karolyn supiera que en tu familia hubo un Mortífago, entonces estarías en problemas.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, tú – dijo Laly con reproche y tocando con el índice el pecho de Draco. – Creo que sabes el pasado de Karol, ¿no? – Draco asintió – Bueno, si ella supiera que eres hijo de un ex Mortífago, estarías en su lista negra, y no quiero que se desilusione contigo, pues le caes muy bien – Draco suspiró preocupado. La chica que le gustaba (bueno, no estaba seguro...) podía odiarle por algo que ni siquiera él tenía la culpa. De repente, el grito y el llanto se fueron apróximando más y más, haciendo que Laly y Draco se asustaran.

- Eh... bueno... me voy a dormir, ¡buenas noches! – dijo Laly entrando a su dormitorio rápidamente. Draco también hizo lo mismo, pero, a diferencia de Laly, entró lentamente a su dormitorio. Se sentía mal con lo acabado de escuchar. 

Una sombra plateada y dorada, en esos momentos, se estaba paseando a las afueras de la Casa Slytherin...

*

- Esto es terrible... ¿cómo ocurrió, Hagrid? – Dumbledore le estaba preguntando a Hagrid esto después de haber ayudado a madame Pomfrey a curar algo a los Gryffindors.

- No lo sé, profesor, yo estaba comiendo cuando oí un grito provenir de los jardínes y cuando llegué, vi unas lianas alrededor de los chicos, que le hicieron esas terribles cortadas... – Hagrid se veía muy preocupado, eso era grave, más de lo que hubiera podido ser una maldición. Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de la Magia, y Alexander McClean, jefe del Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores Políticas, se encontraban en las afueras de la enfermería y podían escuchar todo, junto a la McGonagall. 

- Pero señor – Hagrid se atrevió a preguntar – ¿dónde estaban los profesores? ¿Por qué no estaban de guardia?

- Yo les dije que no estuvieran de guardia esta noche... – Hagrid se extrañó – asuntos que ya tú debes saber muy bien, Hagrid – Hagrid captó al momento de lo que hablaba Dumbledore. Esa no era una gran excusa.

- ¡Pero... pero profesor, eso no es excusa alguna! ¡Estos muchachos...! – Hagrid se detuvo al momento que se encontró con los ojos azules eléctricos de Dumbledore. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a referirse a Dumbledore de aquella manera? ¿Qué le había pasado en ese breve instante de cinco segundos...? – Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia – se limitó a decir.

- Hagrid, ya no importa. Ahora sólo tenemos que aumentar la vigilancia y reducir las horas de salida. Mañana por la mañana avisaremos a todos los profesores de lo ocurrido. Ahora – Dumbledore se paró de la silla que estaba junto a la camilla de Ginny – debería terminar la reunión que tengo con estos dos caballeros – señaló con la mano a Fudge y McClean – pero me temo que tendremos que posponerla – Fudge bufó y McClean en vez asintió – para un día de esta o la próxima semana – salió de la enfermería, dándole las buenas noches a los demás, y se dirigió junto a Fudge y McClean a su despacho, Hagrid a su cabaña. La McGonagall, en vez, soltó algunas lágrimas y se sentó al borde de la camilla de Colin.

- Pero qué les habrá pasado, pequeños... – madame Pomfrey, con una expresión triste, le pasó un pañuelo a McGonagall para que se secara esas lágrimas frías y tristes, sin algún esplendor.

*

A la mañana siguiente, la noticia de que Ginger Weasley y Colin Creevey habían sido gravemente atacados, se difundió tanto en Gryffindor como en las otras casas.

En la mesa de Gryffindor no se encontraba ni los Weasley, ni Dennis Creevey, ya que de seguro estaban en la enfermería. Harry y Hermione, comiendo cerca de Seamus y Dean, estaban preocupados por Ginny y querían consolar al amigo, pero lamentablemente aún no se reconciliaban. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que salir siempre de ese modo? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que haber un conflicto entre ellos tres por culpa de las estúpidas hormonas...?

- Harry – las mil y una preguntas que en la cabeza de Harry retumbaban se esfumaron de pronto. Una chica de pelo rizado, castaño claro y de ojos marrones y realmente linda hizo que Harry saliera de sus pensamientos. Obviamente, Hermione Granger, – ¿te sientes mal? Te ves pálido.

- No Herm – Harry miró a la chica con una mirada de veras seductora y una sonrisa deslumbrante, al parecer de Hermione. Que chico más lindo era... esos ojos, derretían a cualquiera – pero tú pareces tener fiebre, estás roja – Harry señaló divertido el rostro de Hermione, todo ruborizado. Ésta se ruborizó aún más.

- No tengo fiebre – Hermione miró de repente hacia Himery, que estaba junto a Susan y Lina – más bien, me extraña esa niña, Himery Gratter, y todo lo que pasó ayer...

- ¿Himery? – Harry ensanchó los ojos? – ¿Qué tiene de raro?

- Bueno... ayer le pregunté el porqué del "papi" que te dijo y ella vino y me dijo "Ji ji, no te diré" y luego me pellizcó la nariz así como así... – Harry rió un poco – ¡En serio, no sé qué le pasa!

- Ay Herm, es una niña – Harry bebió un poco de su jugo de naranja, medio sonriente.

- ¡¡Tiene once años, Harry!! ¡Se comporta como de siete u ocho! – Hermione protestó comiendo sus waffles – Es muy inmadura...

- Sí, se comporta como toda una niña de papá – dijo Harry. Hermione lo miró impresionada mientras comía su toast. ¿Qué había acabado de decir?

- ¿Qué, qué? ¿¿Qué dijiste??

- ¿Qué? – Harry no entendía a Hermione.

- Acabas de decir "se comporta como toda una niña de papá"... 

- ¿Eh? Hermione, en serio, pídele a Himery una de sus pastillas, quitan la fiebre un poco, de veras – Harry puso una mano en la frente de Hermione. Esta la quitó, enfadada por las pequeñas risas de Harry – Ajá, gracioso – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Y por cierto, ¿no te parece raro, que después de una semana y media suceda algo tan peligroso como lo de Ginny? – Harry asintió, preocupado – Me imagino al pobre de Ron y su familia... – Harry seguía asintiendo, cada vez más con aire preocupado – los señores Weasley...

- Sí... – Harry miró su reloj, el que le había regalado Sirius, y notó que ya se estaba haciendo tarde para terminar la tarea de Astrología – ¡Ay Herm, tenemos que hacer la tarea! ¡Vamos, rápido! – Harry ni siquiera le hizo terminar de beber su último trago de agua a Hermione, que ya la estaba sacando de su silla.

*

En la enfermería los gemelos y Ronald Weasley se encontraban al lado de la camilla de Ginger Weasley, que dormía (almenos así le habían dicho) con vendas por doquier. Ron intentaba escribir una nota a su madre sobre lo ocurrido pero no encontraba las palabras. Fred decidió escribirla y luego fue a la lechucería junto a George a encargarle la nota a Pig.

Ron también se había percatado de que Karolyn Vingel se encontraba ahí. Estaba ahí, despierta, mirando al otro lado de la habitación. Por alguna razón la chica le avergonzaba que la gente le viera en la enfermería.

En menos de dos semanas de estadía en su nueva escuela, se había desmayado por primera vez en su vida, enfrente de mucha gente. Aquello le daba pena. Y no sólo, ahora recordaba haberse desmayado por segunda vez en el pasillo de la enfermería, por suerte sola. Pero la sola idea de haberse desmayado dos veces el mismo día le hacía sentir mal. No quería ir a clase, no quería presentarse más ante su casa Slytherin, no quería pasar vergüenza como en su antigua escuela, la Aetas Vernus. Ella se había ganado la fama de ser la "chica hielo" por su carácter, y la habían subestimado mucho. Y gracias a esto se había metido en un sendo lío, del cual le dolía recordar.

Pero, ¿por qué la gente siempre tenía que subestimar el carácter de los demás? ¿Por qué no se miraban a sí mismos, encontraban sus defectos, y luego criticaban? ¿Por qué siempre querían que todo fuera a modo suyo, como a ellos les gustaba? Simplemente no entendía esto, y le parecía injusto. Habían tantas injusticias en el mundo, como el favoritismo de Snape a Slytherin...

Y hablando de Slytherin... de seguro a Laly no le importaba que se hubiese desmayado, por dos veces. Se habían peleado porque quería hablar a Flitwick sobre el favoritismo... ¡y todo había sucedido por una justicia que intentaba hacer! Karolyn pensaba cada vez más que en esa escuela sólo habían locos, locos de remate.

Y también... ¿Draco se habría preoucapado por ella? Pero qué estaba diciendo... Draco de seguro la veía como la nueva, una clave para que Slytherin fuera favorecido por su madre, la profesora Miark. Y hablando de profesores...

- Disculpe madame Pomfrey – Karolyn, que aún veía hacia la ventana, sentada,  llamó a madame Pomfrey que estaba revisando las vendas de Colin Creevey. Ron la miró de reojo – ¿Los profesores saben que yo estoy aquí? 

- Ellos y casi toda la escuela, sobretodo su grupo de admiradores – madame Pomfrey seguía cambiando algunas vendas de Colin del abdomen, y sonreía débilmente, con cansancio – Vinieron a visitarla mientras dormía.

- ¿Mi madre vino? – Karolyn volvió su rostro hacia el perfíl arrugado de madame Pomfrey.

- Sí, pero no se quedó mucho, realmente no servía de nada estar con alguien que dormía – Pomfrey le picó un ojo a Karolyn. Ésta sonrió débilmente y volvió su vista afuera de la ventana. El paisaje de afuera era realmente hermoso. Pomfrey terminó de colocar las vendas a Colin, y se dirigió donde Karolyn mientras Fred y George entraban por la puerta.

- Bueno, vamos a ver como se siente. ¿Tiene mareo?

- No – Pomfrey le puso la mano en la frente.

- ¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Se siente con sueño, fiebre...?

- No no, nada de eso.

- ¿Le duele el estómago?

- Tan sólo tengo hambre.

- Entonces puede ir, señorita Vingel. Tenga, deberá tomarse esto después de cada cena – Karolyn leyó lo que decía el frasco: _Livioux, no más desmayo. _Entonces se sintió como una niña y cuando Pomfrey le dio el uniforme (limpio) y su bolso, se dirgió a su casa, tratando de pasar inadvertida.

Se fió de unas escaleras con pinta de nuevas y se dirigió a las mazmorras. Nadie en vista, por suerte. Llegó al vestíbulo y fue fácil ir hasta las mazmorras. Dijo la contraseña vigilando de que no hubiera nadie y se dirigió rápidamente al dormitorio de chicas. Cuando llegó al dormitorio, notó que Laly estaba aún en la habitación.

Ay no – pensó Karolyn – no quiero que me vea, quien sabe que dirá de mí luego notó que Laly tenía el pelo rizado... ¿qué se había hecho?

No tuvo opción, así que entró yendo hacia al baño y Laly, concentrada en su nuevo peinado, no la notó. Uff... me salvé... cerró el baño con el cerrojo, sin hacer ruido, y se cambió. 

Después de ponerse el uniforme, había otro problema: los útiles. Karolyn se asomó un poco y notó que Laly seguía ahí... ¿que no iba a comer? Dentro de poco comenzarían las clases.

Ni modo... ¡hay que hacerse frente a los problemas, Mary Karolyn Vingel Miark!.

Fue a su armario y sacó los útiles. Laly se volteó al oir el ruido y advirtió que... ¿su amiga estaba ahí?

- ¿Karolyn? – Laly se paró de su silla y fue hasta la chica de pelo largo color dorado-bronce, extrañada y frunciendo el ceño.

- Hola Laly... eh, Labett – Karolyn le habló con indiferencia dándole la espalda mientras buscaba en su armario los útiles. Laly le abrazó desde atrás.

- ¡Karol! ¡Ya te despertaste! ¡¿Te sientes mejor?! – a Karolyn se le cayeron los útiles por el sofocante abrazo de Laly.

- ¿Que no estabas enojada conmigo...? ¿Que no me hablarías más? – dijo Karolyn fríamente. Laly la soltó y miró hacia el piso, con sentimiento de culpa.

- Disculpa. Lo siento de veras. Fui muy tonta y egoista. Sorry... – luego subió la cabeza y le esbozó una sonrisa amistosa. Karolyn le imitó y pronto le abrazó fuertemente.

*

Draco ya se dirigía a su clase de Adivinación (raramente sin los dos gorilas cerca) cuando detrás de él oyó varia gente escandalizada. Se volvió y notó que Karolyn estaba ahí (Karolyn había comido un poco antes de irse a clases, junto a Laly). Ah... entonces ya se había recuperado. Eso en parte le alegraba y en parte le entristecía. Aún no lograba dominar ese remordimiento de conciencia que tenía en la mente, aunque él no era culpable. ¿Con qué cara le vería? Si cada vez que Karolyn le sonreía se sentía mal, imagínense ahora. 

Karolyn en ese momento sonreía mucho. A pesar de que no le gustaba aquel fanatismo por ella, no quería quedar mal. Luego notó que su amiga estaba hablando con uno de los admiradores, Steve Nicholson. Karolyn notó también que a Laly le "brillaban" los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucedió ayer? – le preguntó Laly a Steve.

- Bueno, como era de esperarse, madame Pomfrey no se quedó de brazos cruzados cuando la tumbé y fue a decirle a Flitwick sobre lo que hice... – Steve no parecía muy sorprendido por lo sucedido.

- Según lo que entendí, eres el problemático de Ravenclaw...

- Sí – la voz bien grave de Steve resonó muy dura – desde mi primer curso ando perdiendo puntos para Ravenclaw.

- Tal cual Potter – bromeó Laly y los dos se rieron.

- Bueno, debo ir a clase, nos vemos, ¿ok? – Steve saludó a Karolyn con la mano y se dirigió a su clase de Pociones. Laly le siguió con la mirada mirándolo de pies a cabeza y haciendo que sus dos colitas se menearan en el aire. Luego los admiradores se fueron al oír la campana y Laly fue donde Karolyn.

- ¿Quién era el chico? – preguntó Karolyn mientras iban a la torre de Adivinación, con picardía.

- Steve Nicholson, sexto año de Ravenclaw – dijo Laly con una sonrisa bien grande en su rostro.

- Te le quedaste mirando aún después de irse de una manera que bueno pues... – Laly le dio un codazo en las costillas, que Karolyn no le reprochó – ¿Te gusta, eh?

- Nada que ver, ¡pero tiene un buen cuerpo! Cualquiera se le puede quedar mirando... – Laly le jaló una de las media colitas que tenía Karolyn, bromeando – ¡No me digas que no porque es verdad! – dijo Laly y Karolyn le jaló una cola también – ¡Es verdad pero suéltame o no te suelto! – se soltaron y llegaron a la torre con las colas adoloridas, aunque riendo. Lo primero que notó Karolyn al llegar fue que Draco estaba en el fondo de la clase, viendo por la ventana despejada de cortinas, aislado, con aire pensativo. Se dirigió hacia allá junto a Laly (la profesora no había llegado aún) y se sentó al lado de Draco, Laly enfrente de él. Draco volvió el rostro a su lado izquierdo para encontrarse con aquella melena dorada que le pertenecía a la chica más encantadora que hubiese jamás conocido.

- ¡Karolyn! Ya de vuelta. ¿Te sientes mejor? – dijo Draco tratando de ocultar su más obvio interés en ella.

- Sí gracias – Karolyn le mostró una sonrisa bien sincera. Draco sonrió apenas sin mostrar los dientes – Me alegro – dijo y volvió su cabeza lentamente a la ventana.

- ¿Con quién tenemos Adivinación? – le preguntó Laly a Draco. Éste la vio y le indicó un chico con el borde de la túnica amarilla, unas filas más adelante – Ah, Hufflepuff – dijo Laly con un pequeño desprecio y sacó su libro de Adivinación. Karolyn hizo lo mismo y junto al libro sacó una mini-agenda electrónica marca Sony. Draco la notó y se extrañó al ver ese aparato tan diminuto.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – preguntó cuando vio a Karolyn abriéndola.

- Es una agenda electrónica, sirve para programar cosas como citas, tareas por atender, las acciones realizadas del día, etc. – dijo Karolyn rápidamente e intentó encenderla sin lograrlo, molestándose – ¡Uish, no la he logrado prender desde que llegué a esta escuela! – Laly se volteó y vio la agenda.

- Karol, los artefactos muggles no sirven en Hogwarts – dijo y se regresó otra vez – deberías saberlo – Draco seguía extrañado.

- Pero ¿qué haces tú con algo muggle?

- Me he criado en ambiente muggle, Draco – dijo en tono normal, viendo la impresionada reacción de Draco. – Claro, mi madre siempre me ha inculcado el mundo de los magos y siempres he estado rodeada de magia, pero también de lo muggle, ¿entiendes? Después debo admitir que los muggles están muuuuuchoo más avanzados que los magos en todo, a pesar de la magia que tienen – dijo Karolyn con toda la confianza del mundo y sin importarle lo que Draco podía pensar de ella. A este, obviamente, no le gustó el comentario.

- Bueno, como sea – dijo sin importancia, regresando a la ventana. Raramente no quería resaltar el orgullo de ser un sangre limpia ni de insultar a los muggles, y eso le parecía muy raro. Tal vez era porque no quería pelear con Karolyn, o quién sabía por cual otra razón... 

La clase de Adivinación no había estado tan aburrida. Todos menos Karolyn se habían sorprendido con el increíble cambio de la profesora. Al salir de las dos horas, ese era el tema principal de conversación.

- ¿Lo notaron, chicos? – dijo Pansy con su grupo de amigos uniéndose a Karolyn, Laly y Draco – ¿Se habrá tomado algo o tal vez está experimentando una nueva forma de vida?

- No lo sé, pero me pareció raro – dijo Laly – jamás se había comportado así y yo nunca me la imaginé de esa manera tan alegre y vivaz – todos comentaban sobre la profesora menos Karolyn, que no sabía nada, y Draco, que no tenía ganas de hablar.

- ¿Cómo era la profesora antes? – le preguntó Karolyn a Draco, este que estaba a su izquierda.

- Muy lúgubre y siempre exagerada en todo – fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Draco. Karolyn había notado ese carácter nuevo en Draco, porque según lo que había visto y lo que le había contado Laly, Draco no era chico de pocos comentarios.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Draco? No es tu moda ser callado... – preguntó Karolyn un poco insegura. Draco, que era unos  trece-quince centímetros más alto que Karolyn (durante el verano había crecido mucho), le miró bajando la cabeza un poco.

- ¿Crees eso? – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Bueno – Karolyn sonrió pícaramente – es raro que no te la pases hablando, o mejor dicho, burlándote de alguien o criticando – esta vez Draco sí se impresionó.

- O sea, ¿me ves como un criticón? – Draco estaba algo ofendido pero a la vez quería saber cuantos puntos de vista tenía Karolyn sobre él.

- No quise decirlo en ese sentido – Karolyn le miró algo insegura, algo divertida, mientras llegaban al Campo de Quidditch para la clase de Vuelo – es decir, que la mayoría de veces criticas a los muggles o a Gryffindor... – Draco le miró arqueando la ceja izquierda, siempre con la típica sonrisa burlona – Bueno, no exactamente, ¡no todo el tiempo! – Karolyn se estaba confundiendo cada vez más. Luego se rascó la cabeza – Ay, ya me confundiste, je je – y finalmente el grupo del quinto curso de Slytherin se reunió con el de Ravenclaw para la clase de Vuelo.

*

El quinto curso de Gryffindor estaba ya en la clase de Encantamientos junto a Hufflepuff. Harry y Hermione se encontraban en los puestos del medio. Ron no había asistido a ninguna de las clases precedentes.

- ¿Tan mal está? – a Harry le preocupaba el estado de Ginny, al igual que Hermione.

- No podemos hacer nada... de seguro Ron habrá avisado a los señores Weasley hace ya un tiempo.

- Sí, es lo más probable... – dijo Harry y entonces el profesor Flitwick entró por la puerta, seguido por una chicuela de lentes y pelo negro... Himery.

- Buenos días, alumnos – los alumnos saludaron al profesor. Himery agitó la mano hacia Harry y Hermione disimuladamente – Ella es Himery Gratter, del primer curso. La necesitaremos hoy para un experimento – dijo el profesor Flitwick sonriente y Hermione alzó la mano, con extrañez dibujada en su rostro – ¿Sí, Granger?

- Pero la chica debería estar en clase, profesor. Además, deberíamos tener un permiso especial del director o subdirector de la escuela para poder utilizarla como experimento.

- Y lo tenemos, señorita Granger – dijo Flitwick mostrando un pedazo de pergamino en su diminuta mano – la subdirectora y profesora McGonagall me ha dado el permiso de llevármela exclusivamente para esta hora – luego le dijo a Himery de acercarse a él, ya que la chicuela estaba en la puerta, aparentando ser tímida.

- Bien, hoy lo que haremos será intentar invisibilisar a Gratter con el hechizo _Muris Occultus_, uno a uno. Empecemos por usted, señorita Granger.

Hermione se paró de su asiento con la varita bien agarrada y se dirigió al medio del salón, donde se situaba Himery, medio seria. Hermione se arremangó y se puso delante de la chica. El profesor, antes de darle las instrucciones a Hermione, empezó a dictar una pequeña clave de éxito para el hechizo.

- ¿Nerviosa, Hermione? – le preguntó Himery en un susurro, con una rara sonrisa raramente pícara en su tierno rostro.

- Claro que no – respondió Hermione, intimidada por la mirada de la pequeña – Encantamientos es uno de mis fuertes.

- Me alegro que sea así, sangre sucia – susurró alguien al oído de Hermione. Esta se volvió rápida y disimuladamente, empero no encontró más que un pequeño vapor que con los rayos del sol se difumaban en un color plateado y a la vez dorado. Luego volvió su cabeza bruscamente hacia Himery y esta sonreía al profesor Flitwick. Hermione tenía una cara de espanto como si acabase de ver a un zombie, pero se concentró en lo que le indicaba el profesor.

- ...Entonces moverás tu varita en forma de espiral de cuatro lineas, mirando fijamente los ojos de Gratter, tratando de no parpadear. El hechizo debe ser pronunciado lentamente, ¿entendido, Granger? 

- S-sí, profesor... – Hermione había perdido la concentración y estaba nerviosa. Empuñó más la varita de debajo de la túnica y luego la sacó. El profesor se alejó un poco y señaló a Hermione que iniciara.

Esta hizo el movimiento en forma de espiral y pronunció las palabras, lentamente. Cuando terminó la cuarta linea, retiró la varita y Himery fue desapareciendo dentro de un remolino celeste alrededor de ella y unos extraños sonidos _glub._ Finalmente desapareció por completo y el profesor aplaudió, insinuando a que los alumnos lo hicieran también. Luego se acercó a Hermione y agitó su mano en donde había desaparecido Himery y un agudísimo "¡Au!" se oyó provenir de ahí. Eso significaba que Himery seguía ahí, que no se había movido.

- Bueno chicos, habrán visto que Granger logró inivisibilisar a Gratter – dijo el profesor refiriéndose a la clase – ahora tenemos que ver como volverla otra vez visible. El hechizo es _Caput Conspicuus_, y se tiene que repetir el espiral en reversa. ¿Lista, Granger? – Hermione asintió y el profesor se volvió a alejar.

Hermione pinchó con su dedo justo en la nariz de Himery para comprobar si estaba ahí y se oyó un "¡Ay, mi nariz!" muy agudoy Hermione pronunció el hechizo lentamente mientras regresaba el espiral. Al terminar, el remolino celeste empezó a visibilizar a Himery en su interior con los sonoros _glub _hasta que alfin la chicuela se hizo visible. Todos aplaudieron.

- ¡Muy bien, Granger! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! Ahora yo iré llamando uno a uno a chicas y chicos de cada casa. Granger, puede ir a sentarse – Hermione echó una mirada pícara a Himery que se frotaba la nariz, y pensó Te lo mereces, ji ji.

*

- Uff, esa clase de vuelo estuvo muy pesada – se quejó Laly, frotándose el cuello, después de las dos horas que habían tenido de Vuelo – la profesora Hooch debió de tener algo encontra de nosotros para hacernos trabajar tanto...

- Tienes razón, nada más agotador que una clase de Vuelo... – Karolyn se masajeaba la muñeca izquierda mientras leía el horario – tenemos Interpretación de Runas Antiguas... ¿qué tal es?

- Un fastidio... – dijo Laly masajeándose las sienes. Las dos iban en dirección a la clase.

- Bueno, tan sólo esta hora y nos toca luego en la tarde... Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Karolyn no parecía muy entusiasmada con esto en vez Laly se dejó de masajear y vio el horario que llevaba Karolyn en mano.

- ¡Oh, finalmente veremos una clase con tu madre! – exclamó Laly agarrando el horario.

- Sí... – dijo sin ánimos Karolyn – qué emocionante – pensó luego.

- ¿Quéeee? ¡¿Esas dos clases con Gryffindor?! ¡¡Pero qué les pasa a los profesores!!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Sabes muy bien que nosotros los Slytherin odiamos a los Gryffindor.

- Ay Laly, yo creo que todo lo que dices es pura mentira – dijo Karolyn con cierta ostinación – te sientes tan orgullosa de estar en Slytherin que quieres parecerte al cien por ciento en su modo de ser – Laly no encontró respuesta para aquello que acababa de decir. Entonces, admitió para sí misma que en parte Karolyn tenía razón.

Llegaron pronto a la clase y Karolyn notó que el grupo de Slytherin se situaba en la parte más alejada del profesor (como era la costumbre en ellos). Se dirigieron para allá y se sentaron junto a Millicent y Pansy.

*

- Harry, ¿vamos a ver a Ginny? – le preguntó Hermione a Harry, cuando ya era la hora de almuerzo.

- No sé, como quieras... – dijo Harry, realmente quería ver como estaba Ginny. Hermione se dirigió a la enfermería junto a Harry pero se detuvo apenas a unos metros de la enfermería al oír unas voces.

- ... Mi pequeña Ginny... ¿... se recuperará, verdad...? – sollozó la voz ya muy conocida de Molly Weasley.

- No lo sabemos, señora Weasley... fueron muy profundas esas heridas, y las espinas no eran que digamos pequeñas – dijo la voz de madame Pomfrey.

- Vamos querida, no te pongas así... ya se recuperará... – dijo la voz temblorosa de Arthur Weasley.

- ¿Y mi niño? ¡¿Se va a curar, verdad?! ¡No puede morir! – la voz entre grave y aguda de una mujer se oyó muy fuerte.

- Jenniffer, ya, cálmate, ya verás que estos magos podrán curar a los niños... – la voz de un hombre intentó ser aseguradora.

- Señora, hacemos todo lo posible por curar a estos muchachos, pero por favor, tenga fé y copere con nosotros... – dijo la voz de madame Pomfrey, que parecía estar muy nerviosa.

- Mamá, por favor, deja de llorar, nos pones peor a nosotros... – dijo la inconfundible voz grave de Ron.

- Hermi – susurró Harry al oído de Hermione – ¿no es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí?

- Sí, tienes razón – susurró Hermione y los dos se dieron media vuelta para regresar al comedor.

*

La clase de Interpretación de Runas Antiguas le pareció realmente interesante a Karolyn. Sin duda alguna, ella era hija de una profesora, y eso daba por entendido que la madre le había inculcado de pequeña la habitualidad de estudiar y de ser muy buena en clase.

- Simplemente, Karolyn, tus gustos son de lo más raros – dijo Pansy mientras se dirigían a la mesa de Slytherin, el Gran Comedor.

- Pansy tiene razón, Karol – dijo Laly con burla – nadie más extravagante que tú – todas se echaron a reír.

- Yo sí sé quien puede ser más extravagante que Karolyn. – dijo Millicent – Draco Malfoy – entonó estas dos palabras con el mismo tono que el supérstito, arrastrándolas.

- Ja ja, no me parece que Draco sea tan extravagante. Él es muy simpático – dijo Karolyn entre risas. Laly y Pansy se miraron malévolamente.

- Claro, cada oveja con su pareja... – dijo Pansy pícaramente.

- ... Que entre sí se aconseja – terminó Laly. Karolyn captó todo al instante y en vez de enfadarse sonrió pícaramente.

- ¡Lindo proverbio, señorita Pansy de Zabini y señorita Lalienne de Nicholson! – dijo Karolyn, con sarcásmo. Pansy se impresionó a diferencia de Laly, que se ruborizó.

- ¡¿De Blaise?! ¿Estás loca? ¡Ja ja! ¡Ni que me gustara! – dijo Pansy tratando de aparentar divertida. Karolyn la miró arqueando una ceja y tomando asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, al lado de Laly.

- Ajá, ¿y qué es esa foto sonriente de Zabini que siempre ves todas las noches, a escondidas? – susurró. 

- ¡¿Có... có... cómo lo sabes?! – preguntó Pansy boquiabierta. Karolyn se sirvió un poco de Pepsi antes de responder.

- Deberías cerrar las cortinas de tu cama, Pan. Hay veces que me quedo despierta hasta muy tarde, ¿sabes? – Pansy se volvió toda roja y dijo un "Umph" antes de empezar a comer. Luego, Draco Malfoy se sentó junto a Karolyn, con al lado Blaise Zabini. Laly y Pansy la miraron con una mirada de "Esssoooooo" y Karolyn les sonrió con sarcásmo. Luego Draco se refirió a las tres.

- ¿Saben qué tenemos después del almuerzo? – preguntó.

- Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y luego Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – dijo Laly. Draco alzó ambas cejas.

- Oh, finalmente veremos como enseña tu madre, ¿eh, Karolyn? – dijo este con una leve sonrisa. Karolyn no parecía entusiasmada.

- Sí... – dijo Karolyn – todos piensan que es emocionante – pensó. Luego se recordó de algo y empezó a comer muy rápido.

- ¡Hey Karol, con calma mujer! – dijo Laly impresionada por la rápidez de su amiga. Esta tomó rápidamente su bebida.

- D'sculp' – dijo mientras agarraba su bolso y terminaba de tragar. Luego tragó todo –, tengo que hacer algo importante, no me esperes y vete directamente a clase. ¡Bye! – y se dirigió hacia el cuarto piso, un tanto apresurada.

*

- Hermi, ¿me pasas las papas? – le preguntó Harry a Hermione cuando estaban ya en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Sí, toma. – dijo esta y le pasó la bandeja de papas. Hermione echó un vistazo a toda la mesa de Gryffindor y nada que aparecía Ron o los gemelos. Después, siguió comiendo. Luego miró un momento a Harry y notó que este no estaba probando mucho bocado – Harry, ¿no quiéres comer?

- No sé, no tengo apetito. – dijo ya rindiéndose y soltándo el cubierto, mientras ponía las manos detrás de la nuca, echándose un tanto para atrás. Luego sintió que alguien le tiraba de la manga izquierda. Bajó los brazos y miró a su izquierda, para encontrarse con la pequeña Himery, tan tierna y sonriente como siempre – Hola Himery – dijo y Hermione volvió su rostro a su izquierda y notó que Himery estaba ahí, sentándose al lado de Harry.

- Hola Harry – dijo Himery – ¿qué tal estuve hoy? – Harry le sonrió.

- Muy bien – luego le sacudió un poco la cabeza. Para él era extraño tratarla de esa manera, la niña tenía once años pero su comportamiento realmente le parecía de siete-ocho, y también se preguntaba por qué se comportaba de ese modo.

- Hermione, hiciste muy bien el hechizo – dijo Himery viendo a Hermione y mostrándole tan solo el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha, hacia arriba – Gracias – dijo esta. Luego, se recordó de que tenía que ir a la biblioteca a buscar algo y se disculpó, yendo apresuradamente hacia las escaleras.


	13. Situaciones que se arreglan, situaciones...

Hola, hola, hola!!!!!!!!!! ^-^!!!!! Este cap lo terminé justo hoy (18/07/02 a las 10:05 pm) con un humor negro negro (problemas familiares)...

Pero aun asi kise continuar a escribir y heme aqui!!!! De seguro este cap lo voy a subir en septiembre, pero bueno. Si, sé que me tardo mucho, pero no se pueden kejar xq todos mis caps son largos!! Este caps es de 17 pags en Word con letra Century Gothic grande de 11!! Es un record pa mi, 17 pags!!

Tengo que decir que como ando en vacaciones, he leido tantos libros... je! Ahora si que me le puedo echar en cara a esa persona que me dijo "...yo he leido mas de 50 libros, sin contar los repetidos...". Ja ja!! =) He leido algunos clasicos como "El Mago de Oz" (que me parecio malisssimo), "El jardin secreto" de Frances Hodgson Burnett (vi la pelicula de peke y kise leer el book! Bellissimo, recomiendo!!) y ahora ando leyendo "La princesita" también de la precedente escritora (igual, vi la peli y kise leerlo. està triste, pero fine y bello). Hodgson es mi segunda escritora favorita!!!! ^^'! Aunque sea escritora de los years 1800, pero ekis... he leido también recientes como "Peggy Sue y los Invisibles: el dia del perro azul" de Serge Brussolo, escritor francés. Es muy bueno y creo que hace la concurrencia a Harry P, al igual que Artemis Fowl. Luego "J.K. Rowling: la maga detras de Harry Potter" de Marc Shapiro, osea, la biografia de Rowling (su vida en parte es triste!). "Los magicos mundos de Harry Potter" de David Colbert, que explica algo sobre las diferentes cosas ke salen en los libros d HP y personajes como Dumbledore y Voldemort. "Manual para aprendistas magos: guia al magico mundo de HP" de Allan Zola Kronzek y Elizabeth Kronzek: seria lo mismo que el de David Colbert, pero sin los personajes. "Los animales fantasticos: donde encontrarlos" de Rowling bajo el nombre de Newt Scamandro. "Quidditch através de los siglos" de Rowling bajo nombre de Kennilworthy Whisp. Luego un libro de Rosie Rushton, sobre 4 amigas adolescentes, de una cadena que se llama "Le Ragazzine" (seria "Las Muchachitas"), realmente comico y romantico!! Ah, y sin contar los mangas y el comic W.I.T.C.H.!!! Tantos, tantos, tantos... juju!!! Kien de ustedes conoce el manga de Kodomo No Omocha (the toy of the kids) de Miho Obana?? Yo adoro ese manga (aunq sea del '95) y a Akito (Heric) lo amo!!!!! u!! Estoy también leyendo Marmalade Boy ["La familia crece", como lo traducieron en Spain _] (una reedicion, obviamente! Mas viejo ese manga...!), que me parece chévere (la Meiko Akizuki es idéntica a Hermione! buen guion pa dibujarla), y otro manga de Masami Tsuda "Kareshi kanojo no jijyo" (abreviado Karekano) o mejor dicho "Las situaciones de él y ella". Me encanta como Tsuda hace los chibis!!! Xq sinceramente los perfiles y movimientos son... que mejor no digo nada. Pero mi dibujante predilecta es y serà x 100pre Wataru Yoshizumi, kien ha creado mi manga favorito "Mint Na Bokura" (o "Somos chicos de menta")!!!! RIUJI & MARIA, THE BEST COUPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RIUJI SASA, LOVE U!!!! ^^'.

Bueno, espero no haberos aburrido. De seguro les darà fastidio leer este cap porque pasarà mucho tiempo pa cuando yo lo publiq, pero no importa, seguiré escribiendo hasta escribir el doloroso final... doloroso?? Si, muy doloroso!! Pero en fin...

Les congratulo buena lectura (in bocca al lupo!) y q no se aburran con este cap. El prox serà mais emocionatation....jujuju!!! Byess ^________^ kisses!!

((ARRIBA EL FEMINISMO, FUERA EL MACHISMO!!))

Capítulo 13: Situaciones que se arreglan, situaciones que se complican

- De seguro debe estar ocupada, porque no la ví en el comedor... – se dijo Karolyn, ya caminando por el pasillo del segundo piso, un tanto apresurada – puede que esté en la biblioteca o en su despacho... ¿umh? – se frenó un tanto al ver que un libro se le había caido. Era el de Transformaciones y por alguna extraña razón, mientras lo recogía, se recordó de Hermione Granger, aquella "sangre sucia" de Gryffindor. Lo guardó muy bien en su bolso, que por el atore había cerrado mal, y se dirigió hacia el despacho de su madre subiendo a mala gana las escaleras.

Cuando llegó al tercer piso, miró por unos momentos aquel lugar en donde se había desmayado por primera vez. Por un impulso desconocido nuestro, se dirigió hacia allá y subió por las escaleras, siempre yendo hasta el punto preciso. Cuando llegó, se agachó y tocó el piso de mármol, tranquilamente. Su madre, que era en parte supersticiosa, le había enseñado una cosa: si uno regresaba al lugar que no quería recordar y escribía lo que quería olvidar, los recuerdos se iban a ir desapareciendo lentamente. Obviamente, esto, requería algo de magia, pero si el recuerdo no era tan doloroso no era necesario. Pero Karolyn, que quería olvidar todo por completo, sacó un frasco con polvo azulado de su bolso y luego lo abrió, para después restregarse un poquito en cada mano. Se arrodilló completamente, vigiló que nadie estuviera alrededor, y empezó a hacer figuras con los dedos, figuras inexplicables, de un lenguaje que había aprendido en la Aetas Vernus. Y mientras escribía en el piso figuras diminutas por última vez, una brisa suave y dulce entró por una de las inmensas ventanas de aquella sala. Fue atraversándola toda muy rápida y llegó fácilmente a la espalda de Karolyn, que ya había terminado. Cuando sintió la brisa, se tornó para ver de donde provenía, y cuando la notó vio que era de varios colores, no, de dos colores, y que para más eran sus dos principales favoritos: dorado y plateado...

Siguió viéndola como si nada. La brisa se movía de un lado a otro, parecía tambalearse en el aire, y "cambiaba" formas; a veces parecía un remolino, otras un simple hilo de aire, en fin, de todo tipo. Y Karolyn la miraba como impresionada, no reaccionaba, se quedaba ahí viendo el cambio de la brisa, que danzaba en el aire. Su mirada ya se estaba perdiendo, en sus ojos sólo aparecían imágenes de cosas inexplicables, cosas que ella jamás había vivido, aunque le parecían ya muy conocidas...

Y fue sólo el ruido de unos pasos lo que le hizo volver a la realidad. Dos personas se dirigían a la sala en donde ella se situaba, a paso rápido. Pronto se escondió tras una columna, no debían verle, no quería que le vieran, así que se alejó lo más que pudo.  

- Melissa, ven, por aquí... – dijo la voz aparentemente de un chico, agitada.

- Pero Kevin, ¿ahora qué quiéres? ¿Qué tienes que decirme? – dijo la voz de una chica, parecía estar cansada de tanto correr. Entonces, los chicos se frenaron justo a dos columnas de Karolyn, y ésta pudo verlos mejor. El chico, llamado Kevin, era uno de pelo negro azulado a forma "caída" (N/A: como Tom Felton en las premiere ^^') y de piel rosa pálido, con ojos verde oscuro. La Melissa, tenía el pelo hasta los hombros, a bucles, color castaño, de piel morena y ojos miel. Su expresión de la cara no parecía contenta, y Kevin en vez se veía preocupado y atorado.

- Mel... hoy tenemos que salir, esta noche, tenemos que terminar el plan para efectuarlo – dijo éste último vigilando la sala.

- ¿Pero estás loco? ¡¿Quiéres que nos suceda lo mismo que esos Gryffindors?! – exclamó en voz alta Melissa.

- ¡¡Sshh!! ¡No grites!

- ¡Grito si me da la perra gana! ¡¡Me largo!! ¡¡¡Salgo de tu grupo para siempre!!! – Melissa estaba por irse cuando Kevin la sujetó bruscamente de las muñecas contra la pared. Karolyn asomó más la cabeza para ver y escuchar con atención.

- Escúchame bien, Melissa Vannulo... – susurró Kevin audiblemente en la sala, con voz enojada – tú te metiste en esto conmigo y Larry y no puedes dejarnos, ¿está claro? El complot no se puede hacer sin ti, eres parte clave de nuestro plan, y si te sales estarás en graves problemas – luego el chico le apretó el cuello por las amígdalas, soltandole la mano izquierda – ¿de acuerdo? – Melissa cerró los ojos, Kevin le estaba haciendo mucho daño, y sólo cuando la soltó bruscamente pudo devolverle el dolor con una fuerte y dolorosa cachetada.

- No estoy de acuerdo, Kevin Nicholson. ¡No pensé que tu grupo orginazara todo esto en las vacaciones! ¡Pensé que era un grupo con gente de bien! ¡No vándalos! – Kevin la miraba con odio y rabia, mientras se sobaba la mejilla izquierda – Entré en él el año pasado sólo porque te amaba, pero cambié de parecer, no eres el mismo del que me enamoré hace un año. ¡¡Te subestimé demasiado!! – lo empujó hacia un lado y se fue, a paso muy rápido y duro. 

- Mierda... – dijo Kevin con odio dando un puño en la pared bien fuerte, para después ver su mano sangrar. No le importó, y dio otro golpe aunque menos fuerte. Después de dejar varias manchas de sangre en el piso, entonces sí que se fue.

Karolyn se quedó impactada por la escena de la cual había sido único público. Si el chico era de apellido Nicholson, su pelo era color negro y tenía el cuello de la túnica color azul, entonces... debía ser el hermano del tal Steve.

Salió lo más rápido posible dando primero un vistazo a la sangre de Kevin y al puño en la pared. Se notaba que era fuerte, pues había logrado hacer una grieta en ella. Luego vio donde había hecho las figuras y notó que estas estaban desapareciendo. Bien, el hechizo estaba resultando.

Se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto piso. Lamentablemente no recordaba muy bien el camino para llegar al despacho de su madre, pero preguntando a unos fantasmas que pasaban por ahí, llegó finalmente. Respiró profundamente y tocó dos veces.

- Adelante – se oyó la voz de una mujer al interior. Karolyn abrió la puerta, entrando lentamente.

- Hola mamá... – dijo sonriendo levemente. Anne despegó la mirada de un libro y se quitó los lentes, para ir donde su hija, feliz.

- _Karo, figlia bella! Ti senti bene?! Mi son preoccupata tantissimo!! –_ dijo con un acento muy italiano y romano, ahogando en besos y en abrazos a su hija. Karolyn le regresó el abrazo tratando de calmarla.

- Eh... ya ma', no pasa nada... sólo me desmayé... – dijo soltándose finalmente de su madre. A ésta se le habían aguado los ojos – ¿Por qué no estás almorzando?

- Comí alguito antes de venir acá, es que tenía que arreglar algunas cosas, y preparar algunas lecciones para esta tarde – dijo Anne regresando a su escritorio.

- ¿Has preparado la nuestra? – preguntó Karolyn sentándose en un sillón.

- ¿La vuestra? ¿Tengo clase con ustedes hoy? Ay Dios, no, no la he preparado... – Anne se puso una mano en la cabeza buscando entre papeles.

- ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

- Bueno, no diría "trabajo", sino cosas pendientes por hacer.

- Ah... – dijo Karolyn ojeando la habitación. De repente su estómago resonó y entonces la madre le miró.

- Dime, ¿comiste?

- Sí, ya comí, aunque con atore, pero comí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que quería venir aquí para preguntarte sobre Lisianne. ¿Te ha respondido las lechuzas? – Karolyn se dirigió al escritorio.

- ¿Lissie? – Anne se quitó los lentes – No, no me ha respuesto... pienso que sigue enojada – luego se restregó los ojos.

- Dios, ¡pero que testaruda! ¡Se enoja por nada! – exclamó Karolyn como si ella fuera la reina de la sabiduría y de lo correcto. Anne la miró cansada.

- Bueno ya, no hablemos más del tema. Pero... ¿no viniste sólo para eso, verdad? ¿Hay algo bajo esta máscara, no es así? – en la antigua escuela donde Anne enseñaba, se le conocía como "La Gitana", porque lograba adivinar el punto al que se tenía que llegar en una conversación, sea con un alumno o con un profesor.

- Bueno, como ya sabes... – dijo Karolyn en voz baja – quisiera saber si has hecho la pregunta al Ministerio de Magia de Italia para regre... 

- ¿Aún con esa idea, Karolyn? ¡Nos acabamos de mudar aquí, en Inglaterra! ¡No pretendas que nos regresemos a Italia de un mes a otro! ¡¡Las cosas no son tan fáciles como las vez, Mary Karolyn!! – exclamó Anne parándose de su asiento. 

- ¡Lo sé! – exclamó Karolyn, apoyando su bolso en el escritorio – ¡¡Pero a mí me falta mucho Lucianna y las demás!! ¡Son mis únicas y verdaderas amigas, ma'! ¡¡¡Entiéndelo!!! – Karolyn pegó un puño cerrado al escritorio, con Anne que la miraba cansada. Suspiró y se volvió a sentar.

- Karolyn, me acaban de transferir acá, no puedes pretender que...

- ¡... Que nos vayamos ahora, lo sé! – terminó la frase Karolyn, deambulando por la habitación – Pero te suplico, ma', que almenos para el año que viene te regresen a la Aetas Vernus y con un buen sueldo... – esa fue la gota que hizo desbordar el vaso.

- _Insomma, Karol!! _¡No es tan fácil como piensas! ¡¡Hazme el favor y regresa al comedor con tus amigas, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo!! – gritó Anne indicando la puerta y mirando a Karolyn con ostinación. A ésta le ardieron los ojos de ira y se dirigió donde la madre le indicaba.

- Sólo te digo – dijo, cuando abrió la puerta, con cierta tristeza y rabia mezclada – que yo no tengo verdaderas amigas – cerró la puerta con violencia, haciendo que Anne se sobresaltara.

- Ay no... – dijo Anne echándose en el asiento – no otra pelea...

- Dios mio, por poco y lo olvidaba – dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la biblioteca – tengo que investigar sobre esa cosa que me hará comunicar con Harry... – subió las escaleras y rápidamente estaba a unos pasillos de la biblioteca. Mientras miraba unos libros de Encantamientos que tenía en el bolso, una chica pasó como una rápaga de viento por delante de ella. La vio y notó que era de Ravenclaw. Quien sabía qué le había pasado para andar brotando furia por todos lados.

Momentos después ya había llegado a la puerta de la biblioteca. Saludó a la señora Pince muy cordialmente y se dirigió en una mesa vacía muy apartada de los demás para concentrarse mejor. Apoyó sus cosas ahí y se dirigió a la sección MAGIA Y MUGGLES para buscar los libros necesarios.

- Bueno, uno como el que tengo de Estudios Muggles pero más profundizado me serviría de maravilla y uno de Encantamientos con hechizos que se relacionen con los muggles (y sobretodo con la electrónica) también me serviría... – dijo Hermione todo de un tiro para sí misma mientras buscaba entre los estantes. Siguió repitiendo cosas como estas por más de diez minutos, paseándose por los inmensos estantes.

Mientras tanto la ya muy famosa Karolyn Vingel se dirigía también a la biblioteca, murmurando entre sí.

- Será mejor que busque un libro para relajarme, ¡ella siempre pierde la paciencia por cualquier cosa! ¡¡Sabe muy bien que no puedo irme de la escuela a mitad año, así que lo que decía era obviamente para cuando lo terminara!! _Ahh, che stronza che é!!  _– cuando entró, saludó a mala gana con la mano a la señora Pince, ésta que la miró de reojo frunciendo los labios. Eligió una mesa así por así y se sentó, abriendo su bolso ruidosamente.

- ¡Shh! – sibiló una chica de Hufflepuff a unas mesas de ella que parecía estar estudiando para la próxima lección. Karolyn trató de calmarse y de no responderle. Decidió que mejor era buscar un libro sobre Griegos y Troyanos o simplemente uno de Encantamientos. Dejó sus cosas ahí y se dirigió a los estantes.

Hermione finalmente había agarrado un libro de la editora Soraysz "_La comunicación de los Muggles en el mundo Mágico" _y otro de la editora Incate "_Como comunicar por medios simples" _y estaba ya decidida a salir de aquel laberinto. Con los dos libros (relativamente pesados) se fió de unos estantes y finalmente llegó a la mesa en donde había dejado sus cosas. 

Pero al regresar no sólo encontró las suyas: había otro bolso en la mesa. Bueno pensó sin darle importancia ni modo que la mesa es sólo mía. Somos un país libre. Se sentó a poca distancia del otro bolso y abrió el libro de la editora Soraysz, en el sumario. Comenzó a buscar algo que le fuera útil para la investigación.

- A ver, a ver, a ver... ¡ajá! ¡Este es el de la otra vez! – exclamó Karolyn en un susurro cuando encontró un libro interesante de Griegos. Luego miró su reloj y notó que aún quedaban dieciseis minutos para que terminara la pausa del almuerzo. Agarró el libro y fue hacia la mesa donde había dejado sus cosas, encontrando ahí a la famosa Gryffindor.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo, como proclamando privacidad. Hermione alzó la mirada del libro, con paciencia.

- ¿Es ese tu bolso?

- ¡Sí!

- Yo dejé el mío antes que tú.

- No, no estaba – dijo Karolyn muy segura de lo que decía.

- Sí que estaba, lo dejé acá escondido para que nadie lo viera – dijo Hermione y regresó su atención al libro para no seguir discutiendo. Karolyn captó esto y se sentó a dos sillas de Hermione. Abrió su libro, miró luego en su reloj que faltaban trece y medio minutos y le activó la alarma. Pero apenas abrió el libro en la página 326 le dirigió la palabra a Hermione.

- Oye, ¿no sabes por qué sí pueden servir los relojes electrónicos y no las agendas? Supuestamente no sirve la electricidad aquí adentro – Hermione apartó la vista del libro y miró a Karolyn incrédula.

- ¿Te sirve? – le miró el reloj impresionada – Es imposible, no debería, el mío no servía y tuve que cambiarlo por uno manual – agarró la mano derecha de Karolyn, donde estaba el reloj, y vio que funcionaba perfectamente – Bah, qué extraño...

- Bueno, menos mal – Karolyn regresó a su libro y Hermione la imitó. Por alguna razón el ambiente era tenso en esos momentos.

- Comuncación através del tiempo, Muggles y la inveción del "teléfono"... – susurraba Hermione muy bajo pasando el dedo por el sumario, bien concentrada. Karolyn en vez no lograba imitarla.

- _Sinceramente non la capisco, va su tutti i nervi per nulla, e dopo mi scaccia fuori como se fossi un cane! A Lisianne non aveva mai trattato in quel modo... _– murmuraba Karolyn mientras sólo leía con los ojos el libro y Hermione que la escuchaba.

- Hey... ¿hablas italiano? – dijo desconcentrándose por completo.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Karolyn en voz alta, densimismándose. 

- Escuché palabras en italiano y me pregunto si lo hablas – dijo Hermione en voz baja insinuando a que Karolyn lo hiciera.

- Oh, mi madre es italiana, he crecido casi toda mi vida en Italia, y por supuesto hablo el italiano – dijo Karolyn en voz baja, sin importancia. Hermione sonrió con inocencia.

- Mi madre me enseñó en este verano el italiano, aunque muy poco y no lo entiendo si lo hablan rápido, je je.

- _Allora non capisci quel che sto dicendo adesso, vero? – _dijo Karolyn muy rápidamente. Hermione sonrió sarcástica.

- Graciosa...  – Karolyn rió a medias y Hermione vio la hora, parándose de golpe – Dios, nueve minutos y ya es hora, es mejor que nos vayamos Vingel – recogió los libros y fue donde la señora Pince para pedir el permiso de llevárselos.

- Sí, ya voy – Karolyn recogió su bolso y el libro y fue también donde madame Pince.

Las dos agarraron sus permisos y continuaron caminando juntas por los pasillos, sin darse cuenta. Después de un par de minutos, Hermione habló.

- Hey... ¿qué clase tienen?

- Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, con ustedes también, si no me equivocó – Hermione miró su horario.

- Es cierto... y también tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... ¿cómo enseña tu madre?

- Dios mío, otra vez la pregunta Depende. Si yo estoy en clase, puede comportarse de dos formas: dulce, cuando no está enojada conmigo. Insoportable cuando en vez sí lo está.

- ¿Y está enojada? – dijo Hermione cuando ya estaban cerca del Gran Comedor.

- Sí, la hice enojar antes de ir a la biblioteca – dijo Karolyn pensando justo ahora que no debía haberlo hecho.

- Oh, bravo, un aplauso – dijo Hermione sarcásticamente con entusiasmo. Finalmente llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor. 

- Eh... bueno... voy a comer algo antes de ir a clase... no comí mucho que digamos... – dijo Karolyn dirigiéndose a su mesa. Obviamente Hermione captó que no quería ser vista con ella, tal vez Karolyn hablaba de ella como "la sangre sucia Granger". La saludó con la mano y la otra hizo lo mismo.

Hermione siguió caminando y pasando por su mesa y no encontró a Harry aún en ella. Entonces decidió ir directamente hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, pasando por las puertas de Hogwarts.

Mientras, Karolyn ya estaba en su mesa tomando un poco de pan y bebida, para calmar el estómago hambriento. A unos metros de ella, en la larga mesa, se encontraban unos chicos de sexto y sobretodo de séptimo, charlando como si nada fuese.

Pronto estos muchachos notaron la presencia de la chica, que tomaba su comida tranquilamente. A ella en realidad no le importaba si llegaba tarde a la clase de Hagrid, le parecía que éste era una buena persona y que no le quitaría puntos por sólo comer. Los chicos luego se iban acercando disimuladamente y Karolyn empezaba a sentirse intimidada. Los muchachos la miraban de reojo con aire pícaro, y se intercambiaban miradas complices. Luego, al parecer el mayor de ellos y para más guapo, habló.

- Sabemos quién eres – dijo.

- Todo el mundo lo sabe – dijo otro. 

- Eres Karolyn Vingel, hija de Anne Miark, la nueva profesora de Defensa – dijo otro más. Karolyn no osó subir la mirada de su plato e hizo como si nada.

- Nos pareces muy hermosa – dijo uno de sexto, al parecer muy lindo, que estaba cerca del de séptimo. Karolyn continuó sin responder, pero se enrojeció rápidamente y tomó de su copa dorada. Cuando bebió, notó que en toda la sala sólo estaban los chicos y ella. Se sintió acorralada.

- Tienes un buen cuerpo, no sé si te has dado cuenta, y nos has provocado desde que llegaste – dijo otro que se parecía al primero. Karolyn ya estaba bien roja y maledició infinitamente que su pollina (larga casi cuanto su pelo normal) estuviera amarrada en las dos colitas que llevaba, porque le dejaban ver su rostro. Luego, el que estaba más cerca, que para más era bellísimo, dio un puño en la mesa enfrente de ella y la hizo sobresaltar.

- Entonces mujer – dijo con una voz realmente grave, tratando de calmar su impaciencia – sabemos que no eres muda, y queremos que hables – Karolyn continuó fijando su plato que ya estaba vacío, los duendes abajo se habían llevado la bebida y la comida sobrada. Luego subió la cabeza pero no la mirada y habló.

- ¿Y qué quieren que les diga? – dijo con una confianza tan grande como una miga de pan. Todos los hombres presentes sonrieron malévolamente. El muchacho que tenía al lado acercó el rostro al de Karolyn y acarició uno de los cabellos que tenía alrededor de su hombro izquierdo.

- No tienes novio, ¿verdad? – a Karolyn se le helaba cada centímetro de su piel a la vez que cada chico se acercaba más y que el otro enrollaba parte de su melena en su dedo índice derecho. 

- No, no tengo – dijo Karolyn siempre fijando la mesa. No quería ver ninguno de esos hombres, ni mucho menos el que tenía al lado.

- Sabes, muchas chicas de todas las casas, incluso de Gryffindor, han querido empatarse conmigo, dese todos los años – dijo el chico, quitando la melena que estaba de frente a la oreja de Karolyn, para luego acercar la boca – pero yo no he querido empatarme con ellas. Por eso, ¿quisieras ser la afortunada y empatarte? – luego susurró – Te complaceré en todo, linda... – de repente le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la apretó más hacia él. Karolyn, rápidamente, lo alejó empujándolo por el pecho, para luego agarrar su bolso y darle una senda bofetada con él. 

- ¡Perra! – gritó el chico (que se había caído de la silla) tocándose la mejilla golpeada y mirando a Karolyn con ira. Varios chicos se acercaron a Karolyn.

- ¡Jamás me empataría con un cochino como tú! – dicho esto empezó a correr hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, porque ya los otros chicos empezaban a perseguirla. 

Abrió las puertas con dificultad y bajó las escaleras casi tropezándose, mientras los chicos se acercaban más y más. Siguió corriendo sin volver la mirada atrás, tan sólo tenía que llegar a las puertas de Hogwarts y estaría a salvo. Varios cuadros miraban a los chicos correr con desprecio, como para decir Tsé, ¡los chicos de hoy en día!, mientras que las estatuas les bloqueaban el paso. Karolyn les fue muy agradecida a todas esas cosas locas de Hogwarts, mientras ya llegaba a las puertas que daban a los jardínes, pero luego pensó que los cuadros tampoco la habían visto con buen aire que digamos.

Finalmente abrió las puertas y se encontró en los jardines de Hogwarts. A su izquierda, el límite del Bosque Prohibido, y más allá se encontraba la cabaña de Hagrid, donde éste impartía su clase. Karolyn, antes de dirigirse hacia allá, agarró una cajita de su bolso, y la abrió. Ahí había un espejito y al verse la cerró rápidamente. Buscó un cepillo en su bolso y cuando lo encontró se sentó en las escaleras de las puertas, para después peinar su larga melena. Al terminar, se volvió a mirar en el espejo, y notó que estaba muy bien, excepto por las colitas. Decidió quitarselas y andar de pelo suelto, ya que por suerte no hacía calor. Guardó sus cosas en el bolso y se encaminó a la cabaña de Hagrid, implorando a Dios que no le quitara puntos a su casa.

La clase esa vez se impartía también a las afueras de la cabaña, con los alumnos sentados en el piso. Ese día, en la primera hora, tocaba teoría y lo que se debía estudiar era el cuerpo y el carácter de un Pegaso. Pero la clase, como siempre, estaba aburrida: la mitad de los alumnos bostezaba cada tres minutos mientras que el profesor continuaba a explicar con entusiasmo la extraña composición de las alas del Pegaso, que no eran unas simples alas. Pronto el profesor dejó de hablar al notar que una alumna se dirigía hacia la clase, y los alumnos volvieron su mirada a donde el profesor la tenía. Hagrid suspiró con cansancio.

- Señorita Vingel, la clase empezó hace mucho – dijo cuando Karolyn ya había llegado. La chica se dirigió donde el profesor e hizo una reverencia.

- Disculpe profesor – susurró audible sólo para el supérstito – es que un poltergeist no me ha dejado pasar.

- ¿Un poltergeist, dices? Es imposible, hemos llevado a Peeves en el bosque en las vacaciones – Karolyn quedó en blanco, y Hagrid la miró con superioridad. Pero, como toda Slytherin, tenía una respuesta pronta.

- Pues debió de regresar porque estuve gritando para que me dejara pasar y, fíjese, me quedé sin voz – continuó a susurrar Karolyn. Hagrid la miró con desconfianza.

- Umh... bueno, esta se la perdono. Tal vez Peeves haya entrado y tengas razón – Hagrid le hizo señas de sentarse y Karolyn se dirigió donde Laly que estaba junto a Pansy, Millicent, Vicent (Crabbe), Gregory (Goyle) y Draco. 

La clase continuó normalmente como todos los años, o sea con los típicos comentarios de Draco. Después de la clase de teoría, tocaba la clase manual, es decir la combivencia con las criaturas mágicas que a Hagrid le encantaban. Esta vez Hagrid les había dado un huevo enorme como de avestruz a cada grupo (que era de dos o más personas) y se tenía que lavar, limpiar y mantener a fuego lento.

- Hey Potter – dijo Draco, mientras ponía el huevo en un recipiente con agua limpia – vi que finalmente tu amigo el Gigante decidió cambiar look. – Harry, que lamentablemente estaba cerca de Draco (el grupo de éste era con Crabbe y Goyle), no dijo una palabra y siguió restregando el huevo, con Hermione que buscaba información sobre un libro – Y yo que pensé que los Gigantes no tenían suficiente cerebro como para preocuparse de la apariencia y cortarse el pelo – Harry por poco y rompe el huevo de la rabia, haciéndolo caer en la grama. Hermione casi y lo estrangula al ver eso, y le dijo que mejor le dejaba limpiar a ella mientras él buscaba información sobre como ponerlo a fuego lento.

- Pues Malfoy – dijo Harry, mientras pasaba las páginas. Draco lo miró – Almenos no tienen esa lameada de vaca en el pelo como tú – varios Gryffindors se rieron, incluso Hermione trató de aguantar la risa – Ah, ¿y ahora es que te das cuenta de que sí tienen cerebro? Lo decía yo, Hermi – dijo luego refiriéndose a su amiga – que a los Malfoy falta algo en la cabeza... _El cerebro._ – Varios Gryffindors por ahí cerca se rieron chistosamente mientras que las mejillas de Draco tomaban un leve color rosado.

- Oh vaya – dijo con un guiño – ¿un nuevo sobrenombre para la sangre sucia? – Hermione se enrojeció, dejando de reir – _Oooohhhh, Hermiiiiii, amor de mi vida, ayúdame a encontrar la poción que traerá mis padres de vuelta... – _imitó Draco la voz de Harry (aunque más aguda), con una mano en la frente, haciendo que éste se pusiera rojo de ira. Todos los Slytherins del quinto año se rieron, menos una cierta chica ya muy popular: Karolyn.

- Quiero ver yo – dijo ésta en voz alta, ya que estaba un tanto lejos del grupo de Draco y Harry, mientras puliba su huevo – que fueras huérfano y que se burlaran de ti por serlo. – Todos los Gryffindors (y obviamente Harry y Hermione) la miraron pasmados, al igual que los Slytherins. Draco no tuvo respuesta para esto, y tenía los ojos bien ensanchados mientras fijaba a Karolyn – ¿No te gustaría, verdad? – Karolyn posó el huevo en el caldero y dio a Laly (que estaba en su grupo [muy impresionada]) los guantes, para que encendiera el fuego. Draco continuó lavando su huevo, un poco dolido por el comentario.

- Cómo puedo saberlo – dijo – si ni siquiera soy huérfano; – sacó el huevo del recipiente y comenzó a pulirlo – problema tuyo si sabes qué se siente y por esa razón defiendes a Potter – Karolyn lo miró con ira, las Slytherianas se sorprendieron, y ella le hubiera respondido si no hubiera sido porque Hagrid estaba girando de por ahí.

- Todo bien, ¿Harry? – le susurró a éste, posándole una pesante mano en el hombro. Harry asintió, con la mirada vacía, soportando el peso, y luego Hagrid le susurró en el oído: – Menos mal, pensé que estabas enojado por el artículo de Laura Skeeter hoy en el Daily Prophet – Harry, que estaba picando unas hojas para poder calentar el huevo, giró su rostro de repente y miró a Hagrid con incognita y preocupación. Éste entendió la mirada y se alejó lo más pronto posible a otro grupo, para que el chico no le hiciera preguntas. Rápidamente, Harry se volvió a Hermione, dejó de picar las hojas y le habló.

- Hermione, – dijo muy serio, mientras ésta terminaba de pulir el huevo – ¿por qué no me dejaste ver lo que escribió Laura Skeeter? – Hermione lo miró con incognita, mientras cortaba unas hierbas de eucalipto – Sí, a Hagrid se le salió que la Skeeter escribió algo sobre mí. Tú eres a la que entregan el periódico todas las mañanas y debes saberlo – Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Harry, no tengo idea de lo que hablas, y por si no te recuerdas me llevaste corriendo a la torre Gryffindor para hacer la tarea de Astrología justo en la mañana y no pude leer el diario – Harry pensó un momento y vio que Hermione tenía razón.

- Pero el periódico lo tienes, ¿verdad? ¿Está en tu bolso? – Harry hizo andemán de buscar en el bolso de Hermione pero ésta fue más rápida y lo agarró en un santiamén – Hey, ¿quién te dijo que puedes ver mis cosas así no más, eh? – Hermione parecía disgustada y Harry se encogió de hombros levemente, preguntándose porqué no podría ver en el bolso de Hermione. Ésta se tardó unos segundos y luego lo encontró, sacandolo triunfante.

- A ver... – Harry empezó a buscar por las páginas y finalmente encontró un texto con un enorme título, para luego leerlo en su mente, con Hermione leyendo por su hombro al igual:

_ACONTECIMIENTOS INCREÍBLES EN HOGWARTS_

_Las clases en Hogwarts tuvieron inicio el 2 de Septiembre, a las ocho en punto de la mañana –_Laura Skeeter, enviado profesional_. Por el resto de los días, todo prosiguió normal, hasta la noche del jueves 4 de Septiembre: alrededor de las ocho cincuenta y cinco, Ginger Weasley y Colin Creevey del cuarto año fueron aparentemente atacados por unas lianas asesinas y en estos momentos se encuentran en la enfermería de la escuela._

_Como ya era de saberse, la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts está perdiendo la reputación de "la más segura de las escuelas" como antes. Desde hace ya cinco años, nuestra escuela ha tenido muchos problemas y disturbios y ni el profesor Dumbledore ni el Ministerio de la Magia han hecho algo al respecto. Las familias empiezan a inquietarse y a no enviar los hijos._

_Los chicos, que están a los cuidados de Madame Poppy Pomfrey, siguen inconscientes, y se duda acerca de su sobrevivencia. Es posible que el día 8 de Septiembre sean transferidos al hospital San Mungo (si no se recuperan) para darles cuidados mayores._

_Mientras tanto, la misma noche en que los alumnos fueron atacados, el director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore tuvo una reunión a medias con el Ministro del Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge y el jefe del Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores Políticas, Alexander James  McClean, discutiendo sobre un argumento que lamentablemente no está a nuestro alcance. Lo más probable es que hayan discutido sobre la fecha de las elecciones para el nuevo Ministro de la Magia, o tal vez para impedirlas. Fudge se niega aún a ceder su puesto, y esto ha causado ya muchos conflictos en el Ministerio._

_Y regresando a Hogwarts, se dice que el que derribó el Señor Tenebroso, Harry Potter, haya finalmente encontrado su primer amor después de tantos rumores del año pasado. Puede que ya sea novio de su íntima amiga Hermione Granger, que le fue a visitar este verano, o también de la chica con la cual iniciamos este artículo, Ginger Weasley._

_Nunca se separan desde que llegaron a Hogwarts comenta Lalienne Labett, una simpática chica del quinto año una vez los vi agarrados de la mano al entrar en el comedor; también nos comenta algo Pansy Parkinson, del mismo curso Si es cierto que pasaron mitad del verano juntos, entonces no sé que pudo haber pasado. Tal vez ellos no se den cuenta, pero ya se han creado la fama de "novios del año" (risas de parte de la chica). Aunque, después de estos dos comentarios, también tenemos uno de Elena Smith, que habla sobre el posible amor de Ginger Weasley Recuerdo que cuando yo estaba en tercer año, la Weasley le dedicó un poema a Potter en el día de San Valentín, en público. Y el año pasado, sigue comentando la chica de sexto año se dice que Potter haya estado en su casa por todo el verano. Otros comentarios sobre los posibles amores de Harry Potter nos hacen pensar que entre estos tres chicos nombrados exista lo que se llama un "triángulo de amor". Por el momento sólo esperamos lo mejor._

_A fin de cuentas, hemos notado que muchos aconteciemientos increíbles, inexplicables e inesperados han sucedido en Hogwarts en menos de una semana. Todo esto nos hace refleccionar un poco: si en tan poco tiempo unos chicos están al borde de la muerte, ¿cómo se transcurrirá todo el año escolar?_

Harry y Hermione quedaron pasmados al terminar de leer. Miraron con rabia a los Slytherins y se contuvieron la furia que tenían trabada en la garganta, que podía estallar de un momento a otro en una pelea. Ahora Harry se sentía mal, antes pensaba que la Laura Skeeter no fuera tan exagerada y metida como la Rita, pero en vez sí lo era, y también utilizó a Hermione y a Ginny como arma para un artículo. Pensó que Hermione debía de sentir y pensar lo mismo.

- Señor Malfoy – dijo Hagrid, mientras examinaba el huevo de Draco, inclinado – hay una mancha aquí, – señaló en el huevo. Draco miró la mancha – y otra acá – señaló otra parte – y otra por allá, para más grande – Hagrid se enderezó y negó con la cabeza – Tsé, tsé, tsé. No puede pulirlo si aún no lo ha lavado bien. Vuelva a lavarlo – señaló Hagrid el recipiente. Draco lo fijó con sus ojos grises, con rabia.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – dijo con su típica voz que arrastraba las palabras – Tú no eres un verdadero profesor, ni siquiera terminaste los estudios – continuó puliendo su huevo. Hagrid lo miró intensamente y suspiró con cansancio.

- Puede que no – dijo normalmente – pero sé más de criaturas que tú. ¿Dime, sabes con qué tipo de huevo estás tratando? – Hagrid dijo esto con grandeza y Draco ni lo miró, continuando a pulir su huevo – ¿Quién sabe qué tipo de huevo es con el que tratamos? – sólo tres manos se alzaron en el jardín, una de Hermione, otra de Karolyn y otra de Dean. Hagrid indicó el chico.

- Es un Puffskein, señor – la mayor parte de las chicas de Slytherin y Gryffindor se sorprendieron emocionadas y exclamaron ¡Un Puffskein! ¡Que ternura!.

- Muy bien, Thomas. ¿Y qué tipo de criatura es? – Aún las manos de Karolyn y Hermione se alzaron, aunque esta vez acompañadas por la de Seamus.

- ¿Finnigan?

- Es una criatura dócil que le encanta ser mimada. Está cubierta de pelo color crema y de vez en cuando saca una lengua muy fina para buscar comida.

- Muy bien, grandioso. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. – Hagrid luego se refirió hacia Draco – Ve, ahora puede saber qué es lo que trata – Draco continuaba puliendo, haciendo caso omiso a su profesor, hasta que éste en un satiamén le quitó el huevo y lo regresó en el recipiente.

- ¡Hey! – exclamó, quejándose del agua salpicada.

- Le dije que tenía que lavarlo otra vez – Draco lo fijó con ira, y volvió a lavarlo, con Vicent y Gregory que por primera vez en su vida estaban utilizando el cerebro en la poción (esta servía a que el huevo se abriera antes de tiempo). Hagrid continuó deambulando por ahí hasta que regresó a su asiento y escribió varias cosas en la pizarra. Al parecer eran tareas.

Al final de la primera hora, todos los alumnos ya tenían sus huevos hirviendo en el 

caldero. Hagrid había dicho que diez minutos allá adentro le harían bien al Puffskein y que más o menos al día siguiente saldrían del cascaron. Especialmente las mujeres estaban muy emocionadas.

- Una vez tuve un Puffskein – dijo Harry mientras él y Hermione escribían en sus pergaminos las tareas que les había asignado Hagrid – Pero no sé que hizo Fred que lo utilizó como bludger para practicar, y de ahí no lo he visto más (N/A: esto lo leí en el libro de _"Los animales fantasticos: donde encontrarlos"_. Harry escribe una nota cerca del nombre Puffskein diciendo que había tenido uno y que no sabía donde estaba, y Ron le responde "Fred lo utilizó como bludger para entrenarse").

Otras chicas, como Pansy Parkinson, no habían admirado la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas desde que habían visto aquel Unicornio el año pasado.

- Los Puffskeins son adorables – dijo Pansy, viendo el huevo en el caldero y refiriéndose a Laly – mi madre me dijo que de pequeña tenía una familia entera de ellos.

- Espero que podamos tratar con ellos por todo el año – dijo Laly revisando la descripción en el libro de Newt Scamandro. De repente, entre charlas de los estudiantes, retumbó la voz de Hagrid haciendo que todos se callaran.

- Muy bien – dijo radiante de alegría – ahora quiten el caldero del fuego y luego apáguenlo – los estudiantes obedecieron y quitaron los calderos con ruido posándolos en la grama humeda, para luego apagar el fuego con el agua del recipiente donde habían lavado los huevos. Luego esperaron otras órdenes de Hagrid.

- Bien – dijo – ahora boten el agua del caldero en cualquier parte de la grama (con tal de que sea lejos de aquí) sin dejar caer el huevo. Es mejor si se ponen los guantes de tela – los chicos obedecieron yendo a un lugar apartado de la clase. Con cautela y precisión, volvieron con el caldero pesante y el huevo, para posarlo de nuevo en la grama. Hagrid los miró felices, incluso a los de Slytherin.

- Muy bien. Ahora tráiganme el huevo con o sin el caldero, como prefieran – casi todos prefirieron ir sin el caldero, pero personas como Vicent y Gregory, que eran bastante fuertes, decidieron llevarlo adentro, dejando atrás el flacucho de Draco. Después de que dieron el huevo a Hagrid, todos temían que éste iniciara otra clase de teoría.

- Muy bien – dijo Hagrid a la clase – ahora pueden marcharse – los estudiantes lo miraron impresionados.

- ¿Disculpe, señor? ¡Si apenas sonó la campana de la segunda hora hace diez minutos! – exclamó Karolyn como si protestara por sus derechos humanos.

- Un pequeño regalo como inicio del año – dijo Hagrid con gran afecto. Karolyn pareció furiosa, pero los demás estudiantes, felices de no estudiar la estructura osea de un Pegaso, salieron pitados hacia el castillo de Hogwarts.

- Karolyn, agárratela con calma. – dijeron Laly y Millicent – Piensa que así podrás estudiar Encantamientos o leer uno de esos libros de Troyanos – Karolyn tomó eso por consuelo y empezó a guardar sus cosas, lentamente. De repente, escrutó a Hermione y Harry – Adelántense, ya las alcanzo – extrañadas, Pansy, Millicent y Laly se encaminaron hacia el castillo, mientras que Harry y Hermione hablaban con Hagrid.

- Espero que ahora – dijo, en voz baja para que Karolyn y Draco (éste que estaba anotando las tareas) no oyeran – tengan tiempo para visitar a Ron. Esta hora libre es en parte para que la dediquen a su amigo.

- Oh no, no, no. – susurró Harry – No quiero ver a los señores Weasley, deben estar destrozados y yo no tengo idea de como consolarlos – Hagrid le posó una mano en el hombro y Hermione notó que Harry se estaba doblando en dos.

- Harry... – dijo mientras éste aguantaba el peso – tienes que ayudar a tu amigo en momentos como estos. Son ya cinco años que lo conoces – Hagrid, con su otra mano, mostró cuatro dedos doblando el pulgar – ¡Cinco! – entonces sí mostró el pulgar – No puedes perder su amistad por nada al mundo, y más aún ahora. Ahora vayan y consuélenlo, que debe estar en pedazos – Harry bendeció todos los santos cuando Hagrid quitó todo su peso de encima y pudo alejarse junto a Hermione al castillo. De repente, mientras caminaban por los prados hacia las puertas, Karolyn se les acercó.

- Hola chicos – dijo con tono natural – ¿a dónde van? ¿Qué piensan hacer en esta hora libre? – Harry, impresionado por el comportamiento de Karolyn, volvió tres cuartos su rostró hacia atrás y notó que Draco los fijaba a los tres intensamente, sobretodo a Karolyn, que estaba junto a Hermione (órden de posición desde atrás: Karolyn, Hermione, Harry).

- Pensabamos ir a la enfermería – dijo Hermione, que durante la lección se había preguntado constantemente porqué Karolyn había mentido ya que sabía perfectamente que el poltergeist había estado deambulando por las afueras del bosque, cuando lo había visto yendo hacia la cabaña.

- Oh – dijo ya cuando estaban en la puerta del castillo, con Draco que los fijaba desde atrás – por vuestro amigo, supongo. Lo siento mucho. Hasta luego – se acercó a Harry, que estaba distraidamente mirando hacia atrás, y le besó rápidamente en la mejilla, para luego desaparecer entre las puertas. Draco, que ya estaba a pocos metros del dúo, se volvió todo rojo de la rabia y miró a Harry con odio y celos. ¡A él, Karolyn ni le había rosado con sus labios!

- ¡Largo, Potter! – dijo empujando hacia Hermione a un Harry ya desconsertado por el beso de Karolyn, y cerrando las puertas con una rabia y fuerza desconocida. Hermione por poco cae por las escaleras.

- ¡Dios mio! – dijo, cuando tomó el equilibrio de nuevo – ¡¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a esos dos?! – Harry, que sabía mucho menos de Hermione, sólo se limitó a decir: – No tengo la más mínima idea.

Mientras Hermione y Harry se dirigían hacia el segundo piso, Draco Malfoy iba hacia las mazmorras dirigiéndose a su casa, con una rabia inmensa. Pensaba a lo que le había dicho Karolyn en clase, y a ese beso que le había dado a su peor enemigo Harry Potter... ¿Pero qué le pasaba a la chica? Primero lo había humillado al decir eso de los huérfanos, y luego se había acercado a la sangre sucia y a Potter, para luego darle un beso a éste... Definitivamente, _algo le pasaba._

Murmuró la contraseña a la estatua que hacía la custodia a su casa y ésta lo dejó pasar con una mirada extraña. Draco entró y fue a paso veloz con la idea de ir directamente a su habitación, pero se frenó cuando vio a Karolyn sentada en un sillón, al parecer escribiendo en su diario. Draco no resistió a la tentación de acercárse y sentarse, así que lo hizo. Fue directamente al sillón enfrente al de Karolyn, para verle en la cara. Karolyn sólo subió la mirada y notó que Draco estaba ahí, sentado. Regresó a su diario e hizo caso omiso a los ruidos de Draco sacando un libro de su bolso, para aparentar leer. De vez en cuando miraba a Karolyn, veía cada gesto de su mano deslizarse con una pluma muggle de una tal marca Giotto, y veía como pedazos de la melena ondulada le caían por los hombros. Karolyn lo descubrió y Draco se ruborizó, para luego "seguir" leyendo y crear una atmosfera tensa. Y justo cuando no sintió más el ruido de la pluma deslizarse por el papel, habló.

- Oye... – dijo, apoyando el libro en la mesita y fijando los ojos de Karolyn con seriedad, ésta que lo miraba confundida mientras se desisitía a guardar sus cosas en el bolso – ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Karolyn terminó de guardar sus cosas y luego se acomodó en el asiento.

- Soy toda oídos – dijo. 

- ¿Eres de amiga de la sangre su... – antes de terminar la frase se cortó – de Granger?

- Umh... nope. Pero me cae bien – dijo Karolyn sin importancia. Draco no sintió alivio pero tampoco rabia.

- ¿Estás... estás interesada en Potter? – le preguntó, balbuceando tontamente. A Karolyn ni se le ruborizaron las mejillas ni pareció disgustada.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó.

- Le has besado. En la mejilla, pero le has besado – dijo Draco, lleno de ira.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo? – dijo Karolyn tan fría como el hielo.

- Nada, – dijo Draco apretando los dientes – nada – guardó su libro e hizo andemán de irse.

- ¡Hey! – exclamó Karolyn parándose y haciendo que Draco se frenara – Estás enojado, ¿verdad? Por lo que dije en la clase, ¿no es así? – Draco le miró – Tienes que quitarte esa manía de fastidiar a la gente, no puedes siempre ser tan prepotente, y si es necesario que yo te la quite, pues, ten por seguro que lo haré – Karolyn dijo todo esto como si se estuviera quitando una carga de encima. Draco posó su bolso en el piso.

- ¿Te molesta tanto mi manera de ser? – susurró, arrástrando las sílabas con dolor y odio y con su típico guiño. Karolyn le fijó en los ojos, con el ceño fruncido.

- Me parece injusta, – dijo al fin – sobretodo con Potter. – Draco hizo un paso hacia Karolyn, con los puños cerrados.

- Entonces sí te agrada – dijo con un guiño de celos, fijando a Karolyn, que la tenía a un metro – lo amas.

- No es verdad – sibiló Karolyn, indignada.

- ¿Ah no? – susurró Draco, sintiendo que iba a explotar – ¿Por qué tanta confidencia, entonces? ¿Cómo justificas tu nueva 'amistad'? – Karolyn no entendía para nada el comportamiento de Draco, ¿qué le pasaba? Miraba esos ojos grises que le traspasaban su mirada color marrón, y sentía que en la sangre de él había un sentimiento de odio y sobretodo de celos hacia ella.

- No sé qué te pasa – dijo, fijando los ojos de Draco – te comportas raramente. ¡A mí no me gusta Potter! – sintió en la mirada de Draco la incredulidad – Y si me gustara, ¿cuál sería tu problema? ¿Qué te importa a ti? ¡Somos dos perfectos desconocidos! – Karolyn lo miró con intensidad notando que en la mirada de Draco cierto dolor prevalecía.

Draco posó sus brazos en los hombros de Karolyn, bajando la mirada y cerrando los ojos. Me importa pensó porque me gustas y no dejo de pensar en ti cada momento sintió esas palabras retumbar en su mente tratando de ser liberadas y de llegar a la mente de Karolyn. Pero Draco no podía decirle nada, ahora sabía que no tenía esperanza con la chica, sabía que Karolyn no le hubiera prestado la mínima atención.

- Ve-verás... – balbuceó al fin, regresando la mirada hacia los ojos de Karolyn, que lo miraba entre confundida y enojada. Draco se hizo valor y la miró con intensidad, sin dejarle los hombros libres – Potter es de Gryffindor. ¡Sería una humillación si te gustara uno como él! No queremos gente similar en nuestra casa. – Karolyn agarró las manos de Draco con brusquedad, las quitó de sus hombros y las soltó con violencia.

- ¡Pero qué dices, estúpido! ¡Todos los de esta casa son unos orgullosos del carrizo! ¡No sé dónde tienen los sentimientos! ¡¡Sólo se preocupan de como los ve la gente!! – Karolyn estalló, sin preocuparse de su voz que retumbaba en toda la mazmorra.

- ¡Sí que tenemos sentimientos! – gritó Draco, dando un paso hacia atrás, como para coger su bolso y largarse – ¡¡La vanidad y el orgullo no son las únicas cosas que nos importan!! ¡Eres tú la que estás cegada por los comentarios de los demás sobre nosotros! – agarró su bolso y se lo puso en el hombro – ¡No puedes juzgarnos si no sabes cómo somos en verdad! ¡No sabes de nosotros los Slytherins! 

- ¡Oh bien! – exclamó Karolyn, ya roja de la rabia – ¡¡Entonces debería largarme de esta miserable casa!! ¡¿No es eso lo que prefieres?! ¡¿No crees que sería bueno si ahora mismo fuera donde Dumbledore para largarme de aquí?! ¡Así tendría la libertad y el derecho de escoger mis amistades, ya que aquí uno tiene que seguir cierto régimen! – Draco estaba ahí, oyendo a Karolyn gritar esas obscenidades. Por un momento sintió que sus ojos ardían, que trataban de controlar ciertas gotas de agua.

- No podrías – dijo sin aliento – porque ya formas parte de nosotros. – Dicho esto se marchó directo a la habitación de los chicos, sintiendo como una lágrima fría se delizaba por su mejilla izquierda. Me has hecho llorar, Karolyn, pensó Draco, apenas cerró la puerta del dormitorio masculino por primera vez en mi vida.

Harry y Hermione no habían desobedecido a Hagrid al dejarles la hora libre. Habían decidido ir directamente hacia la enfermería sin distraerse, para cumplir las órdenes del amigo gigante. Sin embargo, en la mente de los dos adolescentes retumbaba la escena en la cual habían sido testigo durante el almuerzo. Temían encontrar a Ron hecho pedazos, sin saber cómo consolarlo. Cuando ya estaban cerca del pasillo de la enfermería, Hermione se frenó.

- Harry, ¿estás seguro de querer entrar? – preguntó, nerviosa.

- Sí... – dijo incierto Harry.

- ¿Completamente seguro? 

- Claro – dijo Harry ojeando el pasillo.

- ¿Respuesta definitiva? – dijo Hermione aún nerviosa, mirándolo.

- ¡Sí Herms! – dijo Harry dando paso lento hacia el pasillo. Hermione lo siguió.

Por suerte ninguna voz se oía mientras llegaban a la puerta. Al ojear el interior de la enfermería, notaron que la única persona que había ahí dentro era madame Pomfrey. Ésta los notó rápidamente.

- Chicos, ¿no deberían estar en clase? – preguntó con desconfianza.

- Nos dejaron la hora libre, señora – dijo Harry mirando a un Colin muy pálido.

- ¿Qué profesor?

- Fue Hagrid, madame – dijo Hermione. Pomfrey los miró con extrañeza, y estuvo apunto de decir algo pero Harry la interrumpió.

- Antes de que nos eche, – dijo con calma – ¿nos podría decir cómo están los chicos? – Pomfrey les dejó pasar y miró con dolor a sus pacientes. Alizó un poco las sábanas de Ginny y luego se refirió a Harry.

- No han despertado ni una vez. – suspiró – A veces me da la impresión de que no respiran. Reviso, y aún les late el corazón, pero lento. No sé si se recuperaran pronto. Lo más probable es...

- Que los lleven a San Mungo – completó Hermione. Pomfrey asintió.

- ¿Y los familiares? – preguntó Harry.

- Vinieron hace una hora y algo, – dijo Pomfrey, paseándose por la cama de Colin – estaban dolidos. La señora Creevey no quería aceptar lo sucedido, se negaba a dejar a su hijo acá y lo quería llevar a un hospital muggle. Creo que ella es una y que tuvo que pedir un permiso especial para poder entrar a Hogwarts... – miró a Ginny – Y los señores Weasley... Dios, la señora Weasley se sentía por el piso. No sabía que decir. Sus hijos, los gemelos y el otro, se quedaban mudos, como para aguantar las lágrimas. Sólo espero que todo esto se acabe pronto... – agarró un vaso y una jarra de agua que había en una mesa cerca y versó el agua en el vaso. Los chicos se miraron y luego Hermione habló.

- ¿Dónde están todos ellos ahora? – preguntó.

- Se han ido, – dijo – no pueden quedarse mucho. Los alumnos se han quedado aquí en Hogwarts, pero no creo que tengan ánimos para ir a las lecciones durante un tiempo. Deben de estar en sus respectivas casas. – Pomfrey se dirigió hacia los chicos y les hizo seña de irse – Ahora es mejor que se vayan. No pueden permanecer por mucho tiempo acá – los empujó fuera de la enfermería y cerró la puerta. Rápidamente los chicos, como por telepatía, tuvieron la misma idea: ir a la casa Gryffindor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin intercambiarse palabra alguna se dirigieron rápidamente hacia su casa. Ron debía de estar ahí solo o con los hermanos. Corrieron, subieron escaleras, y a un cierto punto ya habían llegado al retrato de la señora Gorda. Exclamaron la contraseña (_Estrella de mar_) y se encontraron en una Sala Común vacía. Revisaron con los ojos por todo el lugar y notaron que no había nadie. 

- Puede que esté en la habitación... – dijo Harry mirando hacia la escalera a forma de caracol.

- O afuera... – dijo Hermione quitándose la melena del cuello para echarse un poco de aire.

- Será mejor que vaya, – dijo Harry – o no sabremos donde. – se dirigió hacia los dormitorios y en menos de tres minutos ya había regresado – Nada – fue la única palabra que salió de su boca.

Los dos se sentaron en los sillones de la Sala Común. No sabían qué hacer. Hermione entró y salió varias veces de su dormitorio mientras que Harry se quedaba en la sala leyendo un libro. Sólo en un momento Harry se dirigió al dormitorio masculino para ir al baño mientras que Hermione leía uno de los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca. Pronto el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió. Hermione no prestó atención al momento pero luego notó que los pasos eran lentos. Alzó la cabeza del libro y a unos metros de ella se encontraba Ron, con la cabeza baja. Éste la notó y empezó a correr hacia las escaleras, pero Hermione fue más rápida y lo agarró por el brazo derecho.

- ¡Ron! – exclamó, haciendo que éste le hiciera ver la cara. La tenía toda roja y sus ojos estaban inchados de tanto llanto.

- Hermione... – dijo Ron, soltándose de ella lentamente – lo sabes, ¿no? – Hermione no sabía qué responder. Notó también que Ron llevaba una copia del Profeta en la mano izquierda.

- S-sí... – balbuceó Hermione. Lo que siguió fue algo incomprensible. Hermione abrazó fuertemente a Ron alzándose de cuclillas para que el amigo hundiera su rostro en su hombro, llorando. Hermione brotó también algunas lágrimas.

- Todo va a estar bien, Ronnie... – susurró apretándolo más.

- ¡No, Herms, no es así! – sollozó Ron – ¡No ha despertado ni una vez! ¡Está en coma, Hermi! – continuó sollozando, con el pelo despeinado. Aquel día, obviamente, no se había preocupado de su peinado estilo muggle.

- Pero qué dices... – susurró Hermione. De repente, Harry los vio mientras bajaba por las escaleras. En un primer momento se quedó paralizado y en blanco; Ron se separó de Hermione viendo a Harry con una tristeza inmensa. Los tres se observaron uno a uno, sin pronunciar palabra. Después de unos segundos, Harry se adelantó y con una leve sonrisa apoyó una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Ron.

- No te preocupes... – susurró – ella vivirá.

Entonces en un momento Ron abrazó a Harry y Hermione abrazó a los dos. Finalmente, el milésimo reconciliamento había sucedido en el trío.

La clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras había sido en parte divertida, en parte fría. Por alguna extraña razón, la profesora Miark enseñaba casi igual a Lupin, cosa que agradó bastante a Harry. Ron, obviamente, había decidido no asistir a esa clase. Raramente Karolyn no había intervenido en toda la clase cuando la profesora Miark hacía preguntas, y la mayoría de los puntos se los había llevado Gryffindor gracias a la intervención de Hermione y algunos otros pocos. Draco había prestado poca atención a la clase, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Lamentablemente había tocado justo al lado de Karolyn, y en la hora manual de la clase no pudieron trabajar en grupo dado a su reciente pelea; Pansy, Laly y Millicent, que estaban detrás de Harry y Hermione, reían constantemente. Pero el dúo no hacía caso a nada, más bien permanecía callado. Hubieron momentos de tensión cuando la profesora Miark hacía preguntas a su hija: ésta respondía cortamente fijando a veces con intensidad los ojos de su madre, a veces mirando hacia otro lado enrollándose la larga melena entre uno de sus dedos. Pero a pesar de esto, Miark no había desistido a una sonrisa, y jamás había perdido el control: es más, a pesar de ciertas risas de sus alumnos de ambas casas, no quitó puntos. La clase, a fin de cuentas, había ido a la perfección.


	14. ¿Muggles o Magos?

Lo sé, después de tanto tiempo he vuelto con este nuevo capítulo, de este fic, que ya a nadie le interesa T_T. El por qué del cual me tardé tanto, es la causa de un simple "blokeo de escritor", que es debido no sólo a una fuerte crítica, sino también a que a nadie le interesaba el fic. Sí, sentía que no valía la pena continuar este fic, porque a nadie le importaba... así que sólo espero que, si almenos quedaron algunos lectores fieles, espero que **DEJEN REVIEWS**, porque si no este fic no me anímo a seguirlo. Por favor, hagan caso. No lo olviden: ¡Dejen reviews! =)

KaroL

Pd: mil gracias a Diel x animarme y obligarme a seguirlo =P al igual que Lissy.

Capítulo 14: ¿Muggles o Magos?

En las semanas que siguieron, muchos acontecimientos habían sucedido en nuestros alumnos preferidos de Hogwarts. Anunciando que, cuando Dean había expuesto los magníficos carteles muy coloridos con dibujos de leones que decían "SE REQUIERE GUARDIÁN PARA EL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH" en la cartelera de la casa Gryffindor, muchos jóvenes de segundo año en adelante habían ido a las pruebas. Al final, después de parar increíbles tiros de las Cazadoras y esquivar varias bludgers de los Bateadores, Elena Smith había sido elegida como guardiana. 

El humor de Ron había ido mejorando mientras que la hermana también había mejorado. A fin de cuentas, ella había tenido que ir al hospital de San Mungo junto a Colin Creevey, donde las heridas se habían ido cerrando, y donde había comenzado a tener de nuevo apetito. Obviamente, no volvería a ser la Ginny de siempre: ahora no era tan bonita como antes, dado a los rasgos en la piel, y se había vuelto más pálida y más flaca, casi raquítica. Pero lo único que importaba a las familias Weasley y Creevey era que sus hijos vivieran, no importaba como fueran, porque el amor que se le tiene a un hijo no depende de la apariencia.

Raramente Karolyn se había unido tanto a Hermione de volverse su gran amiga. Laly, desaprobando la amistad de la Slytherin con la Gryffindor, se había ido alejando. Su amistad era realmente apreciable y a Karolyn y a Hermione no les importaba lo que dijeran los demás. Hermione en un primer momento no la había aceptado rápidamente, pero dándose cuenta de que estaba sola, con dos hombres como amigos, se había unido más a ella. Karolyn le había confesado ciertas cosas que a Laly no había dicho, como el verdadero porqué del que había llegado tarde a la clase de Hagrid (el chico que había intentado besarla, Michael Craven, y los demás la habían tenido de reojo pero no le habían hecho más nada), y también le había aclarado que ella había "obligado" a sus compañeros de Slytherin a no hablar de Hermione como "la sangre sucia Granger" delante de Karolyn. Esto había alegrado bastante a Hermione, y finalmente había entendido que Karolyn nunca había hablado de ella con aquel humillante apodo.

Pero habían ciertos momentos de tensión entre las amigas; Karolyn se le acercaba mucho a Harry, parecía estar alegre de la compañía del muchacho, y esto a Hermione daba un ataque de celos increíble. Aún no aceptaba de amarlo, pero en el fondo del corazón sentía algo muy grande por él, que no era amistad.

Hermione había empezado a querer diferentemente a Harry desde su cumpleaños; éste había sido el primero a darle el feliz cumpleaños en la mañana con un tierno beso en la mejilla y abrazándola amigablemente y le había regalado una pulsera espectacular de una tienda en Hogsmeade, comprada con el dinero de Harry por Hagrid. Había ido a las cocinas él solo, para hacer cocinar una pequeña torta de chocolate y vanilla a Dobby y sus compañeros, Dobby que se había entusiasmado con la llegada de Harry a las cocinas con unas medias pequeñas de Dudley. Esa torta la habían comido sólo ellos dos en la Sala Común, cuando todo el mundo se había ido a dormir, incluso Ron. Harry, finalmente, le había vuelto a referir sus sentimientos...

- ¿Te gusta la torta? Espero que los sabores sean de tu agrado... – había dicho Harry, mientras había comido la torta fijando a Hermione que había estado sentada en un sillón al lado suyo.

- Sí, está deliciosa, gracias por mandarla a hacer – había dicho Hermione comiendo apetitosamente un bocado. – Aunque debería agradecer a los elfos de allá abajo... pobres, con todo ese trabajo que tienen... tal vez no debiste, Harry...

- Al contrario, estaban brincando en una pata cuando les dije que era para el cumpleaños de la chica que amaba – había dicho Harry, terminando su bocado y apoyando el plato en el piso, algo ruborizado. Hermione también se había sonrojado.

- ¿Les... les dijiste así? – había dicho. Hermione no se había esperado eso.

- Ajá... – había dicho Harry. Había visto a Hermione por un momento y había notado que ésta ya había terminado su pedazo, con las mejillas un tanto rojas.

- Harry... – había dicho posando el plato de plástico en la mesa – ¿qué tanto... qué tanto me quiéres? – había murmurado. Harry se había sonrojado aún más, pero sin quitar la mirada de Hermione.

- Más de lo que puedas imaginarte – había dicho. – Y si te es de consuelo saberlo, no me importa en absoluto Karolyn – Hermione lo había mirado impresionada. – Sé muy bien que piensas que sí, porque mientras caminamos los cuatro juntos (Ron también), nos miras a los dos y sobretodo a Karolyn con aire de desconfianza o algo parecido – se había echado luego para atrás en el asiento, mirando al techo. – Tú eres la única persona... la única chica que me gusta y... y que amo. No hay más nadie en mi corazón – los dos se habían ruborizado hasta los pelos, sobretodo Harry, sin osar intercambiarse las miradas.

- Oh vaya... – había murmurado Hermione – gracias, supongo...

- No hay de que, me siento mejor ahora que te lo dije – había dicho Harry, continuando a fijar el techo através de sus lentes redondos. Luego se había sentado derechamente y había mirado a Hermione – Dime una cosa... – le había preguntado – ¿tengo alguna posibilidad contigo?

- Yo... yo no sabría, Harry... – había dicho Hermione fijando el suelo – yo... no tengo idea... no estoy segura de...

- ... De quererme, cierto, lo siento mucho. No debí preguntarlo – había agarrado el plato y lo había posado en la mesa, para luego pararse enfrente de Hermione. – Buenas noches Herms, que descanses... – se había inclinado hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero antes de que llegara increíblemente Hermione lo había agarrado de la corbata atrayéndolo hacia ella y le había dado un beso fuerte en la boca a traición, quedando así por varios segundos, con los ojos cerrados. Luego se había despegado de él, y sin decir nada había agarrado la pequeña cajita donde se encontraba la elegante pulsera, para irse corriendo hacia las escaleras. En su mente habían retumbado las frases ¡Tonta! ¡Lo amas y no se lo confiesas! ¡¡Lo perderás tarde o temprano!! con mucho remordimiento. Harry en vez se había quedado ahí parado, mirando hacia las escaleras de caracol, tocándose los labios.

Y en los días que siguieron, Harry y Hermione, sobretodo ésta última, habían decidido no hablar sobre lo ocurrido tácitamente (como si cada uno leyera en la mente del otro) y comportándose como siempre. Pero igualmente frases como Es que no la entiendo... no tiene idea de amarme y me besa... bah retumbaban en la mente de Harry, junto a otras tantas preguntas, mientras que en la mente de Hermione se gritaba ¡Dícelo! ¡¡Ahora!! ¡O no tendrás oportunidad! como regaño.

Las situaciones entre Draco y Karolyn en vez de mejorar habían empeorado; desde que Karolyn se había unido más a Hermione, la chica no pasaba más tiempo con las Slytherianas ni mucho menos estudiaba con ellas, sino que siempre se sentaba en una mesa de la biblioteca junto a la Gryffindor. Draco con más razón no habría querido devolverle la palabra, y a veces sentía odiarla. Pero todo ese rencor y odio no eran reales, eran sólo momentos de tensión, porque él sí la amaba y con todo el corazón: pensaba día y noche en ella, la chica se le aparecía en sueños lejanos y no podía evitar mirarla durante las clases o en el comedor; tantas veces habría querido aclarar las cosas y en cierta manera _perdonar_ los errores, pero su interminable orgullo se lo impedía, aparte también de que Karolyn ni se le acercaba. Hubieron momentos de presión en los pasillos, las mazmorras y en el comedor, como aquella vez que Karolyn le había pedido a Draco de pasarle la jarra del jugo durante el almuerzo...

- Draco, ¿serías tan amable de pasarme la jarra de jugo de naranja que está a seis centímetros a tu izquierda? – había dicho Karolyn, que estaba a una silla de Draco, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- No – había simplemente dicho Draco, continuando a comer su pedazo de pollo.

- ¿Por qué no? – había dicho Karolyn, aguantando la rabia. Un chico de primero, Matt Boldstar, había estado en medio de los dos, rogándole a Dios de que no iniciara otra pelea como la que había sucedido dos días antes en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

- Porque no me da la gana. Parate y búscala – Draco ni la había mirado y había continuado a tomar sus alimentos. Karolyn había contado hasta cinco mientras había agarrado la jarra de jugo. Pronto le había versado apropósito un poco de jugo en el plato a Draco.

- Oops... – había susurrado Karolyn con lástima sarcástica, fijando el pollo todo lleno de jugo de naranja – disculpa, no me di cuenta. – Draco la había seguido fijando hasta que la chica se había sentado en su puesto, con una sonrisa sarcástica imprimida en el rostro, mientras servía el jugo. Qué modos más infantiles había pensado Draco qué niña.

Y los días habían continuado a pasar volando, con buenas noticias del hospital San Mungo y del Ministerio. Pronto las elecciones se efectuarían justo el primero de Noviembre, después de Halloween. Habían varios candidatos que prometían muchas cosas; pero esta vez el pueblo mágico inglés no se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente por las promesas, de eso había que estar seguros: Fudge había prometido tantas cosas buenas en su campaña tanto tiempo atrás y ni la mitad de ellas habían sido cumplidas. Cuantas lechuzas con pergaminos enrollados en las diminutas patas habían llegado a la oficina del Ministro, quejándose de su incompetencia, protestando por las tantas cosas que se habían prometido. Cornelius Fudge no sabía qué decir ni como escapar a todo eso, y por eso decenas de lechuzas llegaban al despacho de Albus Dumbledore cada día, suplicando ayuda; sólo él tenía la respuesta a los problemas del "inservible Ministro", sólo él sabía como arreglar las cosas, sólo él podría resolver todo...

Desde que el pueblo mágico no sólo inglés, sino también de toda Europa, había sabido del regreso del Señor Tenebroso, gracias al escandalozo primer artículo de Laura Skeeter (el artículo había circulado por toda Europa, traducido en varios idiomas y a veces expandido por otros periodistas), la situación en todos los Ministerios de la Magia y sobretodo en el de Inglaterra había empeorado horriblemente. Obviamente, Fudge trataba de negar todo aquello, diciendo que eran sólo "patrañas", que no había que creer; pero los acontecimientos eran tan notables, tan ciertos y tan vivibles que ya no se podía engañar a la población: en las semanas que siguieron, se habían encontrado varios animales exóticos muertos por los graneros o por las praderas. Ninguno de los agricultores habían podido dar explicaciones sobre los sucesos, quedando en blanco al ver animales muertos en medio de sus plantas, con heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Pero la cosa no alarmaba sólo a Fudge y a los Ministerios, sino también a Albus Dumbledore. Muchas veces, en las cartas escritas durante crisis nerviosas, Fudge le había hecho una peculiar pregunta: Si a quién-tú-sabes le inculcas terror y eres el único que lo puede vencer, ¿por qué no lo has enfrentado? ¡Eres el único que lo puede eliminar!.

Sí, esta pregunta no sólo retumbaba en la mente de Fudge, sino que también en magos de alta y baja categoría, y hasta en alumnos de muchas escuelas de todo el mundo.

Pero sólo el director de Hogwarts tenía la respuesta, una respuesta que cualquier persona podría adivinar rápidamente, si no se cegara por su gran poder: él, aún con gran esperiencia y sabiduría, era un ser humano.

Todos lo podían ver como el grande, el omnisciente y el omnipotente. Pero él era sólo un ser humano, con poderes, sí, pero al final siempre era un mortal. Y un mortal siempre cometía errores, como por ejemplo el error de asumir como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras a Gilderoy Lockhart; si Dumbledore hubiese sido omnisciente, entonces no hubiera cometido ese grave error y hubiera entendido que Lockhart era sólo un impostor. Pero como siempre, no se podía pretender que supiese todo, a pesar de su gran sabiduría.

Y por eso, Dumbledore no sería capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort: si cometiera un error, un mínimo error, entonces no sólo su vida estaría en peligro sino también la vida de todo el pueblo mágico en el mundo.

*

Pronto el inesperado día de las brujas y los magos había llegado. Como todos los años, Halloween era un día especial para los alumnos: las clases eran menos pesadas y muchos de los estudiantes recibían regalos de parte de sus padres. 

Draco obviamente recibió algo, pero esta vez no eran dulces ni nada parecido; recibió una nueva escoba, la Anilorac 3020, parecidísima a la Firebolt en todo (velocidad, frenos, potencia), menos en el mango y las cerdas. El mango en vez era de un color plateado gris que en el sol relucía bastante, y escrito en turquesa y aguamarina estaban las letras, por todo el mango, "ANILORAC 3020". Las cerdas eran plateadas y turquesas, como para representar los colores de Slytherin. Draco se fascinó con ella y por toda la mañana no dejó de darse aires.

Ron, en vez, recibió una enorme sorpresa cuando algo alargado cayó sobre su plato en el desayuno: una Nimbus 2001, limpia y bien lustrada, relucía por toda la mesa de Gryffindor. Fred y George sonrieron ante su hermano, sin que éste se diera cuenta. Ron se paró en su silla y gritó de emoción, haciendo que todos lo fijaran felices y divertidos mientras tenía bien alto la escoba (Draco y otros más de Slytherin se rieron ruidosamente, menos obviamente, Karolyn, que sonrió feliz por Ron).

Hermione recibió un montón de chicles anti-caries, sin azucar sabor a menta departe de los padres, y un regalo de la abuela: un modernísimo Discman con dos CD, uno llamado "Mix 222", con mezclas de canciones pop, techno y rock y otro de la cantante inglesa "Ms Dynamite". ¡Dios mío, abuela Ruth! pensó Hermione, verde por los regalos ¡Finalmente te dignas de regalarme algo útil y moderno, pero inservible aquí en Hogwarts! ¡¡Ahh!!. Luego Hermione leyó una nota que venía con el Discman, donde decía: 

_Disculpa si no te regalé nada en tu cumpleaños, pero es que no recordaba cuando era, mi memoria falla cada vez más. Espero que te esté yendo bien en esa escuela y que aprendas mucha magia. Mi madre, tu bisabuela bruja, hubiera estado bien orgullosa. _

_                                          Besos_

Harry, aunque si para él hubiera sido tan posible que recibiera algo cuanto a que los elfos hablaran correctamente, recibió algo no sólo de la señora Weasley y de Sirius... _sino de los Dursley._ Tía Petunia le hizo unos dulces de chocolate en forma de murciélagos con chispas rojas como ojos, y otros de vanilla con chispas anaranjadas a forma de calabazas muy sonrientes. También recibió un pote con un gel claro...

¡Pero si es el gel para fijar el cabello que compré en mi cumpleaños! pensó Harry, mientras miraba el título "Fijador Potente: no más rebeldía" ¡¡Con razón no lo encontraba!! Debí haberlo dejado en casa... Harry, por suerte, no había dejado la afeitadora ni la crema para afeitar, y la primera vez que había intentado afeitarse se había cortado (aunque por suerte las cortadas no se habían notado y no habían llamado la atención).

- ¿Qué pasa, por qué esa cara de asombrado? – preguntó Hermione, leyendo desde atrás de la carátula del CD las canciones. Harry escondió rápidamente en el paquete el gel.

- No nada, los dulces que me envió tía Petunia – Hermione ensanchó los ojos y lo fijó pasmada.

- ¡Oh! ¿Siguen en trance? – luego notó una carta en el paquete donde estaban los dulces – Mira Harry, una nota – Harry miró hacia los dulces y agarró la nota. En ella estaba escrito, con una letra muy clara, las siguientes palabras:

_¡Hola Harry! Es tu tía Petunia. ¿Cómo está todo por allá? Espero que muy bien. Recordé que este día, Halloween, es muy importante para ustedes magos. Entonces decidí hacerte estos dulces que te lo recordasen, y espero que hayan llegado bien. Hice lo posible para enviártelos, realmente no entiendo esa forma de correo de los magos, pero cuando vi dos lechuzas paradas en mi ventana entendí como (¡fue como si las llamara con la mente!). Espero que te gusten los dulces._

_                                    Besos,_

_                                                Petunia_

_PD: encontré ese frasco de gel ordenando tu habitación, espero que te sirva. Tu tío te manda saludos..._

Harry había leído la nota en su mente, sin dejarla ver a Hermione. Pronto la guardó en el paquete, junto a los dulces. Luego miró a su amigo pelirrojo, que estaba viendo su nueva escoba con los ojos marrón claro que le brillaban, sonriendo.

- ¿No vino ninguna nota con ella, Ron? – preguntó Harry, viendo con melancolía la Nimbus 2001. Aunque fuera un modelo diferente, le recordaba a su primera escoba Nimbus 2000, hecha pedazos en su tercer curso.

- Deja que veo... – dijo Ron, buscando entre los papeles en los que la Nimbus había sido envolvida. Entre ellos, efectivamente, encontró un pergamino con algo escrito en tinta azul marino.

- ¿Qué dice? – dijo Harry, viendo la nota. En ella estaban las siguientes palabras:

_Este es el inicio._

- ¿El inicio de qué? – dijo Ron, viendo extrañado la nota con una ceja arqueada. Harry miró por toda la mesa y vio que los gemelos Weasley reían alegremente, viendo a Ron. Cuando notaron a Harry, picaron el ojo izquierdo al mismo tiempo y Harry los imitó.

- Si dice el inicio, significa que tal vez tendrás más regalos en otra ocación – dijo Harry, tratando de aguantar la risa, mientras comía su _porridge._

- ¿No será Sirius?

- Si lo fuera, hubiera dejado una firma.

- Cierto, pero... no puedo pensar en alguien que pudo haber gastado tanto por una escoba...

Otra lechuza se estaba elevando en el cielo, para luego entrar por una de las enormes ventanas. No se posó en ninguna de las mesas de los estudiantes, sino que fue directamente a la mesa de los profesores, donde el director de Hogwarts, que llevaba una túnica negra y anaranjada, la recibió.

Dumbledore agarró la lechuza con cuidado y calma, como siempre hacía hasta en los momentos más tensos. Le desató la carta a la lechuza que más bien parecía un papagallo, con esos colores vivos de rojo y azul claro y ojos miel claros. Esta echó a volar apenas Dumbledore le desató la carta, en donde una letra muy clara de color negro se vislumbrava.

_Estimado director de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore:_

_Mañana primero de Noviembre iniciaran  las elecciones para el nuevo Ministro de la Magia. Le suplicamos que acepte esta carta como invitación especial para la elección, en nombre del Departamento de Relaciones Políticas Exteriores. Al elegir, lleve esta entrada como permiso._

_                                                Cordialmente_

_                                                                        Alexander James McClean_

Dumbledore suspiró por milésima vez en esa semana. Todo eso de las elecciones lo estaban cansando demasiado. Por muchos Departamentos del Ministerio había recibido esa invitación especial, en el cual él representaría tal departamento junto al jefe. Y con tantas invitaciones, no sabía cual elegir: podía elegir la de Josh Burns, un viejo amigo suyo aunque no tan confiable. O tal vez esta última de Alexander McClean, que conocía como la palma de su mano. Ese joven, con apenas veintiocho años, ya había sido elegido jefe del departamento donde trabajaba. Era muy caballeroso, cordial y amable. Se había postulado para Ministro de la Magia, pero sería muy difícil que lo eligieran: no era muy conocido en la política mágica, y siendo la situación de esa manera, la población no podía saber como era su modo de trabajar. Cierto, se empeñaba mucho en su campaña, pero aún así quedaba muy atrás por los viejos importantes políticos del Ministerio. Dumbledore probablemente aceptaría la invitación del joven. Tal vez si él se presentaba con McClean a la elección, lo tomarían más en cuenta.

Dobló la carta y se la introdujo en un bolsillo de la larga túnica. Volvió a suspirar y continuó comiendo.

*

La mañana continuó serena pero con alumnos muy emocionados. Algunos de primero, mientras caminaban, reían entre dientes aunque no tuvieran una razón coherente. Mientras tanto, todos los demás, andaban con sus cosas nuevas y regaladas, como por ejemplo Ron que no quería separarse de su Nimbus 2001 y tenía que dejarla siempre en la puerta de cada clase.

En ese momento nuestros Gryffindors tenían Historia de la Magia junto a Ravenclaw, en una hora antes del almuerzo. Ron, al igual que todos, no hacía caso a la clase, y fijaba la escoba que estaba a su lado en la puerta (se habían puesto cerca de esta apropósito).

- Es mía, mía, toda mía... – se repetía Ron en susurros, mirando con ojos que le brillaban (*o*) a la escoba que estaba a unos metros de él.

- Ron, ¿podrías ayudarme a modificar esta táctica? No sé qué cambio hacerle... – susurró Harry a Ron tocándole el hombro izquierdo. Ron se volteó y miró el dibujo de Harry, con varios garabatos de los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor. En dos meses, como era de esperarse, los profesores habían decidido no emplear los partidos a causa de lo ocurrido con Ginny y Colin, y las casas se habían resignado a esperar hasta los inicios de Noviembre. Lo que había podido descubrir nuestro equipo de Gryffindor, era que el Buscador de Ravenclaw ya no era Cho Chang sino Steve Nicholson, y que el nuevo Buscador de Hufflepuff era... Hannah Abbott.

- Harry, si me traduces el dibujo puedo entender la táctica... – susurró Ron, indicando el pergamino. Harry se esforzó para explicarle.

- Entonces, Elena se queda en la portería rondando de vez en cuando por todos los aros, Katie y Alicia van por los extremos del campo de arriba a abajo mientras que Angelina ataca por el centro donde George y Fred están de guardia – Harry susurró todo eso indicando cada garabato con el dedo indice. Ron entendió rápidamente todo, acostumbrado ya al modo de razonar de su amigo.

- Pero Harry – susurró, ojeando primero al profesor y luego mirando a Harry –, ¿cómo puede funcionar esa táctica (por ejemplo) con el equipo de Slytherin? Recuerda como son esos... – Harry por un momento ensanchó los ojos, miró los garabatos y luego miró a Ron, con indiferencia.

- Bueno, el primer partido no creo que sea contra Slytherin... – susurró, enrrollando el pergamino – pero bueno, yo sólo doy ideas a Angelina para las tácticas, y nada más, pues hay que darle una ayuda ahora que está en su último año – guardó el pergamino en su bolso. – Aunque estemos a dos meses de inicio de la escuela, ya le mandan a estudiar bastantes cosas. De todos modos será ella quien elija si la táctica va bien para el equipo de Ravenclaw – luego agarró otro pergamino. – ¿Pero me ayudas a hacer una contra Slytherin?

- Seguro – susurró Ron, echándole un último vistazo a su Nimbus. 

Hermione, sentada a la izquierda de Harry, en verdad no estaba haciendo caso a la clase de Historia. Veía al vacío a su profesor fantasma, y no tomaba nota. Tantos pensamientos confusos ocupaban su mente, empezando por los sentimientos que sentía por Harry. Obviamente, después de un mes, se había resignado a la idea de que lo amaba totalmente, ya que los ataques de celos cuando una chica se acercaba al muchacho eran muy frecuentes. Pero ella no sabía como declararle su amor tan libremente, y para más... no estaba segura si Harry aún la quería. ¡Quién sabía, tal vez Harry había perdido la paciencia y no la había esperado más! Tal vez el chico, días después del cumpleaños de ella, había decidido no esperar por una muchacha tan indecisa como ella lo era. Y por eso, Hermione no estaba segura de que Harry siguiera enamorado... era la típica inseguridad de la adolescencia.

También pensaba constantemente en el cambio repentino de su nueva amiga Karolyn. ¿Quién se imaginaría alguna vez que una Slytherin se hiciera amiguísima de una Gryffindor? Hermione al principio se había impresionado del comportamiento de la muchacha, tomándolo por una broma de mal gusto, pero luego de unas semanas había entendido las verdaderas intenciones. Lo había empezado a comprender aceptando el regalo de la amiga para su cumpleaños, un estuche de maquillaje de la marca italiana "_pupa_", y lo había entendido completamente justo dos domingos atrás, mientras ellas estaban sentadas a las orillas del lago...

- Deliciosas estas papitas _San Carlo_... son italianas, ¿cierto? – había dicho Hermione, comiendo un poco de papas fritas de Karolyn.

- Yes – había dicho Karolyn, tomando unas cuantas también. – Me las mandó mi mejor amiga Lucianna, desde Italia. 

- ¿Se mantienen mucho en contacto, eh? – había dicho Hermione, estirándose en el césped.

- Claro – había dicho Karolyn, agarrando la botella de agua. – Mi águila es realmente veloz, y sus cartas me llegan en dos o tres días – había tomado un poco de la botella, y la había ofrecido a Hermione – ¿Quiéres?

- Gracias – había dicho Hermione, agarrando la botella y bebiendo. Luego se la había dado de nuevo a Karolyn – ¿Y eso que en Italia utilizan águilas en vez de lechuzas?

- Boh... – había dicho Karolyn, recostándose también en el césped, y fijando el cielo limpio de nubes – debe ser una costumbre, no sé. Pero las águilas son mucho más rápidas de las lechuzas, te lo digo yo. Son fieles y también muy inteligentes, almenos la mía.

- Ah... – había dicho Hermione, agarrando su bolso para apoyar la cabeza en él – Karol, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Sí dime.

- ¿Por qué te has vuelto mi amiga...? – había preguntado Hermione. Karolyn se había levantado, mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Por interés obviamente no es – había dicho, negando con el dedo derecho. – Y si realmente quieres saberlo, es para terminar con ese odio que se tienen a muerte nuestras dos casas – Hermione la había mirado incierta. – Verás, en mi antigua escuela eramos una clase muy desunida al principio. En dos años, con muchos esfuerzos, logramos arreglar todos los desacuerdos que teníamos... sí, nos duraron dos años, pero a fin de cuentas logramos ser como una gran familia. Pero ustedes, no sólo de hace cinco años es que se odian, ¡sino que eso es un odio que se va transmitiendo de generación en generación! Por eso pensé que si iniciaba una amistad contigo, las relaciones entre Slytherin y Gryffindor mejorarían.

- Es un buen acto el que haces – había dicho Hermione – pero no puedes pretender que cambiemos tan fácilmente. Por ejemplo, yo jamás podría ser amiga de Parkinson... lo siento mucho, pero esa me ha causado varios problemas el año pasado, y ha iniciado otro este año con ese artículo de Laura Skeeter, junto a su amiguita Lalienne Labett.

- Lo sé – había dicho Karolyn, tirando una piedra al lago. – Tal vez entre tú y ella no pueda suceder una verdadera amistad... pero tal vez con los otros, puede que...

- Karolyn, tú no estuviste aquí en los cuatro años precedentes – había dicho Hermione, – ¿verdad? No puedes saber todo lo que ha sucedido entre tu casa y la mía, aunque te cuente o te cuenten – viendo la cara de resignación de Karolyn, Hermione cambió su tono típico de mandona a uno más amigable. – Pero la intención es la que cuenta siempre, ¿no? Así que si tú quieres intentarlo con los de primero o los de segundo, te deseo buena suerte – había sonreído, y Karolyn había tirado otra piedra al lago, para luego mirarla y sonreirle.

- Sí... sé muy bien que las cosas no puedo cambiarlas de un día a otro, y sé que me costará mucho cambiar el modo de pensar de tanta gente... – había suspirado – pero bueno, es mejor empezar por poca gente. ¿Me ayudarás, Herm?

- Umm... no prometo nada, pero te digo que trataré – le había guiñado un ojo. – Espero que todo esto valga la pena...

- Claro que valdrá – había dicho Karolyn. – ¿Cómo puedes convivir sin armonía?

- Je je, cierto – había dicho Hermione, sonriendo.

- De todos modos – había dicho Karolyn, tirando otra piedra al lago – no sólo por eso de las casas quise ser tu amiga – Hermione la había mirado con curiosidad; – al momento pensé que eras antipática, pero me equivocaba. Me caes muy bien, ¿sabes? ¡Eres muy simpática! – Hermione se había medio sonrojado.

- Tú también eres mucho más simpática que yo – había dicho Hermione, tirando también una piedra al lago. – Como te comportas con tus admiradores, por ejemplo... eres muy paciente. También eres ordenada y linda – Karolyn se había sonrojado un poco, haciendo saltar dos veces una piedra en el lago.

- La belleza exterior no lo es todo – había dicho, limpiándose las manos con la túnica. – Lo que importa más es la belleza interior, como uno es realmente. Y en eso tú me ganas por mucho.

- Bueno... discutir no valdría la pena... – Hermione había tirado una última piedra, y había visto unas burbujas sobresalir en el agua, un tanto cerca de la orilla – Hey... ¿qué es eso?

- ¿Ah? – había dicho Karolyn, mirando el lugar que Hermione le había indicado – De seguro un desahogo del lago, o un animal, o...

- Uy no, ¿un animal? – había dicho Hermione, levantándose y agarrando sus cosas – ¡Rápido, agarra tus cosas! ¡Creo que hemos molestado el Calamar Gigante o las Sirenas!

A fin de cuentas las dos habían escapado del terrible animal. Hermione rió entre dientes recordando aquel susto y como habían corrido de miedo ella y Karolyn. Harry la miró con curiosidad preguntándose porque había reído sin razón.

- ¿De qué ríes? – preguntó curiosamente, en un susurro.

- No, nada... – dijo Hermione, sonrojándose al encontrar en su mirada el rostro perfecto y limpio de Harry. Esa mirada verde la intimidaba de morir.

*

La campana, después de media hora, sonó en todo el pasillo. A unos metros de distancia, en una de las clases, se encontraba saliendo el grupo de Slytherin de su clase de Encantamientos.

Karolyn estaba recogiendo sus cosas un tanto apresurada, porque tenía hambre y quería ir directamente al Gran Comedor. Las chicas de su casa se estaban ya alejando hacia la sala, y sólo una había quedado junto a ella: Laly.

Desde hacía un mes, ella y Karolyn no se habían hablado mucho ni se habían tratado. A Laly le daba fastidio el hecho de que Karolyn no sólo se alejara de ella, sino que al alejarse se juntara con una Gryffindor. El orgullo le había dolido rotundamente, y se había sentido abandonar al ser cambiada por una sangre sucia. De todos modos respetaba la decisión de Karolyn, pues, nunca se le había encariñado tanto como para sentir la falta.

Laly guardó sus cosas y en la puerta del salón esperó a Karolyn. Era típico en todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que, aún no llevandose bien, por respeto al compañero esperaran hasta lo último. Karolyn recogió sus cosas y saludó al profesor Flitwick, para luego encontrarse a Laly en la puerta.

- Gracias por esperarme – dijo, encaminándose por el pasillo hacia el Gran Comedor.

- De nada – dijo Laly, en suspirando cansada. Karolyn la miró.

- ¿Qué tienes? Te veo decaída.

- No... no es nada – dijo Laly bajando un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Segura? – Laly la miró con ojos aguados.

- Bueno... ¿Te recuerdas de Steve Nicholson, el chico que me gustaba? – susurró Laly, mientras caminaban. Karolyn asintió – Me he enterado que ha hecho "locuras" pasándose de la raya – Karolyn había ensanchado los ojos, Steve había parecido ser un chico agradable, no se imaganaba algo así.

- Oh... – dijo – ¿y no sabes con quién fue? – Laly miró hacia adelante, estrechando los puños.

- Se dice que con Cho Chang – dijo Laly, aguantando unas lágrimas tristes. Karolyn la detuvo, y Laly rompió en un llanto, tapándose la cara. Aunque Karolyn se había alejado de Laly por todo ese tiempo, siempre se había mantenido en "contacto" con ella, preguntándole de vez en cuando de su vida amorosa, y la chica siempre decía que soñaba muy de frecuente el chico, y que cuando lo veía sentía algo como _dolor y alegría_ a la vez. Que cuando el chico le devolvía el saludo, sentía como se sonrojaba hasta la punta de los cabellos. Karolyn no podía entender muy bien el dolor de la amiga, ella nunca se había enamorado en serio. Laly la abrazó, desahogándose todo lo que podía, con las lágrimas que le brotaban de los ojos sin control.

- Que feo es el amor, Karolyn – sollozó Laly, hundiéndose en el hombro de la amiga – no pensaba... no tenía idea de este sufrimiento... – Karolyn la apretó más, le daba la razón, el enamorarse era un peso de encima en más donde por cierto se sufría inútilmente. Laly se despegó de ella, y se secó los ojos. La miró con agradecimiento, y Karolyn esboszó una sonrisa amistosa.

- ¿Comemos juntas? – dijo ésta última, indicándole la mesa de Slytherin. La chica asintió, encaminándose junto a Karolyn al Gran Comedor.

*

En la mesa de Gryffindor, nuestro famoso trío no se ocupaba de su hambre, sino que cada uno cumplía una cierta labor: Ron sólo se ocupaba de su Nimbus 2001, Hermione terminaba unos ejercicios de Interpretación de Runas Mágicas, y Harry leía la nota que Sirius le había mandado junto al regalo recibido esa mañana. La carta decía así:

_Hola Harry;_

_Te preguntarás de seguro el porqué no te he escrito en estos últimos dos meses y medio. Lamento haberte preocupado, pero como te avisé la última vez, Remus y yo hemos tratado de contactar a Mundungus Fletcher, sin ningún éxito. El hecho es que no sólo a él y a Arabella Figg necesitamos para nuestro "proyecto", sino que mucha otra gente más necesita ser parte de él. Dumbledore nos ha ayudado bastante, pero él ya tiene muchos problemas con lo sucedido de hace dos meses en Hogwarts, y con el Ministerio. La situación ahora está mucho más crítica que en los otros años, Harry; desde que la noticia de el regreso de Voldemort se ha dibulgado por toda Europa, hemos tenido muchos más problemas con nuestro proyecto, aparte de esos extraños sucesos con los animales. Por eso, te pido paciencia, que pronto todo se aclarará._

_                                                                                                Sirius_

_Pd: tal vez me aparezca por Hogwarts dentro de unos días. Manténme al tanto de todo._

_Pd2: ¿ninguna noticia de la sortija?_

Harry, al terminar de leer la carta, llamó la atención a Hermione, para que la leyera. Ésta que ya había terminado de hacer los ejercicios, leyó la carta y luego comentó.

- ¿Qué piensas decirle respecto a la sortija? – dijo Hermione empezando a comer otra vez.

- No tengo nada qué decir, él sabe que ya no la tengo... – dijo Harry empezando a comer también – pero ese tema del proyecto me ha interesado, ¿de qué se tratará? – Hermione frunció un poco el ceño.

- Tal vez están reuniendo gente para combatir a... a... bueno, a ese – susurró Hermione.

- ¿Voldemort? Sí, pero hay algo que no me cuadra. ¿Qué tiene que ver Mundungus Fletcher? Por cierto, ¿quién es?

- Boh, debe ser alguien muy importante del Ministerio – Harry ensanchó los ojos mirando a Hermione a la cara. Esta notó que la estaba fijando, y se sonrojó un poco.

- ¿Qu-qué, qué t-tengo? – balbuceó. Harry nobilitó su expresión del rostro.

- No nada – dijo sonriente – es que me parecía raro que Hermione la BELLA Sabelotodo no supiera quien fuese Fletcher – Hermione se sonrojó, ¿había Harry resaltado esa palabra? Sin decir nada regresó a su almuerzo, y Harry la imitó, pensando de haber actuado mal.

Por varios minutos todo en el Gran Comedor prosiguió normal, es decir, todos los alumnos hablaban entusiasmadamente sobre los regalos recibidos en el día, u otros temas de conversación.

- Nada podrá ganar a mi Anilorac 3020 – dijo Draco a Blaise, dándose aires – ya verá Potter cuando nos toque encontrarnos en un partido – guiñó con malicia, mientras comía. Karolyn estaba muy cerca de ellos dos, y oía la conversación.

- ¿Estás seguro, Draco? Mira que Potter es muy talentoso... – dijo Blaise un poco dudando. Draco lo miró incrédulo.

- Cierto Draco, ¿que no lo entiendes? Lo que vale es el jugador, no la escoba en donde va – dijo Karolyn, que estaba cerca de Blaise, entrometiéndose sin poder evitarlo. Laly, al lado suyo, empezó a prestar atención a la conversación, ya que podía de un momento a otro podía estallar otra discusión.

- ¿Quieres dejar de meterte en lo que no te importa, Karolyn? Nadie pidió tu opinión – dijo Draco viéndola con odio. Le molestaba tanto la gente que se metiera en lo que no debía.

- Oh, no me digas que te ofendiste – dijo Karolyn con sorpresa fingida. – Disculpa, no era mi intención decir indirectamente que no sirves como Buscador – Draco trató de ignorarla, inútilmente, ya que Blaise se estaba empezando a reir.

- Tú ni siquiera has visto un sólo juego de Quidditch en estos dos meses – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, con veneno en ellas. Karolyn se encogió de hombros.

- No me hace falta ver como juegas para saber que no sirves – murmuró Karolyn como si nada. Esa fue la gota que desbordó el vaso. Draco se paró de su silla, golpeando la mesa con las manos. Muchos Slytherins ahí cerca lo miraron. Karolyn lo miró sorprendida. El chico se dirigió donde ella, le tomó por un brazo y la miró a los ojos.

- Ven conmigo – susurró con odio en las palabras. Karolyn sólo ahora se dio cuenta de haber exagerado, y tenía miedo de lo que Draco podía hacerle o, mejor dicho, decirle. Se paró de la silla y siguiéndolo se dirigieron a las mazmorras.

Pero no pudieron proseguir mucho, que la voz de Dumbledore desde la mesa de los profesores se oyó en toda la sala. Así que los dos se tuvieron que detener, al igual que los demás se tuvieron que callar.

- Alumnos – empezó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa en los labios, y que raramente parecía forzada – hoy es el día en que todos los magos y brujas celebran su magia. Por eso hoy tengo muchas cosas que anunciarles – por unos segundos hubieron algunos murmullos de los alumnos, luego cesaron.

- Primero que todo, como ya dije, hoy es el día de brujas y por lo tanto, como regalo de parte de Hogwarts, tendrán toda la tarde libre – todos los alumnos aplaudieron felices. – Se aumentarán las horas del poder estar afuera en los jardínes, aunque se debrán de seguir obviamente las reglas. 

- Segundo, quisiera anunciarles algo muy importante que todos los profesores y yo hemos preparado para este año. Decidimos experimentar algo nuevo, algo que la mayoría de todos ustedes apreciará. Y eso es que por este año, hasta previo aviso, artefactos muggles y demás se podrán utilizar con libertad, sin preocuparse de que no funcionarán – casi todos los alumnos quedaron pasmados, y en muchos puestos, sobretodos con los de primero, hubieron olas de "Aaahhhhh" porque las cosas muggles que habían traído, desde el inicio del año le habían funcionado. Karolyn entonces entendió el porqué de su reloj funcionaba, y el porqué después de unos días su agenda electronica volvió a prenderse.

- Silencio, silencio – tuvo que decir Dumbledore. – Veo que la noticia les ha gustado, y me alegro mucho porque también en base a eso dijimos en la lista de útiles de este año de traer ropa muggle lo más que se podía. Y no sólo... – los alumnos fijaron a Dumbledore esperando cualquier otra locura – en Febrero del próximo año habrá un baile de San Valentín, donde por primera vez en Hogwarts tendrán que vestir con ropa muggle de gala – todos miraron incrédulos a Dumbledore, y Harry pudo entender el porqué se pedía mucha ropa muggle y porqué no habían pedido túnica de gala. Se alegró por Ron, que justamente ese año había querido vestir como todo un muggle en la escuela. 

- Bien – dijo Dumbledore después de unos segundos, aún de pié. – Ahora es cuando debo darles "la mala noticia" – todos miraron con preocupación repentina a Dumbledore, que había tomado un aire serio. 

- Todos saben muy bien qué tipos de acontecimientos ha presenciado Hogwarts el año pasado – Harry sintió su corazón latir muy fuerte. – Saben muy bien que de la última prueba del Torneo Tres Magos se aprobó que el Señor Tenebroso había vuelto finalmente, y con más fuerzas que antes. Hoy en día no sabemos donde esté, ni qué esté haciendo ahora. Sólo sabemos que muchas cosas extrañas están pasando a nuestro alrededor. Primero que todo después de casi una semana, dos alumnos del cuarto año de Gryffindor fueron atacados en los jardínes de Hogwarts, inexplicablemente por unas lianas, que les causaron profundas heridas, y los hicieron llevar al hospital San Mungo. Después, en estos últimos dos meses, animales de toda raza, sobretodo de raza exótica, han sido atacados inexplicablemente por algún ser no identificado. Los campesinos, dueños de estos animales, dicen que todo lo que está sucediendo es a causa de una maldición, de algún espíritu; pero el problema es que ellos mismos desde siempre han protegido sus graneros y demás de cualquier maldición posible. Así que la única cosa que nos queda pensar es que sea... Voldemort – casi todos los alumnos inhalaron y mantuvieron el aire en su cuerpo, como temiendo de respirar. 

Harry miró en la cara a Hermione, que había tomado un aspecto muy serio y que ahora fruncía el ceño, y a Ron, que de un momento a otro parecía doblar el tenedor que tenía en su mano izquierda, por el odio hacia Voldemort. Harry miró a los ojos a Dumbledore, y éste increíblemente, le devolvió la mirada. Harry pudo notar en ella, aunque estuviese un tanto lejos, el cansancio y la vejez del gran hombre. Pero también pudo notar... el miedo.

- Por esto quiero decirles – prosiguió Dumbledore, apartando la vista de Harry y viendo a toda la sala, que en un momento se calló – que se mantengan bien alerta. Hoy en día ya no podemos predecir lo que vendrá... así que no podemos hacer nada más que esperar – y con eso, concluyó el discurso. El Gran Comedor estalló en conversaciones alarmadas. El trío se miró. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

Karolyn estaba pálida con lo que acababa de decir Dumbledore. ¿Voldemort había vuelto? ¿Ya no había ningún lugar seguro en el mundo? ¿Ni Hogwarts estaba ya segura...? 

De repente sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, y la despertaba de sus dudas. Era Draco, y luego se dio cuenta que estaban cerca de las puertas que dirigían fuera del Gran Comedor, para ir a las mazmorras. Lo siguió, y después de bajar escaleras y pasar por varios lados, llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin.

- Entonces – empezó Draco viendo a Karolyn fijamente. Ésta sólo veía hacia el suelo – ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué ganas fastidiándome?

- Nada... – murmuró Karolyn, sin verlo a los ojos. Aún pensaba al discurso de Dumbledore. 

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te metiste? – dijo Draco, sus ojos grises miraban la cara pálida de Karolyn, que continuaba a fijar el piso. Luego ésta subió la cabeza, miró hacia arriba y suspiró.

- Ay, me vino así por así, ¿está bien? – dijo haciendo andemán de irse, pero Draco la sostuvo de los brazos y la empujó a la pared que se encontraba detrás de ella.

- Nadie... ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE... trata así a Draco Malfoy, ¿entendido? – dijo con veneno en las palabras y resaltando esas dos palabras. Karolyn lo miró asustada a los ojos. Esos ojos grises, tan fríos, tan lejanos, tan solitarios... ¿por qué la miraban tan intensamente? Karolyn podía como sentir algo de esos ojos... no era odio, no era aborrecimiento, no era desprecio... más bien era... ¿Decepción y enojo?

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me tratas así? – dijo Karolyn mirandolo con sus ojos miel y frunciendo el ceño. Draco dejó de fruncir el suyo. – Sinceramente no sé qué te hice yo hace dos meses para que me trataras de este modo, ¿qué es lo que tienes?

- Si es por eso tú también me has tratado mal, Karolyn – dijo con razonamiento Draco. Karolyn no dejó de fruncir su ceño, más bien trató de liberarse de las manos de Draco que le apretaban los brazos.

- No como ahora lo estás haciendo tú – dijo, y Draco notó que estaba exagerando al apretar las manos, sin darse cuenta...

- De todos modos nunca hiciste nada para dejar de tratarnos de este modo – dijo Draco, sin soltarla. 

- Ni tú – susurró Karolyn, con odio. Draco guiñó, y sin más que decir, la besó.

Karolyn no supo que hacer por esos breves segundos, sólo sentía los labios fríos del Slytherin en los suyos, ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso? Sin más que decir, logró separarse de él empujándolo con las manos, para luego imprimirle una cachetada en la mejilla.

- ¡Uysh! – fue lo único que articuló Karolyn, dirigiéndose muy rápidamente fuera de aquella sala común para regresar al Gran Comedor. Draco se sobó la mejilla bofeteada con, increíblemente, una especie de guiño divertido en el rostro.

- Ja, he sido cacheteado por dos mujeres en toda mi vida... genial... – dijo irónicamente, recordando también la cachetada que en su tercer curso había recibido por parte de Hermione. 

*

Después del almuerzo, ya que las clases habían sido suspendidas, nuestro trío se encontraba sin hacer nada, aunque mucho en qué pensar. Estaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, todos con rostros muy preocupados. 

- Harry, ¿entonces crees que sea posible que el que está causando todos esos problemas a los dueños de graneros, sea...?

- Pienso que si Dumbledore lo dijo es por algo – dijo Harry, viendo hacia la chimenea que Ron estaba encendiendo con magia. – Él no dice cosas así por así.

- Es verdad – dijo Ron, sentándose de nuevo – lo que también es probable es que lo de mi hermana y Colin lo haya causado quién-ustedes-saben – Hermione y Harry parecían muy pensativos.

- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿De qué le servía que ellos...? 

- ¿Murieran? – preguntó Harry. Hermione asintió. – No lo sé... 

- Tal vez... fue una advertencia – dijo Ron, un poco sombrío. Los tres se miraron. ¿Avertencia?

- ¿Piensas que quiere advertir que pronto se hará ver? – preguntó Hermione incrédula.

- Es posible – dijo Harry, parándose y empezando a caminar en círculos. – Tal vez dentro de poco volverá... volverá a atacar a alguien más... pero lo que no entiendo es porqué no me atacó directamente a mí.

- Tal vez nos estemos equivocando – dijo Ron después de razonar un poco. – ¿Se han olvidado de la sortija? – Harry y Hermione se miraron, luego miraron a Ron. Parecía muy convencido de lo que acababa de decir. 

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la sortija? – preguntó Harry.

- Dices... ¿que la sortija tiene que ver en algo con todo esto? – murmuró Hermione. Ron asintió. 

- ¡Pero si es imposible! – dijo Harry de un momento a otro – Esa sortija no la vemos desde antes de mi cumpleaños, y además, ¿qué podría hacer? No estamos seguros de que esa sortija tuviera algo que ver con Voldemort y...

- Harry – lo interrumpió Hermione – tú mismo nos contaste que esa sortija te hizo ver la Marca Tenebrosa. Además... ¿te recuerdas cuando yo empecé a decir cosas insulsas, aquella vez? ¿Que tenía la sortija en la mano? Tal vez la sortija haya hecho algo... además, es una gran coincidencia que la sortija se haya desaparecido de un momento a otro, sin dejar rastro.

Harry escuchaba con atención. Todo volvía. Todo cuadraba. ¿Posible que esa sortija sí tuviese algo que ver con Voldemort? ¿Posible que el Señor Tenebroso la hubiese hecho llegar a las manos de Harry, para luego retormarla...?

- Chicos, aquí está pasando algo muy raro. Las cosas en estos últimos dos meses han pasado muy normales y sin ningún inconveniente. Tampoco es normal que esa sortija haya aparecido y desaparecido como si nada. 

- ¿Y dónde dejas a tus tíos? – dijo Hermione. 

- Ellos también han cambiado – dijo Ron. Harry se dejó caer en un sillón, y apretó las manos. 

- Tenemos que hacer algo cuanto antes, Harry – dijo Hermione acercándosele. – Sé que presientes que esta "paz" no durará por mucho, y que temes que algo malo nos pase a todos nosotros. Yo quiero investigar, Harry, estoy segura de que algo encontraré – Hermione se agachó enfrente de Harry y tomándole una mano entre las suyas. – Podemos trabajar todos juntos como una vez.

- Claro Harry – dijo Ron, con una sonrisa en el rostro – ha llegado la hora de mover las aguas – Harry sonrió ante sus amigos.

- Gracias chamos, saben que...

- _Tin, tin... tin_ – se oyó el tintineo de algo proveniente de las escaleras. Harry se paró de la silla y se acercó. De colores plateado y dorado, ahí se encontraba la Sortija de Lumiruk.


	15. La otra dimensión

¡¡¡Buenas!!! ¡He vuelto! No puedo creerlo, después de un mes logré continuar esta historira, Dios mío, ya me estoy emocionando, espero que la inspiración no se me vaya ^^. 

Vaya, me di cuenta por sus reviews que entonces este fanfic sí se sigue leyendo, que no ha sido abandonado del todo por ustedes. ¡Me conmuevo ;_;! Je je pero de lo que me di cuenta también es que muchos esta historia antes la habían leído pero, ¡¡¡¡NUNCA HABÍAN DEJADO REVIEW!!!! ¡Qué crimen @_@! XDDDD Ja ja bueno, no los culpo, tienen sus razones de no querer dejar review, ya que este fic es pésimo =S pero bueno, yo lo sigo, es que siento un gran peso cuando no escribo en él, cada vez que veo el documento en mi Desktop. 

Pero bueno si tienen la cordura =P de leer este capítulo, por favor, no se olviden de **DEJAR REVIEWS**. 

Atte:

                        KaroL

Pd: AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES a Diel, gracias a ella es que este fic se ha continuado, ya que no se olvida de recordarme que debo seguirlo ^^ y me presiona cada vez que me ve en el MSN. Tranquila que eso no me fastidia, es más, me agrada que estés tan atenta de este fic. ¡YA SABES QUE ERES ÚNICA! ¡NUNCA CAMBIES! =^^=

Y también agradezco a Miaka, también ella me ha estimulado de seguir.

Capítulo 15: La otra dimensión

- _Tin, tin... tin_. 

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Harry parándose del sillón, y dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Su cara se volvió pálida al instante.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? – dijo Hermione levantándose también y dirigiéndose donde Harry, junto a Ron. Los dos se volvieron pálidos también. Ron dio un paso atrás, y Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca. 

- No... no será... – dijo, viendo el objeto circular que se situaba a finales de la escalera. Harry tenía el ceño fruncido, e hizo andemán de tomarla, pero Ron lo detuvo agarrándolo de la manga.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Harry! ¡Ya ves lo que ha pasado! ¡Ha vuelto! ¡¡Esa sortija está maldita!! – exclamó Ron, dejando ver su miedo en la cara. Harry no lo miró.

- Ron, sé que es extraño, pero... por algo ha regresado. Debo agarrarla, o si no, ¿qué podemos hacer? ¿Dejarla ahí tirada? – dijo ahora viendo a su amigo en la cara. Ron no supo qué contestar, hasta que se oyó abrir el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Una chiquilla entró por él.

- ¡Himery! – dijo inconscientemente Hermione. Himery cargaba varios libros encima y, como siempre, llevaba una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Hola locos! ¿Qué hay? – dijo Himery acercándose a ellos. Ninguno respondió, todos seguían desconcertados por la sortija. – ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Himery disminuyendo su sonrisa, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

- Nada... – mumuró Harry, cuando Himery estaba por subir las escaleras. Pero no prosiguió mucho al ver la sortija. 

- ¡Oh! ¡Una sortija! ¿De quién será? – dijo agachándose y recogiendo la sortija. Los demás la miraban como estatuas – Ah, ¿es de ustedes? – los tres se miraron. Himery miró al trío en la cara – ¿Pero qué les pasa? Pareciera que hubieran visto un fantasma.

- No, no es nada Himery – dijo Hermione acercándose. – Ah, y la sortija es mía, disculpa – Himery se la dio y Hermione la tomó, aunque con un poco de cuidado. La pequeña de ojos verde esmeralda la vio extrañada.

- Nos vemos... – dijo echando otro vistazo a los dos chicos, y luego desapareciendo por las escaleras. Ron se dejó caer en un sillón.

- ¿Por qué nadie dijo nada? – dijo de un momento a otro Harry, viendo a sus dos amigos. Ninguno respondió.

- No lo sé – dijo después de un momento Ron.

- Tú tampoco dijiste nada, Harry – dijo luego Hermione.

- Ay, bueno – dijo Harry haciendo andemán de agarrar la sortija. Hermione la apartó de su alcance. – ¡Hey!

- Harry, esta sortija es mejor que no la tengas tú – dijo Hermione, viendo a Harry en los ojos – es peligroso para ti.

- Hermione – dijo Harry suspirando, como si perdiera la paciencia – no me va a pasar nada. Te lo aseguro. Pero por favor, dámela.

- Prométeme que se la darás a Dumbledore – dijo Hermione en un murmullo. Harry la miró entre asombrado y extrañado.

- Es cierto Harry – dijo Ron parándose del sillón – antes de que desapareciera tenías que darsela a él, ¿no? Ahora que estamos en Hogwarts es mejor que se la des – Harry pareció refleccionar, y volvió a suspirar.

- Está bien – Hermione se la dio, y Harry se la puso en el bolsillo. – Pero por ahora es mejor que me la tenga, tal vez descubra algo.

- Harry – dijo Hermione poniendo una mano en su hombro – te sugiero de investigar algo en la biblioteca. ¿Por qué no empezamos ahora? 

- Está bien – dijo Harry dirigiéndose al retrato – ¿vienes, Ron?

- No, debo prepararme porque viene mi familia. Ginny está de vuelta – dijo con una sonrisa. 

- Vale, entonces nos los saludas a tus padres, ¿ok? – dijo Hermione. Después de unos segundos, ya se estaban encaminando a la dichosa biblioteca.

*

Karolyn se encontraba en la biblioteca junto a Laly haciendo las tareas, después de almorzar se habían dirigido directamente a ella. El que Draco la hubiese besado, así no más, la había dejado un poco desconcertada...

- Laly, ¿me pasas el tintero? – dijo Karolyn dirigiéndose a la Slytherin. Laly subió la cabeza de su pergamino, estaba sumamente concentrada en su trabajo. Luego miró a Karolyn extrañamente.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Karolyn mirándola a los ojos.

- El tintero está al lado tuyo, Karolyn – dijo Laly indicando el tintero que estaba a la izquierda de Karolyn. Ésta se pegó una palmadita en la frente.

- Oh, qué gafa – dijo tomando el tintero. Laly continuó a mirarla extraña.

- Karolyn, ¿qué tienes? – la chica de cabellos largos miró a Laly a los ojos. 

- ¿Yo? Nada, ¿por?

- No ver un tintero que está a tres centímetros de distancia creo que es algo de qué preocuparse – dijo Laly con una sonrisa irónica: típica de Slytherin.

- Oh, ando algo perdida, no es nada, sucede a veces – dijo Karolyn mojando su pluma en el tintero.

- Lo andas desde el almuerzo – dijo Laly – después de volver desde las mazmorras. ¿Qué ocurrió allá abajo con Draco? – Karolyn se sonrojó un poco, y continuó escribiendo en su pergamino.

- No pasó nada... 

- ¿Ves? – dijo Laly indicando la cara de Karolyn – Otra vez te pusiste roja. Al regresar de las mazmorras parecías un tomate. Y ahora que te hablo de Don Malfoy tomas un colorcito rojo. ¿Qué te hizo ese chico? – Karolyn esperó un poco, posó la pluma a un lado, y suspiró. Miró luego en los ojos a Laly. 

- ¿Guardarías un secreto?

- Soy una tumba.

- Bueno, estábamos discutiendo normalmente, cuando... – Karolyn se sonrojó – cuando él me... eh...

- ¿Te qué? – dijo Laly con una sonrisa que le aparecía de repente en la cara.

- Me... besó – Laly ensanchó los ojos.

- ¡¿Te besó?! – exclamó fuerte, haciendo que varios en la biblioteca la miraran y que madame Pince las fijara con enfado.

- ¡Shh! – dijo Karolyn poniendo el dedo indice nerviosamente frente a su propia boca. 

- ¡¡Wuaaa!! ¡Quién lo creería! – dijo Laly tratando de calmar su emoción por lo acabado de contar. – ¿Y cómo fue? ¿Cómo besa? ¿Te gustó?

- ¡Laly! ¡Pero qué tonterías dices! No tengo idea, fue de repente, después de máximo tres segundos me alejé de él y... le pegué una cachetada – Laly la miró aún más sorprendida.

- ¡¿Tú quéeee?! – trató de decir bajo – ¿Le pegaste? ¿Pero estás loca? (n/a: yo creo que sí ^^').

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Abrazarlo y decirle "Ohh, ¡como te amo, Draco!"? – dijo Karolyn juntando sus manos en posición de rezo, teatralmente.

- ¿Pero es que no entiendes, mujer? – dijo Laly como si estuviera hablando de algo muy coherente.

- ¿El qué?

- Tú le gustas – dijo Laly como si dijera dos y dos son cuatro – desde inicios de curso.

- Naaah – dijo Karolyn como si fuese algo estúpido, aunque cierto rubor apareció en sus mejillas – ¡y por eso estamos peleados desde hace dos meses! Sí, ajá, seguro, como no.

- ¿Recuerdas el por qué discutieron? – dijo Laly. Karolyn pareció recordar – Te preguntó sobre Potter, que si te gustaba, o almenos así me contaste. Pues fíjate, eran simple celos. 

- ¿Entonces por qué no quiso hacer las paces? – Laly sonrió con una especie de guiño, pero no malicioso.

- No sé como no te has dado cuenta, pero él es muy orgulloso – dijo – así que por nada del mundo pediría disculpas a alguien. Tú también eres orgullosa, así que debes entenderlo – Karolyn parecía meditarlo, sinceramente todo cuadraba. Pero la cosa a ella no le convencía del todo.

- En todo caso – dijo Karolyn, retomando su pluma – no parece demostrar estar enamorado. Vaya forma de amar que tiene...

- Tal vez sea porque no sabe cómo amar – dijo Laly. Karolyn la miró a los ojos – Tú podrías enseñarle – Karolyn alzó las cejas, todo eso era muy incoherente.

- Bueno, ya basta – dijo Karolyn de un momento a otro. Laly alzó las manos como en son de paz. 

A unos poquísimos metros de allá, Harry y Hermione estaban entrando en la biblioteca. Por todo el corto camino, lo único que había hecho Hermione era hablar de libros que podrían serles útiles. 

- Buenas tardes Madame Pince – dijeron Harry y Hermione cordialmente.

- Buenas – dijo Madame Pince con una sonrisa. Los Gryffindor se sentaron en una mesa apartada. 

- Yo iré por los libros, ¿está bien Harry? – dijo Hermione.

- De acuerdo – dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Cuando Hermione se hubo alejado, discretamente sacó la sortija de su bolsillo. 

Ese objeto circular se veía tan inofensivo... ¿Cómo era posible que una sortija hubiese causado tantos problemas? Simplemente, él no podía creerlo. Sí, podía que la sortija le hubiese hecho ver la Marca Tenebrosa... pero él no creía que tal cosa fuera peligrosa. Aunque había algo que le parecía del todo extraño: ¿cómo había desaparecido, y cómo había regresado donde él? La cosa no cuadraba, y Harry no entendía.

Giró la sortija entre sus dedos una y otra vez, como pollo a la brasa. Trataba de buscar algún indicio, cualquier cosa que desatara todos los secretos que aquella sortija escondía. Pero todo era inútil...

De repente la vista se le nubló, como si al momento una niebla hubiese inundado sus ojos. Miró a todos lados. Ya no estaba en la biblioteca. Se encontraba en un extraño lugar, que no podía identificar, porque estaba todo cubierto de niebla. Pero después de unos segundos, algo se empezó a visualizar al horizonte; Harry pudo ver el paisaje, aunque no había mucho que ver: árboles sin rastro de hojas, secos, muertos. La posición de las ramas daban un aspecto tenebroso a los árboles. La niebla aún no desaparecía del todo, y Harry sentía como si fuese de hielo. Se miró a todos lados, y sacó su varita. Tenía que mantenerse bien alerta. 

Empezó a andar sin tener idea de a dónde ir. Pero no caminó mucho que encontró algo que lo soprendió. Por todos lados, a sus pies, se encontraban lápidas de todo tipo, sin ni siquiera flores frescas; entonces se encontraba en un cementerio.

Sintió como si hielo pasara por sus venas, congelando toda su sangre. La niebla seguía, sí, pero un viento repentino había empezado a soplar, un viento realmente helante. Harry no tuvo opción más que caminar entre esas lápidas.

"Rocko Melvis", "Loris Clowers", "Misty Bellwours"... todos nombres que alcanzaba a leer Harry, mientras pasaba entre esas lápidas perdidas y descuidadas. La niebla era muy intensa, y con la perfecta vista de Harry leer era más fácil que nunca. De repente, mientras caminaba cautelosamente, Harry pudo distinguir una lápida alejada de todas las demás, y tal vez mucho más descuidada. Se acercó, luchando contra el frío que ya empezaba a congelar sus labios y rostro, y se arrodilló para leer de quien era.

- J. Mearvell... ¿qué? – dijo Harry, ya que lo que seguía no podía leerlo porque estaba tapado de tierra y moho. Limpió como pudo y luego leyó: – ¿..._Lumiruk_?

De repente Harry empezó a escuchar unos pasos. Miró a todos lados, pero no había nadie que se avecinara. De repente escuchó una voz, una voz fría, dura, cruel...

- _Dentro de poco... volveré... los asesinaré... a todos... finalmente..._ – dijo la voz. Harry empuñó su varita, y miró a todos lados. No lograba identificar la proveniencia.

- _Pondré fin... a todo lo que ha causado... mi sufrimiento..._ – Harry sentía como si la voz fuese de una serpiente. Los pasos cesaron, y Harry no oyó más la voz. Pero luego sintió un aire frío recorrerle la espalda. Se volvió, como por instinto. Ahí estaba...__

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! – exclamó Hermione tomando a Harry de los hombros, y sacudiéndolo. El chico no hacía más que ver el objeto en sus manos, hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta, y de un momento a otro lo apartó de ellas. Los ojos del chico de la cicatriz, antes como nublados e hipnotizados, volvieron a tomar ese brillo esmeralda. El niño que vivió se miró por todos lados. Toda la gente de la biblioteca lo miraba fijamente, como si fuese un animal muy peligroso que atacase de un momento a otro. Hermione lo miraba entre preocupada y sorprendida, además de angustiada. Harry no entendía lo que había pasado...

- ¿Se siente bien, señor Potter? – dijo de un momento a otro Madame Pince con una voz muy aguda y, tal vez, con desaprobación.

- ¿Ah? – preguntó Harry tontamente – Ah, eh... no, de hecho me duele un poco la cabeza... – Harry se levantó de su mesa y sin saber que hacer se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca. – Iré a la enfermería a que me den algo – echó una mirada a Hermione, como si dijera "Nos vemos allá", y se dirigió escaleras abajo. La Gryffindor, entre tantas miradas, dejó los libros que había cogido y salió fuera de la biblioteca. 

- Pero qué demonios... – dijo Harry mientras se tocaba la frente, en ese momento antes de "volver" a la biblioteca, había sentido su cicatriz arder, pero ya no le dolía tanto. Sólo estaba un poco caliente, era algo extraño, muy extraño.

- ¡Harry! – gritó Hermione mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, e iba donde Harry. Este se detuvo un momento, pero luego prosiguió. – ¿Qué te pasó?

- No tengo idea – dijo Harry, caminando a paso rápido, con Hermione a la derecha que lo miraba preocupada.

- ¿Me querrías explicar, por favor? – dijo agarrando a Harry del brazo y deteniéndolo. Harry la miró a los ojos.

- No sé qué fue... me puse a ver la sortija, cuando de repente fui transportado a otro lugar. Había mucha niebla, árboles muertos... y entonces caminando me di cuenta que estaba en un cementerio. Al caminar entre varias lápidas me detuve en una que estaba un poco apartada... – prosiguió – entonces leí el nombre, cuando de repente empecé a escuchar una voz...

- ¿Una voz? – preguntó Hermione, escuchando con atención.

- Sí, no recuerdo bien que dijo... dijo que volvería, que asesinaría a todos, que pondría fin a su sufrimiento o algo por el estilo – Hermione ensanchó los ojos, y posó sus manos en los hombros de Harry, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

- Harry... tú... tú dijiste eso hace poco – dijo Hermione, con una voz un poco insegura – cuando regresé después de unos segundos con los libros, no me respondías, mirabas fijamente la sortija que tenías en tus manos... y entonces empezaste a palidecer, y luego con una voz que no era la tuya dijiste... eso mismo que me acabas de decir – Harry no podía creer el relato de Hermione, ¿nunca se había movido de la biblioteca? ¿Se había quedado ahí mientras había visto todo aquello?

- Herms – dijo Harry, quitando las manos de Hermione de sus hombros – me pasó lo mismo que a ti como en mi casa, ¿recuerdas? Empezaste a decir cosas raras, y yo te tuve que gritar para que volvieras en ti – Hermione asintió ante ello.

- Y yo también tenía la sortija en las manos, aunque no vi nada... – dijo Hermione. Los dos se miraron como si hubiesen concluido algo.

- ¿Dónde está la sortija? 

- Aquí – dijo Hermione sacando la sortija de su bolsillo. Harry la tomó en sus manos.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Harry? ¿No crees que deberíamos dársela ya a Dumbledore, antes de que se vuelva...?

- ¿A perder? – dijo Harry poniéndola en el bolsillo de su túnica. – No, aún es muy temprano. Necesito saber más.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices – dijo Hermione, resignándose. – Pero no creo que avances mucho si no empiezas a buscar.

- Creo que por un tiempo no volveré a esa biblioteca – dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica. Hermione rió.

- Ji ji, si así lo deseas – dijo Hermione. – ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? Apuesto que no querrás hacer las tareas, hoy es viernes...

- ¿Paseamos por el lago? – preguntó Harry haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa en la boca. 

- Por supuesto – dijo Hermione regresándole la sonrisa.

*

Todos en la biblioteca aún seguían desconcertados por lo que había sucedido a Harry, aunque ya no le hacían mucho caso. Pero Laly particularmente no dejaba de hablar de lo sucedido.

- Sabes Karolyn, te tengo que contar de una vez qué sucedió aquí en Hogwarts, en mi segundo año – dijo Laly, Karolyn que la oía con atención. – Habían hecho un Club de Duelantes, donde teníamos como profesores al encantador de Gilderoy Lockhart (n/a: otra más -_- =P) – suspiró – y a Snape. Hicieron un ejemplo con el hechizo de Expelliarmus, y luego subieron a la tarima Weasley, Granger, Millicent, Longbottom y no recuerdo quién más. Luego subieron Draco y Potter, donde sucedió el caos. Empezaron a lanzarse todo tipo de hechizos, cuando Draco lanzó el hechizo _Serpensortia_ y...

- ¿_Serpensortia_? – preguntó Karolyn con interés – ¿No es ese que hace aparecer las serpientes? ¿Y para qué lo hizo?

- Ummh – pareció meditar Laly, mientras dibujaba algo en una hoja de pergamino, y Karolyn guardaba algunos libros en el bolso – sinceramente, ahora que lo preguntas, no sé porqué lo hizo... Pero el caso es que de allí salió una serpiente, que se dirigió donde un muchacho de Hufflepuff... hasta que Potter dijo algo en pársel, y la serpiente se alejó hasta que Snape la hizo desaparecer. Mas la cosa es que nos pareció muy extraño que Potter supiese pársel, esa era cualidad de Salazar Slytherin, y él fue elegido en Gryffindor...

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver? Él hizo desaparecer al Señor Tenebroso, y por algo lo logró, así que no es alguien normal – dijo Karolyn como si fuese lo más obvio. Laly, raramente, guiñó.

- No lo hizo desaparecer – dijo, con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos – sólo lo debilitó, y ahora... está de vuelta – susurró. Karolyn vio fijamente los ojos verde oscuro y profundos de la Slytheriana, un brillo extraño había en ellos, cosa que hizo sentir escalofríos a Karolyn por todo el cuerpo. Apartó la mirada, y trató de hacer lo mismo con los pensamientos sobre el Señor Oscuro. Cuando al cambiar de lugar su mirada, se posó en la entrada de aquella biblioteca, donde en ese maldito y preciso instante estaba entrando aquel chico que había confundido los sentimientos de Karolyn y, tal vez, su corazón... Draco Malfoy.

Quedó como petrificada al ver la delgada figura del rubio, y por instinto sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo... Maldición, pensó no puede ser que cada vez que lo llegue a ver me ponga roja... malditas hormonas, ¡maldito ese beso!.

- Hablando del rey de Roma, ¡Draco! ¡Por acá! – medio exclamó Laly, agitando una mano en el aire. Draco miró a Laly que le insinuaba de ir allá, después miró a Karolyn directamente a los ojos. La chica de cabello dorado se sonrojó mucho más, maldijo otra vez cuando al contacto visual Draco ensanchó aún más los ojos y se le quedó viendo detenidamente mientras se dirigía a una mesa, como si sus ojos y el cuerpo fueran dos cosas completamente diferentes. Después de una larga conexión, Draco despegó los ojos de ella, y seguido por Blaise y Pansy, se sentó en otra mesa. Karolyn dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, sentía que sus mejillas ardían a full millón. Laly había quedado impactada por la escena, y miraba a Karolyn con unos ojos bien esanchados.

- Oh Dios, veo que la cosa es seria – dijo alzando las cejas y viendo el perfil aún rojo de Karolyn – tú estás como si hubieses comido chilis, y él te clava la mirada como martillo.

- Óyeme una cosa, Lal – dijo Karolyn ya regresando a la realidad y guardando sus cosas – no digas nada a nadie... de lo que te dije, ¿ok? Por favor, tampoco a Pansy, ella siente que Blaise y Draco son de su propiedad, y si llegase a saberlo... bueno, creo que tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

- No problemo Karol, soy una tumba – Laly se pasó dos dedos por la boca y luego tiró una llave imaginaria al aire. – ¿Pero a dónde vas ahora?

- No lo sé, creo que a descansar, ando realmente mal hoy – dijo ya parándose de la mesa. Laly también recogió sus cosas.

- Bien, yo me dirijo donde ellos, así te cuido a Draco de Pansy – dijo Laly con picardía. Karolyn le dirigió una mirada asesina de _no-vuelvas-a-repetir-eso_, hasta que salió por la puerta de la biblioteca.

*

Hermione se sentía realmente bien al hacer aquel pequeño paseo por el lago, tomar aire fresco a veces despejaba los problemas que tenía uno en la mente, y hacía sentir mejor. Además se sentía muy feliz porque estaba junto a Harry, finalmente solos. En esos últimos dos meses la única vez que habían tenido privacía había sido en el cumpleaños de Hermione, porque otras oportunidades habían sido robadas por admiradoras de Harry, la pequeña Himery, estudiantes que pedían consejos, los trabajos, estudios, etc. Y finalmente después de tanto tiempo, habían encontrado un tiempo libre para ellos dos, y Hermione no dejaría que nadie le arruinara el preciado momento...

Se detuvieron un momento y se sentaron a orillas del lago, simplemente era un lugar relajante y Hermione lo adoraba.

- ¿Qué piensas sobre eso de que en Hogwarts ahora se pueden utilizar artefactos muggles? Sinceramente pienso que el castillo pierde su magia...

- Pues fíjate, no sé porqué pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con las locuras de Dumbledore – dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa – mi abuela me regaló unos CDs y un Discman y, bueno, veo que no tendré porqué mandarlos a casa. Además, creo que Hogwarts necesitaba modernizarse un poco...

- Ja ja – rió Harry – qué cosas, jamás lo habría pensado de ti Hermione – estaba por lanzar una piedra al lago, pero Hermione, con buenos reflejos, logró detenerlo a tiempo.

- ¡No! Recuerda que allá está el Calamar Gigante, podría salir de un momento a otro, ya me ha sucedido... – Hermione sin darse cuenta había agarrado la mano de Harry con las suyas, y éste, volteándose, había quedado con el rostro muy cerca al de la chica. Hermione se sonrojó al quedar tan cerca de la boca de el chico, así que en un momento se apartó de él y le soltó la mano. Ahora fijaba el lago cabizbaja, donde mitad de su reflejo ahora rojo se veía en él. Harry la miró un momento, para después ver de nuevo el lago. Suspiró. 

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione ahora viéndolo. Harry sonrió.

- Je, nada.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Hermione – dijo Harry ahora viéndola a los ojos – ¿me aclararías una cosa?

- ¿S-sí?

- ¿Me estoy haciendo ilusiones o es que te gusto? – dijo Harry como si le estuviese preguntando a Hermione cuál era su color favorito. Hermione volvió a tomar un color rojo intenso en las mejillas, y bajó la mirada. No sabía como responder que sí... que era cierto.

- No... no te estás haciendo ilusiones – dijo Hermione en un susurro.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Harry acercándose un poco más.

- Que las tuyas no son ilusiones – repitió Hermione, sin osar voltear la cara a su izquierda y ver los ojos de Harry. Fijando aún el lago, Hermione sintió como Harry le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y la atraía hacia él. La chica subió la mirada y luego la dirigió a su amado, que sonreía ampliamente pero sin mostrar los dientes. Esa sonrisa hizo desaparecer la vergüenza de Hermione, que sonrió a su vez. Había sido tan fácil, en unos pocos segundos había dicho lo que tanto le había preocupado en semanas.

- ¿Podría yo fijar sus labios, señorita Granger? – preguntó Harry en un tono caballeroso y dulce al oído de Hermione.

- ¿Hay que preguntarlo? – le susurró Hermione a su vez, y acercando sus labios a los de Harry.

Por unos segundos se rozaron, como si cada uno tuviera miedo de quebrar el otro. Sus labios hicieron contacto, estaban apunto de compartir parte de ellos mutuamente, cuando una voz aguda se oyó ahí cerca gritar.

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!! – los Gryffindor se separaron rápidamente, y corrieron al lugar de donde había provenido el grito. Al llegar, quedaron sorprendidos ante aquel espectáculo.

Himery se encontraba con un bolso tirado a sus pies, frente a una araña enorme, alta la mitad de la pequeña Gryffindor, y muerta. Harry miró la cara de la pobre Himery, estaba pálida y tenía los ojos bien ensanchados. Después desvió la mirada donde Hermione: estaba tal cual a Himery, es más, se había alejado unos pasos atrás, como si hubiese visto al diablo en persona. Harry no pudo más que echarse a reir, él que en su segundo año había sido agarrado por una araña mucho más grande y había tenido que hablar con una, que para más lo había querido dar en almuerzo a otras arañas, no había demostrado tanto miedo. Las dos chicas no hicieron más que ver a Harry con desaprobación, una mirada muy parecida a la de la McGonagall.

- Qué tanto tienes que reir, tú – dijo Himery muy agudamente, agarrando su mochila. 

- Sí Harry, ¿te parece muy divertido? – dijo Hermione con el mismo tono.

- Ja ja ja, es que si supieran, ja ja ja ja ja – Harry no hacía más que torcerse de la risa.

*

Ron y los gemelos Weasley esperaban a su familia en la oficina de Dumbledore, junto al pequeño Dennis Creevey (que esperaba a su familia), con una gran emoción. No veían la hora de volver a ver a su hermana, ya que en esos últimos dos meses no habían tenido la oportunidad de verla. Nada más habían recibido noticias de sus padres (cada vez mejores), y estaban ansiosos de verlos a ellos también. Sabían que la Ginny que encontrarían de nuevo no sería la misma que antes, pero con tal de que estuviera viva y bien, les bastaba.

Dumbledore se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, viendo tranquilamente (como siempre) a los tres pelirrojos.

- ¿Seguro que no quieren tomar asiento, muchachos? – preguntó Dumbledore cortésmente. Los tres Weasley negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

- No profesor, gracias de todos modos – dijo Dennis. De repente la puerta del lugar se abrió, y por ella entró McGonagall, junto a los señores Weasley, Ginny, y la familia Creevey. La profesora no tuvo ni tiempo de avisar quiénes habían llegado, que los gemelos se le abalanzaron a Ginny al verla.

- ¡Gin! ¡Estás bien! – exclamó Fred abrazándola. 

- ¡Qué susto nos has dado, muchachita! – dijo George, sobándole la cabeza como si de un perro se tratara. Ginny esbozó una débil sonrisa.

Había cambiado, eso sí: las lianas, al envolverla, le habían causado graves rasguños por todo el cuerpo, ahora vueltos simples cicatrices; por suerte las lianas no le habían cogido mucho la cara, así que nada más tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la línea recta de la mandíbula izquierda que dirigía a la oreja. Pero del resto, había sido muy afectada por las lianas, ya que su vestuario lo confirmaba: llevaba una túnica bien larga que le cubría del cuello hasta los pies, y que ella arrastraba cuando caminaba; las mangas de su camisa eran largas hasta la muñeca, posiblemente hasta donde empezaba el dedo pulgar, y donde se encontraban los nudillos. El cuello también era muy alto y doble, tipo los sweaters con cuello de tortuga. Los pantalones, ni hablar, le cubrían hasta más allá de las botas, y eran acampanados. Cuando Fred y George finalizaron de abrazarla, Ron también se le acercó, pero no se le abalanzó.

- Me alegro que estés bien, Ginny – dijo, abrazándola suavemente. Ginny tuvo que corresponder al abrazo, y cuando se separó, Ron pudo notar una expresión de insatisfacción en su impasible rostro. 

- Sí... – murmuró la pelirroja. Realmente que se encontraba extraña; estaba muy diferente. 

Después de saludar a sus padres, que besaron a Ginny innumerables veces antes de irse, Ron, Fred y George acompañaron a su hermana a la torre de Gryffindor. Los gemelos trataban de animarla en lo posible.

- Hay que ver que tuviste una gran suerte Ginny, ¡dos meses sin tener que ir a clase, y siendo mimada por mamá y papá! – dijo Fred, haciéndolo ver una cosa estupenda.

- ¡Y para más los profesores pasarán por alto tu ausencia y harán como si nada! – dijo luego George con gran entusiasmo, mientras subían unas escaleras. Al terminar de subirlas, Ginny se detuvo en seco, mirando a sus hermanos uno por uno. Se apartó la túnica que cubría mitad de su brazo, y luego subió la manga hasta donde pudo. En su pálida piel, se podían contemplar las cicatrices hechas por las lianas, como un terrible recuerdo. Ginny frunció el ceño.

- Y me imagino que llevar este tipo de cicatrices por todo el cuerpo _de por vida_ es algo _magnífico_, ¿no es así? – dijo bruscamente Ginny, mirando a sus hermanos furiosa, que contemplaban su brazo perplejos. La chica se bajó la manga rápidamente después de unos segundos, y emprendió el camino hacia la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor. Los gemelos se quedaron callados por el resto del viaje.

- Supongo que no podré preguntarle qué demonios hacía en los jardines a esas horas de la noche, aquella vez. Paciencia Ron, le preguntarás cuando se le bajen los humos – pensó Ron, resignándose a aguantarse la curiosidad, y sintiendo lástima por su hermana.

*

Dumbledore suspiró, apenas la entera familia Creevey se había ido de aquella habitación junto a la profesora McGonagall (la señora Creevey, antes de dejar de nuevo a su hijo en Hogwarts, quiso aclarar varias cosas sobre la seguridad a Dumbledore). Últimamente había estado muy cansado, demasiadas cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo de un sólo golpe, y eso le preocupaba. Para más, media hora antes le había llegado una carta: de Fudge, por supuesto. También de él se estaba cansando, pues, no hacía más que repetir mil veces que por nada del mundo dejaría su puesto de Ministro, y se quejaba con él de las quejas que los demás le hacían (n/a: qué incoherente, ¿verdad? -_^). De hecho, la última carta decía así:

_Por nada del mundo permitiré aquellas elecciones, Albus. Yo no he consentido aún el hacerlas, y mis años como Ministro de la Magia no han terminado, aún me quedan unos meses; nadie tiene derecho a quitarme el puesto, y soy capaz de quedarme hasta que no atrape a Sirius Black. Así que mejor te vas preparando Albus, porque tú has contribuido con su huida y desde siempre los has cubrido. Puede ser también que el Consejo decida arrestarte junto a él cuando lo encontremos, y a todas las demás personas que estén metidos en cualquier plan que te hayas inventado junto a Black._

_Mejor ni te presentes mañana al lugar donde se harán las elecciones, porqué vendrán canceladas._

_                                                                       Cornelius_

El director de Hogwarts tenía suficiente con el Ministro. Nada ni nadie le permitiría de abandonar aquel proyecto que había iniciado de apenas unos meses con Sirius y demás, porque ya llevaba más de la mitad de las personas necesarias para él.

El proyecto consistía en un grupo de personas importantes que antiguamente, cuando Voldemort estaba al tope de su poder, batallaban contra las Fuerzas Oscuras. Normalmente los que componían esa comunidad eran casi todos aurores, que lamentablemente hoy en día habían fallecido, por la edad o en las expediciones que el Ministerio en tiempos pasados les había mandado, o simplemente se habían retirado. Los únicos aurores con los que Dumbledore ahora contaba eran Alastor Moody (que se había vuelto más frenético que nunca después de lo de Crouch) y Arabella Figg.

Alguien más que hacía parte de la comunidad era Mungungus Fletcher, que desde siempre había combatido a Voldemort y sus seguaces. Pero misteriosamente, ya de hacía meses que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y la cosa le preocupaba mucho. Sirius y Remus (que también formaban parte de la comunidad) lo habían buscado en esos últimos meses, sin tener mucho éxito. Dumbledore ya no sabía qué hacer.

Sólo dos personas más (muy importantes) faltaban en esa comunidad... las últimas dos personas que se habían enfrentado antes de la temporal caída de Voldemort, que habían defendido valientemente a su único heredero... James y Lily Potter.

El recuerdo de su muerte le vino a Dumbledore dolorosamente a la mente. Recordaba cuando de repente Remus Lupin había entrado en su despacho y, pálido y sudado, había exclamado ¡Lily y James han muerto! como primera noticia. La cara de Dumbledore se había vuelto pálida, y había pedido mil y un explicaciones a Remus, que no había sabido mucho en verdad. Dumbledore había quedado desconcertado, eso sí, pero su desconcierto no se había manifestado, se había quedado tranquilo, y había escondido sus sentimientos bajo la máscara mansa que siempre llevaba. La que ocultaba cada sentimiento, de odio, tristeza y dolor...

Dumbledore se frotó la frente, y suspiró cansado. Demasiados pensamientos pasaban por su mente. Iba a buscar su Pensador, cuando de repente, una lechuza entró por su ventana. Dumbledore la cogió, era una lechuza color negra azabache, con unos ojos amarillos de brillo peligroso. Al desatarle el pergamino enrollado de la pata, la lechuza se largó volando por donde vino. El anciano director, con unas ojeras pesadas bajo los ojos, desenrolló el pergamino, resignado. Lo que leyó no lo sorprendió.

_Albus, Remus y yo hemos estado buscando a Fletcher también toda esta semana, y no lo hemos encontrado. Pero al regresar de nuestra búsqueda a casa, encontramos una nota firmada por Colagusano que decía que no búscaramos más a Fletcher, que él... él ya no seguía más sobre la faz de la tierra. Es importante que nos reunamos, Albus, Remus y yo aún tenemos la esperanza de que Voldemort no haya asesinado a Fletcher, teniéndolo como rehén. Respóndeme en cuanto puedas, debemos acelerar el proyecto, Voldemort está yendo a un paso muy rápido._

_                                               Sirius_

*

Karolyn bajó rápidamente las escaleras que dirigían a la pared de piedra donde estaba la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Le dolía la cabeza como los mil demonios, demasiadas informaciones le habían llegado ese día y sobretodo... le había sucedido un particular acontecimiento desconcertador. 

Murmuró la contraseña y pasó por alto unas chicas de cuarto sentadas en los sillones de la sala, para ir a su dormitorio. Abrió cansadamente la puerta de su habitación, y tiró su mochila a un lado, para luego zumbarse en su propia cama. Los pensamientos en su mente estaban bien desordenados, demasiada información contenía, y ella tenía que archivarlos como se debía.

Primero que todo se encontraba el conflicto que tenía su madre con su hermana. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan obstinadas las dos? Pelear por una tontería como aquella, que ni siquiera Karolyn entendía el porqué de la pelea (n/a: no se partan la cabeza recordando el motivo, nunca lo puse ^^'). Definitivamente Lissie era muy testaruda y orgullosa, y no quería aceptar que su madre tenía razón (n/a: Tranquila que no te robé el nombre Lis, este apodo a la hermana de Karolyn me lo había inventado desde el capítulo 13 [escrito en verano del año pasado], chequéalo cuando madre e hija andan discutiendo sobre ella). Karolyn sonrió; a veces se preguntaba de donde habían sacado tanto orgullo ella y Lissie, puesto que su madre no lo era tanto. No podía ser del padre, porque tenían dos diferentes... Maldición; Karolyn sintió que un sentimiento de melancolía le invadía terriblemente el corazón. Esa gran diferencia, que habían sufrido desde siempre las dos hermanas; tal vez por eso Lisianne tenía un cierto rechazo de ella. Por el simple hecho de tener dos padres diferentes, por el simple hecho de que Karolyn fuera hija de un muggle, que tuviera sangre mezclada... que tuviera la _sangre sucia_ como dirían algunos Slytherin. 

De repente la visión de Laly en la biblioteca le vino a la mente: pensó en el momento en que Laly había dicho algo sobre el Señor Tenebroso y de Harry No lo hizo desaparecer... sólo lo debilitó y ahora... está de vuelta con una mirada terriblemente escalofriante. Karolyn sintió una punzada en su corazón, ¿podía ser posible que Laly tuviera padres mortífagos? El sólo pensamiento le dio más escalofríos. En esa casa, la casa de la serpiente, se encontraban los hijos de los mayores mortífagos de el Señor Oscuro... y ella convivía con ellos, como si nada fuese. Pero, ¿posible que ellos mismos no se dieran cuenta de la gravedad de todo el asunto? Laly, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle... Draco...

Karolyn suspiró muy hondamente, al recuerdo de dos nombres, cuatro sílabas, nueve letras: _Draco Malfoy_. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se tenía que sentir de esa manera con tan sólo pensar en él? Si en esos meses nunca se habían hablado, después de una semana del conocerse se habían caído mal y Karolyn no le había hecho mucho caso después de todo. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué ahora tenía que sentir aquella confusión? ¿Aquella confusión de sentimientos, nada más por un simple y común beso? 

Se volvió hacia un lado, con el ceño fruncido, todavía pensando: ¿Por qué la había besado? Aún no creía en las conclusiones de Laly, no podía ser por eso, no señor. Draco no podía estar enamorado de ella... por dos largos meses no se habían dirigido la palabra (a excepción de pocas veces)... y después de todo, no se había ni disculpado con ella por su comportamiento... ¿Es que osea, no disculparse por orgullo? ¡Ja! Es que era la razón más incoherente; aunque bueno, ella tampoco había dado un paso adelante para la _reconsilación_ por la misma razón...

- ¡Aaayyy! ¡Pero qué tortura, _mio Dio_! – bufó Karolyn, llevándose las manos a las sienes. No estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada – Porqué ese chico me hace volver loca de la impaciencia...

De repente una pregunta danzó en su mente: ¿Pero qué era lo que sentía _ella_ por _él_? Realmente era una pregunta curiosa; Karolyn nunca se la había hecho, y pensaba que después de ese beso debía hacérsela. La primera semana de escuela Draco le había caído muy bien, incluso le había parecido amable. Pero después de esa disputa que habían tenido sobre porqué ella se había hecho amiga de Potter o si le gustaba, no se habían hablado más, y entonces ahí podía decirse que había conocido el lado arrogante de Draco. Pero según lo que Laly le decía, Draco nunca había sido _arrogante de verdad_ respecto a ella. Y ahora la había besado, como si nada hubiese pasado...

- ¡Aaahhhh! _Non ce sto a capì' niende!_ – exclamó la chica en un perfecto dialecto romano, dando por entendido que no estaba entendiendo nada. – _Forse_... será mejor que le pida un consejo a Hermione sobre qué hacer. Si bien recuerdo, ella ha pasado por lo mismo...

*

Después del encuentro con la enorme araña, Harry, Hermione y Himery se habían dirigido a la torre de Gryffindor para luego irse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Al entrar a la suya, Harry había encontrado a Ron, con cara de desilusión. 

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, mientras se echaba a su cama. Ron suspiró, mientras se volvía para verlo.

- Bueno, hace unos minutos que mis padres trajeron a Ginny de vuelta. Está muy cambiada, ya no es la mísma: se ve muy deprimida e irritada. De hecho, Fred y George intentaron subirle los ánimos; pero lo que consiguieron fue hacerla enfadar más – Harry alzó las cejas.

- ¿En serio está tan irritada? Debería estar feliz por haber sobrevivido...

- Oh, ni le menciones ese tema. Te mandará directo a la China – Harry se impresionó.

- Ya veo. Debe sentirse muy mal... – Ron lo miró luego interrogativo, mientras Harry cogía una caja de galletas de su mesita de noche, y empezaba a comerlas.

- ¿Y tú? Cuando comes galletas es porque algo increíble ha pasado – Harry sonrió algo pícaro.

- A que no adivinas – Ron le devolvió la mirada pícara.

- ¿Qué será? Suéltalo – Ron se dirigió donde se situaba su escoba, para contemplarla de nuevo.

- Herm finalmente se convenció de que me ama – dijo mordiendo una galleta de chispas de chocolate (n/a: snif snif, ¡quiero Chips Ahoy! O como se escriba). Ron sonrió feliz por su amigo, mientras apartaba la vista de su escoba a Harry.

- ¡Bravo! ¡Hasta que por fin! – exclamó. 

- Sí, yo también digo lo mismo. Ya me estaba desesperando, y no sabía ya en qué modo decirle que la amaba y que tenía buenas intenciones con ella. Así que se lo dije claro y raspado si tenía aún una luz de esperanza. Y ahí lo soltó todo.

- ¿Y averiguaron algo sobre la sortija? – preguntó ahora serio Ron. La expresión alegre de Harry se le borró de la cara.

- No, no pudimos... es que aún no te he dicho lo que pasó.

- ¿Qué fue? – preguntó ahora intrigado Ron, mientras apoyaba la escoba a un lado de su cama, y se estiraba en ésta.

- Mientras Hermione fue a buscar unos libros, yo saqué la sortija y me la quedé viendo... de repente me encontré en otra dimensión, habían sólo árboles muertos, y viendo unas lápidas, entendí que me encontraba en un cementerio. Caminé entre ellas, hasta que me detuve delante de una para ver a quién pertenecía... después oí una voz que decía cosas como que asesinaría y... volví de nuevo a la biblioteca, aunque de verdad siempre me había quedado ahí – Ron lo escuchó con atención, mientras se quedaba cada vez más sorprendido. Aún no se le quitaba de la mente la idea de que esa sortija contenía un poder oscuro.

- Harry... – dijo fijando atentamente a su amigo – ¿ahora te has convencido? Ya sabía yo que esa sortija, que ahora ha vuelto, no nos traería nada bueno. Osea, ¡te ha transportado a otra dimensión! ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligrosa que es? ¡Debes dársela a Dumbledore!

- ¡Ron! – exclamó Harry de repente, apartando el pote de galletas ya casi vacío – No pienso dársela a Dumbledore. Primero tengo que investigar sobre ella, antes que dársela, porque si no, no tendré más oportunidad de saber qué poderes oculta. Además...

- Pero si no tienes ningún indicio, Harry. Sólo sabes que es una sortija plateada y dorada que te ha hecho ver la Marca Tenebrosa. Más nada. No sabes su historia ni siquiera si le pertenecía a un rey famoso o a un simple mendigo. Y quien mejor que Dumbledore para descubrir los secretos que esconde – Harry oía atentamente a su amigo. Estaba en lo correcto; pero por alguna razón, Harry no quería despegarse de ella tan pronto.

- Dame más tiempo, Ron. Sólo más tiempo. Ya verás que conseguiré algo – Ron suspiró.

- Bueno, qué me queda sino que seguirte, Harry. Sabes que de todos modos puedes contar conmigo. Dime, ¿por dónde empezarás a investigar sobre ella?

- En los libros que hablen sobre joyas misteriosas, sortijas mágicas, prendas valiosas. Cualquier cosa referente a sortijas. Es la única manera – Harry se frotó la frente. Ron parecía pensar de otro modo.

- Ummh... dijiste que cuando fuiste a esa otra dimensión leiste el nombre en una lápida. ¿Qué nombre tenía escrito encima?

- No lo recuerdo – dijo Harry limpiando sus lentes – creo que el nombre de la persona empezaba por M... o por L. No tengo idea. Fue todo muy rápido.

- Entiendo – dijo Ron levantándose de su cama.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Harry levantó la mirada al ponerse los lentes de nuevo, y la dirigió hacia su amigo que agarraba la escoba y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

- A dar un paseo por el campo de Quidditch. Volveré en media hora. Dean y Seamus deben estar allá también, si quieres alcanzarnos...

- No te preocupes – dijo Harry tomando de nuevo su recipiente de galletas – me tomo lo que queda de la tarde para descansar un poco.

- Está bien. Luego no digas que no te invité – y se fue cerrando la puerta. Harry dirigió la mirada a su mesita de noche, y abrió la gaveta. Ahí se encontraba la sortija, que la había guardado ahí para no dejarla en el bolsillo de su túnica.

- ¿Qué te traes entre manos, tú? – dijo, tomando la sortija entre sus manos y viéndola fijamente, como si se esperara una respuesta.


	16. Claroscuro

Después de escribir este fic, he empezado a creer en la frase "_Más vale tarde que nunca"_ XD...

¡!¡O_O¡!¡ Dios mio!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my GOTH!!!!!! O_O XDD después de 10 meses, lean bien, DIEZ MESES, he vuelto a escribir en este fic, al igual que después de 6 meses de dejar de escribir por completo!!!!!!!!! No saben lo feliz que estoy, aun siendo las 3 de la mañana, habiendo estado 14 horas ininterrumpidas delante de la compu, ¡¡estoy feliz!! ^O^ finalmente continué este fic!!!!!!!!!!!! Veo que ya empecé el año con buenos propósitos XDD espero sinceramente poder acabar el fic antes del año que viene 2005!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDD ay válgame Dios las tripas me resuenan de la emocióoooon!!!!! ^O^ Mi mente: No será porque no has comido ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA en todo el día? ¬¬X KaroL: jojo probablemente o.o XDDDD Pero qué importa!!!!!!!!! Toy feliiiiiiz!!!!!!!!

Y créanme, valió la pena esperar, en este capítulo avanzamos muchos temas ^O^ el misterio aumenta cada vez más, por lo que estamos llegando a la parte cumbre, y, lo más precioso de todo, se crea, inconscientemente, ¡¡un nuevo triángulo amoroso!! ^O^ ni yo misma me lo creía al ver lo que fluía de mis dedos O.O, pero no se preocupen XD no es el típico Draco/Herm/Harry o el más común Ron/Herm/Harry, si no es uno totalmente incoherente!!!!!!!! Mi mente: Así como tú? o.ó KaroL: sí, así de incoherente como yooooooo!!!! Jajajaja XDDDDDDD será fácil detectarlo, y, muchos de los que me conocen, se quedarán pasmados por lo que hice!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDD o.ó

Bueno, simplemente les pido que **_DEJEN REVIEWS_**, no se olviden lo importante que son para mí ^.^ Les ruego aún disculpas por la tardanza U.U pero en serio, en serio esto que he hecho es un logro!!!!!!!!!! TENEMOS QUE CELEBRARLO!!!! Jujuju!!!

Karolyna Silver 

2/3-01-2004

pd: la fecha de publicación es diferente a esta a causa de querer esperar para que todo el mundo vuelva de viaje y pueda leer tranquilamente! XDDD

  
  
  
Capítulo 16: Claroscuro

El chico de ojos esmeralda suspiró pesadamente. Aquel objeto que sotenía entre sus dedos, estaba causando demasiados problemas... había que admitirlo: esa sortija no era una común y corriente. De veras, ¿qué se traía entre manos? Y pensar que era sólo una prenda que, viéndola fijamente, no parecía poseer alguna particularidad. Además, era tan bella... 

Harry la puso en la palma de su mano derecha, para medir su peso. La verdad, era bien liviana, pero anteriormente él la había sentido más pesada. ¿Qué extraño, no? Era como si la sortija tuviese el poder de cambiar, como queriendo camuflajearse... y distinguirse cuando quisiera. 

De repente, al verla tan fijamente, el niño que vivió sintió el terrible deseo de introducirla en su dedo índice. Quería saber si de verdad poseía algún poder maligno o no... cuando la había encontrado, no había tenido la oportunidad de ponérsela, pues, se había asustado demasiado con la Marca Tenebrosa que había vislumbrado...

Pero ahora no tenía miedo. Se sentía bien, animado, no le temía a nada... porque la sortija era un simple objeto, una prenda, y las prendas no poseían vida, ¿verdad? No eran capaces de hacer daño a nadie... Además, esta sortija era tan linda... ¿Cómo podía algo sin vida causar el mal? 

Los ojos de Harry tomaron un brillo extraño. Ya no poseía aquel brillo dulce e inocente, sino era un brillo malvado, ambicioso. Sus labios se tornaron en una curva maliciosa, sumamente arrogante. La sortija en la palma de su mano, a los ojos de Harry, empezaba a emanar una luz, desde el interior de su estructura... Una luz, que delineaba la Marca Tenebrosa. 

Pero el Harry de hace unos minutos antes ya no estaba, no existía. En su lugar, se veía un Harry malvado, ambicioso, arrogante, en busca del poder. Miraba fijamente la sortija, hasta que se decidió de ponérsela. Como si fuera una pieza valiosa, la introdujo lentamente en su dedo. 

Y así fue, cómo las tinieblas reinaron en la luz, y cómo el cielo se tornó de negro, cumpliendo el deber de jamás hacer salir el sol. 

Un viento helado rozó su pálido rostro. Sus sentidos empezaron a tomar conciencia, como si improvisamente despertaran de un largo sueño. Sus párpados subieron lentamente, como si fueran de plomo; al parecer, no poseía sus lentes, por lo tanto no podía enfocar muy bien. Empezó a buscarlos por todas partes, hasta que sus manos hicieron contacto con el dichoso objeto. Se los puso y, después de unos segundos, pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido.

A su alrededor, podía apreciar un extraño laberinto de árboles muertos, cubiertos de nieve. No había más que eso en todas partes. Harry se sentía extrañamente bien, en forma, a pesar de que sus atuendos no eran adaptos al ambiente invernal que lo rodeaba. Veía sus manos, y no estaban rojas por el frío, sino seguían iguales, así de blancas que siempre. Al parecer, el estar acostado en la nieve no le había causado ningún efecto secundario... y lo más extraño de todo, era que no sentía frío. 

Al levantarse, se sacudió la nieve de encima, para así verificar que su varita se encontrase en el bolsillo. No sabía muy bien por qué se encontraba ahí, ni qué lugar fuese aquel, sólo sabía que si quería sobrevivir debía moverse, a ver si encontraba alguien que lo auxiliara... que le explicara qué demonios estaba pasando. 

Através de la neblina, que ésta vez no era muy espesa, emprendió su camino hacia donde el viento lo guiara. Sus pensamientos se basaban sólo en el porqué se hallaba ahí, qué había sucedido para que se encontrara en un lugar así. Trataba de recordarse de algo, buscaba pistas en su mente ininterrumpidamente, pero... todo le parecía borroso. 

Harry luchaba con su mente. Pensaba no más a los últimos acontecimientos que lograba recordar: él con Hermione en el lago, el encuentro con Himery y la araña muerta, Ron y él hablando en la habitación... Pero no lograba acordarse de más nada. Su mente parecía querer hacerle travesuras, pero... ¿Por qué en un momento tan importante?

- Demonios... – dijo Harry, deteniéndose un momento junto a un árbol. – ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Por qué no logro recordar? – pareciera como si se esperase que alguien de la nada le respondiera todas sus preguntas. – No entiendo nada...

Se recostó en el árbol y se echó a llorar. Probablemente nunca había hecho algo similar, pero, en ese instante, estaba cansado, no entendía nada, se sentía como un niño indefenso en medio de la nada, perdido, sin que nadie lo pudiese ayudar.

De pronto, en medio de sus sollozos, pudo escuchar otros más, a lo lejos del lugar, hacia donde se dirigía el viento. Los sollozos eran agudos y mucho más desesperados que los de Harry. Éste último sintió cómo una brisa helada recorría su espalda, suave, lenta, y escalofríante a la vez; de esa manera tuvo las fuerzas para levantarse, y dirigirse donde esos sollozos. 

Mientras más se acercaba, más agudos se hacían los sollozos. Harry podía detectar algunas palabras como "Por qué" o "No te vayas", en medio de esos sollozos llenos de sufrimiento. El chico en verdad sentía un miedo muy grande, un miedo a descubrir algo que lo dejaría aterrorizado... y de hecho, tenía razón. 

El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte. A su alrededor, podía admirar los árboles muertos arropados por la blanca nieve. Se veían tan bellos, y a la vez... tan extraños. Causaban un sentimiento de grandeza, y de eternidad... pero a la vez, inculcaban un miedo desconocido, un "algo" a qué temer, sin saber exactamente qué. 

Así de repente, Harry observó una mancha oscura en el piso: parecía sangre, y se veía que era reciente. Más adelante, el chico pudo notar que había otras más. ¿Se trataría de la sangre de algún ser humano? ¿Y si pertenecía... a la persona de los sollozos?

De hecho Harry se dio cuenta de que las manchas de sangre terminaban justo detrás de un árbol. Éste árbol era diferente a los demás, era más grande, más ancho, y poseía unas raíces enormes y gruesas. Sus ramas caían pesadamente, casi tocando el piso, como si fuera una cortina de nieve que cubriera algo muy valioso. Y justo desde atrás de ese árbol, provenían los sollozos, al igual que era el lugar donde acababan las manchas de sangre. 

Harry, titubeando un poco, se acercó lentamente al árbol. Cuando hubo estado lo suficientemente cerca, pudo ver quién se encontraba sollozando... y la imagen lo dejó impactado.

- ¿Hermione...?

La chica se hallaba echada en la nieve, con una gran capa que la cubría hasta los hombros, y con el cabello más revuelto que nunca, cubierto de nieve. Sus ojos estaban rojos, colmados de lágrimas que brotaban con furia. Sus labios, morados por el frío, tenían una pequeña cortadura, y sangre corría de ella. La chica, en medio de sollozos que pronunciaban frases casi incomprensibles, sacudía violentamente el cuerpo de alguien, con sus manos desnudas, rojas por el frío. Pero a ella parecía no importarle su alrededor, ni siquiera su propio aspecto... pues se hallaba muy concentrada en sacudir aquella persona por la cual lloraba. 

Hermione parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Harry. Éste se hallaba inmovilizado, no sabía qué hacer, la imagen de Hermione lo tenía aterrado. Pero debía reaccionar, no podía quedarse así. ¡Debía reaccionar!

Harry saltó las últimas ramas que lo separaban de Hermione, y aun así, ésta seguía sin darse cuenta de que él se hallaba ahí. Parecía estar muy sumisa en su sufrimiento, porque tampoco reaccionaba al llamado de su amigo. 

- ¡Hermione! Tranqui... – pero Harry no pudo pronunciar una sílaba más. La imagen delante de él lo había paralizado completamente, y su piel se volvió más pálida que nunca.

Hermione, cansada de sollozar, había caído en el regazo del cuerpo muerto, llorando silenciosamente, y manchando su suave rostro de sangre helada. Aquello no podía ser cierto, ¡no podía! Era sumamente irreal, y Harry se negaba a creerlo. Pero estaba ahí. No era una ilusión, ni mucho menos un efecto o especial o algo por el estilo. Era verdad. Todo eso era verdad. Hermione se hallaba llorando, encima de su propio cuerpo muerto. Harry se veía a sí mismo muerto. 

El Harry que había delante de él, tenía la cabeza gacha hacia un lado, con los ojos abiertos, sin vida alguna. Un hilillo de sangre recorría un camino largo, de su boca, hasta más allá de su cuello. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, no poseían vida alguna, estaban vacíos, congelados. Algo de la congelada nieve adornaba su enmarañada cabellera negra, al igual que el resto de su pálido rostro. Los lentes, yacían en el suelo, bañados en sangre. Una mancha rojo oscuro se extendía cada vez más y más alrededor de un cuchillo clavado en medio de su corazón. La sangre, tan roja y oscura como siempre, seguía brotando desde la herida, y traspasaba cada traste que le impidiera el paso. Harry no tenía palabras, mientras oía cómo los sollozos de Hermione se iban apagando cada vez más y más. Ella también se estaba muriendo. 

- No... te vayas... Harry... – susurraba Hermione, tratando de alzar su mano y cabeza hacia el rostro del Harry muerto. – Yo... te amo, Harry, te amo... 

- ¡Her... Hermione! – murmuró Harry desde atrás, observando cómo la última voluntad de Hermione se cumplía al tocar el rostro de su amado, y así morir, en su regazo. – No... esto no puede estar pasando... – murmuró Harry, pasando las manos entre su cabello. – ¡¿Qué demonios significa todo esto, por Dios?! – gritó arrodillándose, y hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos, apunto de llorar. Pero una voz lo desconcentró del todo.

- _Es tu fin, Potter... Resígnate... –_ Harry levantó los ojos al cielo, de donde provenía la voz, pero no pudo distinguir nada. – _Muere... ¡Muere!_ – Harry sintió como si un enorme peso cayera encima de él, y le destrozara la columna vertebral por completo. Un grito de dolor surgió de su boca, un grito desesperado... _un grito al cielo_. 

- ¿Por qué... la dejaste morir? – oyó de repente Harry, justo enfrente de él. El chico hizo un esfuerzo enorme por abrir sus ojos, y observar delante de él. – ¿Por qué... _me dejaste morir_? 

- ¿Q... qué? – Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su otro yo, el Harry muerto, _estaba hablando_. – ¿Có-cómo es posible...? ¡¡AAHHHH!! – de repente el dolor aumentó en él. 

- Me dejaste morir, Harry... _¡te dejaste morir!_ – pronunció el cuerpo muerto de Harry. Su cabeza seguía caída hacia la izquierda, pero estaba empezando a moverse, lentamente, pero lo hacía. Sus ojos, como platos, lo miraban fijamente.

- Eres muy cruel, Harry... muy egoísta... – el otro yo de Harry parecía una marioneta, sus articulaciones no se movían correctamente. Mientras tanto, el peso invisible encima de Harry seguía aumentando.

- ¡N...No puedo... c-creerlo! ¡AAGGHHHH! ¡AAAAHHH! – exclamó Harry. El "muerto" quedaba impasible.

- Morirás tú también, Harry... te llenarás de sangre... – murmuró. Harry lo observó lo más detenidamente que pudo. De esa manera, pudo darse cuenta de que su otro yo, estaba llorando... llorando lágrimas de sangre.

- Sangre, Harry... _sangre..._ – Harry no pudo aguantar aquella visión tan disgustosa. Era sangre, _sangre de verdad_, que caía de los ojos de su otro yo... y sin darse cuenta, también de los suyos. 

La puerta de la habitación de los chicos de quinto año de Gryffindor se abrió causando un leve chirrido. Através de ella entro una persona que no debería de estar ahí, del sexo opuesto al permitido. Lenta y escurridizamente, la persona se dirigió a la cama de Harry, que se hallaba convulsionando. Sus ojos estaban como velados, se veían fríos, sombríos. Su cuerpo se movía ininterrumpidamente, haciendo chirriar la cama. La sortija permanecía en el mismo lugar donde había sido introducida, brillando intensamente. La chica lo observaba sin expresión alguna, como si no estuviese pasando nada. Con agilidad, logró inmovilizar la mano derecha de Harry, para así tomar finalmente la sortija entre sus manos. Las convulsiones de Harry cesaron y su respiración se empezó a normalizar. La chica observó la sortija en sus manos, y notó cómo la Marca Tenebrosa brillaba en su máxima potencia. Sus ojos claros brillaron con intensa malicia, y sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa que denotaba triunfo.

- Finalmente es mía... _amo._ – murmuró, para después alejarse de la habitación, como viento que se desliza en medio de árboles congelados.

***

Al haber entrado en su habitación, Hermione se había tirado en su cama, pensando al roce de labios que había tenido con Harry en ese día. Estaba enamorada, no podía hacer nada en contra de ello. Por cinco largos años, había visto a Harry como a un amigo, un hermano, pero en ese último verano, sus hormonas habían empezado a aumentar, descontrolando por completo su mente, y haciéndole entender que Harry para ella era algo más que un amigo. Probablemente por Ron había sentido algo así hacía un año, cuando sus hormonas habían entrado en acción, pero de todos modos no llegó a amarlo del todo. Por más que no quisiera, los defectos de él eran mayores que su cariño; de esa manera fue cómo se dio cuenta de no amarlo en serio. 

En vez, por Harry... por Harry sentía un afecto enorme, diferente al que sentía por Ron. No sabía exactamente en qué se diferenciaba, sólo sabía que era distinto. Lo quería. Amaba todo de él... o al menos casi todo: ultimamente se había dado cuenta de lo introvertido que era. No que le fastidiara, para nada... simplemente deseaba que fuese un poco más expresivo. Nada más. 

Pero del resto, no deseaba que él cambiase por ella. Lo quería así como era, por algo era su novia, ¿no? Ja... _novia_. Qué raro sonaba aquella palabra. ¡Jamás pensó que la utilizaría por Harry! A veces ni ella misma creía que fuera cierto. ¿En verdad todo eso estaba pasando? Era tan raro... tantos años juntos, viviendo las mismas situaciones, compartiendo tantas cosas... después de todo no se conocían sino de hace cinco años. Y aun así, Hermione sabía que no lo conocía por completo.

Sí, era así. No lo conocía del todo, aun sabiendo la mayoría de su pasado. Además, no creía saber todo acerca Ron... ni mucho menos de ella misma, pues, _uno nunca termina de conocerse._ Pero la incógnita que recaía acerca de Harry, era tan rara... Las reacciones que él de vez en cuando tenía, eran insólitas en él. Ultimamente estaba tan distinto... es más, todo era más distinto. ¿Se debía acaso al Señor Tenebroso? ¿O era por causa de alguna otra cosa...?

No tenía muy claro ese punto, pero era mejor si no se ocupaba de ello. Mejor era si se ponía a distraer su mente con otra cosa.

- _Yawn_... Mejor estudio... – bostezó Hermione, estirándose en la cama – sé que es viernes, pero no importa, ya que no tengo nada que hacer... – se levantó de la cama y revisó su diario escolar, para ver qué tareas debía hacer para la semana. Después de anotar lo que debía hacer, recogió los libros que le serían necesarios y se fue cerrando la puerta de la habitación. 

Al bajar las escaleras pudo darse cuenta de una enmarañada cabellera negra sentada en un sillón: Himery. La chica observaba la chimenea encendida, muy concentrada, como si estuviera viendo un programa de telivisión bastante interesante. 

- ¡Oh, Himery! Pensé que te habías ido a tu habitación. ¿Qué haces ahí tan solita? – le preguntó Hermione acercándose a ella. La chica volteó la cabeza hacia a ella, viéndola aburrida.

- Nada – dijo Himery aburrida. – Sólo veía el fuego, y me preguntaba una cosa... 

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Hermione.

- Umh... ¿El fuego quema, verdad? Quema todo lo que se halle en su paso... pero si encuentra una gran cantidad de agua, puede ser derribado. ¿Por qué hay tal desventaja? – comentó Himery. Hermione la miró confundida. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos tenía aquella chiquilla de once años?

- A... ¿A qué te refieres con desventaja? – dijo Hermione. Himery suspiró.

- No sé... es decir, el fuego no puede quemar el agua, o sea, no puede acabar con ella. Pero el agua sí. Eso me parece que es una gran desventaja para el fuego – Hermione la miró extrañada. Después se agachó y le tomó las manos a Himery, mirándola a los ojos.

- Sí, puede que esto sea una gran desventaja, pero... piensa un poco... el agua no es igual de destructiva que el fuego, porque, en varios aspectos, éste puede ser más dañino. Por lo tanto tiene más potencia que el agua – Himery frunció el ceño observando el fuego en la chimenea.

- ¡Pero si el agua es capaz de hacer inundar hogares, con sus tormentosas lluvias y maremotos, y todo eso...! – dijo Himery, viéndola ahora, confundida. Hermione sonrió.

- De todos modos es más fácil que un bosque se queme a que una ciudad se inunde. Piensa en eso... el fuego puede actuar rápido pero puede morir rápido, si se tiene el arma adecuada para acabar con él – dijo Hermione cariñosamente. El rostro de Himery se iluminó. 

- Es decir... que el agua es más lenta en todo, pero, es más fuerte después de todo, ¿no? – concluyó Himery. Hermione sonrió.

- Sí... más o menos así es la cosa – Hermione se levantó, recogiendo de nuevo su bolso con los libros. – Bueno, es hora de que yo me vaya a cumplir mi deber. Cuídate – le besó dulcemente la frente y se dirigió hacia la salida. 

- Hermione... – murmuró Himery antes de que saliera. Hermione se volteó a mirarla.

- ¿Sí?

- Si algún día llegase a prender fuego... ¿lo apagarías tú por mí? – preguntó con una expresión de preocupación. Hermione no comprendió su pregunta, pero de todos modos decidió satisfacerla.

- ¡Claro! – dijo con una sonrisa, antes de salir por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

***

Karolyn se levantó de su cama y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida, para así irse a la biblioteca. La última vez que había visto a Hermione había sido ahí, después de lo que había pasado con Harry Potter... Ahora que lo pensaba era posible que no se encontrara allí, y no quería ir hasta la torre de Gryffindor a buscarla, así que decidió nada más ir a tomar aire fresco por ahí. Subiendo las escaleras, estaba apunto de dirigirse hacia los jardines, pero cambió de idea pensando en el campo de Quidditch. Posiblemente alguna casa se estaría entrenando para la nueva temporada de Quidditch que se haría en Hogwarts. Estaba muy curiosa por ver cómo jugaban sus nuevos compañeros, pues, los que había conocido en Madrid y Roma, eran muy buenos en dicho deporte. 

Cuando entró al campo de Quidditch, vio que ningún equipo estaba entrenando de veras, sino que habían unas cuantas personas de diferentes casas. Entre ellas pudo darse cuenta de la famosa Buscadora Cho Chang, que estaba entrenando con una snitch, luego otras dos chicas que debían ser de Gryffindor que estaban una de portera y otra de Cazadora, después un chico que parecía ser de Hufflepuff, y luego Ron junto a otros dos chicos que había visto pero del cual no recordaba el nombre.

- ¡Ron! – exclamó Karolyn agitando las manos – ¡Hola! – Ron se volteó a verla y le sonrió, yendo hacia ella. 

- ¡Hola Karolyn! ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Ron al aterrizar. 

- Bien, vine a tomar aire fresco. ¿Harry no anda por aquí? – preguntó viendo que el chico de la cicatriz no se hallaba en el campo. 

- No... – dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza – Prefirió quedarse a descansar por el resto del día – sonrió. –  ¿Sabes la nueva notica? – dijo pícaro. 

- ¿Cuál? – se intrigó Karolyn al ver la cara de Ron.

- Hermione y Harry ahora son novios – dijo con una sonrisa. Karolyn sonrió.

- ¿De verás? ¡Qué bien! ¡Hasta que se aclararon! – exclamó Karolyn, sinceramente feliz. 

- ¡Hey Ron! – lo llamó Dean desde arriba – ¡Aun queda un poco antes de que se ponga el sol! ¿Qué tal una partida de Quidditch? – Ron y Karolyn lo miraron.

- Umh... no tenemos suficientes personas... – dijo Ron. 

- ¡No importa! – exclamó Seamus – Haremos equipos de a cuatro y de a tres... aun siendo impares – Ron estaba apunto de responder algo, cuando alguien se le adelantó. 

- Ya no serán impares – se oyó exclamar desde la entrada del campo de Quidditch. – Conmigo seremos pares – Ron lo miró con desprecio. 

- Nadie te invitó, Malfoy – dijo Ron, observando que Draco se había puesto hasta el uniforme del equipo de Slytherin. Draco lo miró en los ojos. 

- ¿Y qué? Son impares, es mejor que me dejen jugar – el chico de Slytherin le dirigió una mirada a los demás, que estaban aterrizando para ver quién había llegado. 

- Está bien – dijo Angelina. – Haremos equipos de a cuatro, pero... yo elijo los grupos, o no juegas. 

- Bueh... – Karolyn observó a Draco desde la barra. Éste le devolvió una mirada rápida, para ver desafiante a Angelina – Acepto. 

- Muy bien... – dijo Angelina – Ron, Elena y Chang conmigo. Dean, Seamus y Finch-Fletchley con Malfoy. 

- Je, esto será pan comido – dijo Draco con un guiño, elevándose junto a los demás hacia el campo. 

- Hey, tú – dijo Angelina indicando a Karolyn. Ésta la miró, y Angelina le lanzó rápidamente una llave. – Tú serás el árbitro. No vayas a soltar las bludgers porque no tenemos suficientes jugadores. Sólo agarras la quaffle y la snitch allá adentro, ¿está bien? – Angelina le indicó la caja cerca de ella. 

- E... está bien – dijo Karolyn, abriendo la caja, y agarrando un pito de árbitro. Al no tener escoba, los jugadores se encontraban un poco más bajo de lo acostumbrado, para poder agarrar la quaffle. 

- Muy bien – Karolyn se paró en la barra, para estar un poco más alta. – ¡Que comience el juego! 

Al soltar la quaffle y la snitch, los jugadores se volvieron como locos. Ron y Angelina se abalanzaron contra la quaffle, al igual que Dean y Seamus, mientras Cho y Draco buscaban desesperadamente la snitch. Elena y Justin Finch-Fletchley permanecían en guardia delante de los tres aros, esperando que la quaffle no llegase hasta ellos.

Karolyn no podía ver bien, pero lo que pudo notar rápidamente fue el marcamiento de puntaje de Angelina. Rápidamente la quaffle pasó a Dean, quien esquivó a Ron y se dirigió hacia el tercer aro de Elena, y, sin que ésta se diera cuenta, anotó diez puntos. Cho Chang parecía muy ocupada buscando la snitch, pues, a esas horas del día, era muy difícil distinguir la pequeña bola con alas entre los últimos rayos de sol. Al parecer Draco parecía más interesado en hacerse ver, que en buscar la snitch... pero de todos modos estaba empeñado en su trabajo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Otros diez puntos! – exclamó Angelina. Ron le chocó la mano, y continuó en busca de la quaffle, pues, la había agarrado Seamus. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, Draco se entrometió en su camino, y lo hizo desviarse.

- ¡Hey! ¡Mira por donde vuelas, Malfoy! – exclamó Ron irritado, al ver a Draco alejarse feliz cuando Seamus había anotado otro punto. A todas estas, iban treinta a veinte a favor del equipo de Angelina. 

- ¡Vamos chicos! ¡No se rindan! – dijo Dean al ver que Ron había cogido la quaffle. Afortunadamente, Justin logró parar la quaffle lanzada por Ron, y se la pasó a Seamus. 

Pasaron al menos treinta minutos en esta situación, cuando el marcador marcó ochenta y ochenta. Los Buscadores parecían esperar a que se pusiera el sol, para así poder etectar la dichosa bola dorada. Karolyn los veía jugar, y a la vez, los analizaba: no eran tan malos después de todo, y creía que estaban a la altura de los que había visto anteriormente. Ron era muy bueno como cazador, lástima que no pudiese aun formar parte del equipo. En cuanto a Draco... se movía bien, pero parecía algo distraído. 

De repente la quaffle pasó en manos de Angelina. Ésta se dirigió hacia la portería de Justin, apunto de anotar otros diez puntos, pero Cho Chang le pasó por el frente, y se distrajo. La china parecía haber detectado la snitch, pero Draco no se había percatado de ello. Estaba más ocupado siguiendo a Ron. 

De repente la quaffle cayó de las manos de Angelina, y Seamus se hizo poseedor. Rápidamente Draco se puso al lado del chico Finnigan, al parecer con una intención precisa. Ron fue directamente hacia Seamus, con la intención de quitarle la quaffle. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer tal cosa, Draco se le acercó y rápidamente, pronunció:

- Ni se te ocurra acercarte más a Vingel, ¿entendido Weasley? – Ron volteó los ojos – ¡Ella es mía! – exclamó Draco antes de alejarse. Ron lo miró confundido. 

- ¡La snitch! – exclamó inconscientemente Karolyn, indicando a Cho que subía cada vez más. Draco la observó, y aumentando la potencia de su nueva escoba Anilorac 3020, logró no sólo alcanzar a Cho, sino también atrapar la snitch.

- ¡La tengo! ¡Se acabó el juego! ¡Hemos ganado! – Dean, Seamus y Justin no parecían del todo felices, pero de todos modos se sentían bien por haber ganado. Los jugadores empezaron a descender lentamente, Angelina con la quaffle en la mano. 

- Gracias – dijo Angelina al darle la quaffle a Karolyn – fuiste buen árbitro, aunque esta vez no se cometió alguna falta, je. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Vingel... Karolyn Vingel – Angelina hubiese sonreído si no se hubiera dado cuenta del sello de Slytherin en su túnica. 

- Bien... ¡nos vemos, Vingel! – dijo Angelina, seguida por Cho y Justin. Los demás Gryffindor se hallaban en el bebedero, mientras que Draco le iba a entregar la snitch.

- Aquí tienes – dijo Draco dándole la snitch. Karolyn la agarró sin mirarlo a la cara.

- Gracias. 

- ¿Y? – dijo Draco, viendo cómo Karolyn se agachaba para guardar la snitch.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Karolyn, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo.

- ¿Que no viste lo bien que atrapé la snitch? ¡Sólo gracias a mí pudimos ganar, porque esos ineptos...! – Karolyn cerró la caja con llave, y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Definitivamente Malfoy, el jugador es el que cuenta, no la escoba. Además, deberías aprender a trabajar en equipo – dijo Karolyn agarrando la caja y dirigiéndose hacia el bebedero donde Ron (los demás se habían ido). Draco se enfureció y por poco no rompía su preciada escoba.

Karolyn sabía de no haber dicho la cosa correcta, pero no podía hacer más nada. Draco no era que no le simpatizara, sino simplemente que su caracter le fastidiaba. Probablemente no lo haría cambiar, así que tarde o temprano, si quería volverse su amiga, debía aceptarlo tal como era.

- Ron – dijo Karolyn llegando al bebedero – ¿Dónde pongo esto? – Ron le indicó un armario al lado del bebedero.

- Ahí – Karolyn se dirigió hacia allá, e introdujo la caja. Después lo cerró, y se sirvió un poco de agua en el vaso de papel. 

- ¿Sabes? – dijo Ron – Este sistema del bebedero no existía antes. Lo implantaron fue este año. 

- ¿En serio? – dijo Karolyn perpleja. – Vaya, si hasta en mi otra escuela había... Dios, ustedes sí que andan algo anticuados, ¿eh? – Ron sonrió.

- Je je, algo – dijo. – Pero estamos acostumbrados. 

- Supongo – dijo Karolyn, botando su vaso en la papelera. Después observó cómo Draco se iba enfurecido por la puerta.

- Bah, ese tipo tiene problemas – dijo Ron haciendo un remolino con el dedo indice, indicando su cabeza, en signo de locura. 

- Ustedes nunca se llevaron bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó Karolyn. 

- Nunca – respondió rápidamente Ron – y jamás lo haré. 

- Umh... – murmuró Karolyn. La "reconciliación" entre Slytherin y Gryffindor sería más difícil de lo normal. 

- Oye, una cosa... – dijo Ron botando su vaso de agua. 

- ¿Sí? 

- ¿Cómo te la llevas tú con Malfoy? – preguntó. Karolyn suspiró.

- Bueno, la primera semana me pareció una buena persona, pero luego no sé qué pasó que nos peleamos y ya no compartí mucho con él... por lo tanto no sabría decirte si me cae bien o mal, pues, no pude conocerlo mejor. De todos modos mi impresión de él no es del todo mala... 

- ¿O sea? – Ron la miró fijamente.

- O sea que lo único que me parece malo en él es su caracter... a veces es bueno, otra veces se da muchos aires... y me parece también algo mimado y sobretodo, posesivo... – Ron arqueó una ceja. 

- ¿Posesivo? ¿En qué sentido?

- Pues... no sabría decirte. Mejor ni me pares – dijo. De repente lo miró a los ojos – ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Ron se sonrojó un poco.

- No... por nada. Sólo curiosidad – dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta, con Karolyn que lo seguía. 

- ¡Wuaa mañana no hay clases! – dijo Karolyn estirándose, cuando ya estaban entrando de nuevo. Ron le sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? 

- ¿Qué?

- No te pareces a ninguna chica de Slytherin – dijo Ron.

- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Karolyn, deteniéndose antes de bajar las escaleras a las mazmorras, viendo a Ron. – ¿En qué sentido?

- Pues, las demás son todas arrogantes, tontas, que sólo se ocupan de hacerle la vida imposible a los demás... son de Slytherin, pues – Karolyn frunció un poco el ceño.

- Pero yo soy de Slytherin – Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Pero aun así no lo pareces. Eres completamente opuesta a ellas. Eres... especial.

Ron la saludó con la mano, y se fue escaleras arriba. Karolyn lo vio alejarse, con las mejillas sonrojadas, pensando en lo último que había dicho. 

***

Finalmente, la noche había llegado, y consigo un manto de neblina que cubrió totalmente el Bosque Prohibido y el resto de los terrenos de Hogwarts. La luna servía de faro a los navegantes de la noche, así fueran criaturas salvajes del Bosque, o Hagrid, cortando leña para su chimenea. Los jardines necesitaban de la luna para poder resplandecer en la noche, porque en esa época, que se hallaba en lo más profundo del otoño y se preparaba para el frío invierno, las plantas perdían sus luminosos pétalos, o si no, se marchitaban. Las fuertes brisas de otoño, movían las hojas caídas de los árboles, como queriendo hacerlas danzar, y dándole a los árboles el valor necesario para sosportar la nieve que pronto caería sobre ellos. De vez en cuando, los árboles perdían su brillo, cuando las nubes se interponían entre ellos y los rayos de luna, haciendo notar que ellas nunca estarían ausentes en el mundo, ni de noche, ni de día. 

Y así era cómo el paisaje se presentaba ante los ojos de Ginny Weasley. 

La chica pelirroja observaba con ojos fríos la imagen de Hogwarts desde las ventanas de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. El recuerdo de las lianas, acechando por la noche, arrastrándose entre las tinieblas, rodeando su cuerpo, no la dejaba en paz. Aquel momento había sido tan rápido, pero a la vez doloroso, que nunca en su vida podría olvidarse de él. Además, _ellas_ no la dejarían jamás.

Ginny subió un poco la camisa, para dejar al descubierto su abdomen. Estaba horriblemente cubierto de cicatrices que jamás desaparecerían... permanecerían ahí, durante el resto de su vida, recordándole cada dolor que había sentido en aquel momento. Había veces que Ginny pensaba que se pasaba de víctima, pues, sabía muy bien que le hubiera podido ir peor... podría haber muerto. Pero a ella no le importaba que tan peor le hubiese podido ir, nada más pensaba que ahora sería horrible de por vida, y que jamás podría disfrutar de su vida plenamente. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si hubiese muerto...

Ginny se introdujo nuevamente la camisa en el pantalón, y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla iluminada por la luna. Ya no sería la misma de antes. El hecho de desear la muerte por una cosa tan insignificante como aquella, ya la hacía diferente. Pero para ella no era nada insignificante: defrente a su nuevo problema, los demás problemas más graves se volvían aún más insignificantes que el suyo. La cruz que ahora ella debía llevar consigo, era más pesada que la de otras personas. 

Otra lágrima surgió de sus ojos, y un pequeño sollozo hizo su aparición. No podía no sentirse mal, pensando en lo egoísta que era en ese aspecto. A veces no se entendía ni a ella misma, porque en unos momentos era la persona más victimista y egoísta del mundo, y en otras se sentía culpable por lo que pensaba. Después de aquel momento, todo había cambiado. _Ella había cambiado_.

- ¿Por qué... por qué tengo que ser así? – murmuró Ginny, tratando de ahogar sus sollozos al taparse la cara.

- Gin... – oyó Ginny detrás de ella. Al voltearse, pudo observar el rostro triste de Colin. – Todo esto es mi culpa... – dijo, cuando unas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. Ginny le tomó la mano. – No debí nunca pensar de encontrarnos en los jardines...

- Claro que no... es mi culpa... por no haberte dado una respuesta antes... – sollozó Ginny. Colin se agachó y la abrazó. 

- Perdóname Ginny... lo siento... – las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. 

- Colin... Te amo... – murmuró Ginny, besándolo suavemente.

***

Hermione recogió sus libros al ver la hora que era, sintiéndose satisfecha: no sólo había podido acabar todas las tareas asignada _para la semana_, sino que también había podido elegir unos cuantos libros sobre joyas y prendas en la historia. Sólo había podido chequear el índice, pero los que había agarrado parecían que le serían útiles. Fue dónde Madame Pince a registrar los libros que había tomado, para así encaminarse hacia la torre de Gryffindor. En el camino, al subir las escaleras, se encontró con Ron.

- ¡Ron! – dijo Hermione yendo hacia él. – Qué bueno que estás también tú – Ron observó el morral de Hermione, y los libros que llevaba en los brazos.

- Estabas en la librería, ¿no es así? – dijo Ron.

- Sí... hice todas las tareas de la próxima semana y para más encontré unos libros que nos podrían servir para la búsqueda acerca de la sortija – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Me enfermas, Hermione... – murmuró. Hermione rió.

- Ja ja ja, ¿ya ves? Yo no pierdo mi tiempo en tonterías. Por cierto, ¿qué hiciste el resto de la tarde? ¿Cómo llegó Ginny?

- Bien... aunque está algo cambiada. Supongo que lo que le sucedió debió afectarla bastante... y no es por nada, pero esas cicatrices son horrendas – Hermione puso cara de preocupación.

- ¿En serio quedó tan resentida?

- Sí... y ni se te ocurra hablarle acerca del tema, que te come viva – dijo Ron suspirando.

- Umh... – mumuró Hermione, algo desanimada.

- Una pregunta... – dijo Ron de repente, después de unos segundos.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué relación tiene Karolyn con Malfoy? – preguntó de un tiro. Hermione quedó algo sorprendida.

- Pues... según lo que ella me cuenta, los dos no se han tratado mucho, y si lo han hecho, ha sido para insultarse... Pero al parecer algo tiene Malfoy que la hace sentir confundida...

- ¿O sea?

- O sea que Karolyn a veces duda, y se siente atraída por él... además, pareciera como si él también pasara por lo mismo – Ron recordó lo que le había dicho Malfoy durante el partido. 

- ¿Quieres decir que es posible que a Malfoy le guste Karolyn... y viceversa? – Hermione sonrió, cuando ya estaban frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

- Así parece – dijo. Ron se quedó pensativo mientras decía la clave. – ¿Por?

- Saber – dijo Ron sin más rodeos. Hermione lo miró pícara.

- Sí claro – dijo, pero no agregó más nada, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron fijaba atentamente a Ginny y Colin que se besaban. 

- Gi... ¡¿Ginny y esa plasta?! – exclamó de repente, poniéndose rojo y con los pinchos más parados que nunca. Ginny y Colin se voltearon a verlo.

- R-Ron... – balbuceó Ginny, esperándose lo peor. 

- ¿Conque fue por eso que los dos fueron encontrados juntos aquella vez, eh? – bufó Ron, controlándose. – Ja, me lo suponía – Ginny lo miró desconcertada, al igual que Hermione.

- ¿N-No me vas a regañar o algo por el estilo? – dijo Ginny, temerosa. Ron miró hacia otro lado, con un aire entre serio y enfadado.

- No... allá tú con quien quieras estar – dijo, sonrojándose un poco. Ginny sonrió feliz, ya tenía la aprobación de su hermano mayor, la más importante de todas. 

- ¡Te quiero, hermanito! – dijo Ginny abalanzándose encima de Ron. 

- ¡Déjame! ¡Puaj, gérmenes de hermana! – exclamó Ron. Hermione le dio dos palmadas en la espalda.

- Veo que estás madurando, Ron – le susurró. 

***

Rápidamente, como si el tiempo no contara, el sol se levantó radiante, trayendo consigo un nuevo día. El día anterior, cuando Ron había regresado al cuarto, había encontrado a Dean y Seamus conversando, y a Harry echado en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente. A los chicos les había parecido extraño que Harry estuviera dormido tan temprano, pero de todos modos decidieron no despertarlo, y así dejarlo dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando ya fueron las nueve y algo, Harry se despertó, viendo primero borroso, para así buscar sus lentes en la mesita de noche. Pero, busca que te busca, no se hallaban ahí. De hecho, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que se encontraban justo en su pecho. La cosa le había parecido rara.

Al levantarse, se dio cuenta de que las cortinas de su cama no habían sido cerradas durante toda la noche. De hecho, él no se había arropado con las cobijas, ni se había puesto la pijama... se había dormido con su uniforme y más nada. 

De repente, le dio por tocarse la frente. Su cicatriz estaba normal, a temperatura corporal. Y de todos modos sentía como si horas antes le hubiese ardido hasta la muerte. De hecho, no recordaba muy bien porqué se había dormido de aquella manera...

Salió de su cama, y se dirigió al baño para así ducharse y luego cambiarse de ropa. Después de que hubo hecho lo antes dicho, se puso algo del gel que le había enviado la tía, y de veras que su aspecto cambiaba. Se veía bien guapo, con aquellos mechones bien ordenados que caían por su frente. 

- Wao, estos químicos sí que ayudan – dijo Harry, contemplando su imagen en el espejo. – "Harry, hoy te ves espectacular", ja ja ja – rió para él solo. Rápidamente se lavó los dientes, y al limpiar los anteojos, se los puso de nuevo para dar una última mirada al espejo. 

- _Nos dejaste morir..._ – sintió que una voz en su mente le susurraba algo. – _Te dejaste morir..._ – Harry quedó de piedra al oírla. De repente, todos los recuerdos le volvieron a la mente. Se miró en el espejo, y no observó lo que hubiese querido ver. Se vio a sí mismo, sí, pero con la cara pálida y lágrimas de sangre cayendo por su rostro. Esto aterró a Harry hasta lo profundo de su alma.

- ¡Ron! – exclamó saliendo del baño – ¡Ron! ¡¡ROOOON!! – dijo Harry yendo hasta la cama de su amigo. Este, y también los demás, se despertaron enfadados.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Harry?! – exclamó Ron, mientras Harry lo sacudía. – ¡Ya cálmate, viejo! – gritó Ron tratando de calmarlo.

- Sí Harry, déjanos dormir en paz... – dijo Seamus, apareciendo de entre las cortinas de su cama, para luego desaparecer nuevamente.

- Ron, te tengo que decir algo, pero no aquí – dijo Harry jalando del brazo de su amigo, hasta llevarlo al baño y cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – dijo Ron ya del todo despierto. Harry estaba bien pálido.

- Ayer... cuando te fuiste, no sé qué pasó, pero de repente fui transportado nuevamente a otra dimensión, y en ella... estaba Hermione, llorando, y luego otro yo, muerto... y de repente no sé, algo me hizo sentir pesado e improvisamente, mi otro yo revivió y dijo que lo había dejado morir, y que me llenaría de sangre y... y... 

- ¡Harry, contrólate! – dijo Ron tomándolo por los hombros – Fue sólo un sueño, ¿ok? – Harry frunció el ceño.

- ¿Un sueño? ¡¿Un sueño nada más?! ¡No, Ron! ¡No fue sólo un sueño! ¡Fue una visión! – exclamó Harry, tomándose la cabeza. – Hermione... ella moría en sus brazos, Ron... en _mis_ brazos... y luego mi otro yo revivía y... le salía sangre por los ojos, como si fueran lágrimas... y luego, a mí también me salían y... – Harry apretó los ojos, Ron que no sabía qué decir – ¡Pero qué es lo que me está pasando, Dios mío! ¡Qué demonios pasa con esa sortija! – gritó desesperado. 

- Harry, cálmate, ¿quieres? No vas a solucionar nada gritando de esa manera – Ron respiró hondo. – Mírame bien, Harry. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es entregar esa sortija inmediatamente a Dumbledore, ¿ok? Antes de que él se vaya a las elecciones de Ministro. Vamos, llevémosle la sortija – Harry lo miró en los ojos, algo temeroso.

- No... no sé dónde está – dijo Harry. Ron ensanchó los ojos. 

- ¿Qué? ¡¿No me digas que se perdió otra vez?! – Ron abrió inmediatamente la puerta del baño y corrió hacia la cama de Harry, empezando a buscarla. Después miró a su amigo en los ojos. Harry no supo qué decir.

- Harry, aquí no está. ¿Dónde demonios fue la última vez que la viste? – Ron buscó en la gaveta de Harry, pero no encontró nada. De lo que sí se percató fue del pote de galletas en el piso. Lo recogió y se lo enseñó a Harry. 

- No puede ser que la hayamos perdido. ¡Lo sabía, debíamos habérsela dado a Dumbledore enseguida!

- ¡No me eches la culpa! ¡Yo no quise perderla! – exclamó Harry, mirando fúrico a Ron. – Además, ¡¡esto me afecta más a mí que a ti!! – Ron quedó pasmado. La mirada de Harry era diferente a la del Harry que conocía. 

- ¡¡SHHHHH!! – fue Dean el que los mandó a callar. Harry dejó de mirar a Ron con ira, para así calmarse lo más posible. 

- Yo... lo siento. No sé lo que pasó. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que reaparezca, sé que tarde o temprano lo hará. De esa manera aprovecharemos el tiempo para investigar mejor acerca de prendas y joyas del pasado – Ron lo miró resignado.

- Bien... espera que me visto y empezamos la búsqueda – Harry lo miró.

- De acuerdo – Ron se dirigió hacia su armario, para luego así ir al baño a bañarse y cambiarse. Harry observó su mano derecha. Tenía una pequeña marca roja alrededor del dedo índice.

***

Ya llegaba el mediodía, cuando Albus Dumbledore estaba a punto de transportarse al lugar donde se realizarían las elecciones de Ministro. Mucho lo había dejado pensando aquella nota de Fudge, diciendo que él mismo haría que las elecciones se cancelaran. Pero él no podía hacer eso. El Consejo estaba de acuerdo con la elecciones, al igual que el Parlamento, aunque parecía haber un grupo de personas que aún simpatizaban por Fudge. Ja, soborno. Cornelius Fudge poseía aún esos seguidores no más por el dinero que él les daba, robado del Ministerio. Dumbledore sabía todas estas cosas, y aun así no decía nada. No porque fuera extremadamente bueno, sino por el simple hecho de que ya no tenía edad para discutir sobre asuntos como tal. 

Se arregló el sombrero verde turquesa que llevaba puesto ese día y que combinaba muy bien con su traje del mismo color, bordeado de plateado. Sabía que era un evento importante, por eso había querido lucirse con ese traje que le había regalado hace un año Madame Maxime. Se dirigió rápidamente a las puertas de Hogwarts, seguida por la profesora McGonagall. 

- Ocúpate de cualquier cosa que suceda en mi ausencia, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Dumbledore.

- Por supuesto, profesor Dumbledore – dijo seriamente McGonagall, cerrando las puertas. Dumbledore se dirigió donde Hagrid, que lo esperaba ansioso con un sombrero negro de mago barato muggle a los pies. Dumbledore sonrió. 

- ¿Está listo, profesor? Ya casi es hora – dijo el gran hombre. Dumbledore asintió. – Bien, prepárese. Será un viaje turbulento.

Y claro que lo sería. Dumbledore estaba más que acostumbrado a los viajes por Transportadores, y vaya que eran uno de los más rápidos... y de los más incómodos. Pero lo que en verdad entendía él por turbulento en esos momentos, era lo que le esperaba del otro lado del viaje. Sabía que algo pasaría, lo presentía, y sus presentimientos, casi siempre acertaban. Además de que era muy obvio que Fudge no dejaría su puesto tan fácilmente. 

Hagrid y Dumbledore tomaron el sombrero fuertemente, para así dar inicio al viaje. Éste no duró más de treinta segundos, en los cuales Hagrid se había mareado bastante. Al llegar, todos aplaudieron la llegada de Dumbledore. Éste saludó educadamente, sonriendo. Pero antes de dar un paso, buscó entre sus ropas la invitación que había recibido del señor A.J. McClean.

Después de todo había decidido votar por él. Le parecía que ese joven de veintiocho años merecía en verdad la oportunidad de volverse Ministro, y pues, si gracias a él recibiría más votos, entonces lo acompañaría en su campaña. 

Al saber que Dumbledore había llegado, McClean se acercó hacia él, dándole un abrazo amistoso y a la vez diplomático.

- ¡Director Dumbledore! Me alegra de que haya aceptado mi invitación, muchas gracias. Por favor, acomódese – Hagrid y Dumbledore habían aparecido justo en la entrada de la casa de votaciones donde McClean había decidido presentarse, y pues, el que estuvieran justo ahí era algo incómodo. La gente miraba a Hagrid extrañados, pues, nunca habían visto un hombre así de alto y grande. Hagrid en esos momentos se agradecía el haber tenido la brillante idea de cambiar de aspecto al cortarse la barba y el cabello, y al arreglarse con ropa un poco más elegante de la usual. 

- No, muchas gracias a ti por haberme invitado. Estoy realmente halagado – dijo Dumbledore sentándose en un sillón, para así dejar el mueble más grande a Hagrid. McClean veía algo divertido a Hagrid.

- Oh, pero si es digno de esta invitación, director Dumbledore – dijo sonriente, mientras que un señor se acercaba hacia él y le murmuraba algo en el oído. – ¿Qué...? Ah, oh sí, claro. Discúlpeme director, es que llegaron los periodistas y desean entrevistarme. Compermiso – dijo levántandose y haciendo una reverencia. 

- No te preocupes – dijo Dumbledore, sirviéndose un poco del té que se hallaba en la mesa frente a él. Hagrid tomó un bocadillo. – Sabes Hagrid, te queda bien ese traje – dijo Dumbledore sonriente. 

- Oh, muchas gracias profesor – dijo Hagrid, hinchándose de orgullo. – Es el mismo del año pasado en el baile de Navidad, sólo que un poco más arreglado – e introdujo otro bocadillo en su boca. 

- Je, muy bien. 

- Pero una cosa, profesor. ¿Cree en verdad que Fudge sea capaz de evitar las elecciones? – dijo con la boca llena. Dumbledore suspiró.

- No lo sé, Hagrid, no lo sé. Eso lo sabremos cuando las elecciones den inicio. 

Dicho y hecho, minutos después, el sonido de las trompetas dieron comienzo a las elecciones. Las otras dos casas de los demás candidatos al igual que los de McClean, abrieron sus puertas, dejando pasar a la gente que votaría por dichos candidatos. En la entrada de cada casa, había igual multitud de gente, por lo tanto no se podía saber muy bien cuánta diferencia había de popularidad. El señor McClean se acercó a Dumbledore, y le pidió que lo acompañara.

- Venga afuera conmigo, director. De esa manera la gente lo verá y... bueno, se intereserá al ver que alguien tan importante como usted se halla de nuestra parte – dijo el joven. Dumbledore acabó con su té y se levantó. 

- Por supuesto joven, no hay problema – dijo pasando entre la cola de gente que votaría por McClean. Al salir afuera, varios periodistas se le acercaron rápidamente, bombardeándolo de preguntas e inculcando interés en las demás multitudes. 

- Director, director, ¿por qué ha decidido votar por McClean?

- ¿Qué se espera del candidato Alexander James McClean? 

- ¿Lo conoce de hace tiempo? ¿Es hijo de algún amigo cercano? 

Las preguntas aumentaban a medida de que más periodistas se daban cuenta de la presencia de Albus Dumbledore. Éste, impasible, alzaba las manos para pedir silencio entre los periodistas.

- Muy bien, responderé a sus preguntas: Yo pienso que el candidato McClean esté al alcance de los demás candidatos. A pesar de su corta edad, el joven posee carisma, talento, y sobretodo una gran inteligencia. Con el pasar del tiempo, al conocerlo como un simple empleado, supe que éste hombre llegaría muy lejos; de hecho, en estos momentos no tengo alguna duda acerca de ello.

Al dar tal declaración, las preguntas aumentaron, al igual que la repentina fama de McClean. Muchas personas, hombres y mujeres que simpatizaban por otros candidatos, al escuchar la corta declaración de Dumbledore, decidieron ir a votar por McClean. La mayoría de aquellos que cambiaban idea así de repente, era porque no sabían por quién decidir anteriormente, y que justo el día de la elección se habían decidido. Al parecer, McClean había tenido suerte al serle tan simpático a Dumbledore, pues, en menos de media hora, había conseguido que un cuarto de la demás multitud decidiera votar por él. 

Pero no pasó mucho que se oyó de repente la voz de alguien aproximarse hacia Dumbledore. Seguido por sus últimos seguidores, Fudge miraba a Dumbledore lleno de ira. 

- ¡Albus! ¡Se suponía que no tenías que venir! – exclamó, indicándolo con un dedo. Los periodistas empezaron a tomar fotos alocadamente y a registrar las palabras del actual Ministro. 

- Fui invitado y no podía rechazar tal invitación, Cornelius – dijo pacientemente Dumbledore. Otras fotos fueron tomadas. 

- ¡Pues deberías saber que esa invitación no es válida! ¡Ni mucho menos estas elecciones! – Fudge sacó un pergamino que parecía tener la firma del acta para impedir que las elecciones se ejecutaran. Los periodistas parecían haber encontrado un tesoro al final del arcoiris. Los demás candidatos se aproximaron hacia ellos, para preguntar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las cámaras no cesaban de tomar fotos y fotos. 

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – dijo Josh Burns, al ver que el actual Ministro estaba formando un escándalo. – ¿Y qué es ese papel? – dijo indicando el pergamino en las manos de Fudge.

- ¡Esto es la impedición legal de estas elecciones! – dijo Fudge, rojo de la ira. Más fotos venían tomadas. 

- ¡Ah no, Cornelius! – exclamó Lisa Margaret Finster, otra candidata para Ministro, jefe del Departamento de Derechos de Magos. – ¡Esta vez has exagerado! ¡No puedes impedir algo que todos queremos! – observó el pergamino. – ¡Y no creo que esa firma sea real! – los registradores mágicos estaban pendiente de que no se perdiera ni una sílaba. Además, de que la multitud empezaba a sobresaltarse en medio de murmullos y comentarios. 

- ¡Estas elecciones no son válidas! ¡No se realizarán! – exclamó nuevamente Fudge.

- ¡Basta, ministro Fudge! – dijo de repente McClean. Los camarógrafos se dirigieron completamente hacia él. – Admita de una buena vez que ya su tiempo como Ministro ha acabado. No podemos soportar meses más, porque ya estamos hartos de su incapacidad. Tiene que darse cuenta de que ya ha cumplido lo que pudo, y que sus momentos como Ministro han culminado. No puede negar algo tan eviden...

De repente, al otro lado del recinto de las tres casa de votaciones, se creó un torbellino oscuro, que hizo alzar todas las hojas caídas de los árboles. Rápidamente los periodistas se dirigieron hacia allá, empezando a tomar más fotos alocadamente. El cielo se había vuelto oscuro, y el viento había aumentado. Todos miraban perplejos el torbellino, que ya empezaba a cesar. Después de unos segundos, el torbellino desapareció, dejando ver una figura acurrucada en el piso. El Ministro se dirigió rápidamente ahí, en medio de la multitud, seguido por Dumbledore y los demás candidatos. Asombrosamente, los periodistas dieron paso a los demás, para que pudieran ver el hombre que se hallaba ahí. Dumbledore y los demás quedaron impactados. Era Mundungus Fletcher. 

- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó Lisa Finster. – ¡Es Fletcher! ¡Está muerto! – cientos de comentarios recorrieron la multitud. Aquel cuerpo se veía bastante demacrado: el hombre había adelgazado bastante, y se hallaba del todo descuidado. Pero aún seguía con vida.

- No... él no está muerto – dijo Hagrid, que se había acercado para examinarlo. 

- Sino ha sido _besado_ – completó Dumbledore, entendiéndolo con tan sólo ver la mirada vacía de Fletcher. La multitud no hacía más que exclamar sorpresa, así como los periodistas se ocupaban de tomar fotos y registrar todo. Dumbledore se acercó al cuerpo sin alma de su compañero, y, de repente, notó que Fletcher tenía una nota apretada en su mano izquierda. Sin que los periodistas lo notaran, Dumbledore se la arrancó, para así guardarla entre sus ropas. 

- Hagrid... debemos irnos – dijo Dumbledore. Hagrid lo miró pasmado.

- Pe-pero profesor, ¿vamos a dejar todo esto así? – balbuceó Hagrid. Los periodistas se percataron de su intención de irse. 

- Ya no podemos hacer nada aquí, es mejor irnos – Hagrid se resignó.

- Como usted quiera, profesor – dijo, sacando de su abrigo el sombrero de mago muggle, mientras los camarógrafos tomaban sus últimas fotos.

***

Hermione se levantó de buen humor ese día. Tenía planeado un montón de tantas cosas buenas, que no veía la hora de realizarlas. Al ver las demás compañeras de cuarto que aún dormían plácidamente en sus camas, le dio algo de pereza, pero rápidamente logró ahuyentarla. Observó lo que marcaba su reloj: veinte para las nueve. Sí, se bañaría y tendría tiempo de sobra para ir a desayunar. 

Cumplido el primer propósito, puso los libros sobre prendas y joyas en su bolso y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. No quería esperar por los chicos pues, siendo sábado, dormirían hasta el mediodía. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, pudo darse cuenta de que Karolyn se hallaba en la mesa de su casa, comiendo algo desganada su desayuno, y con la mirada perdida. 

- ¡Karolyn! – exclamó Hermione, dado que había pocas personas a las nueve de la mañana. La chica de cabellos dorados volteó a verla, y le intercambió el saludo. Después de comer iría a charlar un poco con ella, pues, había ya acabado con todos los deberes de la semana.

Hermione comió de todo un poco, algo apresurada porque Karolyn la esperaba en las puertas del Gran Comedor. Al terminar, fue donde ella, para así dirigirse hacia los primeros jardines de Hogwarts, a los cuales no se les era prohibido el paso. 

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Hermione al llegar donde ella. 

- Bien... – respondió algo desganada Karolyn. – ¿Y tú?

- Umh, yo muy bien, pero tú pareces algo desanimada – dijo cuando pasaban la gran puerta de Hogwarts.

- Aaahhh, es que han pasado muchas cosas desde ayer. Siento como si hubiese sido inifinito – suspiró Karolyn. Hermione sonrió, al sentarse en la grama fría del jardín.

- A ver, cuéntame. ¿Qué pasó? – Karolyn respiró hondo.

- Bien... Ayer, tuve una de esas discusiones ridículas con Draco, y pues, él pareció disgustarse bastante, más de lo normal. De esa manera me llevó jalada de la mano hasta la Sala Común de Slytherin, y me preguntó por qué yo era así con él – suspiró – pero yo no supe que contestarle, así que le respondí con la misma pregunta. Y luego no sé qué pasó... que me plantó un beso – concluyó. Hermione ensanchó los ojos.

- ¡¿Te besó?! – exclamó Hermione. – ¿Ma... Malfoy que besa? ¡Eso sí hay que verlo! ¡Ja ja ja ja! – Karolyn se sonrojó. 

- Pues sí... y más tarde, Ron estaba jugando junto a los demás, y de repente llegó Draco diciendo que quería jugar él también... al final Draco atrapó la snitch, pero fue por pura suerte... y bueno, cuando bajó, me pidió mi opinión, y yo sólo supe responderle fríamente... – Hermione no paraba de reir.

- Ja ja ja ja... pobre Malfoy... ¡Ja ja ja! – rió aún más Hermione. Karolyn se enfadó un poco. 

- Oh, si quieres me paras, ¿oíste? – dijo irónica. Hermione cesó la risa.

- Ja ja, no te preocupes que te escucho – dijo Hermione, sonriendo. – Y pues, qué te puedo decir... ¿A ti él te gusta? – el corazón de Karolyn empezó a latir fuerte, mientras se sonrojaba.

- ¿Eh? No lo sé... todo ha sido tan extraño y repentino... ¡No entiendo a ese chico! ¿Por qué tenía que ser así de raro conmigo? – exclamó Karolyn. Hermione le tomó el hombro. 

- Es normal, los hombres son así cuando están enamorados – dijo Hermione. Karolyn la miró a los ojos.

- ¿T-Tú crees q-que él esté enamorado d-de mí? – balbuceó. – ¡Eso es imposible, Hermione! No hemos hecho que discutir, desde que nos conocimos... – dijo Karolyn.

- Karol, del odio al amor hay un paso. Además, él es igual que un niño. Vamos, no me digas que de pequeña nunca te sentiste atraída por un chico que te fastidiaba siempre – Karolyn pensó, tratando de recordarse... y sí, una vez lo había sentido. Karolyn miró a Hermione en los ojos.

- ¿No me digas que te ha gustado alguna vez Draco? – dijo pasmada. Hermione la miró con una expresión de negación total.

- ¡NO! ¡Cómo crees, claro que no! ¡Absolutamente nunca! No te niego que siempre nos ha molestado, pero sus bromas pasaban de infantiles, a pesadas. No sólo nos molestaba, si no también se descargaba con nosotros. Lo que le tengo es lástima. Aunque últimamente no nos ha molestado como antes lo hacía... debe ser porque ha madurado, o simplemente porque cierta personita lo ha cambiado... – Hermione guiñó un ojo a Karolyn. Ésta se volvió un tomate.

- Por cierto... – dijo Hermione de repente.

- ¿Sí? 

- ¿Qué te parece Ron? – dijo Hermione. El corazón de la Slytheriana latió aún más rápido. 

- ¿R-Ron? Pues... es una buena persona, y me cae bien. ¿P-Por? – Hermione sonrió pícara.

- Vamos, dime qué te parece como chico. ¿Alguna vez lo considerarías? – Karolyn estaba ya del color de cabello de los weasley. 

- A... ¿A Ron? N-No lo sé... pro-probablemente... – balbuceó sin poder evitarlo. Hermione no pudo evitar el estallido de carcajadas.

- Ja ja ja ja, deberías verte en estos momentos, ja ja ja ja ja – exclamó Hermione indicándola. Karolyn desvió la mirada para no sentirse tan avergonzada, y la posó en el bolso de Hermione y los libros que se asomaban. 

- Oye Hermione... esos libros... ¿De qué son? – Hermione dejó de reir, y trató de ocultarlos, pero Karolyn fue más rápida.

- "_Joyas de los antepasados"_, "_Las prendas más valiosas del mundo mágico"_, _"Una prenda, una vida"_... Hermione, ¿eres aficionada a las prendas? – preguntó Karolyn curiosa. Hermione no sabía qué responder. 

- Emh sí, algo, eje – rió nerviosamente. Karolyn ojeaba los ojos entretenida.

- Pues, ¡yo amo las prendas! Los zarcillos, los collares, las pulseras, los cinturones... ¡Todo! – dijo Karolyn alegremente – ¡Ah, y también las sortijas! ¡Amo todo tipo de sortijas, sobretodo plateadas porque es mi color favorito! – Hermione la observó extrañada.

- ¿Las sortijas...?

- ¡Sí! ¡Son mi vida! Tengo una colección estupenda de ellas, ¡si quieres algún día te las enseño! – dijo animadamente. Hermione no sabía qué decir... por un momento se había sentido incómoda por el hecho de que Karolyn tuviera un gran fanatismo por las sortijas... Pero no tenía por qué alarmarse, mucha gente era fanática de sortijas, ¿no?

Se quedaron así, chequeando los libros juntas, y contemplando las imágenes de joyas preciosas que se hallaban en los libros, hasta que sonaron las doce y se tuvo que retirar. Había quedado de encontrarse con Harry en la biblioteca a mediodía, para así empezar la dichosa búsqueda. 

***

Al bajar para desayunar, los dos chicos andaban algo tensos y nerviosos. Ni la misma comida podría calmarlos, pues, todo lo que estaba pasando no era normal. Aquella visión que Harry había tenido el día anterior, no era simple coincidencia. Significaba algo, al igual que la anterior, y ellos tenían el deber de descubrir ese significado. 

Al parecer, el nuevo aspecto de Harry con el gel no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, pues, de veras que se veía bien. De todos modos su expresión no era de alegría y emoción, sino más bien de preocupación y nerviosismo. Ron se hallaba en las mismas, se había peinado como podía no haciéndole mucho caso a su cabello ese día, pues la preocupación era demasiada. Himery, que los había visto llegar, tomó asiento cerca de ellos. 

- ¡Hola locos! – saludó animada la pequeña. – ¿Por qué esas caras el día de hoy? – Harry la observó. 

- Hoy no tengo ánimos, Himery. Estoy cansado – dijo sin muchas ganas. 

- Umh... – Himery hizo un puchero. – ¡Pues entonces, come! – dijo Himery agarrando un tenedor y tratando de introducirle a Harry en la boca el omelette que se acababa de servir. 

- ¡N' H'mer'! ¡¡As' m' hac's dañ'!! – Harry tomó fuertemente del brazo de Himery, y lo alejó de su boca. Himery lo observó pasmada, jamás se habría imaginado un gesto así de parte de Harry.

- Qué cruel eres... yo sólo te quería dar de comer... – a Himery se le aguaron los ojos. Harry rezó porque no llorara. 

- No, Himery, ¿lo siento, sí? Pero no llores por favor, ¡no ahora! – Himery lo miró con ojos aún más llorosos, pero no se echó a llorar. Sonrió alegremente y continuó comiendo su comida. 

- Uff, por porquito... – le murmuró Ron al oído. Después de unos quince minutos, habían ya acabado de comer, y se disponían ya a comenzar su búsqueda. Himery, que había terminado antes que ellos, se les había quedado mirando curiosa.

- ¿A dónde van ahora? – preguntó con su voz aguda. Harry la miró.

- A la biblioteca... – Himery se animó.

- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? 

- No... te aburrirás – dijo Ron cortante. Himery puso ojos tristones.

- Pero... Himery quería ir con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley... – dijo hablando como un elfo, a punto de llorar. Harry y Ron no tuvieron más escapatoria que dejarla ir con ellos.

Al pararse de la mesa, la pequeña Himery siguió a los dos muchachos a lo largo del pasillo. Cuando hubieron llegado a las puertas del Gran Comedor, Himery se interpuso entre ellos, tomando de la mano a Harry.

- Y díganme, ¿qué van a hacer en la biblioteca? – preguntó curiosa. 

- Tarea. Debemos hacer una investigación – dijo Ron.

- ¿Para qué clase? – preguntó Himery.

- Para... Adivinación – dijo Harry viniéndole en mente la bola de cristal de la Trelawney.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre joyas... metales preciosos que influyen en el medio ambiente – se las arregló Ron.

- ¿Y por qué un sábado?

- Porque hoy no tenemos nada que hacer – Harry ya sabía lo que vendría, mientras subían las escaleras hacia el piso de la biblioteca.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no tenemos algún otro oficio – dijo Ron.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no hallamos qué hacer.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque queremos tener una buena nota.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque influye en nuestro promedio.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡¡AAAAAAAARRGHHHHH, HIMERY, PORQUE SÍIIIIIIIIIIII!! – exclamó Ron en medio del pasillo, dirgiéndose hacia la niña. Esta se quedó pasmada, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- No, Himery, él no quiso decir eso, no le hagas caso, es un tonto bueno para nada... – dijo Harry para tranquilizar a la chica, mientras Ron lo fijaba algo enfadado. 

- ¡¡BUUUU!! ¡¡BUUUUU!! ¡Orejas rojas me gritóoooo! ¡¡BUAAAAAHHH!! – sollozó Himery arrodillada en el piso. Ron estaba a punto de ahorcarla, pero Harry lo detuvo a tiempo. 

- No Himery, esa no fue su intención, él ahora se disculpará contigo... – Harry miró a su amigo – ¿Cierto, Ron? – le abrió los ojos como platos, insinuándole que así hiciera.

- Ush... Lo siento Himery, no fue mi intención. Disculpa – dijo Ron. Himery lo miró, y rápidamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Harry sonrió. 

- Bien, vamos a la biblioteca – dijo Harry tomando de la mano a Himery. 

- Sí... – murmuró Himery, apretando la mano de Harry. – Vamos a la biblioteca... Harry Potter.

***

Las doce campanadas pasaron rápidamente, haciendo que Hermione se desesperara. Karolyn a último aviso le había pedido a Hermione que la acompañara a la enfermería, pues, la enfermera le había asignado unas pastillas desde que se había desmallado aquella vez, y tenía que ir a buscarlas. Hermione, algo desganada, la acompañó, para así después despedirse de ella y dirigirse lo más rápido posible hacia la biblioteca: a ella no le gustaba que la dejasen esperando, por lo tanto trataba siempre de ser puntual en todo. 

Caminando por un pasillo que parecía no tener fin, pudo darse cuenta de que uno de los libros tomados de la biblioteca, se lo había llevado Karolyn por error. De esta forma tenía que volver a bajar las escaleras, y buscar a Karolyn antes de que entrara en las mazmorras. 

- Por favor, no vayan a jugar esta vez, ¡miren que tengo prisa! – dijo Hermione a las escaleras. Éstas parecieron no hacerle mucho caso, pues, cuando empezó a bajar por una, ésta se movió completamente de lugar, llevándola al tercer piso en vez del segundo. 

- Demonios, tendré que bajar por aquí. 

Hermione caminó a lo largo del pasillo y, cuando estuvo a punto de bajar las escaleras, sintió cómo la mano de un hombre le tapaba improvisamente la boca, para luego hacerla voltear a verlo.

- Tiempo sin verte, Hermione. 

Un saludillo a Diel y Miaka, que aunque no hable mucho con ellas, siempre me amenazan de muerte por no continuar el fic XD...

**_  
Aja, REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!_** ^O^!!


End file.
